Turn back time
by rhia619
Summary: What if when sookie's parents died she was put in the system and Now she's looking for the family she lost. How will the new sookie deal with her new life and how will a certian viking deal with the new sookie and the mystery she carries with her.
1. Chapter 1

I was seven years old when my parents were killed, in a car accident. My brother Jason and I were in the car, but survived because we were sucked out our open windows and into the creek. They found Jason near the recag of the car but I was found very far down stream and they could not connect the little blonde girl they saved from drowning to the little blonde girl who drowned with her parents.

I spent the majority of my time being shifted from orphanage to foster home and from state to state. Until I was fourteen and had been with my 36th foster home, where I had an abusive foster carer, but thanks to my 'skill' I was able to make a pre-emptive strike and run away before the foster parents got dangerous.

I was in Florida, when this happened and I jumped on the first bus that headed out of state. I didn't know where I was going but I was sure it would be better then where I had been, as long as I was by myself I would survive.

Now I'm is 25 and I am looking for my family, I have no possessions from my former life and my memories are hazy, since I had nearly drowned when they saved me. You could say I was a rebel but really I just did what I needed to survive. I was a gambler and used my 'skill' in poker when I needed the cash to move on to the next place.

I didn't know where to begin so I did the one thing that made sense to me, I broke into the orphanage that I had the earliest recollection of attending, and after following my paper trail I came to my original orphanage, they had my file in the archives and I discovered that I was believed to be from the Shreveport area, Louisiana.

I slowly lifted the window that led to the orphanage grounds, I slid down to the ground surveying the area in a low crouch, and then when the coast looked clear I ran as fast as I could to the far fence. I was running fast but my subconscious caught onto active minds behind me.

'_Shit we got to get her'_

'_Who would break into an orphanage?'_

'_She has a nice arse at least I hope it's a she'_

I could have hit myself, I was so excited over my discovery I didn't check for active minds in the area.

I scrambled over the fence and ran into the bushed that surrounded the orphanage. I had spent the majority of my life on the street and I knew how to get away from the police or authorities when they were chasing me. It wasn't a skill that I was proud of but it was a very useful and necessary.

My old blue Toyota Ute was parked back away from the trees next to the interstate, but far enough off the road to stay hidden from passing by drivers. The Ute was old and parts were rusted but it had got me around America, so it was reliable and familiar to me. I travelled around so much that I kept a tight grip on anything familiar and I won't let go unless forced to.

"Shreveport Louisiana here I come" I grinned at my accomplishment, I was finally going to meet my family, or my brother at least, since I had heard over the years that my grandmother had passed and that my cousin had gone missing much like I did, except everyone just thought I was dead.

I remembers so little from my life that it really depresses me when I think that the life I have now is my real life and not just a bad turn, the scary thing is I knows how to live this life, but I don't know if I could be the loyal sister and have the family and kids, especially with the things I've seen and done.

Shreveport city was lively during the day, since travelling to so many cities, my shields were very strong and I could block thoughts with a fair bit of ease, but it is still exhausting and gives me some major headaches if I'm not careful. I knew exactly where I was headed but first I needed a shower and get some rest. I pulled in to a vampire friendly hotel, knowing that the more vampires there are in the building the more chance I have to relax. When I'm stressed the thoughts can overwhelm me. The man at the checkout was a fang banger, all his thoughts revolved around getting bitten.

"Yes ma'me" he said pleasantly, he was gay, so when he looked me over he wasn't eye fucking me but evaluating me. I was wearing tight blue jeans that hugged my curves and a dark green shirt with a leather jacket, if I had a motorbike I would be your typical biker chick but, the Ute is more comfortable to sleep in when accommodation isn't available.

"I need a room for a few nights" I said dropping a wod of cash on the table, I had won it at a casino a few towns away "without the need for id and you can put down any name you like" I beamed at him as he slipped the money into his pocket and handed me a key.

"Have a nice stay, Mrs. Mary Meyer" he smiled and I went out to my Ute to get my bag. I only had one it was a duffel bag and it was easy travelling also once it doubled as a pillow for me.

My room was on the 8th floor, 2 floors below the vampire only floors. I dumped my bag on the bed and made a bee line for the shower, I had, had one a night before, but after my break in and trumping through the woods to my hidden truck I felt unbelievably gritty and needed to feel clean.

When I got out, I put on some red lace bra and panties and a short denim skirt that shows off my long tanned legs. I had black strappy heels and a tight white quarter sleeve sweater, which highlighted my assets in an obvious by classy way. I looked at the effect in the mirror, my long blonde hair was out in soft waves and I had devil-red lipstick on.

"okay not to bad Stackhouse" I mumbled to myself, puffing my hair, I needed to fit in so I went for casual glam, over the years I had read a lot of fashion magazines to past time and I was becoming quite knowledgeable.

The Shreveport police station was centred in Shreveport, it was crawling with cops and I hoped none recognised me. I walked up to the front desk, I unconsciously held my cross necklace, I was always nervous around cops and even though I doubted god would help me, I had to give it a try if I got caught. Behind the desk was a small chubby women standing their enjoying a smoothly and reading a magazine which I recognized as 'people'.

"excuse me" I said, my voice light and friendly, for some reason out of all the things I should remember from my child hood the main is the that manners my grandmother had taught me, even if I couldn't remember the women herself I remember the lesions and they had helped me a lot through life.

"Yes" the women looked up momentarily

"I was wondering if you have a missing person filled out on a child, a young girl but the name sookie Stackhouse" the women looked up immediately and straightened her stance

"Are you related to Mrs. Stackhouse" she asked in a hushed tone

"Yes, we were very close" I whispered following the girls hushed tones

"I'm sorry to inform you that sookie Stackhouse is deceased" she said loudly but then walked over to the filing cabinet and grabbed out a file, discretely sliding it over the desk, I took the hint and opened it to see it was my own missing persons file, also my deceased information

"Thank you" I went to walk away but curiosity got the best of me "but why?" I asked, turning back

"I knew sookie's mother and, sookie was a good kid, plus they never found her body, it just doesn't feel right, something's amiss" she whispered

"I agree and thank you" I left with the file tucked neatly into my purse, and I hurried back to the hotel to look at it.

There was something real depressing about reading one's own death certificate. I skipped past the unimportant or painful information until I came across what I needed, the former address, of my parents and my grandmother.

Bon temp was roughly and hour from Shreveport, it was a small town and looked homey and cosy but not familiar. I turned into hummingbird lane and followed it until I reached an old farm house that triggered something. The farm house was a decent size and fairly normal looking but something about it felt safe and comforting.

I took a deep breath and exited the car. I hadn't seen my brother in almost 18 years and was not sure how he would react to me not being dead, would he be mad that it took me so long to find him and would he send me away, Either way I was about to find out.

Slowly walking to the porch I took not of my surroundings and as I went to knock the door flung open. A black woman with long black hair stood in front of me looking at me impatiently.

"Yeah" she said clearly annoyed with something

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong address I'm looking for Jason Stackhouse" I said nervously, 'what if he moved. Shit' I thought

"Who is it babe?" a rough voice came from behind the women; I knew who is instantly and from the dumbfounded expression on his face he did to.

"Jason?" I said hesitantly, unsure of what to do next

"Sookie?" Jason said, before pulling me into a startling but not unwelcome hug. "You're alive" his voice was hard but quivering

"Sookie? Jason you mean your sister sookie" the women said excitedly, showing a big smile.

"The one and only" Jason said pulling himself together and wiping his eyes

"Wow" she said "I'm Tara, I'm Jason's wife" she announced sounding proud and genially happy, she was a completely different person then the one who answered the door.

"Sook some in" he rushed me into the kitchen, it felt like home but I didn't remember the place exactly, it was just a feeling "you must be starving we have pan cakes, with bacon grease" Jason said filling at plate with them and setting it in front of me. I smiled awkwardly, I didn't know how he would react but I didn't expect this, he hadn't even asked questions he just offered me breakfast.

"Thank you" I mumbled, trying to get my thoughts together, Jason sat across from me and just stared in disbelief, I raised at eye brow at him

"I'm sorry, it's just that your here in the flesh, I can't believe it" he smiled and I couldn't help but smiled back.

"I'm really here, I just can't believe I found you" I stared at him, we shared several family resemblances, we both had blonde hair though mine light while his was dark, we both large round eyes that sparkled blue but again his a dark where mine were a light blue.

We sat there for several minutes just looking at each there

"I never thought I'd see you again" he whispered, his voice sad and regretful

"Well you have, forget the past and just live in the moment, that's my motto" I grinned, I had reasons for living by that motto, it was the only way for me to keep my sanity.

"So where are you staying?" Jason asked changing the subjects for both our sakes

"A hotel in Shreveport 'the sapphire hotel'" I said finishing what were probably the best pancakes of my life.

"No way will you stay with us" he said collecting my empty plate

"I don't want to impose" I said hesitantly, the real reason was because 1. My life was not what it seems and they don't need to be brought into that part and 2. Was that I have trust issues and, I am a part of stuff that Jason and Tara wouldn't understand

"Its no imposition" he said, his smile was bright and excited, and before I thought I heard my voice say "yeah sure that would be great", my brain was hitting me for it but he was so excited, I didn't want to disappoint him "I just have to collect my stuff" I said

"Later" Jason waved his hand dismissively and I laughed. We spent the rest of the day talking about our lives, Jason did the most of the talking and the little information I gave was changed and half truths, he wouldn't understand my lifestyle, I'm not known as 'crazy sookie' for nothing, it was best if he was left in the dark forever.

Night was falling when I headed back to the hotel to collect my stuff, I still couldn't believe I said I would stay with them, it was a huge mistake even I knew that, but they were so welcoming and they were family. I checked out and was putting my things into my truck when I felt the brain behind me, I did the first thing I could, whoever it was were too close to run and it was a void and there was no way I could out run a vamp. I latched onto the silver blade in my duffel and in one quick movement swung around aiming for his neck.

But he ducked my swipe and slid his own knife against my stomach, it was shallow but the pain was excruciating and I felt them it radiating my whole body. Poison. His eyes went dark and his fangs ran out, before I could react, he grabbed me and threw my body against the wall, bitting into my neck, it didn't hurt that bad, I could barely feel any of my body, but the fear was running through me, I had nowhere to go and a hungry vampire feeding from my paralysed body.

I heard a heavy a foot step and a movement of blonde hair and then I was dropped to the ground but by then I had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't be that desperate Eric, I know you have thing for blondes but this is pushing it a little" a female voice came from the darkness. My eyes were closed and I was a bit too scared to open them, but I was glad I could feel my body again, unfortunately, I could only feel pain.

"That's not what this is about Do not question me" a commanding voice came, it was deep yet smooth

"Yes master" the women submitted, he was clearly someone important "what will you do with her?" the women asked, I got the feeling they were both looking at me but didn't have the guts to find out.

"I will glamour her to forget and perhaps convince her to never go into the sapphire hotel since Garvin can't control himself" his voice was snarled, and I couldn't hide my pain anymore, so I spoke

"I have no intention of going back there" I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a small office, there was a short blonde women, well vampire, she was wearing a leather dress and she had her hair straight and hanging and the other vampire was sitting behind a desk, he was huge. Blonde hair, broad shoulder and gorgeous features, he was beautiful, but the look in his eye was deadly.

They were both staring at me and I slowly raised myself into a sitting position. The first thing I registered was the pain in my side and neck.

"So I take it since it was a vampire who attacked me" I looked at the tall blonde vamp "you are the sheriff of this area" I knew a fair bit about vampire and supernatural politics, it came with the territory when you travel everywhere, doing what I used to do.

The large vamp eyed me with caution and the women looked bored "yes I am Sherriff of area five" he announced proudly, and like always my big mouth put me in danger when I answered

"Oh yeah I heard you were good, your suppose to be a hunk too right?" I looked him right in the eyes and he looked smug "guess they were half right" As soon as I said it I wished I didn't, but he surprised me by laughing a thunderous laugh. "hey a vamp with a sense of humour go figure" I winced as I leant back and lifted my shirt to examine my wound, it was healed mostly and I knew what did it, I turned my glare to him and his condescending smug smile told me everything "you didn't?" I blanched, the female looked confused but Eric smirked and at that moment I wanted to stake him "you actually licked my flesh or did one of your minions do it for you?" I hissed, half in pain and half in anger

"no I did it and you are quite delectable" he smirked again, touching his fingers to his lips "your blood made it hard for even me to stop and I am very old" it was sort of a compliment but I just glared "well I'm Eric Northman, this is my protégée Pam" he motioned to the female who looked as surprised as a vampire can, she was staring at Eric. I watched her for several minutes

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, just to be smart, Eric laughed and Pam snarled and left the office

"Do I get the pleasure of your name?" Eric asked how in making a request of me he managed to look like he was indulging a child, I'll never know. I have to say, he brings a whole new meaning to the word arrogant.

"I'm Mary Meyer" I said using my alias, as reason why I was at the hotel

"Hmm nice try but I know that is not your name, I also know you bribed one of the employees in my hotel, so you could sleep the night and you barely used the room" his eyes narrowed and he looked suspicious, I knew exactly what he was thinking

"You say it and ill stake you myself" I warned, he seemed amused but nodded "I'm not fellowship of the sun, it's not a crime or unusual for someone to go somewhere on a holiday and barely use their room especially on the first day" I reasoned, I had been feeding sheriffs these lines for years.

"Then why use a fake name?" he raised an eye brow and I smirked and leant in

"I'm secretly a government spy here to kill stupid vampires who attack me in parking lots" he glared, he wasn't amused, I put my finger over my lips "shhh don't tell anyone" I whispered and smirked at him, he chuckled.

"You are entertaining" he said but there was a yell from somewhere else in the building "I'll be back" he said and disappeared out the door.

I grabbed my stomach and lifted myself from the couch "I won't" I mumbled, stumbling to the door on legs that felt unfamiliar to me. I quickly made my way to what looked like a back door, I figured, it was because it was large and metal, I opened it as carefully as possible and looked around. It was dark and quiet, but luckily I saw my car parked next to what I was guessing was a back lane. I ran to it as fast as I could with a searing side. I grabbed a bobby pin out of my hair and had the door unlocked in under a minute then I jumped in. I pulled p the floor mat and grabbed the spare key, then took off out of the parking lot without looking back.

My stomach was twisting as I got further away and I only relaxed once I reached the bon temp sign. I pulled into Jason's driveway, I was sure, I wasn't followed since I took the long was here and went though nearly every street in Shreveport and stopped at a Amart, unnecessarily to get some pain relief tablets, but no one grabbed me or followed me in, so I figured it was safe.

"Well what took you so long" Jason asked worriedly, he was looking at me up and down

"Just some trouble at the hotel nothing I couldn't handle" I said with a smile, it wasn't really a lie, just vague. I had put on my jacket at Amart to cover my torn and blood stained shirt.

"Okay cool" he smiled and put an arm around my shoulder "you'll be staying in here" he took me through the house to a bedroom, with girly furniture and pink flowered walls. It looked familiar but I couldn't place it. "This used to be your room when we stayed at grans" he smiled but it was sad

"Wow" I said looking around, you could tell a little girl had lived here "you didn't change nothing?" I asked

"Nope, I have mad heaps of plans but could never bring myself to do it, it was just too hard" he shrugged like it was nothing "My and Tara's room is across the hall" he pointed "and the bathroom is just down there, it's all your, since there is already one in our bedroom"

I was looking around, just barely listening to him, it was late and I was tired "thanks" I said fiddling with the beads on a lamp

"No problem, you have a goodnight" he hugged me again, although this time it was much less awkward. "Good night sis" he smiled

"Good night bro" I said back and he left closing the door with him. I sat on the end of the bed, it was weird to have a room all that was mine, after all these years, of course, I didn't plan on staying long, I wanted move somewhere else here in bon temps, I want to have a home and I want to stay here more than just a couple of weeks or months, I want to live here permanently. Smiled as I showered and got into bed, I had the first dreamless sleep, I had, had in a long time, it was pleasant, that I didn't have to think about where I would go next and I didn't have to worry for my life, although I was sure that I would be on the hit list of Eric Northman but only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

I have been living in bon temps for 3 weeks, i got a job at the local bar Merlottes and i enjoy the work, i have never waitresses before, but i caught on quick. It was hard at first because when your the new girl in a small town like this everyone is thinking and talking about you, although they are all pleasant to your face unless they are drunk, then they can get curious. Most wonder how the local department stuffed up so bad and most want to know what and where i have been for the last 18 years, i tend to give them a summarized lie, since they wouldn't understand the truth.

Jason and i have been reconnecting, he took me fishing and he took me out drinking, with his friends who work on the road crew with him. He tells me about what our gran was like and i try to imagine her. Being here has helped my memory and the more Jason shows me, the mor i remember, apparently, i have know tara since we were toddlers and her cousin Lafayette and i were close, even though he is a couple years older then me, he was apparently the sister i never had, he let me put make up on him and thanks me for the first time i accidently put glitter instead of eyeshadow (give me a break i was 6) because now he loves to wear glittering eyehadow.

The first week was overwelheming, meeting all my grandmothers old friends that knew me when i was little, they all comment on how I've grown up 'huh if only they knew'. I have made several friends, like Arlene, who other then being the local gossiper, is quite pleasant and Sam my boss who is a shifter even if he won't admit it, i can tell from his brain pattern.

I am getting comfortable here and even though that is dangerous, i cant help it.

Tonigh merlottes was fairly packed and i was having a good night except for the arrival of a couple i hate, the rattrays. They're scum, the man Mack is a total idiot and the women Denise is a slut. But other then them, i was having a good night until, he came, fear jolted though me. I felt him before i saw him. Vampire. I didnt know him but i couldnt help but think 'was he here for me', i should have known the sherriff wouldn't have given up, vampires hate being ditched and put erics arrogance on top of that im in serious trouble. He walked into merlottes and his eyes scanned the room and luckily kept sweeping past me. I let out a breath i hadn't realised i was holding and finally took in his appearance, he was a little taller then me and had dark brown hair, his cloths were about 100 years out of date, but he managed to make them look good. He was fairly attractive and he took a seat in my section.

I braced myself and put my 'crazy sookie' smile in place and walked over to him.

"what can i get for you? We have some true blood if you would like?" i said looking at him. His dark eye's turned to me

"am i that obvious?"he asked and i realised my mistake, i shouldn't be able to see him, humans don't see their glow

"sorry but yes" i smiled, he just stared up at me, and after a while it got uncomfortable "so what can i get you?" i asked, his eyes were boring into me and i could feel a pressure on my mind 'shit', i knew from previous situations that glamour didnt work on me. I tried to keep my smile in place though my annoyance 'who dose this guy think he is?' i thought, while i said "we have true blood o negative and A positive"

He seemed at a loss for words and h the pressure got more intense, i lent in. "please stop that" i said looking around

"what.. he went to say but i stopped him

"what can i get you sir?" i asked more forcefully

"true blood o neg" he said and i knew he was watching me all the way back to the bar,

"o neg tara" i said letting out a big breath, generally, i didnt mind vampires, i didnt have a problem unless they were feeding from me but this guy there was something off about him and i didnt trust him as far as i could throw him.

"heres your drink sir" i said depositing it in front of him

"what are you?" he asked still staring into my eyes though this time i didnt feel his glamour

"what do you mean?" i said avoiding his gaze

"don't mind sookie mister, she's crazy" i groaned, mack slid into the seat across from bill and denise next to her

I stepped towards him, my hand making a fist but, i caught sight of bill to my right and he seemed very interested in my action. I forced myself to cool off "if you need anything else, give me a holla" i said hurrying over to the bar, where sam and Arlene were standing.

"you looked like you were about to hit him" Arlene said with a gasp

"you have no idea" i whispered looking back over my shoulder

"its okay chere" sam said patting my shoulder, i gave him a small smile, from the things i could pick up from his head, he had a thing for me and although he's a nice guy, it wasn't going to happen, i wouldn't be able to date anyone i could even slightly hear, since angry or lustful thoughts some clearer to me, especially fom weres.

'_wonder how much he's worth" _Denise thought, i turned my head a little focusing in on her

'_bet me and mack could finally take that trip, down to rio, maybe we could keep some of his blood for ourselves, well at least me, mack dosnt even have to know' _she thought, my eyes went wide, 'shit', i turned to look at them but their booth was empty and the ratrays and the vampire were gone. I tuened back to sam.

"ill be back in a minute, im taking my break" i said practically running out the front door and into the parking lot, i could hear distand voices and i following keeping my feet silent and stealthy. I peeked around a truck to see the vampire laying on the ground with the ratrays draining him into a blood bag. His arms and legs were, held down with silver. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrals.

I crouched, i had to think objectly, even though i didnt have much time, i was weaponless against 2 humans. Of course they were no match for my training and superior skills but, i couldnt kill them, i was done with that i swore to myself.

While i was planning the vampires eyes switched to me and i put my fingers to my lips, but he had already alerted them and i stepped up a metre or so away from where mack was standing with his knife.

"put it down and leave now" i warned, he chuckled

"im ganna tear you to peices" he said thrusting towards me with the knife stretched out, i ducked his knife coming up beside him and threw my elbow down into his forearm, he dropped the knife and i kicked his legs out from under him, slamming my heel into the beck of his neck, temporarily paralizing him.

Denise was trying to unhook the blood, but i kicked her arm upwards and then, thrusted my foot into the centre of her chest throwing her backwards of balance.

"get" i said glancing back at mack, who was trying to get to hi feet, but his legs still weren't working.

"bitch ill get you for this" Denise said trying to pull mack to his feet and they stumbled away. Once they were out of site and their minds were stil moving away, i crouched next to the void at my right.

"you'll be okay" i said, pulling the silver of his skin, he hissed in pain and the sound of the silver pulling from his skin was sickening.

When the chain was off me slid away from me, i huffed, sitting on a log net to me, "an ungrateful vampire, what a surprise" i mumbled, throwing the chain into the overgrowth.

"thank you" he said quietly, caressing his wrist 'i am in your dept", i looked at him but he wouldn't meet my eye's examining his quickly healing wounds.

"no problem" i said breathing out a sigh of relief, not because i won, that was not up for discussion but, i didnt have t kill any one. I smiled at that thought, i had enough bodies on my conscious to last me several life times, "so what's your name?" i asked off handedly, i would have to go back inside in a minute other wise they will start to worry.

"bill Compton" he said softly, he was watching me with caution, but unfortunately, i was comfortable around vampires, it was stupid but it was the way i have been most my life. I knew that name but i couldnt remember where i had heard it.

"sookie Stackhouse" i smiled at him and stood "enjoy your night bill" i walked away leaving him sitting in the bushes, i knew he would be safe, well safer then me, walking back to the bar. It was a clear night and the wind was carrying throw the parking lot like a tunnel and it felt nice.

"sook you okay you were gone for a while" sam said looking me over

"yeah sam its such a nice night, i guess i lost track of time" i smiled and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Then few nights later i was enjoying dinner Tara because Jason was late. I had never had dinner family style before i moved in. Everyone sitting around the table, now i cant imagine not doing it. They told me all about their days and told them mine.

Then Jason came in looking like hell.

"Jason what happened?" i asked standing up and going over to inspect him, he didntt have injuries he was just dirty and tired looking.

"i have spent the last 5 hours in jail" ha said calapsing into a chair with his head in his hands

"what happened?" i asked

"they suspect me of the murders, of maudette and dawn" he said quickly

I wanted to ask him if he did it but i couldnt believe it, i know him now and i don't think he's capable of it. "why?" i asked and Jason looked up at Tara who was almost livid with anger and she stormed out. I turned back to Jason "why?" i asked again although this time much more confused.

"i have had sex with them both recently" he said regretfully, looking down at the table "and they had proof that i had slept with them"

"shit Jason" i looked at him hard "you know i have to ask" i said, he looked at me for a minute and then jumped back in his chair, startling me and i jumped up.

"shit sook, come on No, i didnt do it" he protested, i believed him but checked into his mind to be sure

"okay" i said putting my hand on his arm to calm him "okay", he calmed then looked at me pleadingly

"sookie you have to help clear my name" he begged, i looked at his face, this was the only family i had left and i could lose him to the system again, but the system he will go in will be far worst.

"i know but how" i asked and sat back down, he did to and he leaned in close

"sookie when you were a kid you used to have a special gift" he was looking at me intently and i nodded "you still have it?", i nodded again, it was odd to talk about it "can you please use it?" he was begging and it was not pleasant

"how?" i asked reluctantly, i knew the cops would be involved in this and i didnt want to be involved in them but if i could help Jason i would, i was surprised by the amount of loyalty i had to him, after so short a time.

He smiled greatfully "dawn and maudette both had been with vampires, prier to their death, they both had bit marks" he said, it was my time to looked pleadingly

"your serious" i asked he nodded

"they were both at a vampire bar in Shreveport, fangtasia and i was hoping you would go there and listen" he smiled awkwardly, i rolled my eyes, i couldnt believe this was happening 'damn it' but i had to say, if the sherriff was mad he would have already found me, they're good at that.

"fine" and his face lit up "but i need someone to accompany me" i said more to myself

"yes i can go" he said quickly

"thats sweet but i cant take you but i can think of someone i can take and they owe me a favour" i got up and went to the back door "ill be home later" i left without hearing anything he said. The town had been gossiping about Bontemps fist vamp and that he lived in the house across the cemetery from jasons, so that was were i was headed, i didnt know how i would ask me but, he owed me a favour and if i knew vamps and i do, he will do anything to not be in debt to 'a human'.

The old Compton place was dark and hidden by trees until you were right near the front steps. It was big but broken down and the paint was falling off but a black svu was out front so i igured he was home.

I took a deep breath before accending the steps but the door opened and bill stepped out, looking surprised to see me although he quickly coverd his surprise with a friendly smile.

"Mrs Stackhouse" he smiled and stepped towards me

"Mr Compton" i said in return and nodded

"what can i do for you this evening" he said politly, he was a southern gentleman with fangs

"i would like to ask you for a favour, if you don't mind" i said using all my grans tips to sound polite and friendly

"of course im in your dept" he gave a small bow and i smiled

"would you accompany me to fangtasia tomorrow evening" i asked, my smile never faultering.

"you want to go to fangtasia" he said sounding taken aback

"well, im kind of playing detective and its a long story, but in my experience with vampires, its that if you are not with another vampire you are free game, and i have no intent of leaving with anyone" i said as a short explanation, he looked at me for a second

"you have been around vampires before?" he asked,

"i have seen my share" i smiled and it said i wasn't going to say more

"well then i would be honoured to accompany you" he smiled "i will be at your house at 8:00" his smile was the smile of a friend and that worried me. It was easier to predict a vamps reaction if they were predatory but a vampire holding a facade is more difficult.

"ill see you tomorrow at 8 mr Compton" i smiled

"please call me bill" his smile was friendly but deadly, only vampires have the ability to look like that

"only if you call me sookie" i smiled "good night bill' i turned and left.

Once i got back to the house, i pretended to ignore Tara and Jasons fights, i wasn't about to go against, family but Jason had cheated on her, i couldnt defend her, so i voted for ignorance and quickly fled to my room, i had enough of my own problems, i didnt need their as well.

I didnt let myself think about any of my problems or tomorrow night, i just showered and climbed into bed snuggling under the covers and letting myself slip away.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed my rutine the next morning, i got up made my bed, showered and got dressed into some black bike pants and a loose singlet, grabbing some running shoes and headed into the kitchen. I saw Tara sitting a the table looking miserable, her eyes had black circles under them and she looked about 10 years older.

I silently poured myself a cup of coffee and sat at he table beside her. She always seemed so tough and i was shocked to see a her run down her cheek. Then she fell against me, i didnt know what to do, i had never dealed with someone crying before, unless it was pain and then you just bandage or do what they need to feel better and heal, i wonder if its the same thing, she just needs to do something. I patted her back, awkwardly.

"hey why don't you come for run with me this morning" i smiled at her when she lifted her head "it always makes me feel better plus it burns off steam and frustrated energy" i said as supportively as i could

"id rather burn it off by kicking your brothers arse" she said although it had no kick to it

"ill tell you what ill call Lafayette while you get some mor coffee in you and we will all go out running" i was trying and it seemed to work when she smiled

"you know Lafayette will not get his lazy arse out of bed this early for a run" she said laughing slightly

"well, lets just see" i said and grabbed the phone.

It rung 3 times before Lafayette picked it up in a tired voice he said "someones better be dead coz bitch whoever this is you are dead" he said tiredly

"morning to you to Lafayette" i said keeping my voice much cheerier then nessisary

"sook, hoe what are yous doing to me" he said he sounded a mix beteen angry and frustrated, i smiled at tara, she could hear everything

"tara and i are going running and your going with us" i said

"My black arse i am" he said

"yes well tara needs to burn off her angry energy and i need to burn off the caloris i gained for sitting with you and eating chocolate when Even left, you owe me this" i said seriously. Even was Lafayettes longest relationship, they were together for a month and after he left Lafayette forced us to sit with him watching chick flicks and eating chocolate and ice cream

"yous a bitch for bringing that up, ill be there in 10" he hung up

"see told you" i said and tara chuckled then went back to looking miserable, we had our coffees in quiet.

When Lafayette came up the driveway, tara and i were ready to go. He jumped fom his car wearing a pink half top and black track pants.

"you bitches ready" he said looking at us, his smile faultered when he looked at tara and he looked back to me and i shook my head slightly

"they lets go" they followed me down the track at the back of the house, i had never gone running with people and i had to look back every now and then, because they would fall behind and i would slow down, i was basically jogging most the way but i figured i could run double tomorrow. It wasn't that i needed it real bad but exersize was something, i have always valued and it relieved stress, plus, i needed t stay fit when i was younger, it was grilled into me and i stayed in the habbit, i liked the feeling.

"sookie girl you do this every morning" tara said when we stopped because Lafayette said if we didnt he would bitch slap us.

"yeah well" i said timidly "listen i want to show you somewhere, its not far and then we can head back okay" i said they stared at me but nodded and we started running again, well i was still jogging.

"see" i pushed some bushes aside to reveil a small lake. It was beautiful this time of morning and tara and Lafayette went into awe.

"wow" tara said touching the water with her finger

"see it was worth it" i said watching their reactions, i ran to this lake every morning, it made me feel serene. We spent most the day down their, Lafayette, insisted we swim and the water felt nice, since we didnt have swinsuites we just went in our underwear.

"you bad thing" Lafayette said when he noticed my red lace under wear, i just laughed and jumped in. It was deeper then expected and we had fun. We talked though tara's problem with Jason and i found out brother has been the town whore since he was in high school and when he settled with tara it was considered a miracle. He apparently wasn't that settled but i kept that thought to myself.

They had been talking for a while now and then suddenly they both turned their attention to me "what do you think sook?" Lafayette asked, we were on the bank dying out

"me, well honestly, i don't know him, that well" i said "he could be anything and even though he's my family, he's still virtually a stranger to me" i wasn't usually this honest but it was true, i couldnt have an opinion because i don't know him. I looked at their saddened faces, they felt sorry for me and i didnt like it "well lets head back" i got up and got dressed.

We didnt talk the whole way back and all i said at the house was goodbye and i headed for the shower.

It was 5:00 when i got out of the shower, and i sat down with a book i carried everywhere with me it was 'wuthering hieghts' i loved it and i have read it so often that i knew it word for word and yet still continued to read it. It reminded me of one of my foster carers. One i actually liked, he was a young guy, he looked around 17 when i went to live with him, he was so nice, he was a vampire and he was the reason i gave vampires a chance before i judged them his real age was roughly 2000. I went to live with him when i was just 12 years old. I had never really been to school, because i always got moved before i actually got to go and the few times i did, the thoughts were unbareable but mainly i got moved before the enrolment forms went though. But he, wanted me to have an education so instead of sending me to school, he used to teach me, he gave me work to do and one of the books, he insisted i read was wuthering heights. I fell in love with it on the first page, i thought it was beautiful. He was the longest time i had a carer, we were together for 8 months, before, he disappeared without a trace and i got pushed back into the system. I have done some horrible stuff between then and now and a part of me blames him, for abandoning me like all the others, he had promised he wouldn't and yet he did and i havnt seen him since. I was not the same person after he left and the things i did even he as a vampire would not believe i was capable of.

Wuthering heights reminded me of simpler times, more innocent times, when i could still look at myself without thinking of what i have done. I vowed long ago to make amends for what i did and i have been trying ever since.


	6. Chapter 6

I was almost finished wuthering heights. I looked up at the clock to see it was 6:57 so i decided to get ready.

I shaved and moistureized and picked an out fit. Tight gray jeans, it was the closest thing to black i had and a red strapless shirt that was tight around my breats, and flowed down my stomach and stopped just below my black belt, it had a tringle slit that headed upwards to just above my belly botton, it was slutty enough but still covered a fair amount of me. I was wearing black high heel boots that reached the bottom of my calf and i slid my silver knife into the ancle holster. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, the boots hid the knife perfectly and i looked good enough.

I left my hair down. I couldnt pretend not to be a virgin, they can smell it but i can hide the fact that i don't have bite marks. Very few vampires can feed without sex but it was worth a try. I did my lips in devil red (i loved the colour) and gave my eyeshadow a smoky look. I examined myself in the mirror and realised i didnt look to bad.

I looked at the clock 7:46, i could hear voices and went out into the kitchen, Jason was in there as was Rene and hoyt. They all turned to me when i walked in.

"wow" Rene said "that is quite an qutfit, where you going dressed like that?" he asked looking me up and down

"im going out with a friend' i said vagly "do i look good" i asked doing a turn, i was enjoying their reaction

"so your going?" Jason said his eye's filled with hope an i nodded my head, i was mad at him for what he did to Tara and i made it obvious.

"well ill see you boys later, Rene, hoyt' i said kindly smiling at them, then i glared at Jason "Jason" i growled and walked out onto the porch.

Both Rene and hoyt were wondering what Jason had done wrong and they knew he had cheated on Tara but didnt think that was the reason. I rolled my eyes and then saw bills head lights heading up the drive, i didnt want to invite him in so i grabbed my purse which was on the table by the door and met bill at the steps.

He looked me up and down and unsuccessfully tried to cover his fangs, i smiled at him and he opened the car door for me.

" you look nice this evening" bill said stiffly, looking at the road. We had been dricing in silence for about 10 minutes and it was getting uncomfortable.

"thanks" i said looking over at him, his fangs were still out slightly "i can tell" i said trying not to smile. He was trying to hide them but it didnt work. His head wipped to mine and i smiled.

"its okay bill, i get it you like my outfit" i giggled and he stiffened, i couldnt help it, it was amusing. I could see the way his face tensed then relaxed that he couldnt pull them up, i knew he must be fairly young. I giggled again and he glared at me "sorry" i said and looked out the window. We didnt speak the whole journey but by the time we got to fangtasia, his fang problem was gone.

"shal we" he asked with a smile and held his hand to me as we exited the car. Apparently sowas his attitude problem.

"thank you" i said taking his cold hand and walking towards the door. Their was a brunette guarding the door and she asked for Id, i gave it to her and we were ushered inside.

When i saw the inside i almost laughed out loud. It was black and red, with pictures of famous vampires everywhere. Their were fangbangers all over the dance floor and around 8 vampires sitting around, they looked like they couldnt be more bored. They were glowing and i knew i could let on that i knew they were vamps. Their was a small stage at the back wall and a throne on it, i giglled into my hand, it was the stupidest thing id ever seen.

"can i get you a drink?" bill asked from next to me, i nodded and he led me to the bar. There was an Indian vampire standing behind it, his fangs ran out when he saw me.

"bil" he nodded but didnt look away from me "what can i get you?" he asked, bill put an arm around me possesivly and i rolled my eye's, this made long shadow laugh

"o neg' bill said looking around

"gin and tonic" i said smiling, i turned the bar looked ridiculous but i knew it had to be a real vampire who owned it. It was a secret joke, it actually made fun of it's clientele, because anybody who has spent time around vampires, knows that they arnt like the movies and that they find the movie vampires ridiculous.

Bill pulled me into a booth and sipped at his drink "so how are you going to do this, do you want to walk around and ask questions?" i knew i couldn't tell him the truth, so i just shrugged

"how about we sit here and listen" i said, he forrowed his brows but i just smiled. It wasn't a lie, i was going to sit there and listen.

I looked around the bar again then every one thoughts were about the same thing

'_he's beautful'_

'_i wish he would bite me'_

'_god if i had him once and died the next day, i would die happy'_

I followed there stairs and saw him, sitting on the throne like he owned the place, hell he probably did. Eric northman. I ducked down 'shit' i thought

"sookie are you okay?" bill asked and i poked my head up from under the table, he looked confused and uncomfortable

"can we please leave" i begged, i glanced over at him and he hadn't seen me yet

"sure" he said but he was very confused

"great" we got out of the booth and walked across the floor, i had been hiding behind bill but i made a huge mistake and looked around him, i made it look casual but unfortuatly, eric caught me, i stopped immediately and he smirked, i groaned, it was a rookie mistake and i made it never look back, thats the rule.

"why have we stopped" bill asked staring down at me

"you'll know in a second" in said and as if timed, pam appeared in front of us grinning ear to ear

"ohh look who we have here" pam said, i smiled slightly, bill must have thought she was talking to him.

"we were just leaving pam, ericknows im here i checked in" bill said

"yes well go ahead bill, your not the one he summoned" she smiled cruelly at me

"pam" i spat, it made her smie wider

"you know eric?" bill asked in shock

"unfortuatly yes, well i better hurry, we'd hate to leave his majesty waiting" i said, i knew there was no way out of it, so i had to suck it up and just take what was coming, but i was going to make it an annoying experience for them.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked around bill and towards the stage, when i got there i loked up at him. He was smirking "real classy" i said gesturing to the stage, he smirked wider and signalled for me to join him. Ill had followed me and pam had tagged along for laughs i guess. Bill and i stood in front of eric and pam leaned on the side of his throne "well isn't this cosy" i rolled my eyes

"well if it isn't Mrs Meyer" eric smirked, i smiled at him

"meyer?" bill asked beside me

"long story" i said and turned back to eric

"yes though it is entertaining" he smiled "please sit" he said gesturing to the seat beside him. I gulped and sat. His eye's travelled the length of my body. "so bill how do you know this superb creature?"eric asked

"my name is sookie Stackhouse" i said rolling my eye's, he smirked

"i met sookie outside her place of employment, she saved me from drainers"bill said with a smile towards me

"well i saved her from a drainer as well, isn't that ironic" eric laughed, it was humourless

"well this has been fun, but i really must be going" i said standing to my feet, i got a step before erics voice stopped me

"im not done with you yet" he growled, i turned and raised an eye brow at him

"i don't care" i snapped, it was dangerous to play this game but hey ive always won, if i lost, i figured i wouldn't be here.

"well arnt you sweet" he said smirking, i hated that smirk, it was cute and infuriating at the same time

"yes extremely to bad you'll ever find out" i said i folded my arms and thrust my hip out to the side. It was my defiant stance and i always seemed to use it.

"i already have" he raised his fingers to his lips again

"dick" i snapped and he chuckled

"I never expected a soutern girl like yourself to speak of my cock on out second meeting" he smirked

"fuck you" I snapped, he was really getting on my nerves now

"now now Mrs Stackhouse, you harsh words are unnessisary, we are just have a pleasant convocation"

"pleasant for who, you or pam" i looked up at her "who by the way hasn't lifted her eye's from my chest since she walked in" i turned my glare to her and she winked, i groaned in frustration and turned away

"i wont let you leave sookie, you wont leave" he said, his voice held a dangerous note, and the pressure was back on my mind. I rolled my eyes.

"did i say i was leaving" i snapped and walked over to the bar, where long shadow was serving "shot of burban" i said, i usually don't drink this hard but, if im going to be dealing with a flirticous pam, a confused bill and an arrogant eric, im not going to do it sober.

I downed it in one gulp and the burning sensation made me shake my head. "another" i said but before i could drink it a cold pale hand covered mine.

"now i wouldn't want you drunk, that would take all the fun out of it" eric smiled down at me "why cant you be glamoured?" he whispered into my ear, it was barly word, just breath, he didnt want others to hear.

I decided to ignore his question "what are you going to do, because honestly being around you is torture enough, in fact ill rather torture then your company" i practically snarled and he foreinged hurt

"mrs Stackhouse you hurt my feelings" he smirked

"you don't have feelings" i snapped, he was still holding my hand with my drink in it.

"lets find out, touch me and see if i can feel it" he leered at me

"okay" i slapped him clear across the face and the place went silent. He looked down at me intrigued

"hmm" was all he said then i caught it

"eric we have to get out of here" i said quickly jumping off the stool

"i couldnt agree more" eric leered

"can you think with you big head for 5 second please" i pleaded

"oh my head is big" he smirked

", tell me about it geez eric the police are coming" i said and he was iches from my face with in second

"how do you know this" he snarled, pam and bill were now flanking him

"the guy in the cap is a police man and he found at vampire feeding on a human in the bathroom, he's called or back up, we have to leave" i said and the minute i had finished, i was standing in front of a cherry red corvette and eric was holding me "hey cave man i can walk" then i looked at the corvette "that would have to be yours" he growled at me to shut up and i just rolled my eyes, We were in the car a moment later, it had a small back seat but bill and pam were in there and eric ped out of the parking lot as the cops sped in the other entrance, i breathed a sigh of relief, then realised what had just transpired "im so screwed" i mumbled

We stopped about a 30 minutes out of Shreveport, eric pulled onto the side of the road. I looked out and saw the dark tree's, i tried to ignore the fact that it was the perfect spot to hide a body. I looked over to see all three vampires staring at me blankly

"i don't suppose your ganna let me out so i can go home" i said meekly and eric just shook his head

"what are you?" he asked

"a waitress" i answered and heard pam growl "fine im a telepath" i said and looked out the window

"how?" eric asked and i knew i couldnt tell him that, but they'd know if i was lieing so i jumped out of the corvette and mad a bee line for the tree's i knew 9i wasn't going to make it but i had to run.

Eric grabbed me and held me down on the boot, his hands holding my wrists and his body covering mine, but his arms were straight so he was at a distance, pam and bill were either side of him, he just looked at me questionly

"it was worth a try" i mumbled and struggled

"stop moving" he growled

"why?" i asked fighting harder

"because it turns me on and i need to concentrate on the situation" i instantly stopped moving, the last thing i need right now is a turned on vamp "good girl, now tell me how are you telepathic" he growled and i had no other choice

"i don't know" i said, looking past eric and into the sky, well at least it was a nice night to die, i don't no why i wasn't more scared, i should be terrified, but i don't think, he will kill me.

"pam, bill go back to fangtasia and handle the disturbance" his voice left no room for argument so they ran off into the darkness. Eric just watched me for a second "now tell me how are you telepathic" i opened my mouth to tell him i already had but he beat me to it "don't lie and sya you don't know, because if you really didnt know you wouldn't have run" he had a point and i closed my eyes in anger, it was another rookie mistake keep track of your stories, i knew that.

"fine, im a descendant of fae" i said looking him right in the eye's i never noticed how beautiful and blue they were until now

"how do i know you are telling the truth" he asked although i knew he believed me

"call Niall Brigant, he is my great grandfather, he will comfirm it" i said eric was watching me again but his gaze wasn't predatory or lustful or even questioning just intrigued. Niall didnt like the fact that i travelled so much, he wanted me in the Fairy relm with him where he could protect me and i could live in in the palce and ahve everything i ever wanted, but i decided at a young age that with all of Nialls enimies i would be better off on the street with vamps and were's then in faery with people hunting me for who i am.

"why were you scared?" he asked softly

"for starters vampires love fae blood and also, can you blame me fr being scared, you've got me pinned to the hood of your car and your fangs have been out since we left fangtasia" i said and he pulled back letting me go and stepping away from the car. I sat up and rubbed my wrists. "thank you" i looked at him and there was something in his eyes, i couldnt name it. It wasn't lust or anger but something else.

We stood there for awile, neither really knowing what to say "its a beautiful night" i said to break the silence, he looked up. The stars were clear and the moon shone bright.

"yes it is" he said, i laid back on my elbows and looked up, i felt the car move net to me. I looked over to see eric had laid next to me and we slid up to lay our head against the roof with our backs on the windshield.

We didnt say anything for a long time, we just laid their looking at the sky.

"i do this a lot" i said and looked over at him, he was looking back and the moon light made his eyes sparkle, "just look up at the sky, its so peaceful"i said, i have loved the night sky since i was little. His eyes bore into mine and he was so beautiful.

"yes it is" was all he said but he wasn't talking about the sky. Suddenly my phone rang from inside the car, breaking the spell, i slid off and picked it up.

"hello?" i said, eric hand got into the drivers seat

"hey sook have you found anything out" jasons voice rung, his voice was slurred

"no nothing yet, but i wont tell you while your drunk anyway, get home and get to bed, before i cll tara to go up there and kick your arse like she wanted to do yesterday" i said threateningly and i heard eric chuckle

"okay well if you find out you tell, me i don't want to go to jail" he said

"yeah yeah Jason go to bed" i said and hung up. Eric looked at me for a long time and i felt panic fil me "eric please look at the road" i said calmly, but inside i was freaking out. He smiled

"you have an ecelent poker face" he smiled

"what do you mean?" i asked

"well you were terrified and yet you sounded and looked completely calm, if not for the smell of your fear, i wouldn't have been able to tell you were worried at all" he sounded impressed

"ill take it has a compliment" i said and smiled out the window, the last thing he needed to know was that i found him charming, that would just feed his already enlarged ego

"take it how you want it" he was smirking towards the windsheild when i turned back. I rolled my eye's. "so Jason is your brother" he said cautiously "you came to fangtasia for him am i correct" he asked

"Mr northman are trying to start a convocation with me without inuendos and lewd comments" i asked smirking at him, his was so much cuter.

"maybe but we will have to wait and see about the inuendo's and lewd comments" he winked at me and i felt my cheeks heat up 'shit' i thought, i was blushing, his grin got wider when he looked at me.

"yes that was my brother" i said getting back to the original convocation topic.

"what dose he have to do with fangtasia?" he asked

"nothing, but 2 girls he had slept with had been there and had been with vampires and my brother is a suspect for their murder" i said it quickly

"did he do it" he asked and i shook my head, i knew he'd see the movement out the corner of his eye. "so you came to fangtasia to listen and see if you could find out why they died" he said stiffly

"before you say it, i don't suspect a vampire, the girls were strangled and a vampire would have drained them" i said, i wasn't going to look at him, even though i could tell he wanted me to.

"how do you know they didnt want it to look like a human?" he said, he was testing me.

"firstly any vampire stupid to leave them in their houses and not healing the recent bites on them, is just stupid, or really young, and secondly any vampire that young would have not been able to resist a fresh corpse filled with blood" he was still looking at me and i was getting tense again. He looked back, he must have smelt my fear again.

"how do you know so much about vampires?" he asked, his voice was velvet over steel

"i was told once" i said as i watched hummingbird lane come into view "turn here", he did as instructed

"now who would tell a telepath fae about vampires" he asked, he slowed as he hit the pot holes and i smiled

"you'd be surprised what im told and you also be surprised at what i know" i smirked at him and his face looked almost comical in its confusion. I leant how to be cryptic from a vampire,so i knew how to do it right.

"you haven't answered my original question" he said pulling up and turning to me

"im sorry Mr Northman but thats a story for another time" i said climbing from the car and walking towards the house, i felt Eric following me and i stopped at the front door

"you live with someone" he said slowly "a man" he said staring at me

"yes my brother" he cocked his head to the side "i don't live here, im staying here, until i find myself a place, have a good night Mr northman" i walked in the door closing it behind me and locking it. I felt him stand on the porch for another minute and then he was at his car and it drove down the driveway.

The house was dark and i knew they must be asleep, so i quietly tip toes through the house until i reached my bedroom where ic losed the door and leant against it. I was so tired, i could have collapsed right there, it had been a long night, but i needed to shower. I leant for a few minutes then groaned and pushed forward to my feet


	8. Chapter 8

The next night i was on the dinner shift, it was busy, but that was a welcome distraction, from thinking about eric, which is what i had been doing all night. It was frustrating and annoying, so much so that i was actually glad when a group of college boys sat in my section. They were crude and kept me running around for and hour and a half and i could have thanked them.

I helped sam clean up before leaving, he still hadn't told me what he was and i didnt expect hi to but, i was thinking it would be easier if i just told him, i know, but then that would mean telling him what i was and that was out of the question.

It was dark tonight, there was no moon and the only light i had was the blinking steet light, it was an eerie seen, so i made my way to my car as quickly as i could and unlocked my door. I through my bag across the seat and i felt someone behind me, they were human

'_come on bitch, this will teach you to hit me whore'_ Macks thoughts came loud and clear.

I stayed turned away and ducked the crowbar, he had aimed at my head, then i kicked backwards into his stomach and winding him, he fell to the ground gripping his body. I stepped sideways as Denise jumped at me and i brought my elbow back into her in between her shoulder blades. I turned to see bill grab Mach around the throat and break his neck. Then before i could react he had done the same to Denise

"sookie are you all right" he asked as he grabbed my elbow.

I nodded, i was going to mention that, he didnt have to kill the but instead, i just asked him "what are we going to do about the bodies?" mach and denise were dead on the parking lot of the place i work.

"ill handle it after i take you home" he said ushering me into the car.

"okay thanks, i said climbing into my panssanger seat and sitting back, i had honestly thought i had left this all behind, but i guess, it isn't done with me yet.

The house was dark when i got back. Tara and Jason seemed to be going to sleep a lot earlier these days, all their fighting must be wearing them out.

"Thanks bill" i said as i leaned in and kissed his cheek, he nodded. But then he did something that i should have seen coming, he kissed my lips. I let him, but something in my gut, told me it was wrong and i pulled away. I gave him a small smile and unlocked the door to the house, locking it behind me. '_shit'_ i thought, i didnt need a vampire pursuing me, but i was lonely, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if i just went with bill. He's a vampire that would take care of me and i know he would. I opened the door and called out. He was back at my steps in the next moment looking up at me. I walked out to him and leaned down and kissed him, softly, he grabbed me and pulled me into it. It was an alright, kiss, i didnt have much comparison so it was good. "ill see you tomorrow night' i whispered pulling away

"for what?" he asked

"for the date you were going to ask me for" i smiled and walked into the house, smiling.

I didnt know what bill and i would do but i was hoping it was enough to distract me. I needed a good distraction. I hated worrying about what was going on with Jason, i needed to know what was going on but, i had been running myself ragged all day and i had a terrible head ache and i still didnt have all the information, like who did it.

I had figured out that who ever it was had followed the girls from fangtasia and that, he didnt seem to go after vampires just women who slept with them. I was about to take a pain killer when i heard a knock at the door.

It was a vampire, probably bill, though he wasn't going to pick me up for another 10 minutes. I was wearing a ocean blue halter dress with silver strappy heels. My hair was up in a tight bun, i had minimal make up on, but i still looked good.

I opened the door with a smile that quickly went sour when i saw who was standing there. Eric was wearing tight black jeans and a tight white shirt, with a simple black vest, that wasn't cone up. He looked gorgous and my mouth suddenly filled with saliva, just looking at him, i swallowed and regained my composure, when i saw his infuriately smirk.

"hello Gorgous" eric said his fangs sliding down a bit when he took in my outfit.

"eric what are you doing her?" i asked, i was irritated that he didnt call first and more irritated that he had to look that good

"may i come in?" he asked smirking at my attitude, i wanted to stake him, he was so charming.

"no" i said straight

"so much for southern hospitality" he smiled

"well i wasn't raised southern" i stated, he raised an eye bow but said nothing "and if you don't mind telling me why your here" i asked, leaning against the door frame, opposite him.

"yes well, after what you told me, the other night, i did some 'snooping' as you humans say and i discovered who your murder is"

"really who?" i asked stepping in close to him with a huge smile on my face

"do you know of a man by the name Rene linear?" he asked holding out some paper to me

"Rene?" I said taking them, i walked back into the kitchen, then realised what i had done "oops sorry eric come on in" i said some what distractedly. It was defiantly Rene's picture. He was a murder, but i had been around him so much i should have known this, but he had never given me anything except every day mundane things. At least this explains why his thoughts didnt have an accent. "son of a bitch" i whispered and then noticed that eric had leaned over the opposite side of the table to look at what i was reading, i could smell his cologne. 'god he smells good' i thought.

He was looking up at me, his bright blue eyes shining in the light. I took a shuddering breath. I wanted him so badly. Nothing else mattered at that moment. He leaned in, his gaze shifted from my eyes to my mouth and i used the moment to my advantage or disadvantage, depends on how you look at it.

I stood straight and stumbled back a few steps "ahh eric" i couldnt concentraite, there was lust burning in his eyes and it was killing me, i had to get him out of here. "thank you for dropping this off but you need to leave, i have plans tonight" i said quickly

"what plans?" eric asked straightening and sliding his hands into his pockets, looking at me innocently

"i have a date" i said and his nostals flared, his eyes darkened slightly. "with bill" i said and as if planned, there was a knock at the door and i hurried to answer it.

Bill was standing on the porch looking good, unfortunately seeing bill right after youve seen eric kind of ruins any effect he ws trying to have

"bill" i smiled, he was wearing a brown suite

"sookie you are a vision" he took my hand and kissed the back

"bill" erics voice came from behind me and bill stiffened

"eric" bill said glaring at him, i was standing in the doorway, eric was inside on my right and bill was outside on my left, talk about metaphorical.

"well thank you fo stopping by eric, i appreciate it" i said, if i let that moment stand any longer, it would have been really awkward

Of course but i also wanted t discuss you doing me the honour of using your services" he smiled charmingly and i lifted an eye brow

"what do i have to do?" i said stepping out of the house and gesturing for eric to do the same. He did and i locked the door.

"i have a theif at fangtasia. Someone has stole 60 thousand dollars from me and i would like to know who" he said, his voice steely and lethal

"okay, when do you want me" i asked and he let his fangs fall a little

"all the time but for this job, i will require your presence tomorrow night" he smiled and bent down and kissed my cheek, it was lingering and he made sure to blow air against my earlobe, i nearly melted "have a good evening" he whispered and stood up straight, casting a glance at bill, then disappeard into the darkness.

"sookie what was Eric doing here?" bill asked a bit to firmly

"he was dropping off some information he had looked into as a favour to me and you heard the other reason" i said casually, i didnt want to make it a big thing

"would you mind if i accompany you tomorrow night" he asked politly,

"of course" i said, i could wait to see eric's face, this will floor him. I laughed to myself as i got into bill's car. "so bill what are we doing tonight?"

"we are going to see a show at the Shreveport theatre" he said proudly

"okay that sounds like fun, what are we seeing?" i asked, i had seen a lot of theatre productions, when i moved around, i loved the theatre.

"A summarized version of romeo and Juliet, by William shakspear" Bill announced, i stifled a giggled, i had seen romoe and Juliet, in salt lake city so i wondered how they would summarize it without ruining it.

"sounds good" i said

"yes it should be enjoyable" he smiled, i liked his smile better when it wasn't aimed at me, there was something cruel behind his smile and i was scared to find out what.

"so bill ,tell be about yourself" i said making convocation, plus i hadn't decided if i would tell him the thruth about me or not, i could just lie and say what i told everyone else.

"i was made i vampire over a hundred years ago, and i had lived my mortal life in bon temps until, i went to war and unfortunately i never returned alive" his voice was sad and i felt bad for asking.

"So you came back to bon temps to retrieve your human home" i said to break the tension

"yes" he said simply, one thing i don't like about vampires is that they never give much information and barely ever elaborate on anything they say "what about you, from what i can tell your life has been eventful"

"yes" now i was doing it, h gave me a side glance but said nothing. I stayed quiet the rest of the way, i didnt want him asking more questions, it was dangerous territory. Bill didnt know what i was, if he knew of my fae blood, him being so young by vamp standards, he would very likely kill me, i just hope eric can keep secret.


	9. Chapter 9

We said nothing all through the play, it turns out you can't summarize Romeo and Juliet without ruining it.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" bill asked from the driver's seat, we were on our way back to bon temps.

"Yes, I had never seen Romeo and Juliet" I smiled at him, okay a small white lie, so he doesn't know that I know it was bad. "How about you?"

"I had seen it 50 years ago, it was, more authentic" he grimaced into the dark

"No I meant did you have a good time tonight?" I asked

"Yes, any time spent with you is pleasant" he smiled at me.

Jason's house was quiet when we pulled up but the kitchen light was on.

"Good night bill" I said kissing his cheek

"Good night sookie" he said, I knew he wanted to kiss me properly and I was surprised that he didn't, usually vamps are more up front, but bill is very stand offish.

Jason was in the kitchen alone unless you count the bottle of tequila, he was drinking from.

"Jason what are you doing?" I said removing the tequila bottle from his hand, he was defiantly drunk

"Tara left me" he sobbed. I put the bottle back into his hand and got two shot glasses from the kitchen cabinet "what are you doing?" Jason asked as I pulled up the seat next to him and poured us each a glass. I wasn't surprised by the news at all, it seemed everyone but Jason could see this coming.

"A good sister wouldn't let her brother drink alone" I smiled at him, and drunk down the tequila. It's not my favourite drink but it will get you to where you're headed. "You do realise this is stupid right?" he just looked at me "alcohol is a depressant, it's not going to help you right now" I said "what you need is a good night's sleep?" I smiled as I helped him to his feet.

Jason's room was a mess, I could tell Tara left in a hurry. I deposited him on the bed and the minute he landed he was out. I smiled "what am I going to do with you?" I pushed the hair off him forehead "good night jase" I piled the blankets up over him and closed the door behind me.

I showered and got into some pyjama pants and a singlet. I wasn't really tired so I went into the lounge room to watch television. As I was looking though the movies, I found a box behind them, it was labelled 'home movies'. I opened it and saw movies with my name on them. I grabbed the first one; it said – sookie's gone with the wind –

I put it in the video player and sat back on the couch.

It was me, I was standing in this living room, laughing

"No I can't do it" I said and I saw gran, she came up to me and said something in my ear, I couldn't quiet here but it changed my mind. "Okay this is a sookie Stackhouse production" I did a little curtsied. The whole thing was me doing gone with the wind; it was okay, except for the fact that I played both Rhett and Scarlet. I laughed at watching little me, dance around and I knew all the words from the movie, which is surprising because I couldn't have been more than 5 years old. Then the screen moved around and then everyone kneeled either side of me and smiled at the camera.

Jason was standing behind me doing a funny face, gran was to my left, with her arm around me and then to me right was a women who looked like both me and Jason, I think it was my mum and my dad was next to her. I cried, I hadn't cried at all until I came to Bon temps, I rarely did but this just broke me down. We were all so happy, you would never have guess how we would all turn out.

I had the screen paused and I lay down and just looked at us all together and happy.


	10. Chapter 10

I must have fallen to sleep because when I opened my eyes, the sun was streaming in and the video player had turned its self off. I grabbed the video and put it back into the box and put it back where I found it and went to make myself some coffee, I could never think straight without coffee. It was about 10:00, it was the latest I had ever slept. I grabbed a spare cup of coffee and headed for Jason's room. He was exactly where I left him and I laughed.

"Jason" I said and I moved the coffee beneath his nose

"Please tell me I'm dead" he mumbled

"No sorry, its morning" he sat up and looked at me, I winced, he looked awful "here drink this, you have to go to work" I handed him the coffee, he sculled it down

"Is there more?" he asked reluctantly getting out of bed

"Yeah in the kitchen, come on" I giggled as my brother tried to hide his eyes from the light "this is why sane people don't drink heavy" I said handing him his second cup. We stood in silence, while Jason tried to regain control over himself.

"What are you doing today?" Jason asked,

"well fist your going down to the police station to give them this information about the real killer to get you off the hook and then you're taking me to lunch to thank me" I smiled at him when his eyes went wide and he snatched the folder off the table and started looking through it

"Son of a bitch" Jason said and I smiled remembering that I had the same reaction "I'll kill him" Jason stood

"no you won't, because you are going to be the good guy and do what you need to do, by handing this in" I said pushing him back into his seat

"Come on sook, he betrayed us all" Jason argued

"yes I know that, and he will get what he disserves, but for now you are going to hand him over to the authorities" I said, it went against everything I had ever leant to say that but otherwise Jason would end up in jail either for murder or assault.

"Okay, so how did you get this" he asked, still browsing thought it

"I had help" I said simply

"What you got some kind of guardian angel" he laughed

"No more like a helpful devil" I giggled at the thought of Eric with horns and a trident

"Yeah well thank this devil for me" he smiled and took off out the door, all I heard as he stepped out the door was "ahh it's bright" I laughed.

As I got ready for my day, I thought about what I would be doing for Eric. He has a thief at fangtasia but what does he need me for. If it's not human, I won't know, he must suspect humans, because there is no way Eric would hire, were's or shifters, unless absolutely necessary. Vampires despise shifters; they think they're worthless animals. This coming from something that likes to hunt and run down their kills. Vampires are just as animalistic but I would never say that to them, I like my head on my body.

While I got ready for work I was very distracted, the vampires have glamour, and I don't see why that wouldn't work. It can get any information out of humans. It didn't match up; I would have to be on my guard tonight.

Work went by fast, I had no trouble and the minds around me distracted me from my thoughts and by the time I was finished, I had to hurry home. Showered and dressed in a white sun dress, most people don't know how girly I really am, I love dresses and shoe's and I love sun bathing. I matched the white sundress with some silver sandals and a silver beaded head band, with my hair down and a silver clutch.

There was a knock on the door when I was just getting my phone from its charger.

Bill was looking like himself; he was wearing Dockers and a polo shirt. He wasn't bad looking but nothing extravagant.

"Good evening sookie" he said politely

"Good evening bill" I smiled back

"Are you ready?" he asked offering his hand

"Yes thank you" I took it and he led me to his car.

We rode in silence to fangtasia and when we got there bill stopped me from getting out.

"are sure you want to do this?" bill asked, it was nice of him, but I didn't really have a choice, Eric not only, saved my life the night me met but he also allowed me to live after running from him plus he found the killer to get Jason off the hook, I owe him one or more like I owe him 20.

"yes bill, I don't need you worrying about me, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I smiled and patted his hand "lets get this over with" I rolled my eyes and we walked up to the back door, it was the same door I left through the first night.

Bill banged on the door and a minute later Pam was standing there

"Well about time" she dead panned and looked me up and down "well don't you look innocent" her fangs ran down

"Yeah thanks" I mumbled and we walked past her towards Eric's office. I knocked and he yelled for us to enter.

Eric was sitting behind his desk when we walked in, his fangs fell when he saw me and he smiled at us. "Sookie" he stood "you know long shadow" the bar tender was standing in the corner of the room; he smiled at me, fangs down. I really wish they would all just retract them; they are making an already uncomfortable situation much worst.

"Yes hello" I nodded towards him and he nodded back "so Eric let's get this over with" he smiled at me

"All business, I must say I'm surprised you bought bill" his smile disappeared "his presence was not requested "he growled

"Yeah well, 'Surprise'" I made sure I sounded bored "come on, I got other things to do" I said, it was annoying him and I was enjoying myself

"fine as you know 60 thousand dollars have been stolen from my bar and I would like your assistance to discover who did it" he sat back down and leaned back, putting his feet up on the desk, and his arms behind his head, giving me a good view of his well sculpted body, even in cloths you knew he was well built.

"What then?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on his, I felt a pressure on my mind again

"You will read them and tell me" his voice was cold and smooth

"Mr Northman, I am being straight with you and I am doing this for you, I ask 2 things one is that you stop trying to glamour me" I gave him a stern look and the pressure disappeared and 2 I ask that you hand over the guilty party or parties to the police" that got a reaction, he lifted an eye brow

"And what would make me for fill your request?" he smirked

"well if I don't have your word on this, I just won't do it and let's face it if you don't have my co-operation this process can be made very difficult" he looked unpersuaded "and if you do hand them to the police unharmed, I will" I knew I was going to regret this "work for you whenever you ask" that got his attention, he smiled and then I felt cold, like I had been dropped into a pool of ice water, I felt cold, predatory and like I was being hunted

'_I could make her do it anyway jus by threatening her brother, but that would make fucking the telepath more difficult. Her services would be very useful, if she was co-operating' _Eric thoughts rung out the room and I felt faint 'god I'm dead', I thought His mind was the scariest thing I had ever experienced

"Plus you'd be the only sheriff I know of that has a telepath" I said to cover the mishap, I was ready faint

"And just how many do you know?" he asked sitting up straight, I just looked at him and lifted an eye brow. 'Did he actually think I was going to answer that" I thought

"So do we have a deal" I asked, intentionally avoiding his question, he smiled

"Start now with Bruce" he motioned to the sweaty man sitting to my right

"I take it your Bruce" I said kneeling in front of him

'_She should be kneeling in front of me like that, not this pathetic human'_ Eric lethal thoughts echoed in my mind, I closed my eyes to reign in my fear

I opened them to see everyone in the room looking at me curiously, they smelt my fear. I looked up at Bruce and put my hand on his forearm.

'_Shit I'm dead, I didn't take the money, god I don't want to die' _Bruce thought His thoughts were becoming unreadable with fear, they were running to fast, this was a very scared man, he was one heartbeat away from cardiac arrest.

"It's okay Bruce, just breathe" I said slowly, he started to settle

'_Maybe it was ginger, she's a slut, she'd do it just for attention, stupid bitch, if I'm killed because of her'_ he was trying to settle his breathing, I turned to Eric

"He didn't do it, I need to see someone named ginger" I said he nodded to Pam and Bruce was removed from the room

"Thank you" he whispered to me as he left and I smiled slightly, I was helping people, if I wasn't here Eric would probably put them all to death or torture.

I sat there waiting bill was staring at Eric, long shadow was standing with his eyes closed and Eric was staring at me.

The next one Pam brought in was a blonde girl who seriously needed to eat. She was way too skinny and she had bites covering her neck, I swallowed my disgust. She sat in the chair Bruce had been and crossed her legs, smiling at Eric, I rolled my eyes.

The minute, I touched her I pulled my hand away. Out of disgust.

"Pam can we turn the chair?" I asked, she gave me a questioning look

"Why?" Eric asked, leaning forward, he probably thought I was up to something.

"because as long as she can see you, I'm not going to get anything but sex pictures" I said rolling my eyes, Pam shrugged and lifted the chair with ginger in it, so her back was to Eric at the desk, I circled her wrist with my hand, she went to pull back but I tightened my grip "stay still, it will go quicker" I warned, closing my eyes, I started digging but there was nothing so I tried a different approach "ginger someone has been stealing money from the bar" I looked up at her, still searching though her mind, then I hit something, it was like a wall, I couldn't break, I closed my eyes pushing harder. All eyes in the room were on me. My head was pounding, I knew what was blocking me, she had been glamoured and I can get though the wall, it just hurts.

I pushed with everything I had and it hit me. "Shit" I turned just as he leaped on me. Pushing me back onto the desk, his fangs aimed at my throat.

'_Not again' _I thought as I flung my arms up to clover myself. My knees had instinctively come up and he couldn't get close enough to bite my neck, but instead sunk his teeth into my fore arm, I cried out. Then his bite when slack and he started falling apart. Blood gushed from his mouth, coating me and his body disintegrated, into blood and guts. I was shaking and I looked forward to see Eric holding a mallet and the stake was in long shadows remains.

All the vampires in the room had their fangs out. I knew my blood was potent and I was scared, I had to get away but I wouldn't make it. Pam and Bill were slowly stepping forward; they were young enough to lose control. My best bet was hoping Eric was sane enough to stop them.

"Eric" I said cautiously, his eyes were glued to my arm, but they darted up to my eyes and then back.

"Sookie you're bleeding" he said really slow

"yeah I did realise" I said and it seemed to help him, he turned to Pam and ordered her out, she looked like he had just staked her but obeyed, with a blank look on her face. Bill was getting closer "Eric" I said cautiously, it was a request and he stepped in between bill and I

"bill leave, I will take sookie home" Eric commanded, bill snarled so Eric stepped closer putting his fangs on display "leave" his voice was a threat and bill started stepping back until he had left the room, Eric closed the door behind him and turned to me, his eye's predatory. I realised the flaw in my plan, Eric saved me from bill and Pam but who is going to protect me from Eric.

He stepped up until he was standing right in front of me, he took a deep shuddering breath "you smell of death and blood" he whispered looking back at my arm, I don't know why I did it but I lifted my arm closer to him. For a second he looked startled then he leaned down but stopped inches away and looked up at me, I nodded slightly and that was all the encouragement he needed, He licked the bite, over and over until it was gone. He lifted his face so he was inches from mine. His eye dark with lust and his lips still had traces of my blood on them. He started to lean in; I knew I was going to kiss him.

"Eric we have a problem" Pam burst in and I pulled away looking over Eric's shoulder at her, she was worried and Eric looked like he could kill her.

"Pam do you have anything I could wear home" I said breaking the silence that was making the situation worst

"Yes I can get you something" she left very fast, probably scared of what Eric would do if she stayed. I pulled away from Eric and hopped off the desk, and I looked down, we were standing in long shadow

"Ewww" I said groaned, my feet were covered in it as was the rest of me, Eric was just looking at me and he chuckled

"Yes I am afraid we have made a mess" he smirked and I lifted my feet trying to step out of him. Pam came back with a leather dress and some black heels; I looked at the dress and gulped

"Great thanks" I said "do you have somewhere I could change" Pam smirked and looked around the room "somewhere private" I rolled my eyes

"There an employee's bathroom down the hall, Pam take her" Eric ordered, I looked up at him. We both knew he was in trouble for killing a vampire for a human, but luckily Eric is a sheriff which leaves some headway.

The employee's bathroom fortunately had a shower so I got to get the entire vampire off me and the leather dress wasn't too tight and the heels fit me perfectly.

When I came out I heard Eric and Pam in his office

"Eric you killed long shadow for a human, yes its sookie and I find I like her spunk too but, you are in trouble" Pam said, I walked in and they both turned to me

"You can blame him for this" I said pointing at long shadow, they both looked at me blankly "you are within your right to kill him, your his sheriff and he was stealing from you. If he had offered fealty to you, his life belongs to you anyway and he betrayed your trust, the magister will have to concede that you did what was necessary"

"How do we explain that you, bill and I were here" Pam asked looking at me oddly

"Who says we were here" I said with a small smile

Pam beamed at me "perfect" she said then turned to me with narrow eyes "how do you know about vampire politics?" she asked and I just looked at her

"Well, this has been an eventful night but I need to go home" I said and they both raised an eye brow at me and stayed still. "It's nothing, I have been involved with the supernatural since I was a teenager" I said carefully, it had actually been longer "can I go home now" I asked.

"Yes I'll take you" Eric said grabbing his keys "Pam handles this situation" and we walked out to his corvette. It was very difficult to get into a corvette in a short leather dress and still keep your modesty but I somehow managed.

We had been driving for a while now and Eric seemed deep in thought "you are a mystery sookie" he said looking over at me

"No, I just have secrets, everyone has secrets" I said quietly

"And what secrets do you have?" he asked

"They wouldn't be secrets if I told you now would they" I smirked

"You are very good at avoiding giving straight answers" he said more to himself

"Yeah well, I need to be this way, or I wouldn't have survived this long" I said quietly

"I can sympathize" he said just as quietly

"No I imagine you have had it harder" I smiled, if he is as old as I've heard then he defiantly had it harder "you weren't a Viking by any chance?" I asked quietly, he smiled

"Yes I was how did you know" he asked

"You just give off that conquer feel, plus look at you, your over 6 feet and blonde, you scream Viking" I giggled and he laughed

"You are enjoyable company when we are alone" he smirked, there is a sexual innuendo in there somewhere but I chose to ignore it

"I didn't notice I was any different" I looked at him "how am I different?"

"you are more comfortable, which is weird since you are alone with a dangerous vampire in the middle of nowhere" he looked over at me but I couldn't read his expression "you seem happier and more natural and you talk more, I like hearing about your life" I looked down

"Yeah you only like the things you have heard, you don't know me" I said quietly, we were hitting dangerous territory

"I would like to know you" he said it so quietly I thought I might have miss heard him until he continued "and that is odd, I have never had an interest in humans" he said

"Yeah human" I said and I wished I didn't, his gaze shifted to me "I mean I'm part fae you know that, I'm not exactly human" I said trying to defuse the situation

"That's not what you meant" he said but he didn't say anything else, we were quiet for the rest of the journey.

When we got back to Jason's I got out of the car and he followed me.

"I would like to spend more time with you" he said it as if it was something he had never said before

"Yeah I'm sure you do" I smirked, I wanted to lighten the mood and it seemed to work

"Well of course" he stalked towards me, I stepped back every time he stepped forward, until I hit the door, he loomed over me and leaned into my hair, taking a shuddering breath. "I will see you again soon" he said right into my ear, his tongue darted out and just touched my earlobe and then he was gone, I let out a huge breath.

I turned to unlock the door but felt vamp behind me, I spun to see bill standing on my porch a few feet away.

"Sookie are you all right" he looked down my body

"Yes except its almost impossible to breath in this thing" I smiled but he just looked sad

"I apologize for tonight" he said and he sounded so sincere I couldn't be mad

"It's okay, you're a vampire, I get it, and I'll see you soon" I kissed his cheek and walk into the house leaning against the door "fucking dramatic vampires" I whispered walking to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't see or hear from any vampires for 2 days after that, bill probably felt guilty and I figured I wouldn't hear from Eric until he need something or had an Itch he wants me to scratch.

Merlottes was quiet that night, there was a football game on and everyone was there. We had, had a few older people in there earlier but now it is like a ghost town. Sam was going to close up early. We were doing last minute clean up.

"You girls can take off I'll see you later" Sam grinned and Tara and I hugged him and took off. Tara and I remained friends after her break up; she said she liked me even though I had a man whore of a brother.

Jason was out drinking with his buddies so I knew I had the house to myself, I was so happy about that, Jason was a moppy wreck these past few days and I was glad to not have to deal with him. I jumped from my car and bounded up the steps.

I felt him a second before something collided with my head. I was lying on the porch, I knew who it was. Rene was sending me all these pictures from the women's he'd killed and how he had done it.

"how?" I managed to roll over to look at him, he was so angry and I punched at him but the pain and disorientation prevented me from doing much damage

"You know they told me Jason found out who I was" he kicked into my gut, I rolled onto my side gasping for air "but I knew he was to dumb so I had to be you, you were a nice girl when we first met but then you turned into a fangbanging slut" he kicked me again. I searched for anything I could get my hands on and I gripped a flower pot and pegged it into his head. He stumbled backwards. I managed to get to my feet, I still couldn't breath, and I could feel that my some of my ribs were broken. I stumbled into the cemetery but he grabbed my head forcing me into the ground.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that" he sneered, slamming my head into the ground again. I brought my elbow back and connected with his jaw. I scrambled forward and turned to face him, I knew I couldn't run, my ribs hurt too much, but I could fight. I punched at his face and hit him 3 times before he grabbed the shovel and trusted it into my ribs. The world went hazy and I felt like I was drowning.

I used the last of my strength to grab the shovel and slam it into the side of his face. I heard a sickening snap, and realised quickly, that I had fractured his skull. He was groaning on the ground and I was trying to get away. Everything was an odd colour, it was bland and I couldn't breath. There was a loud noise behind me and I saw a figure grab Rene and rip his head from his body. I was glad to see him die.

I fell to the ground unable to hold myself up any more. I kept losing time, one second I was on the ground then it was dark, then someone was holding me begging me. His blonde hair shone and I knew who it was

"Eric" I spluttered blood onto his shirt

"Sookie you must drink" he was holding his wrist to my lips and I wanted to drink but I couldn't, he tipped my head back and forced the blood down my open mouth "come on sookie" he bit his wrist again. He looked so odd in that light, my eyes weren't working and then I lost sight of everything.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in my own bed, Jason was asleep in the chair beside me and Tara and Lafayette were talking while looking out my window.

"wow maybe they can love, you'd have to be pretty determined to do that for 3 nights straight, do you think he actually gives a shit?" Tara asked, but before Lafayette could answer Jason spoke

"Sook your awake" they were suddenly all around me

"Yeah I guess I am" I said slowly pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"We weren't sure for a while" Tara said slowly taking my hand

"Yeah" I said again, I wasn't really in the mood for their company right now

"Why don't we give you some time" Lafayette said, like he had read my mind and pulled Jason and Tara from the room. I was happy they were gone. I pulled back the blankets and pulled up my sleep shirt. My skin was flawless; there was no mark or anything. I knew it was Eric's blood that did it and although I should be mad, I couldn't be, he saved my life.

I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the window. It was a clear night and I could easily see a figure sitting in the tree a few metres away from my window. It was Eric, he was humming but I was too far away from him to tell what it was.

He turned to me, but he was too far for me to clearly see his face, I waved him over, opening the window for him, I was on the first floor so he could easily climb in. But he surprised me by levitating off the tree and coming towards me in the air.

"That's cool" I said when he got to my window, he smiled and I stepped back so he could climb in.

"Not what I imagined for the first time I was in your bedroom but at least I'm here" he smirked and I realised Eric was standing in my bedroom and I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and blue lace panties. I smiled slightly, feeling my cheeks heat up and I walked over to the dresser and put on my robe "shame" he said taking a seat on the end of my bed

"Yeah well, you'll live, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life" I said quietly, I hated thank yous and apologises I was no good at either. Eric just shrugged "don't act like it was no big deal, you gave me blood, I know that's a big thing for a vampire" his attitude was already annoying me and he had only been here five seconds, this wasn't likely to end well.

He just looked at me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked holding his gaze, his eyes were uncertain for a moment and he opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind and said

"You are an asset to my area, I need to know where you'll be and wether your safe or not, I can't lose a telepath, your too valuable" Eric stated shrugging his shoulders. The shrug was almost as annoying as his smirk.

"I don't know much about vampires giving their blood so what will happen, other than the tracking device" I looked at him and I felt uncertain, but I couldn't work out, why I would feel uncertain, then I realised it wasn't coming from me, it was coming from Eric.

He was staring at me, and I realised I must look like a moose in head lights. But I didn't know what to say, all I knew was that I shouldn't be able to feel him.

"Sookie are you okay?" he asked he took my shoulders walking me back so I was sitting on the edge of my bed, his expression was concerned.

"Why can I feel your feelings?" I asked, and he looked more freaked out then I was, he took a few steps back

"What?" he sounded startled

"I can feel you, like a buzz in the back of my mind, it's so weird, and you're confused and uncertain" I said and he looked even more startled. Under any other circumstances his face might be funny.

"You can feel me. You shouldn't be able to feel me" he sounded a tad slow

"Yes I know that, now you see the dilemma" I rolled my eyes "why can I feel you are the main question" I said, making fun of him, helped me feel better; I didn't want to be able to feel Eric. The taste I got of his mind still gives me nightmares and I can't even imagine what he feels, I don't want to.

"I don't know" he sat next to me, it was a single bed and our shoulders were pressed together, his arms were large and solid "I will have to look into it" he said.

We sat there silently for a while both of us lost in our own thoughts but there was still something I needed to know.

"Eric, these other side effects, what are they?" I asked

"Ordinarily, it would be me being able to find you and be able to feel your emotions to a certain extent. It would usually give me a certain amount of power over you and you will have dreams about me" he smirked the last part, I didn't have to ask what type of dreams, I could tell just from the smirk "that is usually how it would be but you should not be able to feel me, after one taste, I guess the combination of what you are and my age have made a unique combination, and the results are undeterminable" he was so business like.

"Haven't you done this before?" I asked, surly in his long life he had done this.

"The only other time I have given my blood was when I made Pam" he stated, he was looking me right in the eyes and the intensity was burning a hole right threw me

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait and find out" I said cautiously.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, making me jump.

"come in" I said I figured it was just Jason or Tara fretting over me, I didn't like it when people took care of me, I had been doing it all my life, I could survive without help.

The door opened and bill walked in, he looked at me and Eric, sitting so close on the bed and frowned.

"Bill" Eric said with authority in his voice

"Eric" bill nodded his head "sookie are you all right?" he asked stopping in front of me

"Yeah I'm fine, Eric got to me, just in time" I smiled up at Eric

"He gave you blood" bill sated and he looked a little sick

"It was either that or let her die from a punctured lung" Eric growled, but his face was smug, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to bill

"Bill do you object to Eric saving my life" I said the last bit slowly for emphasis. Bill looked hesitant before saying.

"No of course as long as you are okay" he kneeled, in front of me and pushed my hair back from my face, I smiled down at him

"Thank you bill" I turned to Eric "and thank you Eric, for everything", he winked and I just rolled my eyes "do you always have to ruin the moment" I asked and he smirked.

Tara, Jason and Lafayette came in without knocking and just stared at the three of us.

"Who's he?" Jason said indicating Eric

"This is Eric that helpful Devil I told you about" I said and Eric lifted and eye brow at me "long story" I said waving it off

"Yes I am Eric Northman, you are sookie's brother" he nodded to Jason

"You're the one who helped my sister find the murderer, thanks man" then before anyone could stop him he hugged Eric. I broke out laughing at Eric's startled face and bill just looked sullen. No one else knew what to do.

"Yes, please get off me" Eric said calmly giving me a stern look, but I couldn't stop giggling

"Jason Tara Lafayette could you wait in the lounge room while I say goodbye to my guests" they all left hurriedly.

I was still slightly giggling when I turned to Eric. He growled down at me, he didn't look amused "come on Eric lighten up" I said patting his arm "I'll see you two soon I'm sure" I said indicating they should leave.

"Yes to be sure" bill said leaning in and kissing my cheek, Eric tensed but said nothing. Bill stepped back while Eric stepped forward, but he stood a lot closer then bill.

"I'll see you soon sookie without a doubt" he leaned in and gently brushed his lips on my forehead, I could smell him, he smelled masculine and musky.

"What cologne are you wearing? It smells good" I asked quietly

He smiled down at me "I'm not wearing any" he grinned

"okay out" I said, slightly embarrassed I ushering him towards the window "bill you can go out thought the door if you like, since that's how you came in I'm assuming" I said looking over my shoulder, he nodded and disappeared though the door way

"I don't suppose I get a kiss for my heroics" he smirked

"Yes I guess it's the least I could do" I leant in and kissed his cheek "there now go away" I said sternly but I smiled at him.

"soon" he whispered and disappeared into the darkness '_not soon enough'_ I thought after closing the window and climbing back into bed, it's amazing how spending 5 minutes with vamps can wear you out, getting mortally wounded doesn't help either.

I awoke to the smell of pancakes, it had filled the house. I followed the smell to the kitchen to see Tara standing at the stove and Lafayette sitting at the table.

"Where's Jason?" I yawned taking a seat across the table from Lafayette

"He's at work" Tara said "how are you?" she asked her voice much more concerned

"I'm okay, I'm just thankful Eric got there when he did" I said digging into the pancakes she had put in front of me.

"Yeah, he is a tight unit is he not" Tara said admirably, I smiled, I couldn't exactly disagree

"Girl you been holding out on us. How long you been hitting that?" Lafayette asked grinning from ear to ear

"I'm not hitting that" I said with a shrug "Eric just has this strange obsession with getting into my pants"

"Please girl if all he wanted was to get in yours pants, he wouldn't have saved your arse from that motherfucker" Lafayette said, he had such a way with words

"No I just think, Eric doesn't like to come across any women he can't have, so he's putting effort into it. Let's face it, it would be hard for Eric to screw me if I was dead" I shrugged again, I had accepted all this about Eric, it was the only reason I wasn't getting involved with him. The last thing I needed was to get attached to something else and have it taken.

"Yeah we'll see. He was showing some serious devotion to you, he had stayed in that tree every night you were out" Tara said depositing a cup of coffee in front of me and I could have kissed her

"thanks" I said taking a sip "listen I know Eric enough to know he is the love'em and leave'em type if he loves at all, it's more like fuck'em and leave'em, I don't want to be another fuck and feed, no matter how hot he is, it wouldn't be worth it" I said with another shrug, but I was curious as to why he sat out there "by the way how long was I out"

"3 days" Lafayette sighed "any longer we woulds have taken you to the hospital, but tall blonde and fuckable said you would wake up, and he knew more about this shit then us, so wes took his word for it"

"Tall blonde and fuckable?" I repeated and Lafayette winked. "Okay" I said shaking my head; I didn't need to think about how fuckable Eric was. I had already decided that I wasn't going to go there and I meant it. I glanced up at the clock. 3:00 "what? Wow is that really the time" I looked at Lafayette's watch and it was right "why are you making pancakes at 3:00?" I asked Tara and Lafayette laughed

"Because it's all she can cook" he said, Tara hit him in the shoulder "bitch back off" he said still smiling "well I'm outer here later hookah" he said walking out the door. I enjoyed Lafayette's company; he was entertaining to say the least.

"I better get ready for work" I said standing up, I felt 100% better and was ready to get back out there

"Are you sure, I'm sure Sam will let you have another day, since he loves you and all" Tara said rolling her eyes

"Hey I'm not going to take advantage of him, I still have some morals" I winked and went to get ready.

Merlottes was packed when I arrived for my shift. I was thankful for Eric's blood; it helped my shields a lot.

"Sorry I'm late Sam" I said depositing my purse and heading out into the main floor. I spent my entire shift running around, getting food and drinks, with my crazy smile. Most the locals were used to it by now and just smiled back; they all thought it was my real smile. When I was finally done I was dead on my feet.

"Bye Sam" I said grabbing my purse and heading out to the parking lot, he mumbled a goodbye and went back to his work.

There was a dark figure leaning on my car when I got out and I was instantly on guard, but as I got closer I realised it was friend not foe. Bill smiled at me and kissed me cheek.

"Bill what are you doing here?" I was ready to go to bed and wanted to make this as quickly as possible

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date Thursday night" bill asked with his creep smile, I tried to brush off the chill that ran down my spine

"Ah yeah sure" I had nothing better to do and at least with bill it would be quiet. He looked relieved

"Good, I'll see you then, I'll pick you up around 8:00" he said smiling and then he was gone. I really wished I could do that, vamps always make the best exits and entrances.

As soon as I got home I fell into my pillow and went to sleep.

The next two days went by uneventfully; I worked and hung out with Tara. Then it was Thursday night and I was getting ready for my second date with bill. I didn't mind dating bill, he was quiet company and in a world that constantly screams and yells unwanted information at me, quiet is something I treasure more than anything.

I put on some black cocktail dress that was classy enough to not be slutty. It was v neck at the bust and had 2 slits on the side that showed my tanned skin. I put on some black strappy heels and I left my hair down in what Lafayette calls 'recently fucked' hair, it was puffy and framed my face. I had minimal make up just some eye shadow and lip gloss, my skin was flawless thanks to Eric's blood.

Bill arrived just on time as usual and I said my good buys to Jason and his friend who were playing poker. And greeted bill.

"Hey bill, you look nice tonight" I said politely, he was wearing brown dress pants and a white button up shirt, with a black sports jacket. He looked as modern as I had ever seen him.

"You too" his fangs ran out as he looked at me

"Thank you" he took my hand and lead me to the car, he was such a gentleman, I hated that I couldn't stop thinking he had other motives.

We drove in silence, bill was playing music I didn't recognise, it was foreign and horrible but I managed to keep my mouth shut. Suddenly the car stopped.

"What happened?" I asked looking at a very confused bill

"I don't know" we got out of the car and walked around and he popped the hood.

"How long has it been since you changed your oil" I asked looking into the engine, I knew enough about cars to fix my own. I looked up at him and he looked confused "bill cars need regular oil changes" I rolled my eyes and leant against the car.

"I know that" he snapped, I just rolled my eyes again "but I will go get some" he said uncertainly

"No I will do it, since you have no idea what to get" I said and started walking

"I should go with you" he started walking behind me.

"Someone has to stay with the car" he just looked at me "or it could be stolen, it wouldn't be hard, hell I could do it" he reluctantly nodded and stood next to the car as I started walking.


	13. Chapter 13

I had been walking for a bit now and I had the odd sensation that I was being followed. I slowed my steps. There was defiantly someone near. I slowly opened my purse but before I could grab my knife, something hit me hard in the back and a searing pain went down my back and slowly engulfed my entire body. The burning sensation was running through my body and I couldn't move. I cried out and turned my head. And I was looking into the face of a woman, she had long hair and it was torn and messy, she looked crazy as hell.

"Hello pet, your my message to Eric Northman, he needs to know I'm here and I want you to tell him that I'm here before you die" she laughed and then screamed in my voice, I guess she was doing it since I couldn't and walked back into the woods.

A second later there were feet in front of me but I lost consciousness before I saw who it was.

My back hurt bad, it was burning and I cried out before I had even opened my eyes. When I finally did, I saw a small woman that was familiar to me.

"Dr Ludwig?" I said hesitantly

"You seem to attract trouble Mrs. Stackhouse, it's nice to see you again" she was examining my back. I had met Dr. Ludwig years before when I had a bad run in with a were bear in El Paso. The bitch tore up my stomach and Dr Ludwig and the vampire that found me healed me up.

"Wish I could say the same" I mumbled, gasping as a sharp pain grabbed my body

"She has been poisoned" I couldn't really hear her but that didn't matter because she she wasn't talking to me. I took the time to look around, I was in Eric's office and I was lying on his couch. He was kneeling beside my head and looking at Dr Ludwig and bill was across the room looking very tense. Pam was also there but she was leaning against the wall, looking bored.

"Eric" I said barley recognising my voice

"Yes sookie" he leaned in close

"The crazy lady, that did this..." I said and he nodded, and I noticed he cut his hair "I like your hair" I mumbled and then I lost some more time. Eric was leaning over me with his fangs out. He winked and I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I would have hurt if I could feel my body. Eric was moaning quietly and I was extremely uncomfortable because the sound was affecting my body. After a few minutes Pam and Dr Ludwig said something and Pam grabbed Eric's arm and he pulled away. The I lost more time. I was on someone's lap, they were stroking my hair and there was a strange vampire biting me. I couldn't see much of him, but I knew I didn't know him. I turned my head slightly and realised it was Eric holding me, he said something but I couldn't hear him and then I was out again.

I awoke on Eric's couch, I was on my stomach and I had someone's jacket over me. There was a vampire sitting in the chair opposite. I didn't recognise him. He was Asian, funny you never see Asian vamps.

"Hello" I said cautiously, I was keenly aware that I was naked except for my panties under a leather jacket. The vamp just nodded "so who are you?" I asked, I had a really bad headache

"I'm fantasia's new bartender" he said shortly

"Okay hi do you have a name?" I asked

"Chow" vamps really weren't good at small talk

"Well chow is there anybody around that I might know" you could be frank with vampires they tend to appreciate forwardness. Chow nodded and left the office.

A few minutes later Eric walked in with Pam and bill in tow, I pulled the jacket tighter around me. "I said someone" I groaned, slowly sitting up and holding on to the jacket tightly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" he said his fangs running down as he looked at me

"I don't suppose you have some cloths I could wear" I smiled awkwardly, I was very embarrassed. I felt very exposed and I didn't like the feeling at all. Eric reached into a closet at the side of the room and pulled out a large black fangtasia t-shirt shirt.

"Here put this on" he smiled but they all stood there

"Come on y'all, give a girl some privacy" I said and I realised I had a faint southern drawl, Eric smirked and they all walked out. I slipped off the jacket and on the shirt hopping to god that Eric didn't have cameras in his office. The shirt was long and went as far as some of my dresses, but I still felt uncomfortable.

I slowly walked out and into the bar where all the vamps were congregated, the scene was very amusing and I leant against the door frame to take it in.

Eric and bill were death staring each other, Pam was smirking at them and chow just looked uncomfortable. I giggled catching their attention. "Isn't this cosy, just me and 4 natural killers" I smirked and Pam and Eric had identical eye brow lifts which made me giggle again. Bill glared and chow was trying to hide a smirk.

"Sookie what attacked you?" Eric asked, straight to business

"A women, I fear I know what she is but hope I'm wrong" I said looking down, I had been told a story when I was younger and was terrified that I might be right.

"What?" Pam asked clearly interested

"A maenad" I said, I felt kind of sorry for the vamps and I was the one who got attacked. They all stared at me wide eyed

"How do you know of maenads?" bill snarled

"I was told of them" I said simply "her mouth was covered in blood, she had been eating something raw, she was carrying a septer and she was with a pig" I said sitting on one of the leather bench's

"A pig?" Eric growled, he hit his hand on the bar

"she sent me with the message to Eric Northman that she is here" I said he was upset and I knew why, I was told about the St Petersburg massacre and although I had a feeling I know how the vampires in the room will react to this question I couldn't stop it slipping from my mouth "if you don't give her tribute will it get as bad as the St Petersburg massacre in 1876?" they all looked at me like I had 2 heads "what?" I asked, I hated it when people looked at me like that

"How do you know all this?" Pam growled

"I'm very knowledgeable" I mumbled,

"Sookie we are going to my office" Eric said, his voice commanding

"I don't want to" I said defiantly, sticking my chin out.

"It wasn't a question" his voice was cold and I knew I had to do what he said no matter how I feel about being ordered. We walked into his office and I stood in front of his desk and he leant against it, his eyes steel "tell me how you know this information that vampires do not share?" he ordered, I shrugged

"I don't know, it kind of just came to me" I lied and he lifted an eye brow "a really good guess" I said lamely and he growled real low and menacingly "what do you want from me Eric?" I hissed

"I want the truth" he growled back, I glared at him. I had, had enough of this crap, so I decided I would tell him the truth and that I would stake him if he ever repeated it to anyone.

"fine when I was 12 I was adopted by a vampire as a foster carer, he was old and he taught me all I know, he taught me about your politics, he said he knew that one day I would end up amongst it and that I should be prepared. He showed me how to defend myself and now I can at least defend myself from attacks, I loved him like a father until he just disappeared and I was sent back into the system and now I use the things he taught me to survive" I said dropping into the chair in front of his desk, crossing my arms in front of me.

"You were really cared for by a vampire" he said sceptically

"Yes Eric, contrary to popular belief you aren't all bad, I have met a few vampires who are worth the blood in their veins" I snapped glaring at him. I hated looking weak but that story hurts me and I hate that he made me tell him "now can we get back to the maenad problem" I glared at him and he almost looked regretful. Almost. He didn't say anything but just watched me for a while.

"Why does that story pain you?" he asked, I had forgotten he could tell my feeling

"None of your business" I snapped "if you aren't going to deal with current problems, I'm leaving" I went to leave but he was in front of me in a second

"fine we will talk about business" he gestured for me to sit and I did "I have a job for you to do and I'm not giving you a choice" I went to argue "wait you can say what you like but either way you're doing this, I don't care if I have to physically make you, you're doing it" he sat behind his desk, I just rolled my eyes

"What's the job?" I asked ill come back to that problem later

"The sheriff in Dallas has gone missing and he needs to be found" he said looking me in the eye

"You suspect the fellowship?" I asked and he nodded

"It is possible they had something to do with it"

"What obligations do you have to Dallas?" I asked looking at him squarely

"I don't have any but the sheriff there is very old and if he can be taken we are all susceptible" he was very pragmatic, I respect that so I nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it but not for nothing" he smirked and nodded his head for me to continue "I want 10 thousand dollars and a constant vampire escort" I said

"I expected nothing less from you" he smiled "okay deal, but you must do whatever is necessary to find the sheriff"

"Deal" we shook hands and he held it looking me right in the eyes

"I love that you smell of me" he smirked. I was wearing his shirt, so of course I smelt of him

"Don't get used to it" I said pulling away and walking out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

I spent the next 3 days organising my times for work and other stuff involving my trip to Dallas. I had been there before but not long enough to meet the sheriff, but I had met some other vamps. I really hope I don't see them, we didn't end things well.

The plane ride to Dallas was short but long enough to build my nerves. It was dark by the time we got to Dallas and bill came from his coffin when the sun went down.

"Good evening sookie" he smiled and took the seat next to me.

"Hey bill" I said, I had, had a few drinks to calm my nerves, and I wasn't drunk but slightly tipsy.

"Are you drinking?" he asked

"I have been but I'm not drunk" I said sternly. He nodded but looked sceptical.

The Dallas airport was quiet and we made our way quickly to the limo.

Bill wasn't supposed to be here but I argued with Eric that he would make a good escort, he had asked me if he could go and I had said yes, the hard part was convincing Eric but after many many death threats on both parts and a lot of sexual innuendo's he finally gave in. I wanted bill to come for 2 reasons. 1. I don't trust myself alone with Eric and 2. They are very entertaining when they are together. I just hope Bill doesn't get kill for my entertainment, I don't think Eric will kill him, too much paper work.

I had been to the hotel Camilla before but only once and I was doing research for a vamp I had to find. It was a nice hotel and I knew I would be comfortable here.

"Northman party" bill said stiffly to the receptionist

"ah yes Mr Compton's room is on the 7th floor room 3f and Mrs Stackhouse's room is on the 10th floor room 2j adjoining to Mr North man's room" she smiled as she handed us the keys

"Of course it is" I mumbled, he was so irritating; I won't feel safe to sleep until day break our whole stay. "Has Mr Northman checked in?" I asked and she said no "great" I smiled and looked at bill "I can shower safely" I grinned and we headed up to the rooms, bill on 7th and me on 10th.

The room was extravagant, it was modern with a big flat screen TV and huge speakers and surround sound. I didn't take much time to admire it knowing I didn't have to much time until Eric gets here and I don't want to be in my room naked since I noticed that the lock on the door separating his room and mine had been disabled.

The shower felt wonderful and it helped sober me out the rest of the way. I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door to Eric's room. I quickly put on a fluffy robe and went to answer it. Eric was standing there smiling at me when I opened the door.

"Adjoining rooms Eric seriously?" I asked, I was very annoyed about this arrangement

"Why are you so worried do you not trust yourself" he smirked, I rolled my eyes

"No I don't trust you" I stated, it was actually a mix of both

"I'll behave" he tried his best to look innocent

"Sure you will, what do you want?" I asked I had already lost patience for him.

"We need to visit the sheriff's nest" Eric stated

"Fine but I still have to get dressed" I walked away from the door and into the bedroom. Locking that door. I grabbed a green satin wrap around dress, it was formal but not to formal, I left my hair down and put on some silver sandals. I checked the effect in the mirror then walk out into the sitting room Eric was leaning against the wall, staring at the floor. "Eric, are you okay?" I asked and he looked up

"Yes I'm fine, you look lovely, let's go" we walked down to the elevator and as Eric went to press lobby, I grabbed his wrist

"Bill" I said and pressed 7

"Oh yes, I'm still not sure how you convinced me to do that" he looked at me

"It took a very long time" I rolled my eyes "you two are such men" I said frustrated "vampires or not, your still as unevolved as caveman" I rolled my eyes, Eric smirked but said nothing.

Bill was standing at the elevator when it opened and he smiled at me, nodded at Eric and we spent the rest of the elevator ride in awkward silence.

"Talk about testosterone overload" I mumbled as we walked out of the hotel and climbed into a limo. We were all very quiet, I was so nervous about what was about to unfold, I had never used my gifts as a paid job and finding a sheriff is a big deal, if I stuff up, my life is mute.

The nest was well decorated a lot like I would do my home if I was vamp, it was impersonal and told nothing of its owner, except that it is male, there were very masculine colours and large furniture.

There were two vampires arguing in the loungroom, I recognised one of them.

'_Shit'_ I though

"What are you doing here" Stan growled, stopping his argument to step closer to me threateningly

"Hey Stan long time no see" I smiled

"Who else do you know just for reference" bill asked and turned to Stan

"She's with us" Eric warned and Stan stepped back, but glared at me "sookie is a telepath and she can help" Eric said, he was angry, I could feel it but on the outside he was completely calm

"Now who has the good poker face" I whispered, as the other two vamps continued to bicker. He looked down at me and his lip twitched upward slightly.

"Eric we have it on good authority that the fellowship has the sheriff" the women said then she turned to me "hello I am Isabel" she smiled sweetly and I nodded

"I'm sookie" I said smiling

"That not your real name" Stan announced

"Really Stan and you don't think I would know if that was my name or not" I glared at him

"I did a back ground check after I saw you last time and guess what sookie Stackhouse is dead" he announced '_damn it'_ I thought, now I have to explain. They were all looking at me expectantly.

"Yes well if you checked properly you'd find that they never found the body of that girl, because when sookie Stackhouse was sucked from the car, she floated down stream where she was saved my police officer and sent to an orphanage" I practically growled myself, I was so angry. Talking about my history was not my strong suite

"You have had an interesting life" Isabel announced

"It's not the word I would use for it but okay" I said simply "so this missing sheriff, how do I come it" I asked changing the subject, before I felt the need to stake Stan.

"We want you to infiltrate the fellowship of the sun" Isabel said simply, I heard bill growl from behind me

"As what? Recon?" I asked carefully, surly they knew I could fight off 50 fanatics on my own.

"Yes sort of, your job is the find out what they know and see if the sheriff is there" Isabel said simply, I was starting to like her.

"Okay" I said with a shrug, they all just stared at me for awhile deep in thought.

"Well my human Hugo will accompany you" Isabel said "the church will be more suspicious if you are alone" she clarified

"Can your human be trusted" Eric asked, he had stayed quiet for a while know, but I knew he was thinking, from what I knew of Eric through meeting him and reputation, and he is a great strategist.

"Yes can yours" Isabel said defensively

"Hey I'm standing right here" I said "and I'm not his human" I hissed and she smiled

"Yes of course" she smiled knowingly and I stopped liking her.

We spent the next several hours going over a plan, Stan had stormed out saying he didn't want anything to do with it. I had no problem with that, I couldn't have cared less.

Eric left for a while, leaving me, bill and Isabel the hatch out a plan and after an hour of so Pam showed up.

"Hello my telepathic friend" Pam said taking a seat next to me

"hello my fanged friend' I said which got me a toothy grin "I didn't know you were coming along"

"Yes well Eric can get quite irritable in this situation and with you being such a, what is it you humans say Smart Arse" I smiled and nodded "I figured you would need some extra protection"

"Isn't that why I'm here" bill growled

"No, I don't believe any one knows why your here, except I think sookie did it to piss Eric off" Pam laughed, I hid my smile, behind my hand, but I let out a small giggle.

"you are quite spirited and daring to annoy Eric Northman" Isabel said almost admirably "I have know him for many years and he is quite hot tempered, I wish you well" she nodded and that was out que to leave. I quickly gathered myself and said good night to Isabel and made a speedy exit.

Eric had just pulled up in a rented car when we walked out. He opened the passenger side door and gestured for me to get in, which Pam did not like. She glared as she sat in the back seat.

"Here" Eric hand me a small container.

"What's this?" I asked I knew from the smell that it was food but I wasn't sure why I was holding it

"A Cesar salad" he answered simply, swerving through traffic

"Why did you get it?" I asked opening it, I was glad he did, because I was starving

"we have been together all evening and I haven't seen you eat anything, in my experience humans who spend time with vampires forget to maintain their eating habit, I did not want you to go hungry" he shrugged and I looked in the rear vision mirror to see Pam grinning and bill brooding, obviously upset that he hadn't thought of it first "you would be of no use to me if you were to starve and be weak" Eric added

"You know you were almost sweet until you said that" I said and began eating. Eric didn't turn his head but I caught his smiling profile.

It was past 3:00 when we arrived back at the hotel, bill went to get a bottle of true blood from the bar and Pam and I rolled our eyes. Pam went to feed from a donor but Eric stayed with me leaning on the bar.

"Eric I don't need a baby sitter" I said taking a sip of my gin and tonic

"I was hoping if I waited around long enough, you'd make an offer I couldn't refuse" he said the last bit in an American gangster impersonation.

"Not likely" I giggled

"Well there's always hope" he said watching the fangbangers walking around, they were easy to spot.

"Come on Eric seriously go feed, I don't mind" I said

"You are here because of me" he said seriously "I will not go feed while you sit on your own, I can survive on the bottled crap for the duration of our stay" he looked sickened by the thought but his voice left not room for argument. I sighed and sat in quiet.

"So when were you going to tell me that this sheriff is your maker" I asked simply, now that got his attention.

"What?" he asked quietly but menacingly. When a vampire yells at you it's scary but when a vampire is quiet and calculating then you should run for the hills.

"Eric I can tell from the way you are reacting, your very determined to get him back, it's clear you care for him and in my experience the only things a vampire cares for other then himself, is his maker and child" I said simply, I had figured this out at the nest but didn't say anything for fear of his wrath falling on me, but I can't help it I have a big mouth.

"Was I that obvious?" he asked softly, his face inches from mine but no longer angry just interested

"to me yeah, but who knows what the others have figured out, I'm pretty sure bill just thinks your an overbearing control freak who isn't quiet all there" I smiled

"How do you know that?" he asked

"I thought the same thing when I met you" I grinned and he rolled his eyes

"I really should just kill you, it would make my existence so much easier" he groaned

"Yeah well for now you need me" I said confidently, I should have been scared but something told me he wouldn't kill me.

"Your right for now" he looked at me but winked and I giggled, being with Eric seemed to bring out my school girl side.

"I'll see you tomorrow night sheriff and ill have some information on the fellowship" I surprised us both by kissing his cheek before walking to the elevator and heading to my room without looking back, but I didn't have to I could feel his confusion and desire.

I showered and went to sleep. I had a long day ahead tomorrow and I needed my rest, I needed to be on my guard tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next day. Anxious and not looking forward to my mission, the last thing I needed right now was to get more involved with the fellowship. I had, had a few bad experiences with them and didn't want them repeated. I could just leave, it's not like it would be a new thing for me but I couldn't do that, Eric is counting on my Finding his maker, who I only just realised I don't know the name of, I would have to ask Isabel's human. I quickly got up and showered.

Out in the sitting room where my bag was I found a denim pin shirt and a yellow sweater and bag laying folded on the sofa, with a note on them. It read...

_Sookie,_

_So I don't have to replace any of your cloths wear these. Hugo (Isabel's human) will be in the lounge. _

_Don't do anything stupid_

_E._

I smiled to myself at his request. I could see him saying it to me. I myself was hoping I didn't do anything stupid, I would hate to have to deal with Eric if I fail, he will kill me. I shuttered thinking about his reputation for torture techniques and hurried to the bathroom to get ready. I tucked my key card into my pocket and moved my cell phone into my little yellow bag, voting to leave my wallet in the hotel and just grabbed a few 20 dollar notes to stuff in my bag. I didn't want to get caught with a different name on my ID on that note I slid the knife into the holder I had strapped to my inner thigh instead of in my bag. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and headed down stairs to meet Hugo in the lounge.

Hugo was sitting at the bar, I recognised him because he was the only one in the lounge wearing bright cloths. The type the fellowship approved of. He smiled at me. He had short brown hair and was wearing glasses. He had a handsome nerd thing going and it worked for him.

"Hi you must be Miss Stackhouse" he smiled sweetly

"Call me sookie" I stated "you ready to go?" I asked I was nervous and just wanted to get it over with.

"Yeah" he sounded just as nervous and we left the hotel and jumped in his blue BMW.

Hugo was informing me on everything he knew of the Fellowship. I pretended to be stupid and not know just so the car ride wouldn't be awkward.

"You should probably let me do most the talking" he stated parking next to a huge church, it was bright and looked warm, I sighed things are never as they seem.

"Yeah okay, but first tell me how good a liar you are" I asked, it was a reasonable question, but he looked at me like I had two heads "hey I have to leave my life in your manners then I need to know this isn't a suicide mission" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm good enough, let's go" he got out of the car "try to be the loving fiancé" he said condescendingly and I was ready to hurt him

"I'll try" I wrapped my arm around his and we walked to towards he church together.

'_Don't think of anything she's listening" _he thought and I chucked, he glared down at me and I smirked

A blonde women walked towards us and shook my hand

"Hiya I'm Sarah Newlin" she smiled brightly, I already hated her

"I'm Louise Hampshire" I smiled though my lie "and this is my future husband Monty Leggos" I got his last name off a soup add.

"Well it's nice to meet y'all" she said still smiling brightly '_huh and people say I'm crazy'_ I thought and followed her into the church, it was big and bright but I didn't feel right, I wanted out as soon as possible. "So you all are thinking of having your wedding here" she asked while walking us down a large hall

"Yeah, it's such a beautiful church" Hugo said. My hand was still on his arm and as I slid it off I brushed his hand.

'_She's going to know, oh god she's going to know what I did. Shit she looks worried maybe she can tell'_

I quickly turned my head away and watched Sarah's back like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. I had a bad vibe about him and now I know there is something wrong.

We were walking down a long hall and we entered an office with 2 men. One was a large bald guy. And the other was a small lanky guy, I recognised him as Steve Newlin from TV.

"Steve, Gabe, I would like you to meet Louise Hampshire and her fiancé Monty Leggos" Sarah introduced us

'_God help you' _Sarah thought. I knew instantly that I was in trouble. I gulped and plastered a fake smile on.

"They want to get married right here in our church under gods holy light" she announced and her smile was more fake then mine. It took everything I had not to cringe. I hate the fellowship with a passion ever since I had a run in with a group in California. I was nearly killed but I had saved a lot of Vampires and gained some protection from the king of Los Angles.

"Well welcome, we always appreciate new comers that wish to bath themselves in his love" Steve said smiling widely. His creepy hands were held out in something between a pray and a need for a hug.

"We are so happy to be welcome here" I said smiling.

"How about a tour then" Sarah said her smile faltering slightly.

"That sounds great" Hugo said and I nodded reluctantly.

We spent hours walking around, they showed us everything in the church, telling us about 'the creatures of darkness' I wanted to either puke or hurt someone. In the hours it had become increasingly obvious they knew who I was and that I worked with vamps.

I was getting more and more anxious to get out of there.

"Well we have seen all there is to see and I think we have our decision" I smiled up at Hugo

"There is one more thing I think you would really like to see" Steve said and there was a dangerous glint in his eye before he turned and walked us down a long hall.

"No I don't think we need to. We are positive we are going to get married here" I said, I was edging away from them slightly.

"I think we have time to just have a look, we don't want to be rude" Hugo said

'_Come on grab her already'_ Hugo thought

'Shit' I thought, I knew instantly he had betrayed us.

"Yes you'll want to see this" Steve said with a huge smile. His smile reminded me of 'chucky' that killer doll.

I was backing away slightly; they were advancing on me slowly. Gabe was at the front of the group getting closer and closer. I lifted my leg to kick but the skirt was too tight and before I could react Gabe grabbed me pinning my arms to my sides. I screamed but a hand gripped around my mouth.

His grip on me was painful, and I knew I would be bruised.

"Shut up bitch" he warned, I fought harder, kicking my legs. Fuck. From now on I'm sticking with jeans.

He pulled me kicking and screaming through a door and he banged me into the walls as we descended a narrow staircase. I was fighting but I was trapped up against his sweaty disgusting body. I closed my eyes as my head connected with that wall. Felt wetness on my temple and things were looking blurry. I didn't even realise I had closed my eyes until I felt the arms realise me and my body being slammed into the cement. I cried out in pain. I laid there with my eyes closed, my body hurting. I listened as another fight went on.

"But I helped you" I heard Hugo plead and a body landed next to me.

"Your nothing but a fangbanger" Gabe sneered and I heard a metal slamming and I knew we must have been locked in some sort of cage.

I slowly opened my eyes. We were defiantly in a cage and Hugo was smacking against it calling out. I slide myself across the floor and leaned against wall. My head was throbbing and the room was spinning.

"FUCK" Hugo yelled kicking the cage

"Shut up" I said "you are the reason we're in here" I practically growled. He ignored me.

I stood up and walked over to the gate. It was padlocked but not on an angle that I could get to it. I walked around the edges of the cage looking for any sort of weakness. The edges that connected to the wall were wielded but the bottom wasn't.

I knelt down. Pulling at were the wire connected to the metal frame with my knife trying to undo the metal, I pulled at the wire; it was hard but not impossible and was slowly loosening. I grabbed my hair band and put my hair up into a tight pony tail.

"Come over here and help me" I told Hugo, but he just shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done this. Isabel never loved me and they offered me love and safety. The fellowship cared enough for me to give me a mission I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Hugo cried, I stood up real fast and spun to face him

"you right you shouldn't have done this, you were stupid and if we get out of here alive I will gladly hand you over to the sheriff and Eric. But right now we don't have time for you to have a mental break down now get your stupid ass over here and help us get out and if you do, I'll ask them to make your death quick" I growled turning back to the fence and pulling at the cage. We didn't have time for him to repent or whatever, we needed to get out of here before they decide what to do with us, and Hugo kneeled next to me helping me.

Half an hour later we had a hole had we could fit though, I pulled back, sitting my knife on the ground beside me and slid through the hole. I was half way when a boot connected with my face. Hands grabbed me by my hair and pulled me the rest of the way from the cage.

It was Gabe; I could just see him through my blurred eyes. He kicked my ribs turning me over, I groaned.

"Fangbangin slut" he snapped gripping my hair and pulling me to my feet before back handing me back to the floor. I wanted to get back up and fight but I wasn't sure I could. He kicked me back over again and gripped my hair in his hand. I cried out, gritting my teeth to fight the pain. "I'll show you what a real man is like" he sneered and licked the side of my face, I cringed and pulled away but his hold on my hair intensified.

He ripped my shirt open and I closed my eyes fighting with all my strength which wasn't much.

Suddenly his weight was gone but I could find it in me to open my eyes. I could hear groaning and then a snapping sound but I had instinctively curled into a ball coving my face. I wasn't sure if I was angry or just upset.

A hand touched my side and I flinched away, but I didn't make another move.

"Sookie please look at me" It was Eric's voice and I open my eyes slightly. He was looking down at me with a concerned expression, I let out a huge breath and I don't know what came over me but I gripped his arms and pulled myself up against him, hiding my face in his chest. His arms were tight around me.

"Did you killed Gabe?" I asked after a minute, pulling back. He held me under my forearms and pulled me to my feet.

"No I did" a voice came from behind him. He stepped to the side and I saw him. I just stared at him, I had spent so many years convincing myself he was dead and here he is standing in front of me.

His eyes widened in recognition and softened, he looked worried.

"Godric" I said my voice cracking on his name, I hadn't spoken it out loud in years

"Sookie" he said. I hadn't cried during my beating, not even in my near rape but I felt a warm tear run down my face. I ran to him, he encased me in his arms. Pulling me tight against him. I was safe and secure and pissed.

I pulled back and slapped him with all my strength even though his head barely moved. I heard Eric growl behind me but Godric just looked at me with a pain expression. I couldn't think of a single thing to say, I had never imagined seeing him again and now that I had I had nothing to say the pain in my chest outweighed all my injuries put together.

He looked down at the ground "Child get her out of here" Godric ordered "unharmed" his voice was sharp with an edge to it, a clear threat.

"Yes Godric" Eric said, I felt his hand on my side, pulling slightly. I gave Godric one more look and walked up the stairs from the basement. The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't look at him anymore.

Eric came up next to me with his hand on the small of my back. We stopped and he peaked around the corner. I could see people leaving the church; I hadn't even heard the alarm until now. Eric turned around to me.

"Sookie do you trust me?" he asked suddenly, it was unexpected but I answered without hesitation nodding 'yes'. He grabbed me around my waist. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, okay?" I nodded more hesitant this time. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips brush against mine softly, sending shivers down my spine but in the next moment he was gone, I couldn't find him near me.

I did as he said and stayed there with my eyes closed until I felt him in front of my again. "Okay you can open them now" he said, I could feel his breath on my face.

I opened them to see guards sprayed around the floor of the church. There was some blood but not much, they weren't all dead.

"Sookie do you know of another way out?" he asked and I pointed towards the sanctuary. We started towards it, hurrying down the aisle.

"Stop where you are demon" a loud voice said and Steve Newlin walked out from behind the podium. I groaned in annoyance. People started entering the church from all the doors covered in silver chains. "There is nowhere for you to go" he announced proudly

"Come on do you all seriously want to die" I asked to the crowd, they didn't answer but there were doubtful expressions scattered through. "Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?" I asked again doubt. I just shook my head, I was beyond upset. They didn't know what vampires were capable of not really they know the little things from their experiences but vampires haven't showed us half of what they can do. "Vampires could rule the world with their power and yet they are willing to work with us and at least give us the illusion of equality and you want what? Them to realise just how easy it would be for them to own us like cattle" I asked, my temper was raising and I stepped forward but Eric gripped my wrist pulling me back to him.

"Vampires are the sons of Satan they want to drink our blood and murder us they are evil" Steve said to the crowd. "We want to make an example that the human race is strong and we will not be put into subterfuge" he yelled

Eric let me go and walked towards him, I gripped the back of his jacket, and he turned. I was begging him with my eyes to just leave and continue the war another night. He leaned down inches from my mouth "I'll be fine" he whispered and bushed my lips again, pulling away and walking to the sacrificial table in the middle of the platform. Men went to walk toward him with chains but he growled and they scrambled backwards into the crowd.

Hands gripped my Arms holding me still, I was trying to pull away from them but they wouldn't relent.

"Let her go if anyone in here wishes to return to their families" Eric announced baring his fangs at them, they released me but stayed close. "I offer myself in return for her freedom" He continued but wouldn't meet my eyes. I was in shock that he had just said that and I was ready to argue.

Newlin clapped his hands "great we have our holy bonfire" he smiled widely and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face with my fist.

Eric laid on the platform; I turned away as the first bit of silver connected with his flesh. I couldn't watch but even turning away didn't help, I could hear the hiss from Eric and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

When I turned Eric was hissing and his fangs were out. I was so angry I was literally shaking, I wanted to kill Newlin.

"Your offer was brave but I don't negotiate with sub-humans" Newlin said once he was down and I was grabbed again my fellowship members.

"And you call us the monsters" Eric hissed, he looked sideways at me and he looked apologetic, I could feel his regret.

Newlin pulled out a gun and held it to my head, I could feel Eric's anger, and it was making it hard to control myself when mixed with mine.

"Tie yourself to the platform" he ordered and I lifted and eye brow in defiance

"You first" I dared, I wasn't going to burn and if I had my way either would Eric.

"Do it" he cocked the gun and I gulped.

I was about to tell him where he could shove the gun when a hand gripped his throat. Everyone gasped and I was let go as they all grouped together away from Godric who was holding Newlin off the ground.

"Drop the gun" he ordered and Newlin did instantly

"I... thought this...is what you...wanted...to meet the sun" Newlin gasped and I turned to Godric almost disbelieving, he can't seriously want to meet the son.

"You sliver my child and threaten my..." he stopped short and glanced at me "you threaten sookie" he finished sounding uncertain. But I didn't have time to think about it though. I ran over to Eric and started removing the silver.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he nodded and sat up. I watched in awe as the wounds on his neck closed. I had always found it interesting how they heal.

"Are you?" he asked looking me over.

"I'm fine" I said turning back to the crowd. I had been so worried about Eric I hadn't heard the other vampires enter. Bill was standing a few feet from me and vampires from the area had surrounded everyone, blocking their exits.

"Sookie are you okay?" bill asked grabbing me and pulling me closer to him, I heard a low growl come from Eric but ignored it.

"Yes bill I'm fine" I said watching as Godric dropped Newlin and addressed the crowd.

"You have seen what we can do, you can stay and fight or you can go home and see you families and live your life in co-existence with us" he announced, he was giving them a choice which seemed to surprise everyone, vampires included. The crowd made a hasty exit and Godric came up to me and bill.

"sookie are you alright?" he asked, his eyes worried but then he saw how bill was holding me "you are his" he asked and I raised an eye brow and he quickly fixed his statement "you are in a relationship with this vampire" I smiled slightly, Godric knew me so well, I don't know how he knows me so well after only spending so little time together when I was younger but he knew me better than anyone, better then I knew myself.

"No" I pulled myself from bills arms. He actually pouted and I wanted laugh but figured it was inappropriate.

"You are with my child" he seemed happy at the idea but I shook my head

"I just work for him" I said Godric turned to Eric

"I trust he is being fair with you" he said to Eric more than me and we both answered hastily

"Yes" we both said in union and I saw Godric's lip twitch and he nodded

"We must leave" he said gesturing for me to walk ahead of him. I hesitated and he looked down but didn't say anything as I started towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

The car ride to the Godric's nest was silent, I chose to ride with Isabel, Stan and bill rather than Godric and Eric there is way too much drama there and I'm too tired to deal with that tonight.

When we got their all the vamps were congregated waiting for the return of their sheriff. When Godric entered everyone dropped to their knees with their heads bowed, I didn't bother but I could feel cold eyes on me and I knew from the bond that it was Eric. He didn't feel angry just curious but I didn't want to deal with that tonight so when everyone went back to their conversations. I turned to walk out the back door but ran into a hard chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric asked seriously but before I could throw some comment at him he grabbed me gently and we were in a room that I could only guess to be Godric's office.

"Let go of me" he let me pull myself away from him and I just stood there glaring, it would be pointless to go for the door now since he was in between it and me.

"Sookie I'm going to ask you some questions and I expect the truth on the first answer" Eric said his voice cold and deadly

"Fine but you should know expectations usually go unfulfilled" I said dropping into a chair in front of the desk.

"Now is not the time for your back talk" he growled

"Actually I think it's the perfect time for it" I glared jumping to my feet "do you know why?" he went to answer but I interrupted "it doesn't matter if you know; I'm going to tell you anyway. I have spent the day with a traderous human who you entrusted my life with, thanks for that by the way. Then I get the shit kicked out of me and nearly raped and I find out the only person who I thought cared for me decided to abandon me and now his child is in my face demanding answers well you can fuck off I'm done with you all, I should never have come back to bon temps, life was simple before I came home. All I had to do is watch out for me and do what I was told by the..." I stopped, I didn't mean to say this much. Anger was racking my body and I stepped back to get a hold of myself. Eric was looking at me his eyes wide.

"Child what did you do to her?" Godric's voice came from the door he was next to me in a second growing at Eric who looking startled.

"Nothing Godric she's just overwhelmed" Eric said dropping his gaze submissively. Godric turned back to me and reach out to touch my cheek. I pushed his hand away.

"don't touch me" I snapped and he stepped back not meeting my eyes "I can't believe I fell for your act, I was just someone to break you boredom and then when I was no longer interesting you left, I actually thought you gave a damn" I was walking back, hardly noticing I was backing myself into a corner.

"I did care" he whispered

"I must admit I knew vampires were cruel but you really over did it" I sobbed, I dropped to the ground in the corner. My life was great until I came to Bontemps, I can't believe I actually wanted this; all I get is pain and heartache. I would have been happy living in ignorance of Godric's existence. "Do you have any idea what I have been through since you left how low I have sunk? I've killed... do you know how many deaths I have on my conscious because I was all alone" I looked up at him begging for answers.

Suddenly Eric was between me and Godric, I could only see the back of his legs but I could hear his growls.

"I'm taking her back to the hotel" Eric said with so much determination and commanding I thought Godric would hit him.

"Don't touch her" Godric threatened

"Godric you are my maker and I both respect and love you but she is fragile and human. She can't cope with this and you are the cause of her upset. She needs to leave here and be by herself for a while" Eric said and I didn't think I could of said it better myself.

I didn't like this I could take care of myself I didn't need to be coddled no matter how hard I would survive, if I have to I will just leave bon temp and move on. After coming to my silent resolve, I rose to my feet. Eric and Godric turned to me they were both in defence positions facing toward each other.

"I can leave on my own" I said stepping past them but turned back to them when I reached the door "Eric thanks for sending me on a suicide mission, Godric thanks for making your presence known after all these years and breaking my spirit again" with that I opened the door and stormed out. I felt them follow me but when I caught something on the edge of my consciousness I stopped dead and a few seconds before the explosion I managed to scream. "HIT THE FLOOR" and then the building erupted.

First thing I registered after I regained consciousness was that I couldn't breath. I pushed on the large weight, wriggling under it then stopped when I heard it groan.

"Eric?" I asked into his chest

"Isn't this cosy" Eric said his voice vibrating his chest

"I can't breathe" I gasped and his weight lessened and I was able to take a large gulp of air. "Thank you" I whispered and felt his move slightly

"Mmmm how thankful are you?" He asked pushing his election into my thigh

"Are you seriously propositioning me now" I asked in disbelief, 'god he's arrgant' I thought

"I'm nothing if not an opportunist" he said and despite the situation I giggled, I couldn't help it Eric just brings it out in me and I hate him for it

"Come on Eric I can smell the blood in this place and your trying to get in my pants" I said then when Eric went completely still I realised what I had said and wanted to hit myself.

"You can smell the blood" Eric asked his voice quiet and questioning

"Eric get off of her" Godric's voice came from somewhere above us and Eric carefully lifted off me grabbing my waist and pulling me to my feet.

"Thank you" I mumbled

"Did you forget all I taught you?" Godric asked

"I know I know I keep making rookie mistakes around him, he's just so..." I stopped to search for the right word

"Sexy? Appealing? Hot piece of Viking ass?" Eric smirked, I glared up at him

"Infuriating" I finished and he smirked. I finally looked around; the house was destroyed and covered in blood. The smell assaulting my nostrils, I tried to cover my reaction but part of my abilities is that I have heightened senses, I can see, taste, hear and smell things that others can't, my senses are nowhere near as keen as vampires but keener then a humans.

"The hotel Camilla has been informed of our arrival" Godric announced to the room and I looked around. Bill was standing a few feet from me with Pam and she was smirking she must have seen me and Eric before. I did the only thing I could think of and poked my tongue out at her, an extremely childish move but she laughed and walked over to us.

We all left, Godric drove with Isabel next to him and I was squished in the back between Pam who kept smirking at me and whispering disgusting things in my ears and Eric who was pouting because he was put in the back seat but loving the fact that we were squished together. I think I was the most uncomfortable since if they moved in they could crush me to death.

"Sookie relax" Eric whispered breathing in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. Pam poked me in the ribs to get my attention and then winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked forward, I could see Godric smiling at the way we were behaving, we were like the weirdest family ever going on a road trip. We have flirty Pam, pouty Eric, uncomfortable sookie, amused Godric and a disinterested Isabel. Weirdest car ride ever.

When we got to the hotel I took Eric's hand to get out of the car and hurried up to my hotel room, I wanted nothing more than a shower and to go to bed.

Isabel said goodbye in the lobby so it was just the four of us heading up. Bill was god knows where doing god knows what, not that I particularly care I was too exhausted to care.

Pam was staying in my room and Godric in Eric's, after we got inside Eric and Godric came through the door between our rooms and sat in the little sitting area. Pam joined them and I leant against the wall.

"Sookie why don't you go take a hot shower you look like you need one" Pam said filing her nails that just kept growing back.

"No its fine I'll wait until y'all got to rest" I said and Eric and Pam smirked knowing why I wouldn't shower now, I didn't trust them not to barge in.

"Sookie its fine go ahead I will not allow them to disturb you" Godric said

"Fine but I'm taking a stake with me just in case" I said heading to the bedroom and grabbing a stake then heading into the bathroom. The water felt amazing against my skin, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment as the blood and dirk was washed off me and I let the hot water wash my troubles away. I shampooed my hair with the cute little shampoo bottles, I had always loved them. When I stepped out of the shower I felt content and comfortable. I walked into the bedroom and was about to remove the towel when I felt a void on my bed, I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"What do you want Eric?" I asked and the void moved closer, I didn't turn but my body tensed.

"I just came to say goodnight" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight" I said digging through my bag for nothing in particular waiting for him to leave, but he didn't, instead he turned me to face him and kissed my temple.

"Goodnight sookie" He said and then was gone, I walked over and locked the door while I got dressed into long blue and back checked flannel pants and a black singlet.

I walked out to where Pam and Godric were sitting and took the seat next to Pam who pouted at me.

"What?" I asked baffled by what I could have done in the 2 seconds I had been in the room

"I was hoping you slept naked" she grinned showing fang.

"Too bad" I giggled and she got up and walked to the bedroom. I looked up at Godric who was smiling slightly and he got up and walked over to me sitting where Pam had vacated.

"Sookie I need you to know I didn't abandon you" he said and I stiffened, I didn't want to get into this, it had been a long day "I watched you for years, I watched you travel and protected you when I could without your knowledge" he said and that got my attention

"Then why leave?" I asked and he looked away

"You are so talented and powerful, you are a warrior and princess in one and it wasn't in your best interests for me to stay" he said and took my hand "but I was there for you" his eyes were pleading for me to understand and I did kind of.

"so you know what I did" I said quietly, shame running through my body "all the bad thing I did for_ them_" he nodded and I turned away "I had to I was all alone, I didn't know what else to do and they offered me so much, they offered me survival" I said a tear running down my cheek.

"I'm not judging you Angelus Dulcis" Wiping the tear from my cheek with his thumb. He had called me that many times while I was with him.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Angelus Dulcis?" I nodded "its Latin for my sweet angel" he said softly stroking me hair "it is getting late and you should get some rest, I will see you tomorrow night" he kissed my forehead and disappeared into Eric's room closing the door behind him.

I walked into the bedroom to see Pam sitting crossed legged on the bed looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked sitting next to her

"What did you do?" she asked and my blood ran cold, I forgot she could hear.

"Nothing, its ancient history, tell me something, why do you trust me enough to sleep in here" I asked changing the subject she watched me for a second.

"Are you planning on staking me in my sleep?" she asked completely serious

"NO! of course not" I said mortified that she would think I would ever do that

"Then I trust you to keep your word" she said as I got under the covers and she followed suit turning to face me. "Why do you hate Eric so?" she asked, I spun to face her the question caught me off guard

"I don't hate Eric" I defended, I really didn't.

"Then why deny him?" she wasn't asking to tease me she seemed generally interested.

"I don't want to be another feed and fuck to anyone, it isn't specific to Eric" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Is that what you think you would be to him?" she asked her eye brows almost hitting her hairline.

"Yeah what else would I be other than an asset and a quickie" I said watching her face curiously. I didn't understand Eric doesn't have feelings as far as I can tell.

"Your telepathy must affect your ability to read signals" she said quietly "Eric actually cares for you" I laughed and she raised an eye brow

"Oh come on Pam" I said still giggling the idea of Eric Northman caring for anyone but himself, if I was standing I would have fallen to the floor laughing.

"Believe what you want" she said and I looked at her and smirked

"Good night Pam" I said switching off the light, still laughing silently

"Goodnight sookie" she sighed and I let myself be pulled in the abyss sinking into its comforting depts.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke to the sound of 'Birthday sex' by Jeremiah. I grabbed my phone from the bed side table and pulled it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said my voice cracking

"Hey sook" Jason's voice came over the phone "how's your vacation in Dallas going?" he asked and I groaned

"Great if people did call and wake me up at" I looked over at the clock and nearly dropped the phone "shit 4:00" I said and I heard Jason laugh

"I guess you were up partying late huh?" and I made a noise that neither affirmed nor denied his guess.

"Listen Jase I have to get ready is there something you wanted" I had to get ready before the vamps got up.

"No just calling to say hey but call me tomorrow okay" he said

"Yeah sure" I said and hung up. Throwing my phone onto my side of the bed and heading for the shower. When I got out I dressed in a curve hugging light blue jeans (I leant my lesion with the other skirt) with a white singlet and sweater that was tight but comfortable. I put on some tan high heel boots with laces up the front. It was a cool day today so I was being practical. I left my hair down and put on a cream coloured head band. I put on minimum make up and walked out into the sitting room.

"Shit" I cursed when I saw Godric sitting there looking at me "I forgot how early you wake" I said holding my chest before taking the seat across from him. He smiled at me. "Why are you in here anyway? Not that I don't want to see you I'm just curious as to why you're not in Eric's room" I asked

"I was waiting for you" he shrugged.

"Why?" I asked my eyes narrowing and he smirked

"I'm glad you stay on your guard but you never have to with me" he stated "I wanted to make sure your alright after last night" I smiled at him

"I am" I said "just a tad confused about Pam, she's very moody" he chucked

"Why is that?" he asked

"She seems to think Eric has feelings for me when I know it's impossible, I don't even think Eric has feelings" I said hoping he could give me an answer. His eye flashed something but then he just shrugged and I rolled by eyes.

"Eric is difficult to read even for me and I'm his maker and he has my blood I can feel his emotions" he said and I was going to say I can to but decided to keep it to myself "I know you've had his blood, quite a bit of it but you wouldn't be able to feel his feelings after one dose" he said and I decided I needed to change the subject.

"Eric's just difficult but I enjoy his humour" I smiled at the fire place, it wasn't lit.

"You care for him?" he asked and my eyes darted to him

"Eric?" he nodded and I smiled slightly "I don't know, you know how he is better than anyone" I said and was about to continue when I felt Eric get up and closed my mouth my eyes darting to the door. Godric sat up and looked at me curiously, his eyes narrow

"How did you know he was up?" he asked and I just shrugged and luckily Eric came through the door but unluckily just in sweat pants and even I heard my heart rate pick up. Eric smirked at me and Godric just watched the two of us.

"Good evening sookie" Eric smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Can you put a shirt on?" I asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Why do you not like the look of my body, I thought you'd take _pleasure_ in it" he smirked emphasizing the word pleasure.

"Please don't act like you don't know how sexy you are isn't that why you got a throne at Fangtasia" I said lifting an eye brow, we both know the throne is the stupidest idea ever

"You think I'm sexy" he grinned and I rolled my eyes

"Of course that's what you focus on" I looked away, Godric chucked and Pam walked out as Eric took the seat next to me winking as he did. I rolled my eyes.

"What did I miss" she asked sitting down next to Godric

"Not anything you haven't seen before your makers being an overbearing egomaniac" I said and winked at her and Eric lifted an eye brow at us and we both looked at him innocently. We could have fun with Eric's paranoia. My stomach growled and I looked down and Pam giggled. I stared at her she actually giggled. "Pam did you just giggle?" I asked astonished

"Tell anyone and I'll end you" she winked and I giggled

"Sookie when was the last time you ate?" Eric asked and when I realised I looked down realising why I was light headed. "Sookie?" Eric asked more forcefully

"The Caesar salad" I said quietly. Yesterday I was too nervous to eat and last night I was busy being blown up and stuff and I slept through today.

"Sookie that was over 24 hours ago" Pam said concern written across her face.

"Oh" I said and stood "well then I'll be in the restraunt downstairs" I walked over to the door and Pam was hot on my heels.

"I want to make sure you actually eat" she said as we walked towards the elevator

"Hey it wouldn't be the first time I didn't eat for 24 hours hell I've gone longer sometimes it just wasn't available" I shrugged but she was looking at me fascinated.

"One day you have to tell me about your life" she said and I smiled

"one day I will" I said and I would one day, maybe on my death bed, I grinned at the thought of me like the god father and Pam coming to kiss my ring on my death bed.

Dinner was surprisingly not awkward especially since I was the only one eating. It turns out Pam loves fashion and I promised her we could go shopping. We were on our way back up to the room laughing at one of pams stories involving Eric, a were and a cantaloupe. My phone started ringing and Pam grinned at my ring tone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sookie, you and Pam are to some to Bills room we are having a meeting with Nan Flanagan" Eric's voice cam over the speaker and Pam and I instantly sobered

"Ah I hate that woman she's such a bitch" I said and Pam nodded along

"Sookie who do you not know?" Eric asked with a smile in his voice and I grinned

"You'll just have to wait and find out" I said and hung up on him. We arrived at Bills door and knocked. Bill opened it and beamed at me, Pam made a gesture of puking and I giggled silently but entered the room completely serious. Last time I saw Nan she was addressing the Queen of Missouri like she was a child.

"Mrs Stackhouse, I should have guess you'd be here" She sneered

"But of course" I said and Pam gestured for me to sit between her and Eric.

"Well let's get this over with Sheriff you fucked up your fired" She said to Godric and he nodded

"That's fair" he said "Isabel should take over" He gestured to his second who was looking almost as shocked as the rest of us. I couldn't believe he was just taking it from this bitch; she was only like 200, younger then pam.

"Godric don't take this shit from her" Eric growled

"You want to keep your area Viking" Nan threatened and I gripped the chair to stop from slapping the bitch

"You don't have that kind of power" Eric snarled

"I'm on TV try me" She grinned and looked back towards Godric "so what happened?" She sounded bored and it was grating on my self control. I hated her but she was important and strong, I didn't care if I lost my life I just wanted to show this bitch a little respect.

"They were going to take someone eventually, I offered myself" Godric said I just stared at him. I must have heard him wrong, he offered himself?

"They wanted you to meet the sun" Nan argued

"I'm well aware of what they had planned" He said and Eric's entire body went rigid. He wanted to meet the sun, no that can't be right, he's the greatest vampire in America and he tried to kill himself. I looked at Eric who looked like his world was falling apart around him and it broke my heart to see him like that. "I would just like to say I'm sorry for the damage I cause and I will make amends" Godric said and I had to fight the tears from spilling he was still going to do it, going to kill himself.

"Don't be so dramatic it's just some paper work" Nan said completely oblivious to what had just occurred. She left with her entourage and Godric went to leave, but Eric grabbed his wrist.

"No" Eric begged, his voice sad but determined

"On the roof" Godric said then glanced over at me then he was gone and Eric looked like a broken man. He turned to me and gestured for us to go out into the hall.

"Sookie I..." Eric started but he didn't have to continue

"I'll go with you" I said and he looked grateful, I took his hand and looked up at him as we headed towards the roof.

Godric was standing on the ledge overlooking Dallas; he was faced east looking into the sky. I stayed back as Eric walked forward stopping in the middle of the roof looking at Godric with a pained expression.

"2000 years is enough" Godric said turning to face him and stroking his cheek.

"No this is insanity" Eric cried, I saw a red tear fall to the ground and stain the cement.

"Our existence is insanity" Godric was so calm, yet he was crazy, he couldn't seriously be doing this. Eric dropped to his knees in front of his maker and sobbed, it tore me up to see a warrior fall

"Godric no don't do it" Eric begged

"I have to my child" Godric said and Eric head fell. But looked up with determinate eyes

"I will force you off the roof" he said and Godric gave him a sad smile and stroked his cheek

"Even if you could why would you be so cruel?" he asked and Eric sobbed harder

"I won't let you end alone" Eric said rising to his feet and looking over the city above Godric's head

"Yes you will, as you maker I command you" He said and Eric started to back away more bloody tears falling. He stopped in front of me and pleaded with his eyes.

"I'll stay with him as long as it takes" I said and the pain coming through the bond nearly winded me. He gave one last pained look towards his maker and disappeared into the hotel.

Godric looked up at me with regret and sadness.

"This is your plan" I said walking forward and folding my arms over my chest angrily but I knew I tears gave me away.

"Sookie this is what's right, this is how it should be" stroking my cheek but I pushed his hand away.

"How could you? You did it to me once and now you're doing it to Eric and he loves you 200 times more than me, look what you leaving did to me imagine what it's going to do to him" I said my anger getting the best of me, but I had to it could be the last time I ever get to.

"Eric can survive without me" he said looking out on the sky "as long as he has you" he whispered

"He won't have me" I said and Godric spun around his eyes wide "I'm not staying, life here is to hard I don't know how to do it, I'm going back to my old life and who will Eric have then" I had decided to leave the night before but kept it to myself.

"You can't leave" he said stepping in close begging me

"Why? I have no reason to stay, Eric won't be the same without you and I won't know how to care for him" his eyes were pained and behind him I saw the sun start to raise

"Godric please don't do it" I pleaded the urgency in my voice

"I have to" He sounded resign and the steam was starting to come off him.

"I won't let you" I said and in that moment I grabbed his hand and thought about my hotel room with all my mind and when I opened them we were standing in my sitting room and I let out a huge breath.

"Sookie" he said "you shouldn't have done that"

"you broke me when you left, I won't let you do the same to Eric please" I dropped to my knees in front of him, the tears streaming my face "don't do this to him" I begged, the pain in my heart was overwhelming. Godric kneeled in front of me and wiped the tears from my face.

"You care for him Eric?" he had asked the same question before but I hadn't answered it

"Yes" I said realising the truth in it, I had come to care for Eric very quickly and I couldn't see him broken, not Eric anyone but Eric.

"I will stay but you have to as well" He said looking into my eyes. Every instinct in my body was telling me to pack my bags and get out before I get attached to the people and bon temps but I couldn't let Eric lose his maker because of my issues.

"I'll stay" I said and let myself fall into Godric's arms, he soothingly rubbed my back and hummed a melody, the same one he sang when I was scared or upset.

We stayed like that for a while until I stopped crying and we stood up "Eric" I said and we walked over to the door adjoining our rooms. "Eric" I said softly pushing it open. Eric was on the side of the bed with hunched shoulders "are you okay?" I asked

"I closed the bond, I couldn't feel him die, and it would hurt" he said softly

"Eric look at me!" I said stepping forward and pulling Godric with me "and open the bond"

Eric's head snapped upwards and he smelt the air and spun to face us. His face was one of amazement and relief. I stepped away from Godric and Eric bowed at his feet.

I could feel the relief and gratefulness through the bond and smiled at them. Godric put his hand on Eric's head.

"How?" Eric asked and looked up at Godric, who just looked over at me. Eric followed his eyes and looked at me curiously, then before I could react he had me in his arms hugging me tightly, he held me for a while and I closed my eyes enjoying his silence and his presence, there is something very relaxing about having Eric around, more than every other vampire. "Thank you" he whispered into my neck and pulled away, I smiled up at him.

"I'm ganna go to bed, I'll see you both tomorrow night" I said walking past them towards the door, as I pasted Godric he kissed my forehead

"Good night Angelus Dulcis" I smiled up at him and left closing the door firmly behind me. I walked into the bedroom and just collapsed into the bed.

The only warning I got was the outer door slamming a second before I was pulled from the bed into a hug. I shrieked in surprise but relaxed slightly when I realised it was pam. She was holding me tightly and I was worried she would break my ribs.

"Pam" I squeaked and she let me go but grinned at me "I'm scared" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"How did you convince Godric to stay?" she asked jumping onto the bed next to me and I giggled at her teenager behaviour.

"I guilted him" I said simply and she giggled

"It's never boring with you around" she said "although Eric will be unbearable until he figures out how to repay you and he probably never will be able since you saved the life of his maker" she rolled her eyes

"Repay me?" I asked, Eric didn't owe me anything

"Well you did Eric a favour" she says like I'm a little slow

"I didn't do it for Eric" I defended, it was an outright lie but she didn't have to know that, unfortunately she did.

"Come on sookie you do care for Eric whether you like it or not" she said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I laid their looking up at the ceiling do I care for Eric? Is it possible to care for someone who infuriates you? Yes and yes 'arr I'm so screwed' I thought screaming into my pillow and I heard Pam laugh from the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

I had the scary feeling I was being watched and yet I was completely relaxed. I could feel a presence beside the bed with cool eyes on me. I opened them carefully to see two beautiful blue orbs staring at me intensely.

"Eric?" I asked through my drowsy haze

"Good evening sookie" he said watching me intently.

"shit" I said grabbing his wrist to see his watch, I had slept right through the day, I couldn't believe it, I hadn't done that when I wasn't injured since I was a kid. I looked at Eric's watch in disbelief but got distracted when his thumb gently ran over my pulse point in my wrist, before caressing my wrist gently. I needed anything to distract me from the feeling of Eric's cool skin against mine; I gulped and gently pulled my hand from his. "Eric why are you in here watching me sleep?' I asked fiddling with the edge of the blanket feeling self conscious.

"I don't know" he said simply looking at me curiously, I could feel his confusion through the bond "I guess I wanted to thank you again" he said looking away for the first time since I woke up. I could feel his uncertainty and I was getting jittery.

"There is nothing to thank me for" I said climbing from the bed and standing further from Eric. My skin felt hot in his presence.

"You saved my maker" he stated standing from his position on his knees beside my bed.

"I saved my friend" I wanted to emphasise the fact that he didn't owe me anything. Having people owe you a dept is sometimes a good thing but I didn't like the idea of Eric owing me. Eric stayed quiet just looking at me and I needed to get out of this room or do something and just then my plan hit me. I had come up with it this morning before I went to bed. I knew when I get back to bon temps I will pay for keeping vamp hours.

"Eric I need a favour" I said sitting back on the edge of the bed. Business was the perfect distraction and when Eric's gaze became less heated I knew it was a good choice.

"Anything" he said the heat flaring for a second before dying down again, I took a deep breath.

"Godric needs to be sheriff again" I stated and Eric nodded leaning casually against the wall across from me with his arms crossed over his large chest, his chiselled, muscular, perfect... 'Stop it sookie' I chastised myself, closing my eyes briefly to focus. When I opened them Eric was smirking at me. "I have a plan but I need your help" I said and he nodded again "I have to go to an orgy' I said and Eric looked like I had just hit him in the head with something very large.

"You have to go to an orgy" he said quietly like he was having trouble understanding

"yes" I said "I have to see someone important and I have to go to an orgy to see him" he was still having trouble with it "I don't plan on having sex with anyone I just need to see this guy and get out of their" I said looking at him hopefully

"So you want me to accompany you to an orgy as protection I assume" I nodded "and you want to leave before I can enjoy myself" I nodded again carefully keeping my face blank. He stood there still for a moment "when are we going?" he asked and I could tell he thought he would regret his decision.

"An hour" I said walking towards the bathroom but stopping by him to kiss his cheek "thank you" I said and went into the bathroom before he could make any inappropriate comments.

An hour later Eric was waiting for me in the sitting room wearing tight black jeans that enhanced his best asset and a black wife beater with a leather jacket with combat boots, he looked good. What I was wearing was very similar to what Eric was wearing; I was had on dark blue jeans and a black singlet with my leather jacket and combat boots.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded after smirking at our clothing choice.

The elevator ride was quiet but comfortable until we stopped at the 7th floor to see bill standing there. He smiled at me and got on standing really close, I felt him sniff me and heard his fangs drop. I tried to keep a straight face but my lip was twitching and I knew both Eric and Bill saw it. Eric smirked and bill just glared at us.

"Sookie could I have a moment with you please?" bill asked once we reached the lobby and I nodded

"Eric could you get us a car" I asked and he growled before reluctantly walking away. "Yes bill" I asked

"You and I haven't spent much time together here in Dallas and since tonight is our last night, I was wondering if you would accompany me to a movie in a nearby theatre" He was so polite but his smile was so fake.

"Sure bill but it will have to be fairly late, I have some errands to run" I said, I didn't trust him but he would have to be suicidal to kill me in Dallas. He would be dead before my body went cold, plus I wanted to know how I know him. I know his name but I can't place it and I was hoping to get some information that might refresh my memory.

"Of course would you like me to help you with your errands?" he asked, I could tell he didn't want to leave me alone with Eric.

"No I think Eric and I have got it" I said smiling brightly "later bill" I said walking out into the street where Eric was leaning against a blood red Mercedes.

"Very conspicuous Eric" I said before sliding into the passenger seat, it was flashy and so Eric.

He smirked "I never do anything half way Sookie" he said with a leer and I looked away to hide my blush but knew he smelt it when his deep laugh filled the car like music.

"So sookie where are we headed" He asked while driving into the main crowded road.

" just drive around until I feel it" I said, I could feel Eric's curiosity before he asked so I answered "When vampires have sex they let out a lot of sexual energy and since we are going to a orgy with at least 50 vampires plus humans, I will feel it long before we reach the correct place, I would probably be able to feel it a few miles away if it was strong enough, but since it's probably not in full swing, excuse the pun, I'm not feeling anything yet" I explained looking over at Eric to hope he understood it. He was just looking at the road thoughtfully.

I sometimes really wish I could read vampires other then the little snippets here and there.

"You can feel when all vampires have sex?" he asked

"only if it is very charged sex and usually it only works with multiple vampires at once not individuals, it would have to be pretty wild for me to pick up on just one vampires energy" I smirked out the window, it would also have to be amazing sex but I wasn't about to tell Eric that.

"Interesting" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Yes very interesting" I mimicked looking over at him, he winked and looked back towards the road.

"Sookie later on tonight once we finish with our business, I would like to talk to you about the past few nights and what has occurred" he said seriously and I looked out the window. I knew it was coming I just didn't want to do it. I knew he was curious about Godric and my very sketchy past.

We were quiet for a while when I started to feel, heated. Not sexually but the air was getting hotter and thicker. "Eric turn down that road" I said sitting forward closing my eyes following the feeling. "We're close" I said after about 10 minutes picking up on very strong feeling, intensely "there" I pointed with my eyes closed opening them to see myself pointing at large isolated white house, lit up with red lights and gargoyles sitting out the front.

"very original" i muttered sliding from the car.

We walked up to the front door, the air thick and strong. I took a deep breath; even before entering the house the thoughts were assaulting my mind. I latched on to Eric's hand concentrating on his blank silent space. Sighing in relief before lightly knocked on the door knowing I'd be heard.

A short half naked vampire answered, he looked no older than 18 but from his eyes I knew he was much older.

"I am here to see your master" I said keeping my eyes down cast

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked

"No" I said simply "But he will want me to see me" I said, the vampire was watching me cautiously before moving aside and letting me in.

We walked past him, Eric walking just behind me since he was the guard tonight.

We walked through marble halls and entered a large dining room, which for a vamp was literally a dining room. The room was covered in vamps each with 2 to 3 humans. I could feel Eric struggling with himself through the bond and hoped to god he had enough self control or I would be vamp food. As we weaved through the masses the vampires stopped whatever they were doing to look at me, in place like that, I smelt good because of my Fae heritage, and this is why I needed Eric.

We got to the end of the room where a vampire had his back to us but had 2 women and 2 men pleasuring him, I inwardly gagged.

"My my we do think highly of ourselves don't we" I said quietly, his head instantly popped up and I dropped the role of submissive human and stood up straight smirking slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Eric looking on with interest.

"Well look who we have here" Lucas said standing up. I had met Lucas Valderheze, a few years earlier in El Paso; he is the king of Texas. He spun to look at me blood dripping from his pouty pink lips. Lucas is very attractive with black hair cut to his chin, pale skin and a well defined upper body. "Come back for me have you" he grinned stepping up in front of me.

"Unless you want me to talk down to you in front of your subordinates we should talk in private" I whispered and his grin widened, he knew m well enough to know i was serious, i really didnt respect him as a king but he was a good warrior and i defiantly respected that.

"Of course" he suddenly caught sight of Eric and stood straight up watching with caution "Sherriff" he addressed. Eric reluctantly dropped to his knees and bowed his head, not removing his eyes from Lucas's. Lucas nodded; I guess he had to be respectful being half Eric's age.

Lucas turned offering his hand to me, which I took out of respect for the public area and followed his into his office, with Eric following closely behind me. Once inside he closed to door and sat behind his desk putting his bare feet up and leaning back casually, he was only wearing black dress pants and his entire upper body was elongated.

"What can I do for you?" he asked smiling a very wide and very fake smile at me.

"I have a request to for fill the dept you owe to me" I said and he visibly stiffened.

"What are you offering" he asked seriously, all business

"Re-instate Sherriff Godric" I said and he dropped his feet to the floor leaning towards me on his desk

"You know I can't do that' he said and I smirked

"I know you can if you want to king" I emphasized the word king. He growled low, which caused Eric to step closer in behind me. Lucas was silent I could practically hear him trying to think of a way out of this. I stood from my position walking around the desk and leaning against it next to him, he sat back to look up at me, looking a mixture between curiosity and anger "come on Lucas' I said seductively "do you really want to have a dept to a human" I whispered

"It's not that big a deal' he said uncertainly not looking me in the eye

"Are you sure, you know what blabber mouths humans are" I spoke quietly next to his ear. He growled but didn't move a muscle. Except for the twitch in his forehead and the vein practically breaking his skin, it only happened when he was completely over angry.

"Fine" he growled "Godric will be re-instated tonight, I will work out the paper work" he rose to his feet and towered over me "and I owe you nothing" he said making it perfectly clear

"Deal" I said smiling brightly, which he returned

"Would you like to join the party" he smirked flashing fang

"I think I'll pass" I said and walking around the desk, to stand at Eric's side. Now that Lucas didnt owe me anything, i was as good as any other human to him.

He pouted "that's disappointing but whatever" he waved a hand dismissively "What about you Viking?" he asked with much less enthusiasm

"Thank you for the gracious offer your majesty but I will have to return Miss Stackhouse to her hotel" he said politely and Lucas shrugged turning and walking out the door.

"You know the way out" he called over his shoulder and I hurriedly exited the house hoping Eric followed but not looking back to check.

When I was finally outside I breathed in the fresh air sucking in a huge breath but before I could blow it out, I was crushed into Eric's hungry demanding mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

His tongue slipped into my mouth with ease and fought with mine for dominance, now I've been kissed before but I have never been kissed like that before, it was sweet and intoxicating yet domineering and powerful. He had really put his thousand years to good use.

I knew I should stop him but I just didn't have the fight in me, his strong arms lifted me and set me down on something hard and cold, I'm guessing it was the hood of his car. I pulled him closer wanting nothing more at that moment then to just be closer to him, much closer.

"Sookie?" a voice pulled me from my trance enough to come to my senses and push Eric away, of course he let me, with a hungry, lustful look in his eyes. The type that could melt panties with a glance. I gulped and turned to the sound of the voice.

Bill was standing in the drive ay looking at us, his eyes a light with anger, I didn't really care, and he had no designs on me what so ever.

"Yes bill" I said innocently as I could but I was out of breath.

"Sookie hat are you doing here?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing" Eric interrupted; I went to slid off of the car and realised something was different.

"When did you get this" I asked in disbelief reaching under the back of my shirt to re-clip my bra. Eric just grinned and turned his attention back to bill.

"I was invited" bill said calmly, looking anything but.

"Invited to an orgy?" I asked and held in my giggle "it didn't seem like your scene" I stated

"Didn't seem like yours either, I never took you for that kind of girl" he said offhandedly but something about that statement ate at me, I slid of the car and stood a few feet from him.

"you have no idea what type of girl I am, you don't know me and have no idea what I do or what I am cable of doing" I said stepping closer with each word, my memories assaulting my mind, making me want to cry "so don't presume" I said and stepped away to get into Eric's car "I can't make that thing tonight, I have something I have to handle" I called out as I buckled my seat belt. Eric was in next to me in a second and we spend of down the deserted road leaving a very confused angry bill in our wake.

The car ride was silent on the way back to the hotel, I was trying to reign in my anger and grief, but I hadn't done it quickly enough, I know Eric felt it but chose to stay quiet and at that point I couldn't have been more grateful.

I power walked through the lobby wanting nothing more than to go to my room and collapse onto the bed. Eric was behind me the whole way and was quiet until we entered the room and I headed for the bed room

"Sookie we still have to talk" he said quietly, I stopped mid step and let out a very dramatic huff.

"Fine" I said walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing water "want a blood?" I asked, 'damn my grandmothers lesions' I though as he shook his head and I walked over to sit on the couch across from him.

"Where would you like to start?" he asked

"this is your show" I stated looking at the now lit fire "but know this, I won't lie to you so there are things I will just refuse to tell you" I said honestly, I felt a spark of irritation through the bond and turned to him "If I asked you, would you tell me all your secrets?" I asked he stayed silent turning away from me towards the fire "that's what I thought".

We were silent a few more moments before he spoke "start with how you met my maker" he said simply, I nodded rather reluctantly and thought of the night she met Godric and all that happened, just as she was about to start Godric walked in and sat down next to sookie.

"I believe I should be a part of this conversation, I can fill in what sookie doesn't know for doesn't remember" He stated looking at Eric expectantly and Eric nodded and bowed his head as they started re-telling their story

"_Miss Sookie you stop that this instant" Mrs Flant the orphanage owner bellowed from across the grounds._

_Sookie's foot was still on Johnnie's neck and she put a little more pressure as he struggled. He had tried to hit her so I fought back; she wasn't going to take being beaten like a rag doll_

_A hand grabbed her, it was Mrs flant and she pulled her away from the bleeding boy "go inside sookie and wait for me in the recreation room" she ordered, sookie obeyed mumbling under her breath "the rest of you inside, it's getting dark" she called. _

_Sookie knew what was going to happen, she hadn't been here long but she also hadn't been at the other placed that long either until she got into trouble and they do what they always do, they move her from orphanage to orphanage. It's not her fault if they wouldn't think so loud, it wouldn't be problem._

_Sookie wasn't sure how long she sat in the chair by the window watching the night time grounds. Night time was the only time she really felt relaxed because all the kids were asleep, it was finally, silent, and she rested her head back and enjoyed the quiet._

_Godric had no idea why he felt the need to adopt a child, he wanted a prodigy but not another vampire child, he wanted a human to spend time with, he feels as though he needs to learn how humans think, to truly understand them so he went to the most obvious choice, he went to an orphanage to learn from studying a child. He wasn't planning on getting very involved in the Childs life, just to observe it._

"_Hello" Godric greeted the women at the front desk "I would like to adopt a child from your facility" he spoke cautiously and smiled brightly_

"_Are you old enough to adopt" she asked looking at the boy who looked no older then 17_

"_Yes I am, I have showed you id and you except that I am 24" He glamoured into the girl, smiling the whole time_

"_Of course, come this way please sir" She spoke in monotone and he followed her threw corridors, taking note of each room, with children in them, whispering and laughing, in hushed tones. This side of the building was fluttering with children but he could sense in the left wing there was a child alone 'how curious' he thought and quickly glamoured the girl to wait there for him as he took off though the halls following the sounds of the small beating._

_Sookie was starting to get bored and was looking for something to do, she knew she was the only one on this side of the building and quickly peaked out the door to be sure the coat is clear. She aimed her hand towards the desk and concentrated with her mind, closing her eyes and focusing on the object. She heard the scrap of metal on the cement floor and opened her eyes as she moved the object the rest of the way to the wall using her mind. She smiled brightly and started on the other tables until she had a large space in the centre. She smiled brightly and took a defensive fighting stance. She had always been a skilled fighter, she leant things quicker then other and was the only 12 year old in the orphanage who could read and write at a college level, of course no one knows that, she has to try and blend. No matter how hard she tries she always stands out._

_Godric sped through the halls until he knew the light beat which he believed t belong to a child for its sound was in the next hall way. He slowly walked to the open door and peered and could not believe what he was seeing. A young girl moving tabled and chairs with the force of her mind before taking a fighting stance that Godric had not seen since his warrior days. The young warrior started doing flips and moves that on the battlefield would be very effective._

_Sookie spun in a low kick when she saw somebody watching her, a boy from the door way looking at her with his head cocked to the side. She stopped all movements and stood up straight her head down looking exactly like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar._

"_Hello young one" Godric spoke stepping into the room with the extraodinary little girl_

"_Good evening sir" Sookie spoke respectfully, keeping her head bowed but her eyes not leaving his as a precaution._

"_What is your name?" Godric asked observing the little girl who is tense and ready for any attack. He decided at that moment she would be the perfect child for him to take in._

"_Sookie sir" She spoke "May I ask your name?" She knew how to be polite and seem the little angel when need be._

"_I am Godric" He knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes, considering glamouring her but thought better of it, he didn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary._

"_Welcome to Maae bee orphanage Mr Godric" Sookie greeted putting her hand out._

_Godric looked at the small girls hand before taking it "Thank you sookie" he spoke quietly and became confused when the girl's eyes went wide with amazement and suspicion and she moved closer to him._

_Sookie couldn't believe it, she couldn't hear him, it was the most amazing and scary thing she had ever experience. She hadn't even realised she had stepped forward until his eyes narrowed with caution. "oh my... I can't hear you" she said taking her hand from his and putting it either side of his face "oh my this is... wow" her eyes went dreamily, loving the first true silence she had ever experienced._

"_What are you child?" he asked softly. Sookie was defiantly something else but what? As soon as he asked the question she recoiled from him stepping back into the centre of the room. Looking at her feet. He stayed crouched, so not to be standing over her but moved forward slightly, he knew that smell, she smelled sweet even mixed with her fear._

"_I am 12 sir and an orphan" sookie spoke clearly and deliberately and if Godric hadn't been a vampire he would have thought she was telling the truth._

"_You're something more" he said moving closer again_

"_Oh cause your normal" she retorted rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew he had to be something more if she couldn't hear him. _

_Godric raised an eyebrow at the child who just rolled her eyes at the most powerful vampire in America. He couldn't help but smile she had spirit and her fire is something he missed much since last time he saw Eric. Her hair also reminded him of Eric and he knew this was the child he would take, she was perfect. "Touché" he smiled and she giggled; he was surprised she even knew what it meant._

"_Who are you?" A women's voice came from behind him and he spun to see a young women in her thirties ogling him._

"_Mrs flant" Sookie sighed, she didn't realised Godric heard and just looked at the floor, she knew she was in trouble for moving the furniture, she was just going to have to lie and say there was no way she would have been able to move them and say she found them like this._

"_Ah you must be Mrs Flant, I am Godric, You receptionist sent me into the orphanage" Godric lied without blinking an eye lash, one of the many perks f being a vampire._

"_Yes I am Mrs Flant, you were thinking of adopting a child" She asked in disbelief_

"_Yes I am older then I look" he said smiling charmingly._

"_Well would you like to see the possibilities" She asked motioning for him to walk down the hall._

"_No I believe I have made my choice" he looked back at sookie, whose eyes were wide with surprise._

_Did he just say he wanted to adopt her, she couldn't believe it after what she did and how she spoke why would he want her for his child, he looks too young to take care of her any way, she thought._

"_Her?" Mrs Flant asked in blatant disbelief_

"_Yes please, she is the child I would like to adopt" Godric said casually watching sookie's expression._

"_Sookie just looked at him at if the to say 'really me? What's wrong with you' but kept her mouth shut._

"_okay well sookie you go pack your stuff and we will sort out the paper work" Mrs Flant said, very happy to be getting rid of sookie, she thought she was a trouble maker._

"_This is acceptable" Godric said smiling down at sookie. Who just nodded and walked past them towards her dormitory, thinking it was going to be an interesting night._

_Godric followed sookie with his eyes until she was out of site and turned to Mrs Flant, Catching her eyes with his taking her mind into his._

"_You have confirmed my information and have seen all the proof you need to sign sookie to me" he said slowly_

"_Yes of course sir, let us wait for sookie near the front desk" Mrs Flant said_

_Godric nodded and headed towards the front desk, thinking it was going to be an interesting night._

_Sookie and Godric left the orphanage, sookie was slightly scared, she could not tell what he was like, whether he was nice or mean or like her uncle Bartlett. She shuttered at the thought of him and concentrated on following Godric in the dark towards his car._

_Godric had taken the girls bag at the door and placed into his boot, before opening the passenger seat for sookie. She got in hesitantly and he knew she was cautious and a bit afraid._

"_Sookie you have no need to fear me, I will not hurt you" Godric assured pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road._

"_I can't know that" she said simply, he was surprised at how astute and smart the child was especially considering her age_

"_I want to protect you but to do that I need to know your secrets and fear to be sure you are not hurt" He argued_

"_My secrets can hurt me and until I am sure you will not I cannot trust you with them" Sookie explained, she had no intention of telling him yet, if ever._

"_Everyone has secrets that are dangerous, but I need to be told you're if I wish to protect you from others" Godric was very persuasive when he wanted to be and was expecting the girl to break._

"_I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" She argued back and he smiled into the darkness_

"_You would not like to know my secrets" He stated_

"_You don't think I would want to know them, you are wrong" she retorted watching is profile in the dark car._

"_Extraordinary" Godric said under his breath._

_They pulled up to a large brick estate, it was isolated and the first thing sookie noticed is that there was no quick escape, which worried her, why would he need to keep himself so hidden._

_Godric had surprised himself by bring the girl to his primary resting place, no one knew of it, not even his only child._

"_You live here?" sookie asked as Godric sung open the large wooden door to reveal a beautiful foyer all designed in jewelled colours._

"_yes and now so do you" He stated closing the door behind him and putting her bag nest to it "you made me a promise in the car and I want you to deliver" Godric said softly, a new sound in his voice._

_Sookie spun to see Godric standing there with fangs, her eyes went wide._

_Godric stood there for a second waiting for her reaction. _


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait" Eric interrupted looking at Godric with a expression I couldn't quite decipher but luckily I didn't have to "you not only took a young girl you didn't know with abilities to you primary resting place but you also revealed what you are?" He said in disbelief

"Yes I am afraid where sookie is involved I can become irrational and make choices without thinking them through completely" Godric said with his face blank but a slight concern came through his voice.

"I know what you mean" Eric said his voice barely a whisper looking me right in the eye. An awkward moment passed, it seemed like Eric wanted to say something but didn't instead he turned back to his maker "how did she react?" He asked glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

_Godric stood there waiting for the girl to run or scream or something, but she just stayed quiet her eyes wide and feet glued to the same spot for what felt like hour to Godric, yet he didn't move, didn't push her; he just waited patiently for it to sink in._

"_You're a vampire" She spoke quietly before realisation truly hit her and she moved her eyes from his fangs to look him in the eye. "That explains why I can't hear you" She said simply shrugging looking back at his fangs._

_Godric was shocked at how she was taking this "you aren't scared or even have questions?" He asked his face betraying his disbelief. Sookie fidgeted for a moment looking down at her feet and he knew she was ready to react to the situation in a more predictable manner._

"_Yes actually I do have one question" She said sill looking at her feet._

"_Go ahead" Godric smiled indulgently_

"_Can I touch you fangs?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper, Godric grinned and nodded. Kneeling in front of her so their heights were closer matched. Sookie hesitated before slowly bringing her hand up and stroking one fang then the other._

_Godric stifled a purr from feeling skin on his fangs and waited for her to finish. She was looking at his fangs in awe "cool" she whispered before removing her fingers and smiling at him. _

"_Thank you" Godric said deciding to take 'cool' as a complement, he had a feeling sookie was too polite to insult any of him even his fangs._

_Sookie smiled brightly at him before looking down nervously, Godric placed his fingers under her chin lifting it up. _

"_Now dear child it is your turn to share" he stated completely serious_

"_Okay but please don't do anything rash until I explain completely" Sookie begged knowing that the first bit could upset him if he took it the wrong way. Godric nodded somewhat reluctantly. "I'm a telepath but I cannot hear vampires, I swear" sookie said quickly avoiding his eye and waiting for what ever happened next. She knew people liked their privacy and her great grandfather Niall had warned her that was for vampires especially._

_Godric could smell her fear and it made him upset that she feared him and proud that she didn't fear him enough to lie or run away. "It's okay young one I will not hurt I fact I plan on doing the opposite I wish to make you into a warrior is you are agreeable" Godric said cautiously going over in his head how he might have to translate that for her if she doesn't understand._

"_I will agree to that sir" Sookie beamed smiling up at him_

"_Please sookie call me Godric" He smiled back._

"It was not until a few weeks later that I found out of her Fae heritage when they decided to pay a visit" Godric said looking over at me, I looked down remembering the reason for that.

"Why did they come to see her?" Eric asked my eyes darted to Godric wide and worried; I didn't want him to know ever. Godric looked over at me with a worried expression but nodded slightly. Fear reaped my body just remembering why and even I could hear my heart rate picking up, I did everything in my power to slow it, but it wasn't working, I was scared I knew even though I put my life in Eric's hands before, that I couldn't trust him and he must never know what I really am and what I can really do.

"Sookie what's wrong?" Eric asked suddenly in front of me looking at me with a concerned expression, Godric had gotten a glass of water and handed it to me with a knowing expression on his face.

"I'm fine" I said standing and walking towards my door. I needed to get away from them but had no escape so I settled for changing the subject. "Godric, Eric and I got you your position back" I said sipping my water and looking up to see Godric's eye brows almost touching his hairline

"How?" he asked curiously and I was happy for the distraction for Eric.

"I went to see the king" I said simply and Godric smiled before walking over and pulling me into an embrace that was both comforting and very welcome.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have done it" Godric whispered, I just shrugged

"I do lots of stuff I shouldn't" I said into his chest and felt in vibrate with his chuckle. Godric pulled away and I looked over at Eric who was watching us curiously

"How did you become so close?" he asked looking perplexed.

I smiled at him "Lets just say we have been through a lot" I spoke quietly looking up at Godric smiling thinking of all the stuff we went though that were both awkward and strange for both of us.

"That we did" He chuckled and I watched as Eric became even more confused. Godric noticed to and looked down at me.

"Should we tell him, his curiosity will eat at him" I said smirking at Godric. I could feel Eric's annoyance at us talking about him like he isn't in the room and from Godric's smirk I know he could to.

"I suppose child, but are you sure some will probably been awkward for you" He said again stroking my cheek gently.

"I'm a big girl I think I can handle it" I laughed and we walked back to the lounge.

Eric took the couch across from us again still watching us curiously.

"I think I know the perfect one to explain the domestic problems to Eric" I said smiling to myself, this would be awkward for me but I have to tell it. "This is the only time I have ever seen Godric hysterical in confusion and fear" I explained and saw Eric lift an eye brow and look over to his maker who now looked nervous at the idea of spilling our past problems.

"Godric was hysterical" Eric smirked and I giggled before nodding and starting.

"I had been staying at Godric's for 2 weeks..."

_Godric awoke looking forward to spending time with his little fairy. He enjoyed her company and she was becoming a magnificent warrior. He opened the door from his resting place and fear struck him as he was hit with the smell of sookie's blood. He remembered it from when she cut herself with a knife in training._

_Godric took the stairs at full speed wanting to find her, he could hear that her heart beat was strong and that was promising. He raced into her bedroom to find her standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She smiled brightly at him._

"_Evening Godric" Sookie smiled but it disappeared when she took in his confused face._

"_Sookie are you hurt" He asked and sniffed the air again. Sookie's eye went wide and she ran for the bathroom slamming it in his face._

_Godric was scared for her safety and wanted to know what was wrong, he knocked on the door "sookie are you okay?" he asked urgently but all he got was a whispered "shit" from sookie that he was sure he wasn't suppose to hear. "sookie what is wrong? Tell me!" he demanded forcefully_

"_Godric you don't know any female humans by any chance do you" Sookie asked hesitantly _

"_No sookie I do not make acquaintance with humans more than a meal why?" he heard her curse again and tried to put things together._

"You know what it was Eric?" I asked looking at him trying to fight my giggles.

"Your female problem, I don't know the name but I know of the problem" Eric said glancing over at his maker who was getting more and more uncomfortable the more we spoke.

"Yes, I had to sit down and explain it to Godric and do you know what he did when I finished talking?" I asked looking over at Godric who wouldn't meet my eyes.

_Godric jumped from the chair in front of Sookie, worried for her health, if what she says is correct then it is a common occurrence that will happen monthly. She can't lose blood that frequently it cannot be healthy for her small form. "We must take you to a doctor" Godric demanded his face a wild mixture of confusion and worry. He didn't know how to react in this situation and to take action was in his nature._

"_Godric, its fine, I am healthy and fine but we do need to go get tampons" Sookie explained, his freaking out seemed to take the uncomfortability out of it for her and she found it funny that he looked so lost and was pacing madly along the floor._

"_Where must we go?" Godric asked he will trust that she is fine for now and will listen to her on this situation since she seems to be knowledgeable on this. Godric had of course heard of this situation but in women sookie was still a girl and very small, with less blood that she can afford to lose and of course Godric had never been in a relationship with a women and had never come across this problem for himself he was considering calling Pam and asking her about it, she may remember from being human she is young._

_Godric pulled into the local convenient store and followed sookie in watching where she went and what she did._

_Sookie stopped looking for the ones she wanted, she was also watching Godric out of the corner of her eye as he scanned over the products and even took one off the shelf to inspect the packaging. Sookie grabbed a packet and headed for the register. Godric took the package from her and inspected it looking at it thoughtfully. To sookie Godric had never looked so much like a 16 year old boy._

_Godric handed it to the lady who scanned it smiling at us._

"_Such a good brother" she said putting her hand over her heart and Godric just lifted an eyebrow at her but said nothing as they exited the store._

"_Sookie how do these contraptions help" Godric asked in the car but sookie just ignored him_

_When they got home, Sookie opened the box and handed Godric the instructions. "Here this is explained how they work and everything you need to know, knock yourself out" she said heading up stairs._

"Godric never spoke of them again, I think they scared him a little" I giggled and Godric kept his face blank, I was pretty sure he fell into down time to avoid hearing the conversation. But by the end of the story we knocked him out of down time with our hysterical laughing. Eric was laughing hard doubled over on the lounge. I moved over next to Eric away from Godric's glare laughing as I did "and you should have seen when the mood swings kicked in. Every month Godric would disappear for those days and stayed away the whole time and when he came back he was cautious and barely spoke to me until he was sure it was over" I laughed. I was laughing so hard I fell from the couch and landed on my butt on the floor. Godric clearly wasn't happy to hear us still laughing at him and glared at us.

"You actually took off because..." Eric couldn't get any further he was laughing too hard. Godric stood and left us, while mumbling about our immaturity.

'Your one to talk' I thought to myself igniting another set of giggles. As we started to settle, I looked up at Eric.

"That's your maker" I giggled and he chuckled, leaning back on the couch. I was still on the ground and slid over closer to the fire "I enjoyed being with Godric" I said seriously looking into the flames, I don't know what made me say it, it just slipped out. Eric didn't say anything which was good.

Eric walked over and sat down next to me looking into the fire as well. "He enjoys being with you as well" I looked up at him. "I have never seen my maker so affectionate with any one, he cares deeply for you" He didn't look concerned or angry, just intrigued.

I smiled weakly at him "when he left, I had hoped he died" I said softly, Eric looked at me with his head cocked to the side obviously waiting for an explanation "even at that age I knew I had abandonment issues. I had spent my left being moved from one place to another never knowing where I would be next. All the carers I went through they all threw me back into the system, never to see me again they all thought I was damaged but Godric..." A tear went down my cheek, I had never told anyone of my feelings about what happened "He thought I was something special, I wasn't just another orphan to him, I wasn't replaceable or I didn't think I was. He had always told me he would never leave me and I never got over his betray but he did teach me two important lesions" I spoke softly and I'm sure if Eric didn't have vamp hearing he wouldn't have heard a thing.

"And what is that?" Eric asked

"Don't trust anyone EVER!" I said, "That rule has helped me, I have never been hurt not since the day he left" I reigned in my pain remembering what I had gone through; I didn't need to think about that now.

"What was the other rule?" He asked, looking at me with what seemed like concern

"You must do anything you can to survive" I stated remembering what I had done to survive. Another tear went down my cheek.

"What did you do to survive?" Eric asked gently as if he had read my mind. My eyes darted to his and I broke, I didn't want to but I did. Everything came flooding out, all my pain and guilt and the tears streamed my face. Eric's arms surrounded me and I cried into his chest. "Tell me" He said it wasn't a command but not quite a request.

"I will but not because you asked me to but because I have never in my life told anyone the story I am about to tell you and it needs to be said" I said softly bracing myself to tell him what I really am and how I deserve everything bad that happened to me in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't beleive i was about to tell Eric about my horrendous past but i had to get it out, it had been eating at me for years

"It was after Godric left. Two years after, i was back in the system and had been placed with a foster carer who wanted to kill me. I only stayed there a few days before i caught onto where his line of thinking was going. I hadn't picked up on it earlier because he was were and they were difficult to read back then. The minute i heard what he planned to d, i jumped on the fist bus out of state. I was free for the first time in my life, it wasn't easy but it was better then my orphanage life had ever been. I felt independant and felt like i would be okay as long as it was just me and no one else. I was wrong" I looked back towards the fire my memories flashing in my head in the most disorienting way, i needed to collect myself.

I was still in Eric's arms and i felt safe there, i know it was stupid, he's a vampire tha has killed hundreds of people but im no better.

"the were tracked me, all the way from florida to wyomming and he tracked me. I smelt good and he wouldnt give up. I managed to dodge him for several weeks until i was walking towards my hotel when i was grabbed and pulled into an old warehouse. He was angry and wanted to rip me open and feast on my insides" Eric tensed next to me but continued to soothingly stroke my arm with the hand that wasn't holding me against him. "He lunged at me, i didnt know what to do, so i just did what Godric had taught me, i fought" i held back the tears that threatened to reappear as i continued my tale "I got the knife from my shoe and thrusted it up into his ribs and puncturing his heart. I heard the flesh tare and rip at the invasion and he cried out in pain" i hook slightly under the intensity of my own memeories and Eric gripped me tighter.

This was more difficult then i thought and i hadn't even got to the worst bit yet. I was more then glad that i couldnt see Eric's face.

"I was to shocked to move and i just sat their next to his body not knowing what to do next" I breathed in deep attempting to calm myself but i knew Eric could feel all the emotions raging through me.

"You did what you had to" He stated his voice soft like music wrapping around me, i wanted nothing more then to curl up in his arms and sleep but i couldnt i wasn't finished yet.

"Thats not the worst part" I whispered softly "I don't know how long i laid their but i heard foot steps coming up behind me and spun to see a small vampire who had obviously watched me murder the were. He congratulated me and welcomed me, i didnt now what he was welcoming me to but later i discovered his name was master and he kept me prisoner for 3 years, i only got out from under his grasp a year or so ago" just the mention of him brought a shiver to my spine.

"Who was he?" Eric asked his voice veiled hiding the rage underneath it. I stood up and stepped away from him, hoping the distance would calm us both. His emotins were feeding off of my turmoil and i was starting to feed off of his anger.

"i don't know, i never have" i stated truthfully "i was only allowed to call him master" i leaned against wall, i was exhausted but unfortunately the worst was yet to come.

"i don't see why this makes you feel so guilty" Eric asked his face blank but curiosity clouding the bond.

"im not finished" i stated and he nodded "i was trained to be a warrior like Godric did with me but worst. I wasn't trained to defend myself i was trained to kill others" I felt little peices of my heart breaking at the feelings that were being risen in me again, feelings that i was certain were long gone.

"How many?" He asked he didnt have to elaborate i knew what he meant. i blocked his feelings as best i could, i didnt want to know how he felt about me, not now.

"i lost count after 63" I said fighting with all my might at the emotions threatening to take me into a abyss of misery that i had once escaped. I fought hard but soon the sobs were wreaking my body, making it hard to breath.

Eric scooped me from the floor and placed me on his lap on the couch. I went to move beside him as i realised what a compromising postion we were in but he gripped me tighter.

"No! Just relax, let it out. You have been holding on to this for years and it will kill you in the end" He whispered his voice soft but demanding enough that i relaxed back against him.

His cold hard body was comfortable and comforting. I had gone through those memories for years and never was i able to just let myself feel it. I was so scared to let my guard down and feel some pity for my postion but for once i allowed myself to float away on my emotions, letting myself feel them.

The guilt hit me hard and i knew i deserved it even if the people i was sent to kill were murders and rapests and killers themselves. It was not my right to take justice into my hands and it was not his right to make me.

I pushed back against Eric feeling him surround me and some how in my mysery i found enough peace for sleep to take me.


	22. Chapter 22

I felt content after telling Eric about my past, there was something alarmingly settling about telling a thousand year old killer that you're not as sweet as he thinks you are.

I wasn't really awake yet but I knew something was different and when I opened my eyes I found out what. I was up against a chiselled cold body, holding onto me tightly and looking up into the most angelic face I had ever encountered, you would never believe that under that amazing specimen laid a cold dead heart. Eric was pale but gorgeous and at this point even I could not deny that and I practically wrote the book on denial.

He had at some time during my sleep nudged one of his thighs between mine and wrapped his arm around my waist, his other arm I was using as a pillow, resting comfortably on his bicep. Our faces were inches apart and I couldn't help but admire how breath takingly beautiful he was without his stone mask, although I enjoyed that to. There was something calming about his expression that made me just want to curl back up next to him and go to sleep, but unfortunately I couldn't do that now.

I tried to disentangle our bodies but when Eric is dead, he is literally dead weight. His arm over me was heavy and comfortable but unbelievably difficult to remove.

After a few minutes of struggling I was finally free and I slid from the bed and to the bathroom. I knew we were in Eric's room and I had to wonder why he did not just take me back to mine when I had fallen to sleep. I shrugged and quickly took care of my human needs. I wasn't surprised to discover I was wearing one of his shirts but at least I was wearing something.

I crept back into the room and I was almost half way across when I realised how stupid it was of me to creep when you could set of a flare in here and he wouldn't stir. I slowly walked back over to him. I couldn't help but admire his strong muscular body. His defined Pecs and abs you could grate cheese on. He was in a word 'yummy' but when he slept like this so vulnerable I noticed there was innocence about him that he didn't possess when he is awake, it was curious to have such a cold bastard in the body of an angel.

I sat on the side of the bed and gently ghosted my fingers over his chest. I knew it was wrong to ogle him in his sleep and even worst to touch him but this was the one time I would be able to observe his body without inflating his already enlarged ego.

My hand absently ghosted over his abs until I reached his bellybutton and realised this cant lead anywhere good. Amazing? Yes. Mind blowing? Yes but good? No.

I was so caught up in the feel of his muscles under his skin and the coolness radiating off of him that I didn't realise he was awake and watching me with fascination.

"See something you like?" He smirked dragging my attention back to his angelic face now distorted with a wide yet equally charming grin.

I tried desperately to keep the deer caught in headlights expression from my face and lifted an eye brow.

"Yes I love the sheets" I said running my hand over the sheets instead of him like I wanted to.

"No need to lie lover, I know you want me" He grinned and before I could react, I was under him. His weight carefully disputed between the bed and me. His face was hovering over mine and I could no longer school my features so well "I can feel it" He whispered, nuzzling his nose into my neck, I felt his tongue trail over the skin, I couldn't move away since his hips had pinned mine and a little part of me was doing cart wheels because he had me pinned, I would defiantly need to explore that thought later, it was disturbing to say the least.

"My MY what do we have here?" Pams voice came from the door way and I used the distraction to slid from under Eric and stand awkwardly near the door.

Eric growled low in his throat causing Pam to smirk wider, winking at me. I felt my face heat up and another growl erupted from Eric's chest but a much less aggressive one.

"I have to get ready to leave" I mumbled rushing out the door just to collide with Godric's chest.

I groaned "don't ya'll know you are like stone" I growled, stepping back, my southern accent more obvious with each word.

"I apologize my sweet but to be fair you collided with me" He smirked and I glared up at him.

"I need to go pack" I said simply swerving him and continuing to the room I'm sharing with pam.

Packing didn't take that long and by the time I was finished it was time to go. I got into the limo heading for the airport. Pam, Eric and Godric were in the limo with me since bill had left early for some reason.

"Sookie" Eric's voice echoed in the small space. I was sitting beside Godric across from Eric and pam. I looked up at him expectantly.

"When I changed you from your cloths into my shirt last night" He started and I blushed bright red, while Pam smirked at me. Her smirk was almost as infuriating as Eric's "I noticed something I would like to ask you about" his face was blank but curiosity rang though the bond.

I narrowed my eyes but nodded for him to continue. "You have 7 circular scars that run down either side of your ribs" He stated looking at me intently.

'Damn' I though, I didn't think about that, I should have known he would have seen them. I didn't really know how to react so I just shrugged and said "Yeah so" not the most intelligent thing I have ever said but it was all I had.

"How did you get them sookie?" Pam asked, they were all looking at me intently, not even Godric knew about them.

"They were my punishment" I mumbled and if they weren't vampires they wouldn't have heard me. I felt anger rise in the bond I shared with Eric but didn't have the guts to risk a glance.

"Punishment for what?" Godric asked, his voice barely concealing his rage

"for not doing my job appropriately" I whispered "they are burns from a brander" I said simply, I should have been glad they hadn't branded me with a name or anything just a circle, but the circles were the worst pain I had ever gone through.

"They punished you with hot pokers" Pam stated her voice compassionate but concealing her own rage.

I didn't like this line of questioning but had no way out, so I did something I rarely do anymore, I retracted into myself, becoming the cold robot they had trained me to be, devoid of any emotion. "After I received my punishment, I had never done it again. It was fair compared the things I have seen them do to others" I shrugged; I just tightened my emotions up into a little box that no one could tell was there. But inside that box I was screaming bloody murder from the pain I had been subjected to.

I glanced up at Eric, I knew from one look could feel every emotion I had hidden away and couldn't hold it in anymore. He launched upwards, smashing through the sunroof and into the air.

"He'll meet us at the airport" Pam said softly but without emotion. I stared out the window, I was lucky I could put Eric's anger in that little box, if I wasn't able I could tell from the intensity of it, I would be the next to jump out a window.

The ride to the air port was silent and I slowly let myself out from my emotionless state, I didn't want to say goodbye to Godric as an empty robot.

"Come visit me soon" Godric said pulling me into his embrace. We were in the hanger besides Eric's private jet.

"I will" I breathed, taking in his scent and feeling myself calm from his silence and loving embrace. I truly did love Godric no matter how I used to fight it, I always did. He was the only one I remember truly caring for me, he was the father I never had and I will always be grateful to him no matter how much pain he had caused me.

Pam nodded to Godric and hugged him quickly; I knew Godric cared for Pam, not as much as Eric but like family. I had to admit they had the most domesticated arrangement I had ever seen between vamps. Most vampires never met their child's child and never had an attachment to them other then blood and even that was weak. It was amazing to see how close they all were and I smiled as I climbed onto the plane.

"Where is Eric?" I asked, I couldn't feel him anywhere near the plane or the hanger.

Pam's brow furrowed and she looked down at her phone. "It seems Eric has decided to fly back" she sounded concerned and I just nodded, I guess the pain he felt through our bond must have been to overwhelming for him to be near me. It makes sense it was a horrific incident and I will never forget the pain I suffered. Ever.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been 2 weeks since I returned from Dallas, I hadn't had any communication with the sheriff, luckily but I did talk to Pam on the phone, frequently and bill was constantly trying to spend time with me and his antics were becoming more worrisome and I have decided that I had to figure out his game before I am in a position to be killed. The maenad situation had apparently been solved; Pam told me Eric made the appropriate tribute.

I planned on going to Fangtasia tonight, Pam was only have a half night and begged for me to in her words 'come cause trouble since things have been boring', I think she was joking, I hope she was anyway.

I dressed in tight grey jeans that made my arse look fantastic and a red top that was tight around my bosom but flowed down my stomach. I matched then with black heeled boots that went to my knees but were covered by my jeans. There was no way I was wearing all black to Fangtasia, I hated being so cliché'.

Jason had spent much of his time with a new girl of his that I had yet to meet and I didn't see him much but he was happy and Tara had started dating again, just a few guys here and there but it was a start.

I locked up the house and jumped into my Ute, I really hated that the bond made me want to be in Eric's presence, I was thinking I just need another man to distract me. I smiled wondering what Eric's reaction would be if he knew I gave my virginity to someone else. I know he'd be pissed and would probably kill the guy whoever it was, Eric doesn't like to lose.

Fangtasia was packed when I pulled up but Pam was at the door and beckoned me towards her.

"Sookie I'm so glad you came" Pam purred staring at my breasts which were lifted by my bra and I was showing a fair amount of cleavage.

"I'm sure you are" I laughed.

"As I'm sure you know already Eric is here and he told me to take you to his booth until he is available" Pam rolled her eyes and gestured for me to enter.

We walked over to a booth in the corner and Pam called over a waitress.

"Whatever she wants on the house" Pam instructed and disappeared before I could argue, but not before she winked at me.

"Gin and tonic please" I said politely to the girl I recognised as ginger.

"Yes miss" she said quickly walking over to the bar and returning with my drink before disappearing into the crowd.

I sat there for a while smiling silently to myself at the desperate thoughts around me 'pathetic' I thought. All they wanted was to get bitten and laid, I laughed listening to all the humans who wanted Eric, and it seemed I was the only one who wouldn't give my right arm for a night with the Viking.

I was roused from my thoughts by someone clearing there throat next to me. I looked up to see a pretty girl standing next to me scowling, she was clearly foreign and her mind was full of a foreign language.

"Yes" I asked politely but from the emotion in her thoughts I knew she was upset at me for some reason I couldn't fathom.

"You're not supposed to sit here" She said putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing a leather pants and a leather bra with a fur shawl. She looked trashy but I smiled at her anyway.

"I have been requested to sit here by Mr. Northman" I stated wanting to roll my eyes at the jealously coming from her thoughts.

"Mr. Northman won't need you he has me" she insisted jutting her chin out in a childish way, god I hope I didn't look that pathetic when I did it.

"I'm not here for the same reason you are" I said simply, she was really irritating and I wanted her to go away.

"Sure you aren't" she had the audacity to roll her eyes "you need to leave, he is my boyfriend, he loves me" I couldn't hold in my laugh at her conviction in that belief.

"Honey Eric doesn't love anything but Eric" I laughed and took a sip of my drink.

She huffed "He loves me, I know he does, he speaks in his own language to me and even has a pet name for me, that he calls out whenever we make love" She smirked

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I asked chuckling slightly at the thought of Eric making love instead of fucking wildly before sipping my drink.

"He calls me sookie" she smiled and I nearly did a spit take, coughing slightly, staring up at her startled beyond belief. He yells out my name. Oh. My. God. I stared at her for a moment before deciding how annoying she was staring at me like that, so I decided to let her in on the joke.

"Maybe I should have introduced myself properly" I smirked, rising from the booth to stand in front of her "I'm sookie Stackhouse" I smirked at her horrified expression before it turned to outrage. She went to grab my arm, but I gripped her wrist and in one quick movement, spinning on my heel and pulling her arm backwards behind her and slamming her head into the table, holding her there by the arm I had twisted behind her back. "Okay I have been polite to you when it wasn't necessary and you repay me by trying to physically assault me. Now I'm a reasonable person but Do. Not. Ever. Touch me!" I pulled her arm up higher for emphasis, hearing her cry out in pain.

All the sounds around us had stopped and everyone was staring, including Pam who looked ecstatic. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of lust that almost knocked me off my feet. Still holding the girl I turned my head and saw Eric staring at me, his fangs down fully and his eyes dark with desire and lust. We stared at each other for a moment, his lust was defiantly affecting me and I tried to concentrate on the situation. I spun the girl onto her back on the table, holding her down with the palm of my hand on a weak point in her collar bone. She must have broken it as a child and I had noticed the small dint when I took in her appearance.

"Bitch" the girl spat and tried to fight against my hold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said firmly "one push on my palm and I will break you collar bone" I pushed a little to show her I was serious and she stopped wriggling.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice came from beside me and I looked up at him expectantly "why are you pinning my dancer to the table, not that I mind, in fact it's incredibly hot but I'm curious as to what she has done to earn such violence" He said cautiously barely sparing the girl a glance.

"I'm teaching her some respect" I shrugged and Eric grinned widely

"Okay" he stated sitting in his booth and watching me.

"Now... wait what's her name?" I asked Eric and he seemed puzzled for a moment and I rolled my eyes "Pam is she in your vault?" I asked

"Of course, I believe her name is Yvette, she is our newest dancer" she stated still grinning madly at me.

"Oh don't forget Eric's fuck buddy" I laughed, looking over at Eric. I was very good at hiding my emotions and suppressing them, so I was suppressing my jealously to express later. I hated that I felt it at all and I was fully prepared to blame it on Eric.

Eric looked up at me, his expression one of confusion and if it was anyone else I would say guilt, even though he had nothing to be guilty for. I had know he was having sex I could feel it and it was exceedingly gratifying to know he was half bored at the time, every now and then lust would slam into me but it was gone quickly and I had to wondered why.

I took my eyes from Eric and leaned into Yvetta "You are pretty, I must admit and I have no intention of taking you're..." I suppressed a giggled and glanced at Eric "boyfriend" I laughed out and Eric glared towards Yvetta, his irritation in the bond was clear. "Eric is all yours as far as I'm concerned and I don't want to hurt you by taking the man you love" I glared up at Eric. I hated that he made a girl fall in love with him when he didn't reciprocate the feelings, it was cruel "but don't think because I don't want to hurt you emotionally, I won't break every bone it your body" my voice took on a low menacing tone "if you ever attempt to touch me again, do we have an understanding?" I asked looking down at her threateningly. Eric's lust was increasing and I was suppressing an eye roll.

Yvetta nodded hurriedly looking up at me with fear. "good" I smiled "now by all rights I should break your collar bone for this insult, I have done worst to others for much less, but I will let you off this once since I can actually blame this whole even on Eric being a dick head" I said simply, releasing my hold on her slowly and stepping back, allowing her room to move. She stared at me wide eyed and started crying before running into the back of the bar.

When she disappeared I turned to Eric and glared, he stared at me blankly but through the bond I knew he understood what I was angry about.

After a few awkward moments the music continued and everyone went back to what they were previously doing, Pam winked and took off for door duty and I was left with Eric. I slid into the booth across from him.

"It's my nature" Eric said simply and I rolled my eyes. I know how that girl felt for him; I had seen it all in her head.

"That's the cowards way out" I glared and Eric growled quietly

"Sookie I need to talk to you about bill" He said after a few tense minutes.

"That's what I want to talk to you about" I needed to know stuff that Eric should know being his sheriff.

"Go ahead" he gestured for me to go first.

"What can you tell me about Bill before he came to your area?" I asked quietly Eric was quiet for a moment.

"He moved to New Orleans from Seattle where he was with his maker, this was about 50 years ago. He is a talented tacker and the queen wanted him, apparently his maker had an obligation to the queen and Lorena handed him over" he stopped for a second and was about to continue when I was hit with a realisation, I jumped to my feet, accidently alarming Eric who did the same looking around cautiously, before realising there was no danger and cocking his head at me.

"Wait Bill, is Lorena kriseki's child, he's the procurer for the queen of Louisiana" I said watching as it all fell into place in front of my eyes. My face feel, I knew when a queen wanted something they usually got it. Eric seemed to realise this to and his eye widened "shit I need to use you phone" I said quickly and he guided me into his office.

I snatched the phone off the desk, typing in a number from memory, I had a great memory, another perk of being a fairly hybrid.

I waited for someone to pick up. My anger was rolling off me and I could feel Eric sending calm down the bond. I don't like to be manipulated but right now it was okay and I smiled slightly at him.

"Hello" A smooth, young voice came over the receiver.

"Hello André" I said politely and the line went dead quiet for a moment. Eric had moved closer and was looking at me with interest.

"Tell me this is anyone but sookie Stackhouse" Andre groaned, pleading in his voice, he really didn't like me.

"I could but I would be lying" I said making my voice sound as bored as possible, I was doing my best Pam impersonation for when she answers the Fangtasia phone, she always sounded bored out of her skull.

"Fuck me, what do you want" He sneered, growling slightly

"You know why I'm calling" I almost growled myself, my anger coming back full force "call off your sniffer dog" I demanded and he sighed into the phone.

"I can't and you know that" he growled but sounded resigned, but I didn't care, this was my life on the line

"Can't or don't want to" I glared at the wall across from me, needing to release my anger but had no way at that moment.

"Can't! The queen doesn't know what you did as per our deal and I tried to convince her to leave you alone, the last thing I wanted was for you to live here at the palace" he sounded disgusted "but she won't listen, insisting she needs you"

I stood there silently trying to think of a way out, I had never met the Queen of Louisiana because I knew of her tendency to collect different assets, so I avoided her. I had forgotten I was holding the phone I was thinking so hard, until I felt it is take from me by Eric who put the phone to his ear and spoke into it.

"Tell the Queen her sheriff of Area 5 has claimed at telepath as an asset by contract" Eric spoke with authority but didn't wait for an answer and hung up. I just stared up at him, he can't be serious, I have never belonged to one state, and I don't know what is involved in being owned by an area or state.

"I can't lose a telepath" Eric said to me but I knew there was more to it, I could feel it.

"Thank you" I whispered softly" but why?" I asked looking at him curiously, this is a danger to him and his position in Louisiana so why do this for a telepathic barmaid who used to be an assassin who killed supernaturals.

He stood there staring at me for a moment and I thought he was going to say something but obviously changed his mind and said "Telepaths are extremely rare, I won't lose you to the queen, besides with this bond when you are miserable I will feel it" his face was blank until it took a wicked smirk "and of course I have yet to fuck you" he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a pig" I groaned

"No I'm a Viking" he smirked and I had to laugh. Eric seemed satisfied with my reaction "I will contact my lawyer Mr Catalaides to arrange the contract as quickly as possible" He sat behind his desk in the power chair and put his feet up on the edge.

"Mr Catalaides? The daemon lawyer?" I asked,

"Yes have you met him?" Eric asked lifting an eye brow

"No but I have heard of him, he is well known in the circles I used to run in" I gave him a sad smile. He went to say something but I wished to drop the subject "I actually came here to see Pam so if you will excuse me" I didn't really give him a choice as I headed out the door but I had a feeling if he really wanted to stop me, I wouldn't have been walking into the hallway.


	24. Chapter 24

Pam finished soon after I left Eric's office but had to handle something so I was sitting there for roughly half an hour and I pointed out a few fake id's and under age kids but when I wasn't playing Nancy Drew I just listened. Although I hate my gift most the time I had to admit it came in handy, I also occasionally got annoyed just sitting and listening, I knew it was wrong but it was fascinating to dig through their minds finding out who they are and about their lives. My life has always been hectic and dangerous and miserable so I found it fulfilling to listen to the types of things they did and I compared their lives to mine.

The things these people see has problems, like their kids getting a cold or scrapping a knee or not getting home in time to watch their favourite television show. These problems to me were great problems, I'd love to only have to worry about missing a TV show, but no instead I have to worry about avoiding a vicious master who wants to enslave me and trying to keep myself alive from all the nasty things in the world that want to kill me. I have these life and death situations and these people worry about if they will have time to visit the library tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and smiled to myself what wonderful lives they have. I sipped my drink and went back to watching the patrons of fangtasia.

One woman was dancing, in a short leather skirt and denim boob tube, she looked like a total slut but I found out she is 31 and has 3 children with an abusive husband. She came to fangtasia as her way of getting back at him; she came here once a week when he thought she was at a book club. She loved her kids (2 girls and a boy) and they are the only reason she stays with him since they are so young. She dreams of a day when she will be able to divorce him and marry someone she really loves. Unlike most the women here she has no illusions about it being a vampire but she just wants to feel alive again after feeling suffocated by her husband, funny how she visits the dead to feel alive. I felt bad for her, she seemed intelligent and was just trying to find some escape, I actually admire her guts, I never would have been able to escape the master, I was too scared to even try even for a few hours but she escaped her prison keeper while I never really got out from under mine's thumb.

I looked down at my drink, I never enjoyed analysing my feeling about my life even though I knew I should, I was to scared of what I would discover. It's ironic, I will spit in the face of vampires hundreds of years older than me and yet I am scared of my own feels.

God I hate irony.

My thoughts were interrupted by a presence at the table across from me. I looked up to see Eric staring at me curiously. He had been on his throne for most the time I was out here and I simply ignored him but with him across from me it was made difficult.

"Sookie what were you thinking about?" He asked quietly cocking his head to the side.

"Why?" I asked defensively, it was none of his business what goes on in my brain. I don't care if it does make me a hypocrite I can't control my gift, I don't have another choice.

"You emotions are all over the place and they are very distracting" he explained narrowing his eyes at my defensiveness.

"So? Why would I care if you're distracted? It's not my problem" I shrugged; I was actually more selfless to humans then vampires just because I have seen that they don't need my selflessness they are too selfish for it to work.

"Why are you always so defensive with me? I didn't mean anything by it I was simply curious and you knew that, you could feel it" He said his eyes still narrow. I was getting really sick of being regarded through slits of blue.

"I am always defensive around murders" I spat; I wasn't really sure why I was so up and down about Eric although he was no better than me.

"Whatever, I no longer care" he waved it off, adding to my anger. I could feel his as well so I sat back and reined mine in as much as possible. I had to always remember no matter what Eric does for me he is still a killer. "Sookie is it that you do not like vampires?" he asked

"I thought you no longer cared" I stated looking out to the crowd

"I don't, I am just curious" his eyes narrowed again and I rolled my eyes

"I have no discrimination against vampires as you saw with Godric and Pam" I stated. Eric looked me right in the eye and I knew what the next question would be

"Then why me?" he asked, I looked at him for a minute thinking over my answer before speaking it.

"My self-preservation instinct tells me to keep you as far away as possible and it has kept me alive so far" I continued looking out at the crowd; I was really uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"You think I would hurt you?" he asked, I felt his anger again and turned back to him.

"Not physically, I am to valuable" I looked down at the table "but I am still human and there are other ways you can hurt me" I mumbled the last bit. I luckily saw Pam at the door, she waved me over and I hurriedly got up and walked over to her, not once risking a glance at Eric. I could feel his curiosity and irritation though the bond and had no intention of adding fuel to it.

Once in Pam's car I let out a huge breath. Why was I always so tense around Eric and yet at the same time being around him was the one place I found relaxing. '_Wow I'm more messed up then I ever imagined' _I thought dropping my head back onto the head rest.

"Sookie what on earth is wrong, you are supposed to be fun not quiet and brooding. If I wanted brooding I would stay at fangtasia with Eric and the vermin" Pam sneered in reference to her customers. I smiled to myself.

"If you have such discontent for the humans, why run a place like fangtasia?" I asked as we pulled out onto the main road, heading towards the late night shopping district.

"It was not my idea. Eric opened fangtasia" Pam stated

"Now I get it" I rolled my eyes, of course it was Eric's idea to open a business that had people bowing and begging at his feet.

"I will never understand you" Pam said more to herself then me but I listened anyway "You confuse me as much as my maker. You have so much in common and enjoy each other's company wether you will admit it or not and yet you fight tooth and nail to keep each other at arm's length" Pam didn't look at me she just stared ahead "though I must admit when you do finally submit to my masters charms, it will be incredible" she winked at me, provoking another eye roll. "I wish I could be there but something tells me that Eric would never share _you_" she emphasised me specifically. I watched her for a minute.

"Just how many women has Eric degraded by sharing them" I sneered, he was such a cold hearted bastard.

"That's what you got out of that, not the fact that you are someone he wouldn't share" Pam growled in frustration "you're as stubborn as he is and by the way the women who beg Eric to fuck them _degrade_ themselves. We don't even have to try" She seemed faintly proud of that fact but continued mumbling about my pig headedness. I zoned her out after that.

It was the strangest sensation; I was so all over the place. On moment I wanted the stake Eric the next I wanted to jump him. There are things I like about Eric, he is smart and a good strategist, I also enjoy his dry sense of humour and then there are thing I hate about him, like his over bearing personality and arrogance that grinds my teeth.

I was roused from my thought when the car pulled into a parking lot surrounded by boutiques.

"Come on sookie" Pam grinned as we climbed out of her minivan, she really loved to shop.

We walked into a dark alley next to a colourful shop. I gazed into the darkness, my senses going on alert to be aware of any danger. I slowed my steps as the dark engulfed us more. I could see faintly and the alley looked safe but in my experience what things look like and what they are tend to be polar opposites.

Pam turned to me noticing my slowed pace.

"I assure you sookie it is safe. I will not allow harm to come to you" Pam said with enough sincerity to make me continue walking beside her but I still stayed overly aware. I really hated when I was caught off guard and tried to avoid it whenever possible.

We hit the dead end in the alley and Pam walked over into the darkest corner and tapped at a cleverly concealed door that looked like more brick work.

It opened quickly and a beautiful woman dressed in a black full length dress with heels so high they would scare lady gaga. Her strawberry blonde hair framed her face perfectly and her dark make-up that would have looked trashy on anyone else seemed to highlight her natural beauty.

"Desiree" Pam greeted kissing the women on the cheek

"Pam my dear what brings you to my humble establishment" Desiree asked eyeing me carefully. He was clearly vampire and by her eyes my estimate would be younger then Pam.

"I have come to shop, why else. This is sookie Stackhouse" Pam greeted and the women smiled slightly but distrust and distaste was still written across her delicate features "She is a co worker of the sheriff" Pam added her voice edged with a thinly veiled threat.

Desiree's smile suddenly became wider in an attempt to please Pam I guess. I smiled the smiled which I was coming to know as my southern belle smile, it was polite and sweet but I never lowered my eyes as I knew was expected, I won't bow down before people who don't disserve it.

"Welcome sookie please come in" she swept her hand elegantly and I followed Pam into a large hall covered wall to wall in racks of cloths, different styles and fabrics. I looked around knowing instantly this was a supe only shop; it was the type of place that could not be found except by those who know where it is. I had been to one before; it was smaller but just as efficiently stocked.

"I will leave you to shop till you drop as the humans say, please call if you need anything" and with that she disappeared behind a rack of cloths.

I turned to Pam who looked like a kid in a candy store and smiled "where shall we start?" I smirked and her gaze turned wicked before I was swept off into the depths of the store, I felt like I was in one of those horror movies and would never be seen again. I knew I would regret shopping with Pam.


	25. Chapter 25

It turned out shopping with Pam wasn't that bad except she made me buy all this slutty underwear but let's face every woman likes to own some. It been a week since we went shopping and I'm loving the stuff I bought and of course Pam insisted on buying me some as well although everything she picked was racy and I would never wear them out in public. Probably.

I awoke from a faint scratching sound. I instantly set out my field but felt nothing. I slowly pushed off my blankets and slid from my bed but not before grabbing the silver knife I kept under my pillow. Jason is home but from his brain pattern I'd say he was asleep. I crept through the house cautiously in my large t-shirt and blue boy short panties.

The noise was coming from somewhere in the direction of the kitchen and it defiantly wasn't my imagination. I gripped the knife tighter as I crept through the kitchen and to the back door. It was closed and locked but that doesn't mean I'm safe. There was still nothing in my field but I wanted to be sure. I unlatched the door and slowly opening it with a creek. The wind gushed in making my skin break out in goose bumps. The wind was cold but not unbearable.

I walked into the porch and down into the clod wet grass, my bare feet squashing it silently. I ignored the cold and continued to follow the sound. I walked out to the garden shed where the sound was the loudest. It was dark but even in the dark I could see a small gray puppy scratching relentlessly at the tin. He was wet and I felt bad for him.

"Hey buddy" I said waning him I was there, he just continued scratching. I kneeled net to him and patted his back "Come here" I said as I lifted him from the ground. He was small but I could tell from his paws that he was going to be a big dog. He snuggled into my shirt searching for warmth.

That's when I felt it a void came into my field. I placed the dog on the ground calmly and it pressed into my leg. I stood up appearing calm as the void got closer until it was right behind me.

"Don't move a muscle or I will castrate you" I said emphasising my words by pressing the knife into his crotch, still not turning to him. He stilled either at the smell of silver or the idea of me cutting off his manhood.

A barrow tone chuckle filled the air and I breathed out the breath I was holding to turn around "what do you want Eric?" I asked looking at his tall frame; he was actually shielding my body from the wind. He looked good in his usual jeans and fangtasia shirt but the glint in his eyes told me everything. He was very aware of my minimal clothing and I cross my arms over my chest self consciously and glared at him.

"Do you always walk around in your underwear at 1 in the morning?" Eric asked smirking "Because if so I would like to buy a ticket for life to see that show" He grinned fangs on display and I had to laugh.

"What are you doing here Eric?" I repeated a small smile on my face.

His face went serious "I came to apologize for the other night" He said sliding his hands into his pants and looking at me regrettably.

"Bullshit" I deadpanned "What do you want me to do that I'm not going to like?" I asked looking him in the eye.

Eric dropped all innocent facade and looked me in the eye "I need you to accompany me to New Orleans" He said simply and I glared at him.

"I am not going to see your bitch queen" I spat at him defiantly, staying as still as possible but the air was cold and I couldn't help but shiver. Eric quickly removed his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"Sookie it is required" He said a hint of pleading in his voice

"Fuck! Do you have any idea what she will do if she realises what I really am and what I can do?" I whispered in a harsh tone.

"I have some ideas which is why I'm going with you" He glared I glared back, we stood there for a minute not saying anything but were interrupted by the porch light illuminating the yard.

"Sookie?" Jason called from the porch.

"I'll be in a minute" I yelled

He looked from me to Eric and then his eyes went wide "no rush ahhh use protection" He yelled and my face burned as I stared at him. Not only was that irrelevant since Eric's a vampire but how could he think that is what's happening

"NO! Jason I'll be a minute" I glared; he took the message and disappeared into the house.

"I'm starting to like him" Eric grinned and I rolled my eyes

"That's just because of that affectionate hug that you seemed to enjoy too much" I dead panned and looked down to cover my smirk at his growl.

"I did not enjoy that hug" He growled glaring at me and I just smiled up at him innocently and said.

"Are you sure you and he would make a cute couple" I teased grinning at him. He growled again before his face took a wicked smirk and he pushed me up against the shed, his body pinning me there and I knew I was in trouble.

"Would you like me to prove what my preference is?" He asked pushing his arousal into my leg. I gulped shaking my head when the rest of me was screaming 'yes please' "Are you sure?" He asked breathing in my ear and I closed my eyes to compose myself.

"No" I whispered my voice not half as strong as I wish it was. The feeling of his body against mine was very distracting and I couldn't help but push back against him, breathing in his scent. God he always smelt so good.

Luckily the puppy chose that minute to scratch at my leg, pulling me from my trance and I pushed him back, he let me and watched me silently but I could see him fighting a smirk.

"I'll go. Call me with when" I said as I picked up the puppy and walk inside, not looking back once but I could feel his eyes on my back right up until I closed the door and locked it.

I hugged the puppy to me "you are my little hero" I whispered into his soft fur "I think that is what I will call you Hero" I smiled down at him "come on you need a bath" I said carrying him to the bathroom to wash.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day I took Hero down to Merlottes to find out who owns him since all the people in Bon temps went to Merlottes except those who were to young and even them sometimes.

"Hey sookie who's the cutie?" Tara asked petting hero from over the bar

"I don't know. Is Sam in?" I asked and she nodded "thanks Tara" I smiled and headed towards Sam's office.

I knocked on the door softly as Hero scratched at my heat neck lace.

"Come in" He called and I opened the door. He was sitting back at his desk looking over some paper work. Sam's cute but I could never be with him. He's way too good for me.

"Hey Sam" I smiled brightly

"Hey sook who's this little guy" he asked scratching the dogs head

"I was hoping you could tell me" I asked and he stiffened

"How would I know?" He asked stilling on the edge of his desk trying to look casual but his muscles were tense and he was anything but relaxed. We both knew he could smell it on the dog but I wasn't going to out him if he wasn't ready.

"You own the bar that everyone in town visits how else silly" I said beaming in my best southern belle voice.

He visibly relaxed and I saw his nostrils flare as he smelled the air "You know I think Terry mentioned something about his dog having puppies" Sam said trying to look indifferent but looking relieved.

"Thanks same" I said and left the office giggling when I reached the hall "silly puppy" I mumbled if anyone heard me they'd think I was talking about Hero.

I walked into the kitchen to see Lafayette booty shaking to some Beyonce song in front of the stove.

"Hey Lafayette where's Terry" I asked, I couldn't see him in the kitchen and that is where he usually is.

"I think he's outs havin a smoke baby girl" He looked down at Hero "Now gets yours gutsy arse out of here, that things an O H and S violation. Sam will come in here ands kick mes arse for that one" He winked "not that I wouldn't enjoy it girl" I laughed as he continued dancing provocatively with the stove.

I walked out back to see Terri having a smoke leaning against his truck when he saw me he quickly put it out and gave me the lop sided smile he gives everyone.

"Dose this belong to you" I asked handing him Hero

"Yeah I've been looking for him" He said patting him affectionately "where did you find him?"

"He was digging around at my garden shed" I smiled "where did you get him?" I asked to make conversation

"My big girl she had puppies, I've been looking for a home for 'um do you want him" He asked politely but I shook my head. I was wanted by vamps; they do terrible things to pets. I remembered a dog I had when I was younger. The master bought it for me as a gift knew it was some sort of trap but I couldn't help but become attached and when I did the aster killed him and left him in my bed for me to find. It was to teach me about unnecessary attachments.

I shook my head of the memory; it still made me cry when I remembered sometimes. He just didn't disserve it.

"Well if you change your mind you tell me" He smiled and I nodded and turned to go to my car.

When I got home there someone sitting on my porch swing. I brushed my hand against the knife strapped to my ankle as I got out to make myself feel better.

I walked up my front steps and looked him over, He was human and after a brain scan I discovered he worked for Eric, I put on my fake smile.

"Hello can I help you" I asked reading his mind as I spoke.

'_What is Eric's fascination with this back hick slut? I just don't get why he would send me to the middle of bum fuck just to deliver a message and parcel. My talents would be far useful on other assignments'_

"Hello I'm bobby. I'm Eric's day man" He said about a polite as a toad

"Hi bobby" I said losing some of my politeness at his thoughts.

'_Maybe this is punishment' _he thought and I rolled my eyes

"What do you want?" I asked turning to my door and unlocking it.

"Mr Northman sent me with a message and a present for Mrs Sookie Stackhouse" He said with zero enthusiasm

"Yay, well where are they?" I said matching his enthusiasm

'_What does he see in her? She must be a really good fuck. Luckily soon he will get over her and I will never have to come here again' _he thought and for the first time gave me a genuine smile. I ignored it as he walked over to his car and grabbed a luggage bag for the trunk and carried it over. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"There" he rolled his eyes and went to leave.

'_God she's just one of his whores and he sends me on an errand for her. He must be losing his mind, his gorgeous, powerful mind but still losing it. This girl doesn't disserve his gifts'_ he thought and I rolled my eyes, I had had enough.

"Bobby?" I asked and as soon as he turned and thrust my fist into his nose. I felt it crack and smiled brightly "have a nice day' I turned and walked in the door as he cried out in pain. Take that arsehole I thought and smiled into the empty house.

I put down the luggage bag and walked over to the couch, dropping into it and opening the envelope to find a note with elegant script on it. Eric.

_Sookie,_

_Tonight I will come and collect you, pack the luggage bag with you cloths, I do not know how long we will be required but I assure you it will be no more than 3 days._

_There are some gifts in the luggage, don't bother giving them back I will not take them and you will like them. They are not an attempt to buy you so keep the feminist in you on your least._

_Eric_

I laughed loudly as I read his note, it was so Eric. I put the note on the coffee table and walked over to the luggage opening it carefully.

Inside there were three boxers, one large one and 2 small.

I removed the large one fist I opened it to find a beautiful crimson silk gown, it was full length, it would touch the floor when I walked and it had a sweet heart neck line that would be generous with my cleavage and it was layered just below the bust to just above my waist. It was perfect and beautiful and so something Eric would pick. At the bottom of the box was another note.

_You are to wear this tonight because you would probably turn up to the queen of Louisiana in jeans and a t shirt_

I smiled at the thought that he was right and placed the dress gingerly back in its box.

The next biggest box was most likely a show box. I opened it to discover I was right. They were a pair of the tallest black strappy heels I have ever seen. Another note that said.

_Pam informs me these are 'fuck me' heels need I say more_

I giggled at his joke and proposition in one and moved to the next box. It was the smallest and when I opened it I found the most beautiful ruby necklace. It had a white gold chain and a circular ruby surrounded my smaller diamonds. It was large and I loved it. I knew I would give it back to Eric after tonight, I want to wear it once is that a crime.

I jumped up practically running to the mirror and putting it around my neck. It looked beautiful but my jeans and t shirt didn't do it justice like the dress would. How does a straight man have such good taste, oh right he's a thousand year old vampire with a shopaholic for a child mystery solved.

I looked at the time, 3:00, Eric would get here around sun down with is 6 so I ad 3 hours to get ready to meet the queen of Louisiana. Great I though sarcastically. This will be an interesting night.


	27. Chapter 27

I was ready and checking me in the mirror when I heard Eric's corvette purr up the driveway. I will never admit it to Eric but I do like the corvette and I find it endlessly amusing that a thousand year old vampire got his car in fire engine red, I guess men grow up.

I smiled at myself in mirror, I hate that I feel so good when Eric is around.

He knocked on the door but I just let him stand there while I grabbed my purse and bag.

I opened it and gulped, Eric was wearing tight black jeans that accentuated his best asset, that at the moment I couldn't see but I knew it would look good, I've checked him out enough to know how good a butt he has. He was wearing a crimson shirt matching my dress with the top few buttons undone exposing some of his chest and lower neck.

I swallowed hard and turned away to close to door avoiding his eyes. I knew he could feel my lust because I was getting triumph and a large dose of lust from him.

"I'll take your bag" he purred into my ear, brushing my hand as he took the bag. How he managed to make that sound dirty I will never know.

I walked over to the corvette while he put my bag in the trunk. Before I even had my hand on the door handle he opened it for me and I slid into the comfortable leather seat.

Eric was in the other side before I had even done my seat belt. You gotta love vampire speed on the other hand vampire speeding is my I'm tightening my seat belt.

"So sookie what shall we discuss?" Eric asked smirking out the windshield. I may have discovered a problem, I am trapped in a car with Eric unable to avoid his questions and there is much we haven't discussed and that I don't want to.

"We could sit in silence" I smiled at the thought of Eric actually following my request; I looked over at him and knew he had the same thought. He was still looking at the road but his eye brow was up and he was smirking.

"How about you tell me why I got a call telling me my day man has been put in hospital with a broken nose right after visiting you" he asked glancing over at me. I could tell through the bond that Eric wasn't angry just curious.

"How about we make this more beneficial for both of us" I said changing the subject. Eric smiled but nodded. "You ask a question and I will answer it honestly and vice versa" I said wondering if he would ever in another thousand years accept my offer. I grinned at out my window knowing he wouldn't.

"Okay but I will be able to tell though the bond if you are lying" he said not looking at me. I moved my eyes back to the window staring at it wide eyed and now worried

"Okay' I mumbled no longer confident.

"You start with bobby" he said keeping his eyes forward, thank god.

"I punched him because he's an arsehole" I said simply, these were not the type of questions I was worried about.

"What did he do?" he asked his voice much more tense

"Uh uh my turn" I said looking over at him; he nodded "why do you treat woman the way you do?" I asked and he visibly stiffened

"It's in my nature, I am vampire, I feed and I fuck" he stated, his voice cold. I stared back out the window "what did bobby do?" he repeated

"He thinks I am a back hick slut, he doesn't know what you see in me and he thinks that you've lost your beautiful, powerful mind. Oh and he thinks I don't disserve your gifts and that I must be a really good fuck" I explained truthfully and thought 'good luck bobby'.

Eric was quiet and I looked over to see his hold on the steeling wheel causing it to bend slightly and groan in protest. He was stiff as a board and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Eric calm down" I said pushing calm to him thought the bond. He relaxed a little but a bit. I needed a distraction from hi imagining ways to kill bobby, I imagine he doesn't like people thinking he's losing his mind. "Why are you so intent on making me a feed and fuck?" I asked looking at him and he slammed on the brakes. I went forward in the seat a little and was thankful that I had fastened my seat belt.

"That's what you think I want from you?" he asked his face a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Come on Eric you want to have sex with me you have made that clear and it's not like you want a relationship, I mean come on your Eric Northman, you're a player when I walk into Fangtasia all I get is people thinking about what a great lay you were. You can't seriously expect me to by the whole your special bit" I rolled my eye towards the window. The bond was surging with anger and irritation as Eric sat there. I didn't turn to him but I could feel him watching me, with deadly eyes.

I was never a coward so I released a breath and turned to see Eric looking at e in amazement. "I took you for many things sookie but stupid was never one of them" he snarled and slammed his foot onto the accelerator and took off down the road at speed that were illegal for a reason.

I kept my face blank but inside all I wanted to do was jump out of the car and cling to the nearest tree and stay there. I closed my eyes for a second and noticed (thank god) we had slowed down to speeds that weren't quite as life threatening. I breathed out a sigh of relief and mumbled thanks to Eric who nodded in return.

We sat there in silence as we drove. The trees around us were dark and I let my mind wander. So many kids are scared of that, the darkness but so few are scared of what's in the darkness. They forget that whatever is in the darkness can attack you in the light; you'll just see it coming. I tried hard to concentrate on my memories before the master, before Godric, before my parent's death when I was as naive as other children. My memory is still very hay but I remember bits and pieces. I remember things I would rather forget, I remember Uncle Barlette, before my parents death he was my monster, the thing I feared in the dark. The thing I was scared of more than any monsters my imagination created. He was evil. I shuddered and unfortunately my shudder and feelings though the bond provoked Eric to asked.

"Sookie what are you thinking about that has you so afraid?" Eric asked, I could have denied it but we both knew it was still question time and it was his turn.

"My uncle Barlette" I answered, I even hated the sound of his name.

"What did he do?" He whispered and I looked over at him

"Do you really want to know? You flipped out when I told you about a painful part of my past and what they did to me can you handle it?" it didn't sound accusing or hurting I just don't believe he could handle it.

"Sookie what did he do?" He asked his voice stronger than before. I noticed that he failed to answer my question.

"He used to touch me when I was a kid, before my parents died" The bond actually shook with anger and the car screeched to a halt again. "Eric" I mumbled worried slightly for my own safety.

"Stay here" he growled and disappeared out of the car. In the dim glow of the headlights I could see him on the other side of the road beating into some trees until they fell then he threw them over the top of the others.

I just sat there watching the whole event. A couple of minutes later he stopped and looked over at me in the car, I was still just sitting there patiently. He walked over and got back in the car. He didn't say anything for 5 minutes and when he spoke all he said was "thank you for staying in the car" I nodded and we rode to New Orleans in silence.


	28. Chapter 28

I had only ever been to New Orleans once but I was here a total of 2 hours before leaving and didn't really get to see much just the inside of a blue Camero and inside my targets apartment in the French quarter.

I watched as the street went by struggling to comprehend what will occur tonight, vampires are too unpredictable to guess. All I knew is that I was in trouble and that I will see Andre who I hadn't seen since I was 17.

We pulled up to a beautiful building surrounded by guards. I watched as they walked around the parameter using their superior senses to identify things humans would never have noticed.

"Sookie it will be fine, I promise you" Eric said from the driver's seat, I turned to him and he ran his fingers over my jaw line.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I stated looking him in the eye. He smiled.

"So wise for one so young" His lips grazed mine at lightning speed and then I was sitting with my door open and Eric was offering me his hand. I smiled politely and stepped out deciding to explore later why I felt a buzz run through my body when he kissed me even that lightly.

We walked towards huge double doors that were flanked by guards in swat uniform.

We continued on through them towards an elevator. I went into auto pilot as my mind searched. The building had 37 vampires and 63 humans. There was also a were brain pattern I couldn't discern, I couldn't quite get a read on what type but he was defiantly a feline.

When I stopped scanning I realised we were walking down a large red hallway, it had bright red walls, ceiling and floors. I fought hard against the urge to roll my eyes at their originality.

At the end of the hall were huge black double doors and flanking them were 2 large brothers the Saxon brothers. Huge trucks of men, I got a new respect for the queen knowing she managed to take both those men at once; I would probably struggle with just Eric.

We stopped at the doors and Eric nodded to the Saxons who nodded back and their gazes went blank. I quickly scanned the area around for stray thoughts knowing I would be able to catch what is said.

'_Mistress the human is here with the Viking'_

'_Oh goodie my little pet is here, send her in boys and get used to her you'll be seeing her much more but first we must separate her from the Northman'_

The voice was light and airy but might as well weighed 10 pounds on my mind. I gulped. Eric lifted an eye brow at this move but before he could ask a thing we were led into a huge throne room.

It was done in polar opposite to the hallway; it was bright with yellow and white on everything. There was a huge throne sitting in the centre with a beautiful woman sitting their elegantly as her hungry gaze followed me. She looked like a teenager but I knew that she was much older by just the way she held herself and her eyes. They were the key to a vampire's true age, their eyes.

Behind her and to her right stood André another deadly teenager. His body was completely still and blank but his glared at me told me just how well he remembered me. I fought a smirk at the thought of his contempt.

"Lookie lookie here Andre we have a little gift" the queen said grinning like a mad women. I gripped tightly onto Eric's arm; I had been holding it since the car. "I my dear am Sophia-Ann" she smiled and was suddenly in front of me.

I didn't move just stared at her blankly, she narrowed her eyes obviously confused about my non-reaction. I needed an escape route to her and her intentions. I though hard as she greeted Eric with respect but superiority. Eric was sending calm though the bond but I ignored him, I work better under pressure.

Sophie- Ann was back at her throne quickly and she turned her head towards Andre her eyes never leaving me.

"Come now André don't be rude introduce yourself" she spoke smiling evilly.

I had to work hard to keep the surprise from my face. She doesn't know my connection in all of this all she knows is that I am a telepath.

Andre appeared in front f me glaring when Sohpie-Ann couldn't see.

"Mrs Stackhouse it's a pleasure to meet you" He spoke coldly but I just stared at him blankly. I was about to take a shot, I would very likely get caught but it would at least buy me time to come up with something better.

They all looked at me expectantly; I continued with my blank stare and looked up at Eric

"Bara ga med mig" I spoke in Swedish, I could tell know one else in the room spoke it. " åt dem jag talar inte engelska och att jag det därför inte kan vara utan dig eftersom du är en av de enda varelser lever som talar fornnordiska" i spoke in old norse, i would explain it to him later right now i was taking a shot and he could either blow my cover or help.

I looked at them making my face looked confused but sending hope through the bond to Eric.

"Your majesty Sookie does not speak English. She only speaks Swedish that is why I was so incessant on accompanying her" Eric explained, I guess he needed a cover as well.

Sophie-Ann just looked at us for a moment she seemed almost confused.

"Andre what do you make of all this" the queen asked looking at her child who looked over at me. Annoyance cross his features for a second then he turned to the queen in the calmest manner and spoke.

"I believe we need Northman to control the girl, he is still in your state you can simply keep him on a short leash" Andre spoke like we weren't standing in the room before he looked back at us and grinned. If the queen hadn't been looking I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him.

"Very well but I do wonder one thing. If Mrs Stackhouse doesn't speak English how could Compton spend time with her or speak to her" the queen asked and I tightened my grip on Eric but the queen didn't seem to notice.

"I suspect Compton has been lying to you your majesty and to be fair in the time I have spent with sookie and bill I have never seen them speak" Eric lied, he was good, I guess we have that in common.

"Well it doesn't matter now Compton is no longer a worry of mine. We should move towards more pleasurable activities" The queen grinned and I fought the bile rising in my throat. She nodded to some guards at the door and they disappeared through it only to reappear moments later with a squealing girl in their grasp.

I looked on curious as the Queens gaze turned to me angry and predatory.

"You are quite the specimen and a good liar for what it's worth but I do not take kindly to being deceived" I stared at her feeling panic rush through me and it wasn't just mine it was Eric's as well. "You don't think I know who you are the great sookie Stackhouse, killer of humans and were's alike you are practically legendary" he grinned walking until she was a few feet from me "You are a strategic killer and have even taken care of some vampires in your time" I body was fighting my emotions, I was completely calm on the outside while my insides were screaming and crying to get away and forget it all.

I held my ground letting go of Eric's hand "So? You caught me out I'm still only useful to you in the same way" I spoke my voice even and my face stone when really all I wanted to do was cry and run.

"You my dear are something very interesting and I will let you keep the Viking around just for having the balls to try to deceive me" She pushed a piece of my hair from my forehead and grinned. I internally cringed. "But as punishment or a reward it depends how you look at it you will dispose of this drainer"

I could no longer keep the terror from my face and I stepped away from her. I glanced at the girl who couldn't have been more the 21 and back to the queen. "No!" I said my voice shaking slightly, her grin widened the further I backed away until I hit something hard and knew instantly it was Eric.

I spun to see his face locked down and cold. Though the bond concern and calm were washing over me, he was trying to influence me but his own emotions were slipping through.

I felt tears wet my cheeks "Eric please don't make me do this please, I promised I wouldn't ever" I sobbed my voice betraying my emotions, trying to convince him.

He looked over my head to the queen and I glanced back to see her shake her head, her grin never faltering. Eric looked down at me apologetically. I glared up at him and turned to the queen. "I won't do it" I said sincerely. My hands shaking as my memories flooded me reminding me of their faces before I ended them and their pleas. More tears streamed my cheeks.

"It's either her or you" The queen snarled not liking my defiance.

"I would rather you end me" I spoke with conviction and Eric tensed behind me, I could feel him though the bond trying to get me to look at him but I just ignored his attempts. He wouldn't help me before so screw him.

"Fine but before you decide you should know that we will kill her any way and if will not be a merciful as you can make it" the queen reasoned faking indifference while examining her nails.

I stared down at the girl; she didn't disserve what they would put her through. No one did. I walked towards her taking the knife from Andre's outstretched hand as I did and knelt in front of her.

I put my hand on her cheek, looking her in the eyes. I wanted the vampires to think I was just being sentimental while I influenced the girls mind to understand what I am doing to make her feel nothing of what I had to do.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her, her mind was full of images of family and friends who would grieve for her. I quickly erased those thoughts to put her at ease. I closed my eyes briefly, retreating into my box of emotions and went cold as I trust the knife up under her jugular, killing her immediately.

I stared down at her as her lifeless body hit the floor, not believe in what I had become, not wanting to believe that this was me doing this to someone. Her eyes were cold and dead as I stared down at her, my face blank of emotion, still retreated into my little box.

I stood and turned to them, the queen looked a mix between amused and in awe, Andre was trying to keep his face blank but his concern for the queens safely poured through as he watched me ready to strike at any movement I might make towards her. Eric just looked resigned and concerned as he stared at me; he was the only one keeping eye contact and the only one I wanted to look away.

I slide the blade back into Andre's hand being sure to slice the flesh as I did. He hissed but said nothing as I walked straight out of the large hall. I vaguely heard the queen congratulating Eric on spotting me and harnessing my gift.

I walked numbly through the palace following a vampire who watched me nervously as he escorted me to the room I will be staying in. As soon as I entered the black and red room that resembled a 50's brothel, I let my emotions go and grabbed the nearest lamp shattering it against the far wall. I screamed out my anger knowing the room to be soundproof but not caring otherwise.

I collapsed against the wall as violent sobs racked my body, pulling my knees into my body hard and curling myself into a ball as small as I could get wanting to disappear into the darkness.

I honestly thought I had escaped that part of my past but maybe I am more naive then I thought. To think I really got away from that and was actually making up for my sins. I sobbed harder as the images from the girls head invaded me. She had sister and family who loved her just like the rest of my victims and I took her away from them because she got hooked on V and was punished. I am completely against the draining of vampires and believed she should have been punished servery and I understood Human prison just wasn't going to help but why did her family have to suffer with the knowledge they would never see her again or ever talk to her again.

As the tears subsided I stared blankly at the floor, it was plain carpet with a pattern but I wasn't paying enough attention to identify what sort. I was lost in my own thoughts and memories. I had fought them for so long but tonight was the crack that broke the dam and they flooded into me consuming me as I sorted through every detail of my sorted past, every secret I try to keep, every problem I tried t solve and every murder I single handily committed.

I don't know how but somehow through the chaos in my mind I fell to sleep only to receive terrible nightmares of what I am and how I should be punished for my actions. They were terrifying but I was disserving of them all.


	29. Chapter 29

It was dark when I awoke; I was still curled up against the wall in the disgustingly decorated room. I glanced around seeing the lamp I had smashed, shattered on the ground across the room.

My cheeks were stiff with dried tears and my lips tasted like salt.

As I lifted myself off the ground my muscles protested from the ache of sleeping in such an awkward position. I stretched carefully and stubbled to the closest door to thankfully find a bathroom.

I slowly walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I noted all the evidence of a recent emotional breakdown, my eyes red and blood shot and my face pale but the most notable thing in my eyes were their colour they were darker than usual instead of the blue gray they usually were they seemed almost navy in colour and I felt numb all over.

'_Hey maybe your eyes are the windows to your soul after all'_ I thought but quickly pulled myself from the grips of self pity to get ready.

I dressed quickly in jeans and a purple shirt with my biker boots and my leather jacket, no way was I getting dressed up for a bitch who forced me to kill.

As I put my hair up into a high pony tail there was a knock on my door. I grabbed the silver knife I had sitting on the sink for my shower and went to the door. Using the door to cover it and opened it slowly.

Eric stood their looking down at me, he didn't try to smile or look cheerful, I guess he could still feel my anger at him.

"The queen is requiring our presence" He dead panned his voice cold and emotionless, but the bond told me all about his guilt. A true southern bell would have forgiven him for his actions but I wasn't raised southern and don't forgive easily. I got some satisfaction from his guilt but not enough.

I nodded and slid the knife into my boot before following Eric towards the Queens ridiculous throne room.

As we approach all the vampires watched me carefully knowing who I am, it was true I have killed vampires but it wasn't easy and I would never be able to kill one this publically, I'd be dead before i had taken a step toward them.

The Queen sat on her throne in a tight black flowing dress that on anyone else would look classy but on her looked trashy. I found myself subconsciously looking around the room for a quick make shift stake. Eric put his arm around my waist, obviously feeling my intent and tried to send me calm but I just pushed it away, I didn't want his help.

"Good evening my dear" the Queen grinned at me and I just raised an eye brow until Eric's hold tightened slightly and I nodded my head, no way was I bowing I'm an American we don't bow. "It's good to see you nice and compliant this evening" she said her voice had an edge and I was temped to see what she would do if I told her she could shove it but instead nodded again as my eyes silently scanned the surrounding vampires, looking for threats.

"Don't be so suspicious you are safe here" She grinned wider and I looked up at her.

"I am not suspicious your majesty just cautious" I smiled tensely as my mind did another scan and discovered the feline presence again, it was familiar but I wasn't sure where I knew it from, I focused on it as the queen spoke to Eric.

It had surprise and suspicion vibrating through it. It was also moving towards me and I looked over to the Queens right to see a familiar face stepping out of the crowd.

On instinct I pushed Eric arm away and crouched, ready for anything to happen. As soon as he got a closer look at me he did the same and growled towards me.

"You" He spat, crouching lower. I could feel that Eric had done the same as had most the vampires because of our aggressive stances.

"Long time no see tiger" I spoke clearly and deliberately watching all his muscles moves so I could prevent an attack.

"ENOUGH" the Queen bellowed and all the vampires instantly straightened accept for Eric who only lifted slightly. His protectiveness was coming through the bond full force. "Everyone out except for you three" she indicated to the tiger, me and Eric, although Andre didn't move either and it was quiet until the room was empty. "Now tell me what is going on! How do you two know each other?" the Queen demanded.

Some of the tension had left the room and we were all back to our original heights.

"You majesty I apologize for the disturbance she just caught me off guard" The tiger said cautiously still watching me though his mind no longer seemed threatened just surprised and curious.

"You two know each other?" She asked sitting back on her throne, with her eyes darting between the tiger and I.

"Not by name" I stated not moving my eyes from him. He was a very handsome man but I couldn't focus on that now. The Queen stared at me wanting an explanation. "We met several years ago when I was still enslaved to my master" I finally turned to her "My master was very cruel and insisted I should be the best killer possible so to beat the doubt out of me placed me in the pits to fight" I spoke confidently, I was really grateful to the strength Eric was sending me "I was on my 7th fight when I met him"

"As you know your majesty in the pits male and female competitors are not separated, I had already fought several female vampires and shifters through from what I could tell, she was human until they announced that she was a telepath, and even then I was unsure how she could be a fighter when telepathy was to do with the mind" He elaborated.

"How is it you both still live? The pits fight to the death" the Queen asked, she looked as interested as a vampire can in our tale and I chose to answer.

"We were well into the fight and both badly injured when another dispute broke out between the surrounding vampires over money and the fight was never completed and I was taken out before the rematch was organised so we never finished our fight" I stated "That is why the tiger..."

"Quinn" He interrupted, I turned to him looking at him questionably "My name is Quinn" I nodded my understanding and turned back to the queen.

"That is why Quinn and I are still alive and in the pits they introduce you by a fake name like the tiger or the telepath instead of our real names which is why we don't know each other by name" I finished. I could feel Eric's interest and turned to him offering him a small smile before turning my attention back to the rest of the room.

"Well I suppose it is good you have met" The Queen crackled "It seems I have mission for the two of you and of course the Viking. It seems that Mr Compton as disappeared and we are unsure of what has happened to him, he was on his way to see me and he never arrived. The trackers I sent after him found his car on the side of the road reeking of were and burnt flesh" Her nose crunched with the mention of were's "He needs to be found so I am sending the three of you to Mississippi, Jackson to be specific assuming my sources are correct and they always are." She grinned proudly but i ignored her. I was not in any big rush to save bill, he had betrayed me and was planning to turn me over to this evil bitch but I was not cold enough to let him suffer for it, especially since when a supernatural's wants you to suffer they can be pretty creative.

"I assume that all compensation will be in par with the contract that Mrs Stackhouse has signed" Eric said cautiously, speaking for the first time since we entered the room.

"Yes of course Northman" The queen said rolling her eyes.

"Your majesty I do not believe the tigers presence is needed" Eric said cautiously and I felt his possessiveness and had to suppress an eye roll as he pulled me to his side again.

"Are you questioning me Northman?" The queen asked lifting an eye brow and glaring menacingly. I suddenly felt an urge to slap her for addressing Eric with such disrespect. Eric tightened his hold.

"No your majesty it's just that if we are doing this behind the back of the king of Mississippi then it will look less suspicious that Mrs Stackhouse and I go alone, I can stay hidden in the background while she investigates the humans" Eric explained

"We need the tiger to protect her during the day, unless you have discovered day walking" The Queen dead panned examining her nails.

"No your majesty I have not but I do know a were in Jackson that owes me and will protect her, it will also look less suspicious if she if with a resident of Jackson to explain her presence" Eric gave a reasonable argument I watched as the queen faked indifference and pretended to no care as she obviously looked for reasons against Eric's suggestion, luckily she found none.

"Whatever Northman just make sure my telepath I safe" I hated that she called me her telepath and wanted to say something but the urge to stay quiet came through the bond and I submitted to it.

Eric bowed deeply while I just nodded and we left the throne room quickly to prepare for our mission. I was not looking forward to going to Jackson the king there is supposed to be ruthless and gay so I can't even charm him if I get into trouble. '_Damn. Jackson here we come_'.


	30. Chapter 30

We headed back to my room when we left the Queen, we were not scheduled to leave until the next night and we had enough night left to do the discussing that I know Eric wants to do. For me day light couldn't come fast enough, I wanted to avoid this conversation and just do this mission so I can go back to Bon temps and plot my killing of the queen in a way no one will notice. I know this isn't likely to happen but a girl can dream can't she.

We were quiet all the way to the room but as soon as the door was firmly closed Eric spoke.

"I can feel your anger, you blame me for what happened to that girl don't you?" He asked, his tone cold steel but the anger behind it was hot and fiery.

"No and I don't want to talk about it" I said walking into the bathroom and rinsing my face just for something to do. Eric followed since there was no point in closing the door it was wood and wood wouldn't stop Eric when he was determined to make his point.

"Then why are you so angry with me?" he asked his fist clenched controlling his anger and frustration but it didn't matter I could feel his emotions and I had to admit he was quite restrained for the amount of frustration he was feeling.

"Don't flatter yourself I'm not angry at you" I said drying my face and throwing it into the hamper with more force than necessary.

"Oh really then who are you angry at" He asked practically yelling, and something in me snapped. How could someone who has been around for millennia be so stupid?

"Everyone!" I screamed "I'm angry at the Queen for making me kill that young girl, I'm angry at my master for teaching me how, I'm angry at the girl for putting herself in the position to be my next victim and most of all I'm angry at me because whatever torture your queen or you or my master can come up with I deserve it all for the things I have done. What I did to that girl and her family and what I have done to the hundreds of people who have lost love ones because of my cowardice to stand up to the people controlling me because I was to lost to just accept the death and torture he should have done years ago so other people wouldn't suffer for my weakness. No instead of being punished in hell for the killer I am I stand here arguing with a 1000 year old Viking who doesn't get what I'm angry about" I screamed, dropping onto the edge of the bed, my blood boiling at the truth of my words but my strength obliterated by voicing something that I was determined for so long to take to my grave. I have never before told anyone how I feel about my past and the one person I have told is staring at me like I have sprouted a second head.

Eric shook his head in confusion staring at me incredulously "You can't be blamed for the things you have done. You were under the control of a being far beyond your power. I don't feel you should be punished you should be fucking admired and people should honour you for the survival initiative you have taken that others couldn't even dream of and have suffered for their weakness but you, you're a warrior the likes the world hasn't seen in hundreds of year, back when true leadership and strength ruled the world back when people died at the hands of another's blade. Though you are right about one thing" He paused walking up to me so we were inches apart and kneeling in front of me, wiping the tears from my cheek that I hadn't realised were there. "You are a killer but you are a honourable one" He spoke softly now while before he was yelling and filled with rage but now he just looked at me with sincerity.

"How am I honourable? How is there anything honourable in the taking of another's life?" I whispered, looking down into those beautiful orbs of blue that have seen so much.

"I have looked into your past since we met and you have never killed another in their sleep, you have never killed someone from behind or attacked someone when they didn't expect it you have always fought face to face and taken down each with vigour. You only used clean cuts and quick deaths, you have not toyed with you targets or tortured anyone. You are strong and wilful and yes whether you like it or not you are a killer but at the same time look who you're talking to, look where you are. Do you honestly believe that there isn't a single creature in this building that is not capable of murder? And you _know_ all the vampires here have killed" His voice was soft and caring, a contradiction to the coldness of his words.

"You have reasons for what you did. I know everyone is capable of taking someone's life but not everyone does and you vampires you kill because you have to drink blood and you need to do it to survive" I stated, I don't know why I was fighting him on this, isn't that what I should want to hear? That it's not my fault, I know I should but I just don't buy it.

"So did you! You needed to kill to survive or you would have been killed yourself and besides we enjoy the killing and hunting, we enjoy every minute of it and don't regret a thing but you, you are so kind hearted that you truly believe you should be punished in the worst ways to repent for sins that you had no choice but to commit" I could feel him trying to handle on his frustration and annoyance at my attitude and I smiled slightly "Now will you please stop trying to find arguments against what I'm saying just so you can wallow in self pity, for both our sakes" His voice was slightly teasing but I knew deep down he meant it and even though it was harsh I knew I had to listen to him, I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and the things I have done and work towards making it right and surviving so my actions were not in vain.

Eric must have felt my inner resolve because he shifted so he was sitting next to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest while he hummed a soft melody.

I liked this side of Eric, it was comforting and soft and just the right sort of person to sit in silence with but of course Eric's arrogance and ego has to sweep in and ruin the moment.

Eric hands slid from my back and one held me hard against him while the other moved to my upper thigh stroking lightly. "You know if you having trouble taking you mind off things I could always help" He purred into my ear. I pulled away and looked up to see that infuriating smirk locked in place and I felt his hand travel higher.

"You're such a horn dog" I giggled, I couldn't help it. I pushed his arms away and stood up taking a few steps away from him. He grinned at me but didn't make any moves towards me. Instead he lay back on the bed and stretched his body. His shirt slid up giving me a perfect view at his chiselled stomach and my mouth filled with saliva just looking at it. He was so toned and so gorgeous. I couldn't help but picture myself wrapped in his muscular frame and him giving me the greatest pleasure I have ever felt.

"Mrs Stackhouse if I could, I believe your leering would have me blushing" Eric voice broke through my trance and I noticed I was staring at his body with longing and want. I could feel Eric's lust and amusement through the bond as he could no doubt feel my unadulterated need for him even though I suppressed it.

I quickly turned away, my cheeks heating "Don't flatter yourself" I mumbled and headed straight for the bathroom hearing Eric's thunderous laugh as I slammed the door shut before dropping my head into my hands knowing he will be impossible when I get back out there but even though I was embarrassed and mad at myself for getting carried away in my mind, I couldn't fight the amused smile that invaded my features as the whole situation ran through my mind, making my giggle lightly. I realised I liked that side of Eric too it seemed to make things easier when he was joking and hitting on me, he gets me out of my head and that's something that no one has ever been able to do and for that I will always be grateful for Eric's company.


	31. Chapter 31

After enjoying a long, hot, soapy shower I finally got the guts to walk back out into the main bedroom to see it empty. No Eric just a note with my name written in elegant script I recognised as his. All it said was...

_Not enough self control in the world_

_E._

I looked at the note wondering what he meant before deciding it could wait until morning. I quickly got dressed into long flannel pyjamas pants and a singlet before leisurely slid into the large soft bed. The warm soft blankets were welcome after the night before I had spent on the floor. I laid there warm and comfortable enjoying the quiet moment I have to myself, knowing that tomorrow night my life becomes much more complicated and stressful because tomorrow night I start my mission for the queen of Louisiana.

The next morning as I awoke, I looked at the clock to find it was 12:34. I decided to get dressed and explore the palace and hopefully find something to eat since I hadn't eaten for some time and my body was telling me I had to eat something soon.

I dressed in some jeans, a red flowing t shirt with a heavy sweater over the top and some knee high tan boots.

As I was brushing my teeth I picked up on a brain pattern outside of then room, standing one side of the door. I silently finished brushing and crept over to the door, concentrating on the mind.

'_I can't believe the queen has asked me to do this. Stupid bitch god I hate her. I hope she is more settled today then she was last night. Well here goes nothing'_

I opened the door to see Quinn standing with his hand up to knock. He looked briefly surprised before smiling awkwardly at me.

"Hey" He said in a deep voice rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello Quinn" I said simply stepping out and closing the door behind me "So let me guess the Queen asked you to watch me today until they rise" said smirking at his startled face. I could see the question forming in his mind before he asked and just pointed to my temple "Telepath" I said simply as I started my way down the hall.

"Oh" his mind was nervous and uncomfortable, like most after they discover what I can do.

'_Think of nothing. Think of nothing'_ he chanted provoking another eye roll from me

"You can't think of nothing but since you're a shape shifter you should be able to cloud your mind enough for me not pick up on everything" I explained as we walked down a pick hallway and into a bright purple library "It looks like barbie threw up in here" I said I knew the disgust was written across my face

"Yeah the rest of the palace is the same" Quinn groaned dropping ungracefully into a pink lounge that didn't accommodate his large frame.

"Do you live here at the palace?" I asked eye the books on the shelf they were all things like _vampire academy_ and _Anne Rice. _

"No! God no, I just do security" he said wearily

I glanced over at him. He looked tired and I could tell from his mind he hated working here.

"So did you just trade the pits to be the vampires bitch" I asked looking at him challengingly.

He glared at me "I'd rather be their bitch then their pet" he retorted, tensing in his seat when I stepped forward.

Although I hated being referred to as a pet; mainly because I wasn't one, I couldn't fight the smirk that quirked at my lips.

"Either way were both being screwed over by the dead" I released a long breath and dropped into and chair across from him. He chuckled but said nothing "By the way I'm not a pet, I believe in vamps world I'm referred to as an asset" I gagged at the word and he laughed again, this time a loud thunderous laugh.

"So you don't belong to Northman" He spat his name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Not in the sense you think. I am however an asset of the sheriff of area five but Eric has to designs on my other then my telepathy" I stated, he lifted a sceptical eye brow

"So you're not fucking him" I shook my head, I had forgotten that weres sense of smell is not as strong as a vampires "I find that hard to believe. The Northman leaves no one untouched by his cold hands" his lip pulled up disgustedly. I grinned at him.

"Oh it's not from lack of trying on his part" I smirked "But I have enough complications in my life I don't need to add being a fangbanger to my problems" I hated the idea of being a fangbanger, it's so demeaning and I have no intention of just becoming a play thing in the vampire world. If I have to be in it, I am going to be a force to be reckoned with not a quick fuck.

"I'm impressed not many can resist the Viking charm" I could see he hated, taking about Eric's sexual poweress but I was getting kicks from his squirming.

"Oh I have no doubt that Eric is a tiger in the sack" Quinn growled deeply at my choice of wording but I couldn't resist "but I have no need for that kind of shit. It's just easier this way" I shrugged

"When you say you don't want to deal with that kind of shit, is that specific to Northman or all men" he asked giving me an intense gaze

"Depends if I meet a guy worth the effort" I smirked. I did have to admit Quinn is attractive and strong but something about him tells me he has a lot of skeletons in his closet but then again who doesn't?

Quinn went to say something when a growling from my stomach interrupted. I looked down laughing.

"I guess you hungry" He stated "I'll show you the way to the kitchen" He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and noted how warm it was. I had become so accustom to vamps that I always noticed warm skin whenever I was in contact with it.

As we walked I could feel the heat radiating off of him and it was... interesting.

The kitchen was the same as the rest pink and purple in different shades right down to the cutlery.

I picked up a fluoro pink fork and looked over at Quinn. "come on that's just bad" I mumbled shaking my head before grabbing a dark purple one and sitting down at the counter as Quinn handed me a plate with bacon, eggs and toast.

"Thanks" I said taking a bite of my bacon; it was hot and crispy just how I like it.

Quinn sat down next to me with a cup of coffee and we sat in silence as I ate.

When I was finished Quinn took it and put it in a bright pink dish washer before gesturing for us to go back to the Library.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after a few moments of silence

"You can ask I make no promises of answering" I stated fingering the books on the shelf

"Why did you do what you did?" He asked I froze not removing my eyes from the books in front of me but not really seeing them either. That was the one question I hated more than anything the 'why?' question. Everyone wants to know, everyone who's not a vamp anyway. I have never answered it, no one would ever understand.

I turned to him meeting his inquisitive gaze. The answer was simple but humans and shifters don't get the importance, vampire do because they live for so long. In retrospect I'm more like vampires than any other creatures even my own races. I'm more supernatural by nature then I am human, always have been.

"Survival" I stated watching his face carefully.

"So your life was more important than any other?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your one to talk, highest record of kills in the pits and you judge me HA! I killed for my survival just like you killed for yours and your mothers. Were your lives more important than all the ones you took" I wasn't angry, I kept my voice even and level, from what I had gained from his head, he was not exactly Mrs Perfect he had made mistakes just like the rest of us.

He jumped to his feet glaring at me and I just looked at him.

"That was different" He snarled viciously but I just raised an eye brow

"Every situation is different and yet you feel as if you can judge me" I stated

He looked confused for a moment before straightening and sitting back down "Your right I apologise" he looked down at his hands ashamed and I smiled

"Not a big deal. I hear that question a lot. It's a hard thing to explain" I sat at the end of the lounge he occupied and smiled reassuringly at him.

"How do you do it? Be so calm about what you have done?" He asked, it wasn't accusing, if anything it was admiring.

"I'm not calm about it but brooding and feeling sorry for the past isn't going to help anyone. I just try to do better and make up for what I have done" He looked sad and I put my hand over his which sat flat on the cushion. He squeezed my hand and smiled sadly "You can't fight you past and you can't take back what you've done all you can do is promise to try to do better next time" I didn't completely believe what I was saying, I still beat myself up over what I have done but it's what he needed to hear and I have never had a problem with lying before why start now?

"Thanks" he whispered before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to mine. They were soft and warm and I had never kissed something warm blooded before, it was strange but in a good way.

I leant towards him and opened my mouth as his tongue met mine softly. His other hand went to my waist and pulled me toward him.

A deep menacing growl came from behind Quinn and I instantly jumped to my feet to see Eric standing in the door way glaring at Quinn.

"Eric?" I said softly, his eyes flickered to me before landing back on Quinn who was now on his feet his claws out and teeth growing.

I looked between the two and contemplated who would be safer to approach. Eric of course looked terrifying compared to Quinn and was much more dangerous and yet I couldn't help when my body walked over to him slowly and stopped a few feet away.

"Eric" I said more forcefully and he turned to me still watching Quinn out of the corner of his eye "Walk me back to my room" I demanded, knowing he would

He looked at me for a second before stepping to the side and letting me pass before backing from the room watching Quinn until we had turned the corner.

He was completely silent the way back to my room and once I had the door open he turned to leave.

"Eric, don't do anything stupid" I said repeating the words he had written to me before I went to the fellowship.

He turned slightly meeting my eyes as I pleaded with him not to kill Quinn without saying a word but I didn't need to. He hesitated before nodded and speeding off into the opposite direction he was headed before and I knew he wouldn't go after Quinn.

I let out a breath and closed my eyes leaning back against the door.

I stood there for a moment before turning into my room to get ready to head to Jackson.


	32. Chapter 32

Packing didn't take long and there was a knock on my door indicating that it was time to go. I could feel him as i approached the door. I knew Eric wanted to have sex with me and he would be pissed if i gave my virginity to someone else but honestly i'm not going to have sex with Eric just to be dumped on the curb. I have held onto it for this long and i will continue to do so.

I opened the door and Eric walked in taking my bag from my hand and walking back out again. I kept my eyes down, i don't need this drama and sighed as i followed him.

We moved through the palace quickly with Eric's long strides and soon were approaching the corvette.

We drove for the next few hours in the same uncomfortable silence that we had when we left the Queens compound in.

I used the value quiet but this was killing me and i knew we needed to sort this out before we reached Mississippi and i didn't have much time since we were just outside city limits.

"Eric pull over" i demanded softly. He glanced over at me his face a mask of stone but his emotions uncertain and angry. He hesitated but pulled over onto the side of the secluded road. I got out of the car and turned to the trees running my fingers through my hair roughly in frustration. I felt Eric behind me and turned to see him leaning against the car, this was the kind of drama i wanted to avoid and here i am on an emotional roller coaster because of a 6 foot tall pain in my arse.

We stared at each other for a minute; our emotions having the argument for us until i broke "What do you want from me Eric?" i growled throwing my arms in the air frustrated, he went to speak but i cut him off "Wait, no i already know what you want. You want to have sex, my blood and my telepathy but..." It was Eric's turn to interrupt with a vicious roar that shut me up quick.

"Gods woman, stop with that shit. If i wanted just sex and blood i could have taken it already. Why is the only woman i have ever wanted to spend time with have to be the most infuriating creature on the planet" he snarled towards the sky.

"I'm infuriating!" i yelled, glaring at the viking dick head "Hey pot this is kettle your black" i rolled my eyes. You are angry with me being confused, when all you do is send mixed signals. I'm getting whip lash trying to follow your emotions, you have to be the most bi-polar vampire on earth" i wanted to slap him and hurt him and at the same time i wanted to jump him "you claim that i am stupid for thinking you want nothing more the a fuck and feed and yet you admitted it yourself it's in your nature how do you expect me to think" i growled savagely. I was nowhere near done yelling at him but i needed to breath.

Suddenly he was on me, his lips on mine, his arms on my waist pinning me to the nearest tree. He growled both in anger and desire as his tongue battled mine. I rubbed my tongue over his smooth fangs as my hands gripped his shoulders; digging my nails in enough to make a human man bleed.

One of Eric's hands gripped my hip while the other gripped my arse holding me hard against his hips, i could feel his excitement and it only increased my lust. We fed off each other's lust, anger and passion through the bond igniting a fire that i knew meant we would be having sex right up against that tree by the side of the road.

'BEEP' A blaring beeping noise came from somewhere on the other side of Eric and i felt him growl into my mouth before pulling away, his eyes darkened with need and desire.

He stepped back his hands going to my waist to stabilize me as i wasn't exactly balanced.

"Northman!" a deep voice yelled from behind him and he growled in aggression before turning.

A man sat in his truck looking annoyed. As i came out of my lustful haze i realized he must be were due to his brain pattern. He was handsome in a rugged way. A black beard, tanned and even sitting in his truck i could tell he would be huge.

Eric walked towards the truck glancing back to tell me to follow and i did cautiously. The guy climbed from his truck and met us half way.

"Herveaux" Eric greeted with barely veiled contempt his lips curling

"Northman" he addressed with the same amount of contempt there was no love lost between these two. He turned his eyes to me, giving me a once over "You must be sookie Stackhouse" he offered me his hand "I'm Alcide Herveaux, your guard for your stay in Jackson" I took his hand and smiled brightly to cover my scan of his thoughts.

"_shit this is the girl he wants me to protect. Damn! This will not be easy, pretty girls always attract trouble. At least i got something nice to look at too bad she's fucking Northman"_

I pulled my hand from his "I am not fucking anyone" i stated folding my arms and lifting an eye brow.

His eyes went wide and he fumbled with words _'Shit telepath. The fanger really wasn't kidding shit' _"Ahh... im sorry Ms Stackhouse" i smiled at his fumbling and nodded.

"Sookie" Eric said gaining my attention "Alcide will take you from here, we can't be seen driving together in Jackson, so i will see you later" i nodded and we walked over to get my bag out of Eric's trunk. He leaned into me under the cover of the trunk "Be careful, i will be close but trust your instincts" He whispered before grabbing my bag and closing the trunk. He threw the bag to Alcide who caught it and placed it in his truck.

As i climbed into the truck Eric walked around the Alcide.

"Watch her, protect her but do not underestimate her, only step in where necessary other wise let her investigate as she wishes" Eric ordered before stepping back and to the corvette.

Alcide climbed into the truck offering me a small smile before speeding away from Eric.

We drove in silence my mind reeling with what just happened. Eric and i nearly had sex and more importantly i was nowhere near stopping it. I was actually willing to lose my virginity in the bushes. I rolled my eyes out the wind. Eric messes with my head and takes away from concentration. He's dangerous and a huge liability and yet i can't stop myself from getting involved in his shit. I had to stop thinking about him and concentrate on my mission; i needed to find bill for the bitch Queen who i want nothing more then to kill but if i don't she will have Eric's arse, that firm, gorgeous... _stop it sookie_ i shook my head and turned to Alcide. I watched his profile. He clearly hated Eric which meant Eric has something over him to make him do this, i defiantly wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, just being in the presence of Eric has his mind going red and snarly with anger and hatred. I just have to find out how much he hates Eric, i could get kill because of this. As i observed Alcide i thought he probably wouldn't risk my life just to get back at Eric. From what i can tell from his mind he is actually a good person despite him being a were. Ironically i find that Were's are actually more deceptive then vampires and i trust them even less. Even being able to read their mind still leaves me with distrust, but something about Alcide makes me think he wouldn't do it.

Alcide turned to me to see me watching him before turning back to the road. "What's wrong?" He asked staring ahead

"Nothing i am just curious as to just how Eric reeled you into doing this?" i asked watching his face carefully as well as his mind for deception. I knew the answer before he said it.

" I owe him a dept" He said stiffly and i looked at him lifting an eye brow "What?"

"You mouth is vague while your mind gives details" i stated and he turned to the road

"Is there anyway of cutting you off" he asked sighing. I smirked out the window

"Yeah just cloud you mind with thoughts and it provides cover, like a thick fog, i know it's there but i only see haze" i explained and felt his mind start to haze over and smiled "Yeah thats it" i put up my shield and stared out the window as we entered Jackson.


	33. Chapter 33

Jackson was just like most cities, busy, traffic with people buzzing around oblivious to what lays underneath their view, what dangers await them in the dark alleys and corners.

Alcide's apartment was a large building, five stories from what I could tell. We stayed quiet as he led me up to the apartment.

"You can stay in here" Alcide said indicating on a small bedroom to the side of the apartment.

"So you live here alone?" I asked observing the masculine furniture and the empty spaces on the table and desk showing things had been taken.

"Yeah" he mumbled walking into the kitchen. The whole apartment was homey but empty as if he just moved here and hasn't completely unpacked, minus the boxes. No this place had someone else living here, probably an ex-girlfriend.

I walked into the spare bedroom where Alcide had placed my bag, taking off my sweater which had bark and dirt on it from the force that we hit the tree. I grabbed my jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

I honestly had no idea how to start this investigation. I needed information on the vampire movements but how could I get that without the king finding out. Another question is why the queen didn't ask the king to begin with it, unless she suspects the king of taking him. But why? What would bill have that would interest the king of Mississippi. From the little I know of him the king wants for nothing so what could it be?

I laid back on the bed the closed my eyes. I don't remember when I got so involved in the vampires lives. I know Bill was sent to procure me but how did the Queen know I was here and if she did how did Eric not. She went over his head but why? I can understand her being cautious, Eric is older than her and could be king, but if he really wanted to he would be by now. What has her so worried, enough that she would risk Eric's wrath by going over his head. What does she know?

I must have drifted to sleep because I awoke to the sun beaming in the window on my face. I sat up rubbing my eyes, I loved the sun but not when it woke me up. There was a towel sitting on the edge of the bed with a note:

_Check the answering machine_

Was all it said. I grabbed the towel and headed for the bathroom which Alcide had showed me last night. I showered quickly and dressed in some jeans and a t- shirt before walking out into the living room and checking the machine, it was from Alcide.

"Sookie I have set up an appointment with my sister for you, when you're ready the address of her salon in so the table. I will be home my 5 with an outfit for you from Northman. He said and I quote "if she refuses tell her it is this or nothing"" BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I closed my eyes and groaned, this does not sound good. No doubt I will be dressed like a slut.

Alcide's sisters salon was not hard to find using Alcide's directions. It was a quaint little salon with talkative employees and even more talkative customers. I spotted Janice instantly; she was tall with a puff hair style and a hunter's gaze. You can always spot a were in a crowd and she seemed to be the only one in there at the time.

"Hey you must be sookie" she drawled giving me a once over and nodding in acceptance. I guess I passed some secret test.

"Yeah that's me" I smiled and she indicated to a chair and I sat

"Well I'm Janice. Alcide gave me instructions about your hair. So you have to look bad arse, presentable but blend in. I can do that" She grinned evaluating my hair as hair dressers do.

"Okay well let's get started" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, Janice's raised eye brow let me know she didn't buy it.

"So why are you so hesitant to get a makeover, most women like it" Janice asked as she started washing my hair.

"I do usually but I have no choice in what you do to me since Alcide and... A friend of mine have decided" I said not sure what to call Eric.

Janice leaned down into my ear "Yeah vamps are a bitch aren't they?" she laughed as she sat up taking in my startled expression "It's alright sweetie Alcide informed me of the situation and I know not to mention you or anything and that once you leave here, I never saw you. I got the gig" she smiled kindly and I returned it grateful for her cooperation "And as for your hair. How about we tell Alcide and the vamp to fuck themselves and do what will make you look great?" She asked and I smirked at the thought of Eric being disobeyed

"Okay but say I insisted on it. I'd hate to see you get into trouble" I said kindly, she seemed nice and I didn't want her getting hurt.

"Okay what would you like me to do?" she asked running my hair in her fingers

"Well I need to look different since I am rather recognised in the supe community but I still want to look nice, nothing outrageous just different" I said and she smiled

"Alright sweetie, just lay back and enjoy" she winked and popped her gum before starting on my hair.

Once we were finished I was facing away from the mirror, I hadn't been allowed to look and I was both nervous and excited. Through the process Janice had talked to me telling me about her family and childhood, also I learned a lot about my new body guard Alcide ad his ex girlfriend who is, and I quote 'a ugly horse bitch with her thumb on Alcide's mind and balls' I had to suppress a laugh at that.

Janice smiled as she turned to chair and I saw what she had done.

A gasp escaped me as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had always had the same hair cut, long blond and straight but now it was still long but it was tousled and brown; a deep chocolate brown that made my blue eyes really noticeable.

I couldn't stop staring at myself, I looked beautiful and I felt amazing. I smiled at myself in the mirror and heard Janice squeak behind me but I couldn't look at her I was stuck staring at myself; I know it sounds vein but I was amazed.

"I knew you would look great" Janice said smiling brightly when I finally looked at her.

"Thank you I love it" I said smiling just as brightly.

"No problem I enjoyed it" she grinned.

Not long after I was walking back into Alcide's apartment feeling sexy, the colour was a deep chocolate and the tousled look made hairs fall in my face gently and I loved it.

As I entered the living room I felt Alcide close.

"Alcide where are you?" I asked leaving my bag beside the door.

"In here sookie" Alcide yelled from the kitchen. I walked in the see him cooking on the stove with his back to me "I hope you like lamb chops because..."He stopped when he turned to me his eyes going round and his jaw dropping as he stared at me. I felt myself blush and I looked down. "You look... ah... wow" Alcide stuttered and I smiled at the ground.

"Thanks, Janice did it" I grinned and he nodded, his Adams apple dropped as he swallowed hard "And yes I love lamb chops" I stated feeling uncomfortable at how long he stared.

"Ahh... yeah" he turned quickly splattering himself in hot grease "Shit" he cursed stepping back from the stove and flicking at his chest with his fingers as it burned him while still glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I got it" I giggled grabbing a wet cloth from the sink and wiping down his chest gently. Little red marks were covering his tanned Pecs from the spray and I watched as they healed themselves after the grease was removed.

"Thanks" Alcide whispered much closer then I thought, his breath hitting my face. I looked up and met his beautiful green eyes, the colour of emeralds shining. I still had my hands on his chest with the cloth until I slipped from my fingers and landed on the floor. My hands spilled over his wide chest and I could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

Alcide leaned in slowly and gently touched his warm lips to mine before deepening the kiss when I didn't pull away. It was slow and soft as his hands settled on my hips gently like I would break any second but I wasn't breaking and I leaned into his body heavily.

**I know sookie may seem promiscuous with all her back and forth and kissing 3 guys in two days but give her some credit she has never experienced it plus I promise I have my reasons : ) rhia619**


	34. Chapter 34

The kiss was slow and sensual and perfect, i loved the feel of him so close and i couldn't help but imagine him even closer and with fewer cloths. Everything was perfect until out of know where an image of Eric winking seductively entered my mind.

I recoiled from Alcide quickly, it wasn't that i wasn't turned on because i was but it wasn't Alcide i was turned on by.

"Sookie are you okay?" Alcide asked worried trying to catch my gaze but i couldn't look at him. I suddenly felt really dirty and wrong for kissing him when ireally wanted someone else.

"Yeah... i uhh... just need to g to the bathroom" i sprinted from the kitchen and into the bathroom; locking the door behind me.

I was breathing hard and leaned back aginst the door trying to even out my breathing. I felt terrible the only reason i kissed Alcide was because i felt sexy and wanted to be appreciated despite he fact that i knew if i called Eric he would appreciate the heel out of me, multiple times.

I hated this game; i wanted Eric but i won't let myself have him because... well it's just not smart or safe. I kissed Alcide, i kissed Quinn and all because i refused to give myself over to the one i really want, Eric.

I really like Eric, i like his style, his dark sense of humour even his irresistible smirk, i want him, badly but it would be a huge mistake to act on my impulses. Eric is dangerous, he's cold and dark and deadly. He's a natural killer, born to suck the life from his victoms and leave them empty shells of their former selves. I refuse to be a victim! Will not succumb to Eric's charm! And i will NOT sleep with him; if i do it gives him the control and he has enough control as it is.

"Sookie?" Alcide's voice rang from the other side of the door "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, it was sweet and just made me feel more like a Bitch.

"Yeah, just not feeling well, I'll be fine" i reassured staring at myself in the mirror and shaking my head at my own lame excuse

"Well okay, i'm going to start getting ready for tonight. Your dress is in the guest room" I waited until i heard Alcide's bedroom door close before sneaking into the guest room and locking that door as well. Once i was in i released a large breath; i didn't want to deal with Alcide complication tonight, i don't have the time or the brain power. I just need to concentrate onmy mission.

With that set in my mind i turned to the bed to see another large complications sprawled out on top of the covers.

"Eric what are you doing here?" i asked letting my annoyance show through my tone

Eric turned on his side with his head resting on his hand

"I would hate to miss the show" he grinned looking over at the dress bag. I audibly gulped as i followed his gaze

"If you have picked out something ridiculous i will stake you" i warned walking over to the dress, i heard Eric chuckle deeply as i opened the bag.

What i saw inside took my breath away. It would fall mid thigh and was pale blue with sequences down the long sleeves. The dress was backless but with the long sleeves looked classy not trashy.

I stared at the dress, not even turning to Eric as i spoke, which i know my Gran would have tanned my hide for.

"Wow... i imagined something black and tight and short but this... is beautiful" i ran my hand over the soft fabric when my attention s taken from the dress by the feel of Eric standing right at my back.

"I know you better then you though, i knew you wouldn't allow any trashy hair style and would eventually do something you liked so i cut out the middle man as they say" Eric whispered sounding distracted. I felt his face lean into my hair and he took a large inhale "I am very pleased with you selection" he whispered his breath tickling my neck.

I couldn't move, i didn't know what i wanted to do; push him away or jump him right there.

"You will look beautiful in this. You will be a goddess" hi voice was so low that it was almost only air but thick enough that i could hear the want in his tone.

The huskiness of his voice sent a shiver straight to my core and i shuddered at the sensation, so personal and erotic.

"sookie are you alright?" Alcide's voice broke my trance giving my the strength to slid away from Eric just as Alcide opened the door "Northman" Alcide greeted stiffly but Eric ignored him. He had yet to take his eyes from me and it was disconcerting. I glanced over at Alcide who suddenly looked confused. "northman how did you get in here, i have never given you an invitation" Alcide asked his voice accusatory, what he was accusing Eric of i didn't know but he seemed suspicious.

"the nice old lady down stairs wanted me to come up for tea" Eric smirked at me and i looked down to hide my smile.


	35. Chapter 35

I was dressed by about eight and was checking myself out in the mirror. Eric may be a cruel manipulative vampire sheriff but he had good taste in dresses.

I looked amazing and I felt amazing, it's funny how it only seemed to be things from Eric that made me feel that way.

I put on some black high heel pumps and some light make up, my skin was still great from Eric's blood and I was ready to go.

Alcide was waiting in the living room when I came out. He looked great in a black suit with a dark blue shirt. Unfortunately I couldn't fully appreciate it as my mind kept wondering how Eric would look in a suit, hopefully one that accentuated his finest asset, his ass.

"You may have made my job a lot harder by wearing that" Alcide said his eyes running up and down my body appreciatively.

"Thanks" I smiled widely at him and took his offered arm as we left the apartment and went down to his truck.

We had been driving for five minutes and I could tell there was something Alcide wanted to ask me but his mind was still clouded so I didn't know what. He was gripping the steering wheel and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye multiple times. He was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Alcide just ask already" I said sighing, I hate people who beat around the bush and are not straight forward, that was probably one of the reasons I liked being around vampires so much, they never hesitated because they didn't care if their questions or opinions offended anyone.

"Well… I was wonderin' about you and the fanger..." he started but I interrupted him

"Eric" I corrected, I hated when people used the word fanger, it was degrading to vampires and while I know they can stand up for themselves I don't want to hear it.

"Yeah Northman" he grumbled and I smiled out my window _'men'_ "well I was wonderin' what was between the two of you?" he was still watching the road but glanced at me frequently.

I stared out the window for a second 'what was between me and Eric?' Neither of us knew, he wanted to fuck me and I did want to fuck him but I have my pride. Eric and I had a complicated set up one that I knew I could not explain so I instead evaded as I do so often.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, not defensively and turned back to him. He was tense and looked nervous. Knew what he was going to say, he had cleared his head enough for me too know and I found it funny that he was acting like a teenager about to ask out the girl he likes. I stifled my laughter and instead held no expression.

"Well… after our kiss earlier I was thinking… that uhh we should go out some time" he glanced over at me and I nodded my understanding

I needed a way out, I did not need to date a were and with all the stuff going on in my life and what I had heard from his sister, neither of us were in the position to be dating. I didn't want to hurt him or offend him since he was my body guard and I needed to trust that he would protect me so I needed something that would neither hurt him nor force me to date him.

"Look I think you're a great guy but I can't answer that now I have way too much to deal with tonight and we need to concentrate on our mission. This is something we should discuss later, when this mess is all cleared up" I said pragmatically looking out the front windshield. I saw him nod from my peripheral vision and we sat in silence the rest of the way to Josephine's.

Josephine's was hidden well in an industrial area and I could feel some pull to stay away from it. It must have been my human part reacting to the spells that most these establishments have.

"This is club dead" Alcide said looking at the door with hesitation

"Club dead?" I asked Eric had referred to it as Josephine's

"Yeah that's what the were's call it, its owned and operated by vamps. Shifters and were's still go there but we all know who really is top dog in there" He explained as we exited the truck and stood in front of the hood.

"Club dead" I mumbled, rolling the name around on my tongue.

"Ready?" Alcide asked taking my hand and waling us towards the hidden door.

I could feel various brain signatures inside, it was a meeting place of many different types of creatures but from what I could tell, none of them were hostile, yet.

As we reached the inside door a small goblin spoke to Alcide, as he watched me with caution.

"Alcide, who have you brought with you tonight?" he asked looking me up and down, he couldn't have come up higher than my knee

"I am Annabelle Cronsdale" I said before Alcide could give me away, I was too well known in the supe world to give my real name.

He watched me for a second before grunting and letting us past. First obstacle done now I just had to hope that no one else recognised me. I was lucky that I decided to change my hair style because the trousers shield my face slightly, making it easier to stay hidden.

We moved over to an empty table in the corner where I could view the whole bar. I watched as the supe's drank and interacted, for a supe's only bar it was quite civilised. Most supe only establishments are either constant orgies or quite normal looking, most people don't realise that places like Fangtasia are only decorated that way because that's what the humans expect.

"What would you like to drink?" Alcide asked taking off his jacket and laying it over the seat.

"Gin and tonic please" I needed something without much alcohol to keep my head straight, I would have said something non-alcoholic but that would be noticed in a place like this.

I scanned the crowd while Alcide was at the bar. There were several voids, a few sitting not far from me. A lot of were's around even the bartender was a shifter, some kind of bird. There was a large party of supe's laughing over in the far corner, all shifters; they seemed to be celebrating someone's engagement.

As I scanned I noticed a familiar void, I had definitely encountered this vamp before. I discreetly as possibly scanned the crowd with my eye until they fell onto a familiar face. Eric was standing in the back with a few vampires, his body turned partly towards me and he was scanning the crowd casually but when he met my gaze he stopped. He was wearing a suite that left Alcide for dead, it was brown and form hugging and more than anything I wanted him to turn around. He was wearing glasses and kind of looked like a hot nerd, or maybe a hot teacher… Stop it Sookie! I pulled my eyes from hi as Alcide placed my drink in front of me and sat down.

We sat in silence as I tried to ignore Eric and concentrate on my task. It was all pretty boring and useless. Most the were's were thinking about the full moon tonight and how they couldn't wait to get out and hunt. The vamps as usual were silent and were useless. We sat there sipping our drinks in silence for about ten minutes before a large party came in.

From the way the room went quiet I knew it had to be someone important. A man walked in he was rather short and hand 2 gorgeous men hanging off each arm. He was fairly handsome and he had an entourage of at least thirty with him.

From the looks of the other vampires and supe's I would put money on that being the king. Shit!

I dropped my head as they went by, pretending to be looking at my drink. I had never met the king but I was always weary around the monarchs.

"That's Russel Edgington" Alcide whispered next to me ear "the king of Mississippi" I nodded slightly to show I understood but kept my head turned towards the door. They had taken a table behind us so my back was to them and while I hated that idea it would serve well so they couldn't see my face.

Suddenly I felt the angry mind of a shifter coming towards me. I looked up to see a scantly clothed women with brown hair and anger radiating from her every pore.

"Alcide" she almost growled when she stopped next to our table

"Debbie" he said in voice tense. Shit this could be a problem; Debbi was Alcides ex-girlfriend which meant I was going to have to deal a jealous bitch if Janet was correct. I took a deep breath and looked up at her. Her mind was clouded in anger and I knew this was going to be a problem.

"Who's the skank?" she asked looking me up and down, her lip curled in disgust. I held in my retort and just stared at her blankly "oh look at that you had to get a stupid girl after me" she laughed "I must have damaged you bad" She grinned

"Debbie this is not the place" Alcide whispered harshly

"Oh I think it is the fucking place" She growled, she turned back to me "your fucking my wolf bitch" she hissed and it took everything in me to keep from punching her.

"Why do you care?" Alcide said all of a sudden "Your over there celebrating you engagement to that ass" Alcide hissed. I closed my eyes in anger; I did not need Alcide letting his emotions cloud our mission. He could not be irrational and an emotional person is irrational. I knew I had to intervene. Shit.

"Look we don't want any trouble, we are just here to enjoy a drink together, how about you go back to your table and we'll forget this ever happened" I said reasonably holding in my anger, I really hated being disrespected.

"Fuck you bitch. You're in my yard now and you're fucking my man" she hissed right in my face. I could smell her cheap perfume; it made me want to gag.

"Wrong you're fucking your man. He is over there' I pointed towards the engagement party "so go back over there and lets just move on" I sometimes really hated having to be the rational one.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You walk in here with my man, thinking your top shit, ill fuck you up bitch" her eyes flashed animal in front of me and I had to use all my will power to not tackle her and beat the shit out of her.

I needed to calm this fast, we were starting to attract attention.

"Debbie leave us alone, go back to your future husband" Alcide growled, his shoulder slouched, he was clearly miserable. Yet another reason for us to not date, he was not over his ex.

"I fucking will, because he's twice the man you will ever be" She growled, she glared and I just glared back "bitch" she snarled, slapping me in the face, slicing my cheek with her freakish long nails.

I pushed her back ready to defend myself when suddenly the music stopped and the whole place went quiet. I knew what had done it instantly.

Edgington stood behind Debbie and had a hold on the hand she was about to swing at me with, his eye focused on me with an unreadable expression.

"I hope you will excuse young Debbie's behaviour" He said in a southern drawl "but young ones can be quite rash" His eyes were intent on mine and all the attention in the room was on me and I knew why. I could feel blood slowly moving down my cheek and I grabbed a napkin from the table to cover it. _'Shit this was not good'_

"I fine just a small misunderstanding" I said politely putting on my very fake smile.

"It seem she has made you bleed" He said his eyes trying to catch my gaze, but I kept it averted, I did not need him knowing I can't be glamoured.

"Its fine just a flesh wound" I said shyly, staring at the carpet, "I think I just need Alcide to take me home so I can get cleaned up"

"Nonsense" Edgington said stepping away from Debbie but not without a warning look as she scurried off back to her table "Please, this is my establishment and I wish to make it up to you" he gestured for me to join his table

"Really it's not necessary besides I need to get cleaned up" I explained hoping for him to just except and let me leave the easy way. But since when did vampires ever pick the easy way.

"You are surrounded by vampires Mrs..?" he asked in question

"Cronsdale, Annabelle Cronsdale" I used my alias and he smiled at me

"Mrs Cronsdale we can heal it in a flash and then you can join us at our table and finish your evening pleasantly" His smile was deadly but his voice left no room for argument. I knew there was not going to be anything 'pleasant' about that night.

He led me to a chair and Alcide followed silently, taking the seat beside me.

"now Mrs Cronsdale, let's see what we can do about you injury" before I could react he had leant forward and licked the wound, he pulled back and his eyes were wide and looking at me with interest and suspicion before he covered his expression and stood to his full height "There all better" he grinned taking his seat next to a rather good looking human who started caressing his chest and arm.

I looked around the table, they were mostly vampires with their humans all hanging off them. Although it was a very bad idea sitting with them may be advantageous. If the king has bill one of the vamps humans may know, I just needed to listen and avoid talking as much as possible to avoid having my cover blown. To help this matter Edgington looks right at me and asks.

"So Mrs Cronsdale tell me about yourself"

'_Fuck_'


	36. Chapter 36

I looked over at him and smiled brightly.

"well I'm just a small town girl from a town near Ohio, I travelled down here for work and just fell in love with the place" I lied easily, it was one of the few talents I had that didn't involve people getting hurt

"What do you do for a living?" Edgington asked, I wondered why he was so interested in me

"I work as a hairdresser at the salon that Alcide's sister Janet owns, that's how we met" I smiled up at him lovely. If I was going to pull this off I would have to sell it. Alcide smiled back although his eyes were uncertain and h placed and arm around me.

"Ahh yes the wolf" Edgington said sparing Alcide a glance "Well you were lucky I intervened when I did, Debbie has quite the temper" he smiled at Alcide condescendingly "as you well know"

Alcide said nothing but visions of staking Edgington went through his mind. Suddenly I caught something on the edge of my conscious, human's minds, not many but ones that were not here before, they were worried and scared.

"Would you excuse me" I said in the sweetest voice, Edgington nodded turning his attention to the hunk next to him.

I made my way over to the bar, ignoring Debbie's poisonous glare and ordered another drink.

As I waited for my drink, I opened my mind searching for the minds. They were close, I scanned the other side of the bar and spotted them instantly, definitely human and definitely scared, they were sweating and looking at each other nervously as their eyes darted from each other to a women standing at the bar.

I slowly made my way around the bar and listened.

'_That's her; the vampire who is second the Edgington, she's high up in their sick hierarchy'_ one thought and I got a plan.

I walked over to the vampire; she turned to be looking me up and down meeting my eyes.

"Hid majesty requests you presence" I said and she nodded speeding over to Edgington.

The two men looked at me wide eyed and I realise they recognised me because they had been at the church in Dallas.

"Bitch" one said grabbing his stake and swinging it at me.

I ducked under his stake and punched his three times in rapid concession in his stomach, effectively winding him. I spun brining my shoulder up into his bicep, snapping his arm bone. I then threw my elbow back into his jaw, feeling it cack and splinter under the pressure. I dropped to my knees and gripped his calf before shoving my elbow into his knee cap shattering it. He dropped to the ground and as soon as I looked up I realised my mistake.

Everyone in the bar was staring at me. Edgington had a raised eye brow and a knowing smirk, Eric was standing there on Alert and most the shifters and were's had changed from the excitement.

Suddenly there was this tearing sound and a searing pain ran through my shoulder. I was on my knees and the stake from the second attacker had gone straight though, I could see the blood covered spike protruding from my front. I stared down at it shocked. It had gone in under my shoulder blade. As the shock of it went through my system the pain of it hit me full force and I doubled over and screamed, loud for all I was worth.

My shoulder burned and the pain was excruciating, I grabbed my arm as I fell forward until only my head hit the ground. I felt arms go around me pulling me up, but I closed my eyes tight, gritting my teeth at the pain. I fought to keep from making a sound, concentrating on slowing my heart rate to slow the blood flow. I slowed my breathing, focusing on my pump of my heart, concentrating on the blood pumping through it. I was trying to ignore the pain and while it was hard it was not impossible.

The arms holding me were strong and I was secure against a cold hard body. As I felt my heart slow I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see everyone's eyes on me. I looked up to see that the strong arms belonged to Eric who was staring down at me with worry in his eyes but nothing in his face. I could feel him pushing calm though the bond and I remember we were playing a part.

I looked up at him making my expression one of confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked softly my voice breaking as I gritted my teeth against the searing pain

"I am Leif" he said loud enough for everyone to hear as he looked up at Edgington who was standing over us looking down his eyes narrow.

"I was not aware I had another vampire in my state" Edgington said looking at Eric with suspicion

"Yes I apologise for not coming to you right away but I am from Oklahoma and only arrived tonight" Eric lied well, maybe better than me

Edgington looked at him with suspicion but turned his eyes to me.

"Well Leif what do you suggest we do with this young lady" He asked, he was the only vampire without his fangs out. All the other had caught smell of my blood, I guess he must have been fairly old.

"We cannot take her to the hospital this would be too difficult to explain" Eric said looking down at me.

"True, we will take her back to my mansion, I have a very skilled healer" With that he turned and his entourage followed him out the doors.

Eric looked down at me, sending his apology thought the bond. I nodded, Edgington's mansion was the last place we should be but we didn't have a choice right now.

Eric kept his hand on my back as I slowly rose to my feet, I could feel his urge to carry me through the bond but I was able to walk and if he showed me too much consideration it would seem strange.

I swayed slightly as I stood fully but quickly got my bearings and moved towards the exit with Eric behind me. I was stumbling a little and Eric held onto me to stabilize me.

We made it to Edgington's limo and we slid in. Edgington was sitting across from me, with his lover, whose name was Talbot from his thoughts.

I sat back my vision was starting to blur and I fought it with everything I had, I did not want to pass out near these vamps, I trusted Eric but not the king and his lackeys.

"Well you have made my night interesting Mrs Cronsdale" Edgington chuckled, I felt like my head was too heavy to hold up and I dropped it back onto the seat, staring up at the ceiling. My shoulder was still burning and my eye lids were getting heavier as if they had ten pound weights in them. I gritted my teeth to try to stay away but to no avail and I passed out.

Sometimes I really hated being human, it meant I had a body that acted on impulse to help itself. Like passing out in pain so I can heal, I hate that.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a massive bed, with people all around me. One of those people being Eric who was standing over me.

"Look who's awake?" Edgington said smiling brightly. They all turned to me and I scanned the room, all vamps. As I looked from face to face I saw one who was familiar.

"Bill" I mumbled looking up into his face

"Oh yes Mr Compton is here, I believe you were looking for him" Edgington said with a shit eating grin. I glared at him.

"Fuck" I cursed dropping my head back onto the bed, I looked up at Eric whose look said one thing 'busted'.

"Yes, I knew the queen would send someone and while you are a very good actress you are not that good" Edgington laughed

I pulled myself up into a sitting position levelling him with a cold stare.

"So since we are alive and not locked up; I am guessing you have some need for us" I said looking up at him, he who confirmed my suspicions with a curt nod "so what is it?" I asked Edgington

Edgington just smirked "your queen sent you to find Mr Compton because he was working on a project for her. Now William has been a little bit of a bad boy and has decided to give me the project." He smiled triumphantly and I suppressed an eye roll.

"Wow a vampire committing a betrayal big shocker" I mumbled and he laughed loudly

"Aren't you a spirited one" he laughed before his smile turned evil "It's a good thing that what I need you to do, I don't need you acceptance because I believe I would have a lot of trouble getting it. You know once Mr Compton informed me of who you are I knew instantly what you were capable of. Your reputation precedes you"

"You have no idea what I am capable of" I snarled kneeling on the bed, watching all the vampires carefully. Eric was also tense and ready at any moment.

He laughed "I suppose that could be true" His attention was suddenly no longer on me, and was on the vampires beside him who he nodded too after kissing. The vampire moved around to Eric with a few others. Eric looked at them but did nothing as they handcuffed him in silver.

I sent Eric the urge to fight through the bond but he shook his head at me. I growled and turned back to the king.

"So you have us. What do you want?" I snapped my shoulder wasn't healed and I wasn't at my full strength and even if I was, I wouldn't be able to beat all these vamps.

"I want you to send a message to the Queen, and you will when I send you back to her. You and the Viking" He looked over at Eric who was on his knees snarling as the silver burnt him. I wanted nothing more than to get them off him but now was not the time to be thinking irrationally. I needed to be worrying about keeping us alive, saving him some pain.

"You're sending us back?" I asked, I couldn't believe it, is he really that stupid or is he just that powerful.

"After we have some fun first" he laughed and a cold shiver went down my back "first the Viking will come with me and be questioned while I believe Mr Compton wanted some alone time with you" he laughed as they grabbed Eric and pulled him to the door. He snarled and fought them but with the silver weakening him he couldn't fight.

My eyes went wide as I looked at the evil smirk on Bill's face. Shit.

Bill walked over to the door and closed it after everyone had left, leaving just bill and myself.

"Ahh alone at last" he drawled and I gulped "You know I tried to play by the queens ruled and win your heart but you were ever accepting" He growled pulling off his jacket

"Yeah I have a gift of being able to see the manipulative creep under really bad facades" I snapped,

"Shut up bitch, I tired you way and now we do it mine" He growled moving towards me

"Oh you don't get it you stupid brainless twat" I laughed and he growled deeper, fisting his hands at his sides "you don't get a way; you are a pawn in a game. You are disposable and if you were killed it would not affect the game, they wouldn't notice. You have no power in this Bill you are just as pathetic to Edgington as you were to the Queen but at least she had the sympathy for you disgusting ass to make you think you had power" I laughed, he was getting more agitated and I edged my way to the edge of the bed. "You are nothing Bill, you will always be nothing" I sneered. To anyone else provoking him was a stupid thing to do but I knew something most didn't; an angry vampire was a careless vampire.

Bill snapped at my last word and launched himself at me, but I grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and smashed it right into the side of Bills head. I jumped out of the way as he tumbled into the bed with glass imbedded in his face.

I took the chance while he was down and grabbed my heel from next to the bed and stabbed them into his neck. I was so glad Eric didn't choose my heels because all my heels have silver imbedded in the heels, they have come in handy many times.

I leant down into his ear; he was paralysed as I drove it though his spine and it would take him a long time to heal.

"You should feel lucky I'm leaving you alive you pathetic swine" I ran to the door, peaking out, the hallway was empty and I snuck out. I felt for Eric h was somewhere below me, which meant down stairs.

I heard voices from the hall and ran back into the room closing the door softly and paced.

I needed to get Eric and get the hell out of here, before someone comes to check on us and finds bill in this state.

"Think Stackhouse" I muttered, I needed a way to Eric but I needed a way I wouldn't get caught.

I went to the window and opened it looking down; okay we were three stories up, no problem. I slowly climbed out the window and gripped the window sill before dropping my legs off the edge and holding myself against the wall. This is where all that running comes in handy, I was strong and fit.

I lowered myself down to a ledge on the side of the building before letting go of the window. I balanced myself on the ledge and slowly moved across it. My actions resembled that of a crab walking.

I stopped when I got near the next window; I felt through the bond and found that Eric was on this level but on the other side of the building. I lowered myself until I could just peak in the window and saw two vampires going at it. I cringed at the site, while I had to lose a lot of my modesty a long time ago but still when you see two vampires doing the dirty at vampire speed it can be rather nauseating.

I shook my head and continued across the ledge moving stealthy and swiftly. The next room was empty and I knew this was my chance; I climbed in as slowly as possible trying not to make any noise. If I made one noise that couldn't be explained by the vampires in the surrounding rooms, I was screwed.

I moved silently across the floor, dragging my feet slightly through the plush carpet to avoid heavy footsteps. I peeked out the door and saw the cost was clear, I sent out a mental scan as well. There were the two voids next door and a few in each room down the hall, I could feel bills, still lying there on the floor. Good. Then I felt Eric's, he was in a room across from me that said 'closet' on it. _'Yeah right'_ I mumbled as I moved across the hall as quickly as I could. I tested the handle to find it unlocked and I opened the door.

If this was a closet, it had to be the weirdest one I have ever seen. It was dark and the walls were metal and I was willing to bet they were enforced with silver. There were cells all around the large area, some with vampires, some with were's but the one I was looking for was in the corner.

Eric sat in the corner of his sell, his body still and his head hanging.

"Eric" I whispered and his head shot up meeting my eyes with what looked like relief. But I could feel his concern and pain through the bond "Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded, he attempted to lift himself to his feet but failed as they had added more silver to him, including a chain around his torso, the only thing protecting his was his clothing, which they had ripped in places so he could be burned.

I looked at the lock, it was a key lock and pulled on it in a futile attempt, it was strong.

"Fuck" I groaned running my hands through my hair, being closer to Eric meant I could feel his pain stronger, on top of mine from my shoulder. I paced in front of the cage thinking of a way to get him out, I knew it would be easier to just escape on my own, but I couldn't allow that, I had to get us both out or neither of us.

I turned to the lock, I had an idea, but as I raised my hand. I was suddenly hit hard and I went spinning into the cage, my back hitting it on a painful angle.

I looked up to see a small women standing there with the king beside her. She was smiling down at me gleefully.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked holding my head and trying to lift myself to my feet, only to have her shove her heel into my shoulder wound causing me to scream out at the pain it radiated through my body. I held in the tears and glared up at her.

"You are a disrespectful one aren't you" she hissed before returning to her frightening smile "and what you did to poor William" She tasked at me, but her eyes were no longer amused

"How rude of me Mrs Sookie Stackhouse, this is Lorena Krisiki" Edgington grinned

"Oh you're the psychopathic bitch that made Bill" I said earning me another growl. Two guards came over and pulled me to my feet, roughly, causing me to gasp from the pain in my shoulder.

"Well Mrs Stackhouse, it seems you have broken our trust. I trusted that once Bill was done with you, we could send you home with no trouble but now we have an issue on our hands" He didn't seem to mind though "Lorena believes I should let her play with you and just send the Viking back to the queen. But luckily for you I do not agree with her" Lorena glared at me her fangs extended. Edgington walked over to me and stood inches from me, the guards grip tightened "You see Mrs Stackhouse a telepath and especially one with Fae blood is a very rare thing"

I knew it, I knew he could taste something in my blood, he didn't say it then, he was still playing along with the façade but his eyes told me he knew something that I didn't want him to.

"So get to the punch line what are you going to do with me?" I snapped, I always had more attitude when I was in sticky situations and despite the fact that it defiantly didn't help, it was uncontrollable.

"Well the 'punch line' is that you are a spirited thing and while I would love to keep you, it would never work, you are too hard to control, so instead I must dispose of you and I know just the way to do it" He grinned widely and gave an audible gulp. He turned from me and I struggled against the guards hold but they were both vampires and my attempts were futile.

Edgington turned back with a knife in his hand and without warning he shoved it into my stomach. I cried out as I felt the blade slip into my flesh like butter. H missed all my internal organs but I would bleed out anyway and after the blood loos from my shoulder this was undoubtedly a fatal wound.

Net thing I knew I was being thrown into a cage, I hit the stone floor with a bang and I curled myself as I gripped my stomach trying to slow he blood flow, but it was useless, already things were beginning to go blurry.

I turned and looked up to see Eric staring at me, his hands had been unbound and his fangs were glistening in the low florescent lighting. He was weak and my blood was calling to him, I could feel the animal start to take him over through the bond. I tried to drag myself away but it was useless, my stomach screamed in agony.

I took my eyes off Eric and noticed the camera on the wall over his shoulder

'_Well at least Edgington ha front row seats' _I thought to myself bitterly. I stared up at Eric, feeling his inner conflict, he didn't want to attack me but his instincts were taking over.

Suddenly he pounced, landing over me, his fangs inches from my neck as he sniffed the vein which I was sure was pumping like a car engine.

"So this is how I die" I muttered looking up at the rock ceiling and waiting for the end to come.


	37. Chapter 37

"Not today" Eric whispered into my neck. I tensed, wondering if it was just my desperate mine clasping at straws until he spoke again, still moving his body over mine in a predatory manner "I must make it look like I am attacking you for the camera, just keep wriggling, look scared, don't worry he cannot see your face from there" I was wriggling my mind saying thanks to all the gods that Eric could control himself "Now this is what we need to do, we both need to heal, you wound id fatal and I am getting weaker every moment. When I bite you, you bite me we will heal each other" He said still sniffing me neck. I nodded slightly to let him know I understood "this may hurt" he whispered, leaning into my neck, he licked the spot and I gasped at the sudden pain but soon the pain was gone and he was just gently pulling on my wound. I never let vampires feed of me, other than the few time it was taken by force I had never fed a vampire other than Eric, not willingly.

I turned my head into Eric' shoulder, I knew I would have to bite and I hoped my teeth were strong enough. I put my teeth against his skin and bit down at hard as possible, it wasn't long until I felt the cool liquid of Eric's blood fill my mouth and slid down my throat. Eric shuddered at the feeling and pulled me closer.

Last time I had taken Eric's blood I couldn't taste it. I couldn't taste anything since it was right after Rene attacked me but now I got the full taste of it. It was sweet yet salty, I didn't know how else to describe it but I tasted like… power. I bit harder and sucked on the wound, I could feel my muscles fusing back together and my skin healing over, and it was amazing to feel. I had of course been healed before but mostly by healers and not from vampires. Also with the addition of the bond, I could feel everything Eric was feeling while he tasted me and I realised just how turned on me biting made him.

I felt Eric remove him fangs and lick the bite marks, slowly and I followed suite removing the pressure from my teeth and licking the skin until he healed over.

"You taste… amazing" Eric whispered, his lips brushing my skin. I wanted to give in the feelings he was creating in me but we didn't have time for that now.

"Okay what now?" I asked trying to clear my head of all my lustful thoughts.

"Now we have to get out of here, without the camera seeing" He said uncertainly and I could tell, this part of the plan he had yet to figure out. We laid there in silence; Eric kept his body stiff and moving rather aggressively to keep the façade.

I looked down the side of Eric and saw the cage with a were huddled in the corner, he was cowering at nothing and terrified. His gate was right under the camera and I knew that was my chance.

"Hey!" I called out but he didn't move

"Sookie what are you doing?" Eric asked his breath tickling my neck

"Shut up" I whispered "Hey! Were Horse!" I yelled and the guy slowly raised his head to look at us "You want out?" I asked and he hesitantly nodded "Well we can get you out but you have to do me a favour" he nodded again "You see that camera" another nod "I need you to reach behind it and pull on either a yellow or green wire" He looked up at the camera then back to me

"I can't reach it" He said standing to the edge of the cage and reaching out

"you will, let me handle that" I said looking up at Eric, I reached hand down keeping it next to Eric's hip and looked up at him "Hold on to me" I said and he wrapped one hand around me and the other around a bar of the cage "You my anchor" I said simply and he nodded, holding me flush against him.

I cleared my mind of everything, where we were, who we were and just concentrated on channelling my emotions. I opened my eyes, focusing on the lock on the were's gate and like I had when I first met Godric; I charged my emotions and magic energy towards the lock, watching it shatter to the ground. Eric gripped me at the kick back his us. I would have been launched into the cage wall if he hadn't of been holding me.

"Now!" I yelled to the were who ran from his cage and pulled the camera cord. Now everything had to be done quickly, we didn't have long until Edgington sent some men to fix the camera.

We jumped to our feet and I was happy to feel that all my limps were back to their original strength. I aimed my hand at the cage and channelled my emotions, shattering our lock. I bounced back into Eric who caught me and we ran for the Door while the were broke the other locks, letting out all of Edgington's prisoners.

They all ran towards the main stairs but I led Eric into the other room and closed the door. The vampires were leaving their own rooms now to fight the threat.

I led Eric over to the window.

"Are you well enough to fly?" I asked and he nodded grabbing m and launching us out the window. Below us in the grounds were the prisoners and Edgington's men fighting "over there" Eric flew us over to the window and we climbed in only to see Bill still lying on the floor in pain and Lorena with a few guards grinning at us wickedly.

"Well look who tuned up" she laughed "if you were smart you would have left when you could still walk" she hissed and her guard swarmed Eric

"No one ever accused me of being smart" I retorted and he lunged at me but I was just fast enough to duck her and she landed on the bed, turning to he and hissed loudly.

She jumped again hitting me, sending us vaulting into a door; we went through the door and landed in an ensuite bathroom.

"You may have dodged me once but you will not do so again" she jumped but I used our surrounding to my advantage and rolled out of the may so she smashed into the stainless steel bath tub. On her impact the metal bent in.

While she was reeling from the impact I jumped to my feet, grabbed a splinter of wood from the door and rushed over to her looking down into her shocked and angry eyes before I plunged the stake into her chest. She exploded all over he and I fell backwards onto my butt on the tile floor.

I looked down at myself covered in blood.

'_Great! I actually really liked this dress'_ I scowled down at the bits of vampire laying on me before I remember that Eric had been attacked by the guards.

I ran out just in time to see Eric, tare the head from the last one. I stopped and just looked at him. Now any normal person would be terrified of the man standing before her covered in vampire pieces, his fangs on display and panting as his eyes scanned for any more danger but me I am just messed up enough to find the sight… beautiful.

Eric was a warrior and when he looked like that, he was himself and I could almost picture him as a human cutting down his enemies as they stormed him on the battle field.

Then a groan from on the floor, pulled my attention from Eric and I looked down at Bill, who still had my heel protruding from his neck.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it" He spluttered the silver in my heel had poisoned him.

"No I think we will let the queen deal with your treachery, she could probably think of ways much crueller then us" I smirked down at the fear that ran over his face. I knew it probably made me a bad person but he had tried to rape me and nearly got me killed, I think I've earned it.

"I don't know Sookie, I have some pretty interesting ideas" Eric snarled down at bill, lifting him easily and hoisting him over his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around me and launched into the air, high above Jackson. I had no doubt that we hadn't heard the last of the king of Mississippi but for now we were on our way back to Louisiana and I was more than grateful.


	38. Chapter 38

We flew until we were outside Jackson and Eric landed on the side of the road where his corvette sat waiting for us. I noticed that the bag I had taken to Jackson was also there and was grateful to have something clean to change into.

Eric dropped bill unceremoniously on the ground, kicking him for good measure before walking over to his boot and opening it. He grabbed a sheet of plastic that was stored in the back, my guess for dead bodies and laid it over his boot. When he looked up he saw me eyeing him questionably.

"I'd hate to have that miserable wimp get blood in my car" He explained walking over to bill and carrying him to the boot, where he was dropped in.

While Eric was busy, I opened my bag and grabbed a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and some cow girl boots before placing it in Eric's back seat. I turned away from Eric and unzipped the zipper of my dress. As soon as I touched the zipper I knew Eric had noticed what I was doing because his lust vibrated the bond like the roar of a speed way engine.

I ignored this; there was no way I was staying in this bloodied dress any longer.

I slid the fabric down my hips and to the ground. I could feel Eric's eyes burning holes into my skin, almost begging me to turn around but I didn't, I was stronger than that.

I slid on the jeans and the top before turning back to Eric, to see him standing unmoving, staring at me, his fangs out and his hands fisted at his side.

I didn't move, I was holding my breath wondering what he would do, would he walk away or would he throw me against a tree and finished what we started last night. I knew if he threw me against a tree and ravished me I wouldn't stop him, I was stuck in those gorgeous pools of blue, so haunted and beautiful.

Unfortunately Bill chose this moment to say something.

"Eric please don't take me back to the Queen" Eric turned to him, looking down into the trunk with his lip curled in disgust.

With the moment gone I quickly slid on my boots and walked over to Eric.

"You've wanted to kill me for years and here's your chance, you could say that it happened at the mansion in the struggle, no one has to know" bill begged his eyes fearful and hopeful up at Eric, begging him.

Eric said nothing just stared down at him with an expression of amusement and disgust.

Bills desperate eyes turned to me for help.

"please sookie, I am sorry for what I did and I am not asking for your forgiveness or a chance to live but please have mercy and kill me now" He looked utterly pathetic staring up at me, fear wracking his body, he trembled and I couldn't help but see how human he looked in his fear. I almost considered doing him the favour, almost.

"Don't beg bill, it's unbecoming" I said before slamming the trunk in his horrified face.

Eric chucked as we got into the car and started our drive back to Louisiana.

We were quiet for a while, not uncomfortably so just both lost in our own thoughts.

"Sookie you haven't told me yet, what happened with Lorena?" Eric asked after about half an hour of silence

"I staked her" I shrugged, she deserved it the manipulating bitch

"Congratulations, not many humans can take on a vampire her age and live" Eric said admirably but I just shrugged again

"she's not the first vampire I've staked and knowing my luck won't be the last" I mumbled the last bit, allowing myself a split second of self-pity before turning off that road of thought "she aint the oldest I've faced anyway" I added, so he wouldn't question my little pity party.

"Who was the oldest?" Eric asked and I thought for a second.

"Ranga Shamir, he was an Egyptian vampire, I was sent to kill him on a special mission as he was abducting other vampires humans and using them as his personal slaves to do with whatever he chose and he got very disturbing with his choice of entertainment" I shook my head of the memories of what I had seen "He was almost six hundred" I said and saw Eric's eye brows shoot up.

"Six hundred? Impressive most would be killed almost instantly" Eric said his voice devoid of much emotion but the bond showed he was very impressed and a little bit proud. "How did you kill him?" Eric asked

"A magician never gives away his tricks and either so I" I smirked at his furrowed brow as he stared at the road "but I will tell you it took almost three months of me pretending to be one of his slaves to do it" I cringed at the memories, he had never made me do anything too out there but what I had seen him do to others had me fearful everyday of what I may be forced into.

"So secretive" He smirked, he didn't seem to mind

"As I have said everyone has their secrets, some are just more dangerous than others" I liked talking to Eric I felt as if I could be honest and I was comfortable telling him about my life.

"If you are able to kill a vampire that is six hundred then the vampire that forced you to be his assassin must have been an aged vampire" Eric said and all the comfort drained from the conversation, my master was one topic I was never comfortable talking about. He was my chain to bare, I was forever in his servitude whether I liked it or not. I wanted to be free but it was my memories and my mental pain that held me down. He has always had his thumb on my mind and it hurt to know how much control he still holds on me.

I looked down fiddling with the edge of my shirt "He was not as old as you" I said simply but Eric was still silent "I believe he was about nine hundred. Very strong and very powerful" I kept my eyes trained on my hands, I could feel Eric's curiosity about my master and while I wanted to tell him. I couldn't, it was a topic I did not breach so I changed the conversation to something different "what will the Queen do to Bill?" I asked

Eric glanced over at me, seeing my not so subtle conversation changer before looking back at the road.

"I do not know but I will bet that it will be painful, whatever it is" His fangs fell as he smiled and I smiled at the window shaking my head '_vampires_'.

"Does it make me a bad person that I don't care?" I asked looking at his profile as he smiled

"No it makes you an honest person" He smiled at me and I returned to smile. There was something about Eric's sweet pearly white smile that made me melt.

"Well at least that's one pro" I laughed

"I'm sure you have many more" His eyes raked over my body before turned back to the road and I felt myself blush deeply. I quickly turned to the window so he didn't see but that was pointless since he could smell it.

"So shall we continue our little game of questions?" He asked and I looked back at him

"Oh yeah cause that went so well last time" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice

"but we did leant quite a lot about each other" I had to agree with him there "Besides I think it ended very, very well" His voice dropped low and I mean panty melting low as he referred to our make out session against the tree. I blushed again turning away

"Okay, whose turn was it?" I asked blowing out a large breath

"Mine" he said and I just nodded, I didn't know if he was lying but I was too tired to care.

"Fine go ahead, but this time no one is allowed to get angry and attack any of the wild life" I gave him a pointed look; I was referring to the tree he ripped to shreds. He smirked at me and nodded

"Why did you kiss the tiger?" He asked, he was trying to keep calm but I could feel his jealously and anger

I sighed, god I hated being honest "Because I was angry" I said simply but he looked over at me expecting me to elaborate "I was angry with you about what happened with that girl and he was there and he was good looking and when he kissed me I just responded. He was just there" I explained, I felt the bon flare with anger but he fought to keep it down.

"I was there" he mumbled "Why not come to me?" his voice as barely above a whisper

"Because if I kissed you there was a very good chance I wouldn't have been able to leave it as just a kiss" I stared out my window, I could feel his eyes on me but refused to turn, I was biting my nail nervously "And if I kissed you it would have been complicated. When I kissed Quinn it was innocent, it wasn't going to go anywhere because I wouldn't let it and even if I had of; it would have been simple, not like us. We can't work because it is too complicated" I explained

"How is it complicated?" he asked

"It's not your turn" I said softly

"Fuck that answer the question" he snapped and I was actually happy for the anger, it gave me the courage to turn to him

"No! Play by the rules" I glared at him and he settled huffing out unneeded air and nodded "Why do you care that I kissed Quinn?" I asked and he still as he searched for the answer but before he could we heard the sound of tearing metal as something ripped the boot lid from the car. Eric hit the braked and a figure went flying into the asphalt in front of us.

Eric jumped from the car and was suddenly swarmed by men, no not men, were's in biker cloths.

"Got you now fanger" One yelled howling into the air.

Eric turned to me "Get bill, I will handle this" he snarled, I looked through the rear window to see Bill stumbling at vampire speed down the road trying to get away.

"Fuck that" I growled, I put the car in reverse and hit the gas. The wheels spun as I took of backwards down the road. When I had hit a high enough speed, I pulled the wheel fast, turning the car, putting the car into drive and sped towards bill. He was trying to run but with the mixture of the silver and his still healing body, he could not out run the car. I got closer and closer until I was almost on top of him and I hit the gears forcing the car to do a full 180, practically batting bill onto the road in front of me with the back end of the corvette, he left a large dint but since Eric's boot was already gone I figured he couldn't be too pissed at me.

I drove forward, stopping the car when it was over bill, with just his head sticking out, at the rate the silver was moving through him, he would not be strong enough to throw it off.

I got out of the car and walked around to him. He laid there snarling as he tried to lift the car but the most it did was shake.

"Don't bother trying Bill, its pointless" I smirked, suddenly his eyes flashed behind me and I heard a mind. I had just enough warning to duck the crow bar aimed at my head. I spun and stumbled back to see Debbie Pelt standing there panting angrily. I steadied my feet, levelled her with an emotionless stare and waited.

I watched as her arm flexed, signalling another attack and I ducked the crow bar as she flung it towards my face.

"No weapon now" I said keeping my voice cold and even. She was a supe but she was a were which meant I had a pretty good shot, on top of that she was angry and emotional people are always careless and impulsive.

"I don't need one bitch. You have no fucking clue what your messing with" She snarled, she looked like trash and I smirked

"No I know exactly who I'm messing with Were Fox it's you who has no clue what your fucking with" I smirked at her condescendingly and she jumped at me. I dropped to my knees and as she went over me; I slammed three quick punches into her chest, stomach and ribs. I was always quick with my jabs.

She landed on her front on the asphalt but quickly got up and snarled at me. She launched at me, gripping my hair and pulled my head to the side to punch me in the face.

I dropped my weight, ignoring the painful scream of my scalp and kicked her legs out from under her; I shoved my fist up into her elbow, it cracked and she screamed out curses. She was forced to let me go I pounced on her, pinning her arms with my knees and sitting on her chest, one hand in her hair; pulling her face back to look at me. The other hand was on her neck, squeezing enough to hurt but not cut off her air supply.

"Bitch!" she cursed; thrashing under me but to no avail. I continued adding pressure to her neck until she stopped moving and glared up at me.

"I don't want to kill you Debbie" I said calmly and she snarled, I gripped her throat tighter "but I will" I continued pressing on her neck. I had no intentions of killing her, although a big part of me wanted to. I was just going to make her pass out.

All of a sudden I was pulled from on top of Debbie and someone was pinning me against a hard warm body.

I kicked back and head butted him in the nose. He let me go and I spun ready to kick some ass to see Alcide standing there naked, his hands in the air in a sigh of surrender.

"Alcide what are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" I asked but his attention wasn't on me and I turned to see Debbie's retreating form disappear into the darkness of the woods. I turned back to him glared and he looked at me his eyes sad

"I'm sorry sookie but I couldn't let you kill her" He said his eyes cast down

"I wasn't going to" I snarled and turned back to the car, where bill was still pinned.

"Well it looked like you were from where I was standing" he said grabbing my arm and spinning me back.

I glared up at him pulling my arm away "And where were you standing. I did not attack her, she attacked me. I was defending myself" I argued anger vibrating through me

"She looked pretty defenceless lying on the ground while you pinned her" He retorted "how the hell did you do that anyway? She's a were" I just stared at him before leaning real close so our faces were inches apart and my eyes deadly

"Do not get involved in my business; this fight was between me and her. You had no right intervening. If you do it again, you will not like the consequences" I stepped back ignoring his dumbfounded expression and leaned next to bill at the car, waiting for Eric to finish killing the were's. I tracked the battle with my mind and could feel Eric enjoying himself and winning.

I always knew were's were stupid but attacking an thousand year old vampire was just suicidal. I rolled my eyes as I stared off into the darkened road with a vampire trapped under a corvette and a naked man staring at me in wonder.

'_At least my life is never dull'_ I laughed to myself.

Eric caught up to us a few minutes later; he growled at Alcide but otherwise didn't acknowledge him. He came straight over to me and looked me over.

"You are unhurt?" He asked glancing down at Bill at my feet

"Fine other than a minor altercation with a were bitch but I took care of it" I smirked and he grinned

"Of course you did" He kneeled next to bill shaking his head at the pathetic creature "I never thought much of you Bill, to me you were always equivalent to gum on my shoe but you have somehow found a way to sink lower. You think I should kill you but you're too pathetic for me to even waste my energy on" He stood up and looked over at Alcide "Leave" He commanded

"What of my father debt?" Alcide asked stepping forward, it always amazed me how were's and vampires could look so formidable naked.

"It is fulfilled. Leave" This time Eric's voice left no room for argument and Alcide quickly shifted and disappeared into the darkness, not surprisingly he ran off in the same direction as Debbie. I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's seat, reversing the car off bill for Eric to then throw over his shoulder. He looked at me "Is the car still safe to drive?" he asked looking almost grief stricken as he scanned his baby.

"Yes" I answered, other than a vampire dint and no boot, it was fine

"good, do you remember the way back to the Queens compound" I nodded, I never forgot directions, knowing your way can help you out of a lot of sticky situations "good, you drive the car there, I must fly Compton since there is no secure place to lock him. Will you be alright?" he looked around unsurely

"yes I will be fine, if I run into trouble you will know" I said simply, his concern was sweet but unneeded, I had been taking care of myself for years and could continue to do so. He nodded, looked at me once more before launching into the sky, within minutes he had disappeared into the darkness, leaving me to drive his damaged baby back to New Orleans.


	39. Chapter 39

The drive back to New Orleans was not unpleasant; I put the radio on and sang along to the tunes I knew. Despite the damage the Corvette handled like a dream and I could see how Eric would easily speed; a few times I had to slow down as I realised I was going way over the speed limit.

When I arrived at New Orleans it was day light and I decided that I would get a hotel room to sleep in since I didn't want to have to go into the Queens compound while the vampires are sleeping, partly because I doubted they would even let me in but mainly because after all the troubles I had in Jackson, I didn't want to have to deal with the were guards.

I pulled into a hotel only a few minutes from the compound, it was the type of hotel that guys took prostitutes. It was cheap and ratty but I would have a bed and a shower; that's all I cared about.

The manager gave me an odd look as I entered but he was polite as he took my fake id (Amanda Vernes) and my money. I gave him a smile as I left the office and headed for the room.

As suspected the room was small and if I had to stay here for long I would probably kill myself, it was seriously that depressing. But there was a bed and a shower so I was good.

I showered quickly, I had taken my bag from the car and after a very long shower, in which I scrubbed all the blood and vampire off me, I dressed in a clean moonlight blue bra and panty set before just collapsing onto the bed. It was only minutes before I was fast asleep.

BANG, BANG, BANG, I jumped to my feet staring at the door, fully alert. I grabbed a silver knife from my bag and a long dark brown jacket that fell to my knee. I slipped in on and did up the middle button, never once taking my eyes from the door. I crept over to it fully ready to kill anything on the other side until I felt a familiar buzz in the back on my mind.

I pulled open the door to see a very pissed off Eric.

"Eric?" I asked I glanced behind him to see it was dark, not by much but it was still past dark "shit" I mumbled moving away from the door and Eric walked in behind me.

"Yes 'shit'. I awoke to find that you had yet to arrive at the compound" He almost growled but there was no doubting the relief in the bond and in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't think I would sleep that long" I mumbled now that I knew it was safe my mind was reacting the way it usually would to being suddenly woken up.

"Come on we must return to see the Queen" he said about to walk out

"Yeah okay, I'll meet you at the car" I closed the door before he could say anything and giggled at the irritation in the bond. I quickly dressed in a cream sun dress that fell to a bit above my knee. It had a V neck line and was A line all the way down but had a slit up the side that would allow me to kick if I needed to. I slid a sliver knife into a holster on my inner thigh. I put the brown jacket back on and finished the look with a belt around my middle.

Eric was staring at the corvette when I came down, I felt kind of bad for him. I knew he loved that thing.

"It shouldn't be too hard to repair" I said stopping next to him, it was a beautiful car.

"Yes" he said shortly taking my bag and putting it in the back of the vette "I have checked you out" he said and I huffed, I hated high handedness but I reframed from making a comment.

We climbed in the vette and headed for the Queens compound. Although I hated the Queen I would admit she was probably better to deal with then Edgington, at least Eric had the advantage of age over her, not by much but still it was something that made her pay a certain amount of respect.

The Queens compound was as full as always and in my scan I discovered that Quinn was still here

'_Great'_ I thought, that's just what I needed.

We walked straight to the throne room which was as always crawling with grovelling vampires, looking to get on the Queens good side, even Andre was rolling his eyes at their behaviour and his head was the furthest up the Queens ass.

"Oh good you have finally joined us" the Queen said in her usual bored tone, Pams was still better.

Eric bowed and sending the urge to me through the bond when I did nothing, but again I just ignored him; scanning the crowd for threats.

"Why are you always so defensive around here we are all on the same side" the Queen smirked, looking from me to her nails.

'_Don't say anything sookie, stay shut up, no comments at all'_ I chanted to myself. I just looked at her blankly

She laughed a high scratching laugh, I internally winced.

"So I see your mission was a success, Sheriff Northman brought Bill in last night" The Queen said cutting to business

"Yes" I said simply

"Hit any snags?" she asked, the word sounded strange with her accent but I ignored it

"Nothing we couldn't handle" I said, I was keeping my answers short to hurry this up; I couldn't wait to get home and away from this bitch.

"Really? From what I hear you were staked and stabbed and the king now wants you dead" she raised an eye brow but I gave no reaction

"as I said, nothing we couldn't handle" I was not letting her know anything beyond what others tell her, screw her if she wanted to know what was going on she should have gone herself. Eric grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Well Northman" the queen said turning her attention from me, my eyes looked to the vampires, they all seemed to have a least one eye on us the whole time "What shall we do with you now?" she asked

"Well your majesty I need to get back to my area to take care of business and sookie must return to her home" the thought of going home was one of the best ideas I'd heard in the past few days.

"Hmmm? I don't know, maybe sookie likes it here too much and doesn't want to leave" she turned her dead eyes to me and I could feel the pressure on my mind

'_Fat chance' _

"I would prefer to return home, I too have business I must take care of" I met her eyes and her expression was utter shock, it was only there for a few seconds but I caught it and I had to fight the smirk. She quickly composed herself and went back to examining her nails waving us off but I felt her eyes on me until I disappeared out into the hall.

Once we were on the road and out of New Orleans I sighed in relief, I wanted to go back to Bon temps. It was strange usually I loathed staying in one place to long but now all I want to do was get back there, where I can work in Merlottes and hang out with my friends and family. I smiled to myself out the window; this must be what it's like to have a home.


	40. Chapter 40

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke we were pulled into the drive way at Jason's house and Eric was sitting staring down at me and I quickly realised why; in my sleep I had moved myself so my head was on Eric's thigh.

'_Oh shit'_

I quickly sat up, looking anywhere but at him. "Sorry" I mumbled looking at the old farm house

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said simply, I turned to argue but he just lifted an eyebrow telling me he was serious. I nodded my thanks and climbed from the car. By the time I was out of the car Eric was standing next to me holding my bag.

We walked up to the door together, the silence was heavy and we both knew there were things being left unsaid.

"well thanks for escorting me to New Orleans and helping me when I got staked and probably a million other things" I chuckled at myself, I was nervous and I didn't know why.

"Thank you for not being too difficult about this arrangement" he smirked and I gigged and un locked the door, I went to take my bag from Eric but he pulled away a little "I could always escort you to your bedroom" he wiggled his eye brows at me and I burst out laughing, I quickly had to quiet myself because Jason was asleep in his bedroom, with some girl.

"You always have to ruin the moment don't you" I laughed

"I only ruin one moment so we can move on to the next, and I know the next moment will be very _pleasurable" _He said leaning on the door from inches from my face, I just smirked at him. I was standing on the inside of the threshold and he was out but it didn't matter since I hadn't rescinded his invitation.

"You're a real smooth talker" I giggled and he winked before raking his eyes up and down my body

"I bet you are smooth too" He grinned at me and I laughed again.

"Sook" Jason's voice came from behind me, he was holding a baseball bat and just wearing boxers "your home?" he yawned and I smiled at him

"Yes Jason I'm home" I confirmed and he scratched his head awkwardly looking from me to Eric

"Did I interrupt a… good night kiss or somethin'? He asked

"Or something" Eric and I said simultaneously, I laughed and Eric smirked

"We'll thank you for driving me back but I am afraid I must bid you goodnight Mr Northman" I said in my best old movie voice

"Of Couse My lady" he stepped back and bowed deeply, lifting his eyes to me and winking. I laughed and rolled my eyes, closing the door.

"So how was New Orleans?" Jason asked as we walked back towards our bedrooms

"Tiring" I said simply and he nodded

"Night" we both said as we turned into our separate bedrooms.

When I awoke the next morning the feeling of the sun on my face was amazing, I laid in bed for about twenty minutes before getting up and it felt good to just lay in bed not having to worry about getting out before check out time, or moving on to the next city or my next mission. It felt good to have a home.

On the car ride last night I had thought a lot about my new life and I have decided that Bon Temps is my home and it's where I want to stay. I want to leave my old life in the past and concentrate on making this my life; I want to have the small troubles of wondering if I will make it to the store in time or hurrying to work after a long morning of sleeping in. These are the problems I want and I am going to do everything in my power to make it my life. I'm not stupid or delusional, I know my life will never be normal but I can try and make it safe or at least manageable.

I jumped from my bed and took a long hot shower before changing into some cut of denim shorts and a loose pink top. I threw on some cute leather sandals and headed into the kitchen where I could smell coffee.

Jason was standing there cooking something over the stove; whatever it was my mouth was watering.

"Morning Jase" I said cheerfully

"Morning sook, are you going for your run?" he looked at my cloths questionably

"Oh no I thought I'd skip that this morning since I just got home" I smiled; I had gotten a lot of exercise last night, fighting for my life.

"Okay so what are you doing today?" he placed some bacon and egg and a harsh brown on a plate for me and set it on the table

"thanks" I smiled at him before digging in "Well I some errands to run, I have to tell Sam that I'm back and I can start work and I have a surprise for you" I smirked up at him

"What surprise?" he looked at me suspiciously but excitement was in his mind, he had apparently always loved surprises

"You'll have to wait and see" I smirked, polishing off my pate and rinsing it in the sink

"Aww come on, just a hint" He was begging me with puppy dog eyes and I laughed

"Fine, it will change our lives for the better" I laughed harder at his confused face as I grabbed my bag and keys and headed for my car

'_That should keep him busy for a while'_

I parked out the back of Merottes but since I wasn't working I entered through the front.

"Sook you back" Tara said, she was the bartender here, she ran around the bar and hugged me

"Yes I am" I smiled as I hugged her back; Tara was quickly becoming a good friend.

"I'm so glad, I have some things to tell you, so tonight clear your schedule since we are both going to Lafayette's for a girl's night" she smiled excitedly and I smiled back

"I'm all yours then" I hugged her again before letting her get back to work as I made my way back to Sam's office, I knocked once before entering.

Sam was sitting behind his desk and he gave me a huge smile as I walked in

"Sookie, it's good to see you back" He smiled rising from his seat and giving me a hug, I felt him sniff me but knew I had cleaned all the were off me.

"Yeah, I just came to tell you that I'm back and can pick up shifts again when you need me" I smiled

"Good, Arlene and the other waitresses have been swamped. How about you start back tomorrows lunch shift" I nodded and he smiled again

"Hey is Terry here?" I couldn't sense his mind in the building

"Yeah I think he's out back, he brought some visitors with him today and the waitresses have been cooing over them all day" He rolled his eyes and I smirked

"Thanks Sam" I left his office shaking my head; he really was a silly puppy.

Terry was out back with Arlene and another waitress Holly. They were cooing over something's in the back of his truck, he was just standing there awkwardly.

I walked over and saw about ten puppies in the back of the truck, I instantly spotted Hero, he ran straight over to me and started licking my hand and scratching my fingers. I pulled him up into my arms and he licked my cheek, I giggled at the feeling.

"He really seems to like you sook" Terry said with a warm smile, I smiled back

"That's what I came to talk to you about, I would like to take you up on your offer to take him, if he's still available" Hero was licking my neck and scratching my check with his huge paws.

"Yeah sure sook, he's all yours" Terry said handing me a small black collar with spikes "what are you goin' call him?" He asked and I smiled

"Hero" I smiled and the puppy started attacking my cross neck lace.

I put Hero in the passenger seat of my car and he sat there obediently while I drove into the main part of bon Temps. I parked in the parking lot of a small convenient store. I saw a little girl smiling at Hero when I lifted him from the car. She thought he was cute.

"Can I pat him please?" the young girl asked politely looking up at me with hopeful brown eyes, I smiled and kneeled down.

"of course, in fact I have to get something's for him how would you like to hold him until I come back" I asked, I knew I couldn't take him into the store so it worked out well. The girl looked excited and I handed him to her.

I was quick in the store, I just got him some canned puppy food and a food and water dish and a few cute little chew toys that I couldn't resist before making my way out to the check out and out to my car.

The little girl was sitting on the ground with Hero when I came out and I smiled at the sight.

"Thank you so much" I smiled kneeling next to them, she looked sad to give the dog back but handed him back to me

"Thank you" She said politely and I smiled before climbing into my car and pulling away from the curb. The little girl waved to Hero as I lost sight of her.

Hero spent the rest of the ride crawling around the front seat of my tuck, attacking my jean clad thigh and his own tail. He was the cutest little puppy I had ever seen and I only hoped that Jason liked him.

Although I had quickly fallen for the little puppy, I was giving him to Jason since I knew that if anything happened to me or I got pulled away on vamp business he could care for him properly.

As I pulled up to the house I could feel Jason inside, he was in the living room from what I could tell.

I picked up Hero and my supplies for him and walked towards the doo, I knocked since my hands were full and heard Jason yell that he was coming.

"Surprise" I said when he opened the door and he looked down at Hero with a warm smile, I handed him Hero and took the supplies to the kitchen, dropping them onto the table.

"Aww sook thanks, where did you get him?" He asked and as I found a place for Hero's stuff I told Jason how we had met, leaving out the annoying vampire who made me meet his bitch queen

"Oh that's what you were doing out there?" he asked blushing "I'm sorry sook" I laughed at him

"Its fine only harm it did was enlarge Eric's already enormous ego" I laughed and after a minute Jason joined me.

After getting Hero settled I relaxed on the couch for a while with a book. The most girlish thing about me had to be my taste in books. I loved romance novels, I liked reading that some people got a happily ever after and met their soul mate enjoying their life of love and raunchy sex. It was nice to think that maybe someday I might have that; I might have that one person who is perfect for me. I knew it was unlikely but it was a pleasant thought.

I read until close to six when I grabbed something quick to eat, just a microwave dinner and headed off to Lafayette's.

Lafayette lived in the middle of no where in a small cabin, it looked plain from the inside but as soon as you stepped in, it was like stepping into another world. All the colours were bright and vibrant everywhere there were different deities and candles. Lafayette's house was a standing fire hazard but it was nice and comfortable as long as you didn't go into his medicine cabinet which was full of things that not even the government had approved of.

"Hey laf" I smiled as he welcomed me in, on my way here I had picked up a bottle of wine for us and he took in smiling thankfully.

"Hey Sook" Tara said pulling me down onto the couch and Lafayette dropped onto the floor in front of us "well now that your both here I want to tell you something, I have found the perfect man" she grinned at me and I felt something strange from her mind "He's a vampire, his name is Franklin Mott" My blood ran cold

'_Shit' _Franklin was well known in the supe world; he was unpredictable and passed around his pets. He also worked exclusively for one Russel Edgington. I stared at her wide eyed and Lafayette looked just as shocked, but I was sure for a different reason.

"Yous with a vamp?" Laf asked and she nodded excitedly

"He's so nice and I think really cares for me" She was looking from me to Lafayette excitedly, laf was the first to break

"Oh well as longs as yous happy, I'm happy for you hookah" Laf smiled and they both turned to me. How could I warn her without seeming too suspicious or like I know too much but at the same time how could I condone this it could get her killed?

"Well come on sook, you could at least pretend to be happy for me" Tara huffed looking down at her wine glass hurt. Going against everything I believed I put on a fake smile and hugged her

"I am happy for you, I was just a little shocked" I hugged her tighter than usual hoping to god that she would not get killed because of my secrecy

"Thanks sook" Tara smiled

"Aww yous is ganna ruin mys make up bitch" Laf said smiling at us, we laughed at him and the rest of the night was quite pleasant. We laughed and drank and ate more sweets then was healthy, I knew if I continued to hang around then I was going to get fat, but it was worth it. When I was with them I felt normal and it was a nice feeling.

We laughed hard as they told me stories of their work and their high school days.

"Bitch will you keep stills, or I'm never ganna get this right" Laf warned squeezing my foot as he continued to paint my toe nails in florescent colours.

"Sorry" I smirked then my phone rang.

I grabbed it too hear a very bored sounding Pam.

"Sookie we must do something together Thursday night" she said simply her ability to sound continuously bored never ceased to make me smile.

"And why is that Pam?" I asked as Laf refilled my glass

"I am bored and Thursday in my night off, come start trouble" She begged and I laughed

"I just got back from trouble" I stated and she huffed

"Yes but I was not allowed to go and I want to know everything that happened" Pam said "Thursday night you will come to my house and we will have a sleep over, just the two of us"

"You know pam most people ask" I smirked and I heard her snort over the phone

"Yes and most people don't get what they want" I had to agree with her there

"Fine but we are having my kind of sleepover, not yours" I heard her laugh

"You're no fun sookie" I could practically hear the pout in her voice

"Too bad" I laughed

"Meet me at the bar Thursday night" then she hung up

I looked down at my phone "well goodbye to you too" I smirked

"Who was that?" Tara asked as Lafayette started on her toes

"Just a friend, so where were we" And we picked up right where we left off. By the end of the night both Tara and I were too drunk to drive so we cashed on Lafayette's two lounges.


	41. Chapter 41

I awoke early the next day to the sound of someone whispering my name. I jumped ready to attack to see a very startled Lafayette staring at me.

"Wow Hookah, chill it's just me" he said as he stepped back his hands up in surrender "I barely said yours name, you must bes a light sleeper, damn wes have to be up fo' work" he said pouring coffee into a cup for me.

"sorry" I mumbled taking the cup "thanks" I sipped the coffee as I looked over at Tara who was still asleep on the couch across from me.

"Yous worried for her is I right?" Laf said and I nodded, I couldn't hide it. She was in an extremely dangerous situation

"I just hope she is okay, what little I know of vampire they are dangerous" I said lying with ease

"trues but there is nothin' we can dos for her. She's grown enough to think fo' herself. We can't do anything fo' her" he said walking into the kitchen

That got me thinking, maybe there was something I could do for her, I am after all not without resources and the situation she is in has warranted some sort of action. If not the next body on the news will be hers.

I left Lafayette's not long after that, heading home to change and get ready for work. Jason was still asleep when I got in and I was guessing he had a late night, as did the two other minds in his room.

I shuddered at the thought of Jason in a threesome and headed for the shower to start getting ready for work.

Merlottes was quiet that shift and for the next few days and before I knew it was Thursday and I was getting ready for my sleep over with Pam.

I showered quickly and went to my wardrobe; I needed something to wear when at fangtasia, something appropriate but not a fangbanger.

I grabbed a dark purple velvet dress in the spirit of Fangtasia. It was backless with long sleeves and came to mid-thigh. Short enough to fit in but not too revealing _'perfect'. _I paired it with some black heels that would make me about the same height as pam.

I grabbed an overnight bag I had picked up the day before and packed some pj's and an outfit for tomorrow, I knew if I didn't Pam would suggest I sleep naked.

Jason was in the kitchen when I was ready to leave; he was playing poker with his friends.

"Jason I'm going now" I said smiling at the boys as they looked me up and down in appreciation

"Alright" Jason said without looking up from his cards "Sam it's your turn" Jason said elbowing Sam who was staring at me

"Ahhh yeah" he said clearing his throat and trying to concentrate, I couldn't help but smirk, it a good ego booster

"what has you so out of it?" Jason asked before looking up at me and back at Sam his eyes angry and his lip curled "Dude! That's my sister!" he punched Sam in the arm and glared at him

"Well have fun guys" I said as I walked out the door, I laughed all the way to my car.

The ride to Fangtasia was short with the music going and before long I was pulling into the parking lot beside Pam's pink minivan, every time I saw it I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Pam the bad-ass vampire chick driving a minivan more suited to a soccer mum.

I went around to the front entrance; as usual the line in front of fangtasia was long with desperate fang bangers thinking about fucking vampires. I resisted and eye roll and walked to the front of the line where a girl, human from what I could tell was carding people, with a vampire bouncer behind her.

"You have to wait in line" She glared, hissing at me. I just rolled my eyes. I smirked and sent out a quick alert call to Eric through the bond. Before I knew it I had a large, worried looking Viking beside me, looking me over for damage.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me puzzled

"yeah and I must say you are like the perfect pass to get into a club" I smirked up at him and he glared at me, nodding to the bouncer and motioning for me to walk in.

"I wish you wouldn't use our bond like a calling bell" He growled and I laughed

"Lighten up Eric. Is pam here?" I asked looking around at the pathetic people dancing desperately to get the attention of the bored vampires, scattered around the room.

"She is, she is currently sorting out an inventory problem, and she asked me to ask if you would mind waiting" he seemed annoyed by this and I smiled

"of course I wouldn't mind" I batted my eye lashed sweetly and he chuckled, looking at me curiously. I smirked and walked over to the bar "A gin and tonic please" I smiled sweetly to the vampire bartender ignoring his ogling.

I walked quietly over to a booth a sat down, I could feel Eric's eyes on me the whole time and his curious was blaring through the bond.

He slid into the booth across from me and we sat in silence as a scanty clothed waitress brought my drink; disappearing quickly into the crowd.

"You are in a good mood tonight?" he said his head cocked to the side

"what would you prefer me all pushy and aggressive with you?" I asked smirking at him

"Well I'm usually the more aggressive one but feel free to be pushy with me anytime you wish?" he leaned close and smirked sexily and I was in such a good mood I laughed.

I rolled my eyes as I stood and held out my hand.

"Wanna dance you over nearing Viking?" I asked he chuckled and took my hand, rising slowing and giving me a look that made me think dancing in close contact with Eric might not be a good idea.

"I definitely want to dance but are you ready for me?" he asked running his tongue along his slightly exposed fangs. I was certain that there was a preposition in there but I chose to ignore it "of course I mean my epic dancing skills" he smirked at my slightly startled expression but instead I just giggled

"I vamp of your age should never use the word 'epic' it's just wrong" I laughed as we spun me onto the dance floor, pulling me into him close and swaying our bodies together. Okay now I knew for sure, dancing like this was not a good idea.

I pulled from Eric and looked up at him "I'll be back in a minute" I said running off the dance floor and over to the bar, leaving a baffled Eric in my wake

"Hey" I called to the bar man "do me a favour and play something faster on the sound system" he gave me a funny look and I rolled my eyes "it's for the Sherriff" I lied and he disappeared into the back.

A few minutes later a faster song came on, I wasn't quite sure what it was but it was definitely more upbeat. I moved through the crowd back to Eric who was smirking at me.

"didn't trust yourself?" he asked taking my hand and spinning me as we danced with a few centimetres between us.

"no I just don't trust you" I said, swinging my hips almost instinctively to the beat of the music. Eric grabbed my hips and spin me so my back was against his chest as we swayed

"Whatever helps you sleep at night lover" he grinned against my hair "although, if sleeping is an issue I can think of something we could do to wear you out" I could hear him talking through his fang and knew I had to get some distance between us. I pushed away spinning back, still holding his hands and continued dancing with a little distance "but seriously lover, what has you in such as joyous and compliant mood?"

"It nothing in particular" I said simply "I just haven't been around vamps in a while" I said

"and this makes you happy" he said looking at me

"I wish it did" I laughed "that's how normal people react but no I am happy because I have spent the last week around humans 24/7 and it's nice to know I get to spend a night in complete silence" I sighed at the silence, being in contact with Eric had my mind quiet like a pond on a winters night and it was blissful

"I am glad that being around me makes you feel so at ease" I looked up at him and there was a look in his eyes, I hadn't seen it since the night we were arguing at the Queen's compound after I killed the girl. It was only a flash then but if it wasn't Eric I would call it vulnerability. Of course it passed the next second like it had in New Orleans. He spun me and when I came back to look at him he was a mast again and I sighed.

We danced for the rest of the song, but once it was over we went back to sit in the booth.

We sat in silence and Eric was looking around displeased.

"what?" I asked and he looked at me his brows furrowed

"I do not like it here" he said but I still didn't understand and my face must have conveyed that "This booth. I do not like it, I always sit in my booth" he said like a child who had been told to eat his vegetables. I laughed at his pout.

"You are a vampire who is deadly and has travelled the world killing people but you take away your routine and you crack" I laughed and he glared

"no I just have my preferences" he glared, looking down at the table, pouting. But it just made me laugh harder.

Suddenly Pam was beside me looking at Eric with disgust

"stop pouting in front of the girl you want to fuck. It is unattractive" Pam said blatantly and I covered my mouth as a sharp surprised laugh escaped my mouth. Eric just glared at her. "ready to go?" Pam asked and I nodded.

I went to walk away but I stopped. I turned to look at Eric and decided to act on impulse; leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"night Eric" I could feel the shock in our bond but I just kept walking, it seems that I had felt that from him a lot that night. I liked that I could surprise him and despite the problem between us, I couldn't help but enjoy the weird relationship we were building. It wasn't quite friendship but it definitely wasn't a proper relationship. It was new and strange and I liked it.


	42. Chapter 42

Pam and I left the club and stopped by my car to grab my overnight bag before climbing into her mini-van and driving towards her house. I had given my keys to the bouncer who was ordered to drive my car to Pam's house before dawn.

Pam's house matched her car; it was the perfect house for a suburban mother not a vampire. Pam was an enigma but I was coming to love her.

"You were much nicer to Eric tonight then usual?" pam pointed out as we sat on the couch

"Yeah, I find myself being…" I couldn't find the word

"Turned on" Pam suggested and I threw a couch pillow at her, she caught it of course

"No I am becoming accustom to his presence, I'm even starting to enjoy it" I looked down at my hands nervously

"You like him" Pam said with this huge shit eating grin on her face

"No" I said hurling another pillow "I am just changing my opinion of him" I said uncertainly

"Uh huh" she said rolling her eyes. I returned her eye roll but I had to stop and think, was pam right? Had I started to like Eric? I knew I trusted him with my life; he had proven himself worthy of that trust multiple times but could I ever love Eric, really love Eric. It sounded ridiculous, he was Eric Northman, bad-ass vampire sheriff who kicks ass for a living and I'm just Sookie Stackhouse, orphan travelling, ex-assassin. It's ridiculous right? Of course it was, but there was a little voice in my head that told me, maybe it wasn't so strange. Eric maybe a thousand year old Viking vampire but I am not exactly normal either.

I looked up at Pam who was smirking evilly at me as if I had proven her point. I had nothing to say so she got hit with another one of her couch pillows, this one caught her off guard and hit her in the face.

She looked shocked as I giggled, holding my stomach before I realised what I had done.

Pam grabbed a pillow and wacked me over the head with it. She smirked triumphantly until I hit her with a large red pillow

"It's on Stackhouse" Pam hissed, grabbing two pillows and pelting me with them.

"Bring it" I laughed, hitting her with more pillows.

After a few minutes we were forced to stop because all the pillows were spread around the room, out of our reach.

"That was fun" pam grinned with a childlike expression "I had never had a pillow fight before" she was smiling widely and I smiled back

"Me either" I said as we settled into our spots on the couch.

"You are such a fascinating human" pam said looking at me strangely

"How so?" I asked I wanted to say that I technically wasn't a human but decided to avoid an argument and stay quiet.

"You have been battered, abandoned and scarred deeply both physically and emotionally and yet you continue to enjoy life. Most humans and even some vampires would have ended themselves and yet after everything you have been through, you continue to fight like hell to survive" all playfulness was gone from Pam's voice and instead she stared at me seriously.

I would prefer if we went back to playfulness but I knew I couldn't avoid this. Pam was nothing if not persistent.

"I like to believe that no matter what happens; life is worth it" I said meeting her eyes

"You do not wish to give up sometimes?' she asked

I nodded "I do sometimes, when the memories and pain becomes too much but then…" I stopped and took a breath you organise my thoughts. "But then I will see something amazing that makes me see life can be beautiful. It is the reason I see good in humanity, despite their actions, I have seen some truly amazing moments of complete selflessness. Humans are damaged and easily broken, but they fight. They have such short lives that seem almost worthless and yet they treasure it more than most vampires" I looked at her seriously, wanting her to understand "There is something so pure in humanity, that is a part of all humans whether they show it or not, I know it's there. I have seen it. So yes I fight for my existence because I want to cling to that slice of humanity I have left. That part of me that is human, because it is what makes me strong. Physically humans may be weak and low on the food chain but underneath it all they are stronger than any supernatural because of their humanity and their link to their emotions. Compared to that, supes cannot match up"

It was quiet for a while; I could see pam thinking about what I had said. After a while she looked up at me.

"I have heard Godric say it and I have heard Eric say it but I never truly realised how special you are until this moment. You are not a human because of your blood but you are not a supe because of your heart" Pam said her eyes softer then I had ever seen them. It was a moment I knew I would never forget. I rarely connected with people but it was connecting with pam on a deep level.

I could see pam was quickly becoming uncomfortable with her own show of emotion so I knew I had to say something to ease her.

"Pam, are we having a moment?" I asked my eyes wide with fake shock

"Tell anyone and I will end you" Pam mumbled and suddenly all the tension left the room and we laughed

"So what movies do you have?" I asked looking at her large collection of movies. Vampire always had a lot of movies, I guess they get bored. Suddenly I saw something that shocked me and I turned to her hold up a familiar movie "twilight?" I asked trying not to laugh

"Eric gave it to me as a joke, I have never watched it" She said examining her nails

"Sure, sure" I laughed and heard her growl as I put the movie back "what about this '27 dresses'?" pam nodded not looking up.

I placed it in the DVD drive and sat down to watch the movie with pam.

It was a good night, we watched a few chick flicks, and I drink wine, pam true blood which I found funny because she hated it. Since neither pam nor I had, had many sleep overs that didn't include sex or death, we did all the traditional stuff. We talked about guys (mainly Eric) and we did each other's nails and hair. It was nice to be normal for once, having a girl's night, even if technically one of us was dead and the both of us killers, it was still fun. Pam changed into these ridiculous pj's that she had got for the night and by the time the sun was coming up I fell asleep on the couch into a comfortable, silent slumber.


	43. Chapter 43

I awoke late the next day, from the low light I was guessing it was close to five. I rubbed my eyes and did a routine scan, I found one vampire dead for the day underneath the house, my guess was in a basement of some sort.

I looked around, the room was still covered in pillows and some stuff was pushed over. I smiled at the thought of the night before. I enjoyed Pams company and loved that we could hang out. I had never had friends, I either didn't have time for them or it was too dangerous. But now I had settled I was able to become close to Pam and plus she could take care of herself. With the others, like tara and Lafayette I felt a need to protect them because they were not able but pam she didn't need me to. She could probably kick me ass, Eric trained her well.

I quickly tidied the room; putting all the pillows back on the couch and picked up the objects that had fallen.

On my way towards the door i found a note from Pam.

_Sookie,_

_I had fun last night and we will do it again. Your car has been delivered and I will see you soon I'm sure. _

I laughed at the little smiley face she put in an attempt to see nice, It so wasn't her but I appreciated the gesture.

I grabbed my bag and changed into my cloths for today, a shirt, jeans and a sweater before leaving the house for my car.

When I opened the door I half expected a huge alarm to go off, since I knew pam had a state of the art security system. I was happy when no sound was made but I was also hoping that when the door closed the alarm would kick in for pam's safety.

My car was in the drive way as promised and before too long I was on my way home, as the sky was darkening.

I arrived home and luckily dressed for work as I was working the late shift. No one was home and I was not distracted so I was in and out of the house in ten minutes and driving to work.

The bar was crowded when I arrived and the other waitresses looked relieved when I came in the door. I may not be their favourite person since I got some of the best tips but they had to admit I was a good worker. I was suited to fast paced work that took my mind; if I didn't have time to think i was a great worker and it was a lot safer than my old job that was for sure.

I took orders, got drinks, served food and offered fake smiles or night. It was unexpected but I liked the work, it was nice. I didn't always like the customers but I enjoyed the work.

By the end of the night I was exhausted, Jason had come in and told me he was staying at a girls house, I didn't want any more information then that.

"Bye sam" I called into his office as I left for the parking lot.

As I walked towards my car, the night felt different, I felt different like something was wrong but I didn't know what.

The feeling got stronger as I drove home and as I was trying to figure out what it was, something flashed in front of my car and I hit the brakes, the tires squealed as the car slid to a stop.

I looked up panting but nothing was there. I could feel something close, something familiar but I didn't know what. I reached under me seat, pulling out my silver knife and slowly scanned the darkness as I opened the door.

I knew there was no point staying in the car, what ever it was, would probably be able to kill me in there, I would just have less room to fight it.

The night was silent, too silent; there was no sound of birds or bugs in the night and that scared me. Animals were smart they knew when to get out of the way, sometimes I wished I was that smart. All I could hear was my own breathing. I knew something was there and it was close but I couldn't see it or pin point its position. There was something very wrong, the darkness was too still which usually meant the end was near.


	44. Chapter 44

The darkness felt as if it was engulfing me, the only light was that left by my head lights, I was standing in the light, surrounded by the night.

I breathed in deeply, testing the smells of the night, there was something familiar but I couldn't place it.

The air around me suddenly moved, and that's when I felt it, close behind me, only a few feet away.

I gripped the knife at my side, praying for speed in my limbs if it attacks. I turned slowly, avoiding all sudden movements.

My eyes were temporarily blinded by the head lights but when they cleared I saw a familiar face.

"shit Eric are you trying to kill me" I asked breathing out hard, I was about to put my knife away but something told me to keep hold of it.

He was silent, I looked at him and his fangs were down, his body rigid and his face confused.

"Eric stop it" I said, not letting the fear seep into my voice, there was something wrong.

"Eric?" He whispered quickly

"Yes Eric you!" I said angrily "Eric what's wrong?" I asked stepping back, h followed me, steeping towards me

"Who is this Eric?" he asked, his voice unsure his eyes alert and dangerous

"Don't fuck with me Eric" I commanded staring at him. He stayed silent staring at me. I looked at him and probed our bond, but all I got was fuzzy, like bad reception. "Eric what is going on?" I asked hoping he would tell me something

"I do not know" he said "who are you women?" he asked stepping forward, I stepped back

"Eric please don't come any closer" I gripped the knife, keeping it pointed down but ready at any movement.

He stopped moving and I edged over to my car, slowly. He didn't step towards me but didn't move his eyes from me.

I kept my eyes on him as I reached into my car, he tensed and I put my hands up in surrender, showing him my cell phone.

I pressed speed dial and the phone rang

"come on" I whispered to the phone and the next second pam picked up.

"I cannot talk right now Sookie" Pam said quickly sounding worried

"yeah I know but you left something at my house last night, something you need to come and get, since its important" I said looking at Eric. Pam was quiet at the other end

"I will meet you at your house soon" she said and hung up.

Now I just had to figure out how to get Eric back to my house. I put my phone back and looked at him.

He was just in jeans that were dirty and ripped, he was barefoot.

"Eric are you okay?" I asked and he cocked his head to the side "physically, are you hurt?" I asked, he shook his head "do you know who I am?" I asked, he shook his head again "do you know who you are?" I asked again he shook his head. I breathed out deeply; I was going to have to take a risk.

I lowered to the ground, he tensed but I put my hand up and slowly laid the knife on the ground, kicking it to the side. He relaxed a little.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse" I said slowly "your name is Eric Northman, you are sheriff of Area five and we are kind of friends" I explained, he looked confused. "I will not hurt you, if you promise not to hurt me" I said stepping toward him

He looked at me cautiously "I know you?" I nodded. "I will not hurt you" he said simply and I let out a breath. Whether Eric remembered who he was or not, I didn't think he would break his word.

"okay" I breathed, I knew rationally vampires don't feel the cold but in the chill of the night he looked freezing.

I moved back to my car and grabbed an old blanket I kept in the back for emergencies, I figured this counted.

I approached him slowly; like you would a cornered animal. I moved within a few feet and held out the blanket. He stared blankly, looking from me to the blanket.

"geez" I mumbled, I moved in close to him and draped the blanket around his shoulders. "it's freezing out here, come on" I took his hand carefully. At first it laid limp in mine but after a moment he gripped my hand, like a lost child.

I led him to the passenger side of the car and motioned for him to get in; he did so, slowly and cautiously.

I closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side; closing the door and turning the heater on.

Eric looked so big in my small cabin, the larger part of the car was the ute and it wouldn't help the warm problem.

"Is that better?" I asked It was too quiet; I was used to the obnoxious Eric who would make a joke about sex in a car. This Eric just nodded "I am going to take you back to my place" I said and begged for him to make the obvious joke but it never came, he just sat there staring at me. I nodded awkwardly and started the car, driving towards the house.

I was happy that Jason was staying at a girl's house; I didn't want him in the middle of whatever trouble Eric had gotten himself into.

I pulled up at the dark house and looked over at Eric. He looked frightened and vulnerable this was not the Eric I knew and it made me sad to see a warrior down. I knew what did this, he only thing that could take vampires memory; witches. I hate witches; they are decrepit people with grudges against the world, so they turn to magic to get revenge but end up being sucked into its darkness. After a while they are no longer human, they become an embodiment of the magic.

"This is my house" I said leaving the car and walking round as Eric climbed from the truck, looking pathetic wrapped in my old blanket with no shoes on.

He followed me up the steps and waited as I unlocked the house, I walked in but he didn't move, h just stood there staring at me.

"You have been invited in before you can enter" I said and he walked in slowly. He looked lost and I guided him into the kitchen. He was a mess, his feet were dirty and his chest had cuts that weren't healing, they had something in them that prevented them from closing "sit" I pulled out a chair and he sat obediently.

I got a bowl and filled it with warm water and a wash cloth. I kneeled at his feet and placed his feet in the water. I slowly wiped the dirt from his feet with a soft wash cloth. As I wiped his feet I couldn't help but notice how pale he looked, he needed blood.

I stood up and walked over to the fridge, I reached into the back behind the vegetables where I knew Jason would never go. I put the bottle of true blood into the microwave and started it.

"what's the last thing you remember?" I asked not turning to him.

"I do not know" he said he sounded confused and I nodded at the microwave. I knew how serious memory loss especially for someone in a position like Eric, being sheriff he would have a lot of enemies who would be waiting for this kind of weakness.

The microwave dinged and I handed Eric his true blood, I could see blood on his chest and I pushed the blanket off his shoulders. There were cuts on his chest, they weren't serious but they had a lot of dirt in them and needed cleaning before they could heal.

I took a fresh wash cloth and slowly started to clean his wounds. It was disconcerting being so close to Eric while he was just staring at me.

The wounds weren't hard to clean and once they were clear they healed quickly.

After he finished his true blood, I dried his feet and led him into the lounge room. He sat on the couch looking around.

"Feel better?" I asked lamely, I didn't like him so quiet

"yes, thank you" he paused "Sookie" he seemed to be testing the word

"Your very welcome Eric" I said, sitting beside him, with my feet under me "Are you scared?" it slipped out and I quickly looked away "you don't have to answer that, sorry" I said looking at the door. Where was Pam!

"Is it normal for me to be scared?" he asked and I looked at him with shock, I forgot that he wouldn't know what is normal for him.

"no, that's not you at all" I smiled "you are quite the emotional rock" he smiled slightly "we have that in common"

"We are friends?" he asked and I nodded uncertainly "we are lovers?" his eyes lit up and I quickly shook my head

"no, you want to be but no, we are colleagues and have…" I searched for the right word "shared experiences" I was thinking of Jackson and Dallas.

He nodded "will you tell me about these experiences?' he asked, sounding so child like

"Hopefully I won't have to and you will get your memories back" I said simply, smiling hopefully at him

"and if I do not?" he asked and I froze, what would happen if Eric never got his memories back, we would all most likely die.

Fortunately I was saved by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Eric was in front of me in a second, snarling at the door, his hand on my stomach, holding me back.

"its okay Eric its pam" I said walking around him, he was still tense

"who is this pam?" he asked and it sounded so weird from his lips

"she is your child and is no danger to you, she cares about you and will help figure this out" I explained he relaxed a little but not much

I opened the door to see a very frazzled looking Pam; she sped past me and to Eric.

"I am so glad you are okay master" she said looking relieved, but Eric just looked over her head to me, pam followed his eyes and gave me a confused look.

"he does not remember a thing, not even his own name" I explained, Pam looked worried and took a step away from him

"he does not know who I am?" she asked looking almost hurt

"he doesn't know anyone" I explained, giving her a sympathetic look. Pam was quiet as she paced thoughtfully. I moved and sat on the couch and Eric sat next to me

"He must stay here with you" Pam said and I nearly jumped up

"what? What am I going to do with him?" I asked, he looked between us like a helpless child

Pam looked annoyed "it is too dangerous for him to come with me and he seems comfortable here, he will be safer here and you can protect him" she said trying to convince me, it wasn't working

"I can't protect him, I am always the one being saved by him" I said standing and trying to convince her, it was a battle of wills.

"where do you want to be Eric?" pam asked and we looked to him

"With Sookie" He said simply sitting on the couch, I sighed

"pam can I talk to you for a second" I asked

"he will still be able to hear us" she said simply

"humour me" I glared and we walked into the kitchen and the anger kicked in "what the hell are you guys doing being mixed up with witched?" I snarled my hands fisted at my sides, messing with witches was just stupidity.

"Okay, calm down" she hissed, whispering as well "a witch came into fangtasia demanding a part of our profits and when Eric denied; she demanded Eric for seven nights for her entertainment. He was stupid to refuse and now she has cursed him" Pam looked very angry with Eric.

"What are we going to do?" I asked my anger deflated and replaced with worry

"He will stay here" she said

"yeah I got that bit" I growled "but what are you going to do to remove the spell?" I asked "you need the witch who cast it to do that"

"yes I know, we have yet to figure that out. But for now, Eric is safe and you will keep him safe" Pam ordered and I glared

"not for free I won't" I said folding my arms defiantly

"fine what do you want?" she huffed

"fifty thousand" I said, I have asked for more for smaller jobs.

"fine, but you have to keep him alive" she growled

"too late" I snapped

"just don't let him do anything stupid" she said and I glared "fine to the best of your weak ability" She stormed out of the kitchen then, but I stood there, reining in my anger.

I had to look after Eric. Now that was a sentence that sounded ridiculous, Eric was usually completely capable of taking care of himself.

I sighed as I walked back into the living room to see Pam standing in the door way, staring at Eric who looked very strange sitting on the couch with my old blanket around him. He did not carry himself like usual and it was strange.

"Scary isn't it?" I whispered to pam and she nodded not taking her eyes from Eric.

"Eric are you still hungry?" I asked, falling back on my manners. He looked at me and nodded "okay, ill heat you up another true blood"

"Fresh would be better" Pam said and I glared at her

"not on your undead life. Do you want a true blood?" I asked but she shook her head

"I must return to Shreveport and hide what has happened to him. Everything must look normal" But she didn't leave, instead she turned to me "I worry for Eric, please protect him" She was begging and I nodded

"of course pam, it's only fair with how many times he has protected me" I couldn't stop what happened next and I wrapped my arms around her "I will do everything in my power and my resources to keep him safe" I was surprised that she hugged me back but a second later she was gone and the front door was open.

I rolled my eyes and closed it, vampires have terrible manners. I turned to see Eric standing in the lounge room door way staring at me.

"what are you?" he asked his eyes focused intently on me

"I'm a friend" I said turning on my heel and walking int0 the kitchen, I could feel him follow me but I didn't turn.

"we are just friends?" he asked and I paused, I hated that he asked that, I didn't even know what we were. Before I could answer he continued "Are you mine?" I could hear the hope in his voice, too bad I was about to shatter it.

"I belong to no one" I said handing him his true blood, I hated how possessive vampires were

"Would you like to be mine?" he asked looking at me with that hope

"No thanks, we are better as colleagues and friends" it was strange to think of the real Eric as a friend, but I had no other way of describing our very sketchy relationship.

He furrowed his brows but said nothing; we stood awkwardly in the kitchen for a moment.

"come one, I'll show you where you can stay" I walked around him and out the back door. I did not have a vampire safe room but I had something similar.

We walked to the back shed and I unlocked the door, swinging it open. The first thing that hits you when you open the door is the smell of diesel fuel from the tractor. I pushed a crate to the side and lifted the dusty mat under it to reveal a trap door that led into the cellar.

I climbed down the latter and switched the light on. I had to replace the bulb when I found it so I was guessing Jason had no idea this place existed. When I had found this room I had decided it would be a good safe room, if I was ever attacked, I had laced a cot down here and there was a mini fridge and a cabinet with some weapons in it that I kept locked. The middle of the room was clear and I used it to train since it was so isolated it could use my powers without worry and the walls could take it; they were built like a bomb crated and for all I knew that was what this was.

"You can stay in here, it's kind of dull, so I won't make you stay in here all the time but you will have to be in here by sunrise every night" I watched as he looked around the room "I will go get you some blankets and a pillow and some true blood for the fridge"

"I should go with you" he stated

"no, I have it, just stay here" He was unhappy but he stopped walking and sat own on the edge of the bed. I climbed up the ladder and closed the door. I moved quickly to the house and grabbed him a blanket and a sheet as well as a pillow from the linen closet. I sat it all on the table and grabbed the phone, dialling a number I had several times in the last few weeks.

He picked up after a few rings.

"hey Jase"

"hey sook, look I'm a little busy" he said and I could hear the girl giggling in the back ground

"yeah sorry, I just need a favour; could you not come home for a few days?" I asked

"are you okay?" he asked and I was warmed by the worry in his voice

"yeah but a friend is having a little trouble and you shouldn't be here" I explained

"Well okay sook, but if you're in any trouble I want to know" he demanded

"I will, I promise" I said holding my fingers crossed behind my back

"Okay, see ya sook" he hung up before I answered and I couldn't help but laugh. I may be in trouble and constantly in a changing world of supes but Jason always remained the same.

Now to get back to my… house guest.


	45. Chapter 45

Eric was right where I left him when I returned to the cellar.

"get up" I ordered and he did, watching quietly as I made the bed, when I was finished it looked good, too bad, Eric was disgusting and had to get into it "you need a shower, come on, I'll show you the way" I left, not looking back to see if he followed, though, through his void I knew he had.

I took the blanket from him and left it in the laundry room, before leading him to the bathroom.

Eric stopped outside Jason's bedroom and sniffed the air.

"A man lives here" he turned to me "with you" he seemed angry and I had to say, I was a little happy to know that the old Eric was in there somewhere

"Yes, he is my brother" I explained

"He cares for you?" he sounded happy about that and I glared at him

"I do not need taking care of" I snapped, walking towards the bathroom

"Sorry" he mumbled and I shook my head, this Eric was going to take time to adjust to.

"It's fine, this is the bathroom" I motioned for him to enter and grabbed a towel from the linen closet "here" I was about to walk away when I thought of something "you do remember how to use a shower right?" I asked and he nodded

"I believe I do" he said looking at the glass

"Okay, while you're in there I will try to find you some cloths, to wear while I wash your jeans" I closed the door almost all the way and went into Jason's room. All of Jason's stuff was going to be small on him, we would never fit into hi jeans so I went with some basketball shorts that were a little big for Jason, his shirts wouldn't fit either since Jason was a small guy; especially compared to Eric.

I grabbed the shorts and left Jason's room in the mess I had found it, despite the overwhelming need to clean it. I was already stealing his cloths I didn't need to step over any more boundaries today.

I peeked in the door to be sure Eric had the shower curtain closed and luckily he did, before I walked in and grabbed his jeans.

"This soap smells like you" He stated from behind the curtain

I laughed "yeah well that isn't really surprising giving that it's my soap, you find the shampoo smells like me as well" I laughed

"It does" he confirmed and I laughed harder

"Okay Eric" I walked out after leaving the shorts on the counter and took his jeans to the washing machine. I could just imagine the look on the real Eric's face if I were to shrink his jeans that had me laughing again.

I put his jeans in a soak before putting them in the washing machine and walking into my room, locking the door and changing into some comfortable jeans and a singlet.

I walked out into the lounge room and tried to choose a movie but before I had, I felt Eric walk into the room behind me.

I turned and nearly hit the floor.

He was standing there in a towel his hair, dripping wet, it had grown longer again. Vampire hair grows fast. The water was still dripping down his body, over his broad strong chest, making a trail down his skin and over the distinct abs in his stomach and down the tail of hair to…

I quickly stopped myself turning back to the movies and taking a deep breath to try to calm myself.

"Sookie are you okay?" Eric asked and I wanted to say n and tell him what he could do to make me feel better… 'Stop it Sookie! That is not helping!' I thought to myself.

"Yeah… umm the shorts in there were for you to put on" I said, running my hands over the movies just to distract myself.

"Does my body offend you?" he asked, I could feel him move closer

"No it's just not appropriate for you to be almost naked in my living room" I said, fighting every instinct in my body to turn around and touch that glorious body. Suddenly he was gone and then back.

"I am dressed now" he said and I turned slowly, he was unfortunately still shirtless, which didn't help but he had speed dried himself so it was easier.

"Thank you" he nodded "I am trying to pick a movie, do you have any preferences?" I asked before I thought

"If I do I do not remember them" he said and I nodded

"Of course, sorry. What about buffy?" I asked grabbing the box set I had bought as a joke; it was an impulse buy for me it was a comedy.

He nodded and took a seat on the couch. I put the DVD in and sat next to him. We spent the next few house watching buffy and laughing. Eric found the way their forehead went bumpy before they bit hilarious. I found myself being annoyed with willow, just because she was a witch, I knew it wasn't fair but I had never had good experiences with witches.

After a while I yawned and knew I should go to bed. I showed Eric how to turn it off when he was finished and I left for my room. While Eric was distracted it took a quick shower, changing into my pjs and climbing into my bed. After the day I had had I figured I needed a good sleep.

It was a while later but I could feel eyes on me, I opened my eyes slightly to see Eric kneeling beside the bed, staring at me. He had done that before and I was still creepy.

"Eric?" I said and he seemed to snap out of some sort of trance "are you okay?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I… I was lonely" he said and I instantly softened, I was no stranger to loneliness "Could I stay in here?" he asked and I couldn't find it in myself to tell him, no. He was scared and alone and I wouldn't make him stay like that.

"You have to be in the cellar by sunrise" I said and he nodded, I pulled the covers back and he climbed in next to me. We were fairly close since it was a king size single bed but it was comfortable.

As I felt myself drift off the sleep I took his hand and held it. I knew about the little comforts and thought Eric deserved at least that. He squeezed my hand gently and I slowly fell into a deep, silent sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

I awoke slowly to a bright room, Eric was obviously gone, I was hoping he was in the cellar and I would check at sunset.

I enjoyed a few minutes just lying in bed staring at the ceiling, I was no stranger to the drama the supes bring but I had to admit my life recently took the award for the weirdest. I had for starter never been settled in one place this long and have definitely never made friends like these before. I felt comfortable here and I would be lying if I said the vamps had nothing to do with it. I was comfortable with the vampires and they made sure I didn't forget what lies under rocks and in dark alleys; they are a needed reminder of the dangers so I don't get sucked into the comfortable role of sister and friend. It is a role I would love to own but I never can, it is not me. That brings me to the problem of Eric, he has always been the confident sure one of us and now he is lost and I need to be his rock, I wasn't so sure I could be. It's dangerous and there is a good chance I will end up either dead or in a fatal conflict. But I owed it to Eric, he had put himself in danger numerous times for me. I could do this for him.

I rose from my bed and went about my day like normal, I dressed and cleaned my room, and I had breakfast and cleaned up after myself. I ran down the street to get some supplies, I bought Eric a pair of jeans that were more likely to fit him and a shirt that I was hoping was big enough, if not I would just take them back and exchange them, I doubted Eric in his right mind knew his sizes. When I got home, I noticed the sky quickly becoming covered in dark grey clouds and the temperature had dropped significantly. I hurried inside and put my groceries away before staring a small fire in the fire place.

I liked fires they were always comfortable. I remembered the fireplace at the master's manner; it was huge and warmed a room in seconds. I read hundreds of books, sitting upon the wool matt laid out in front of the raging fire. It was the only part of the manner I liked, everywhere else was cold and dark with things waiting the jump out of corners at you but the fireplace in the library was the only place I felt safe. The master rarely went in there, he said it smelt musty, but I liked the smell.

I can still remember the only time I ever saw him in there…

_I walked slowly towards the warm smell of the library, the fire was out but the smell of burnt wood still fumigated the room. My foot steps were silent on the cold stone and my breath was the only sound in the hall. As I got closer I could hear the faint sounds of voices, it was the master and a voice I was not familiar with._

_I crept up slowly peeking through the gap in the door to see the master standing looking towards the empty fire place with a large, beefy vampire; he was wearing old fashioned attire as man did in the company of other vampires. He was short and porky was a thick beard and a piercing hanging from his nose._

_The master was standing quietly staring seriously at the fireplace as the other man spoke._

"_You were right to come to me" he said in a gruff voice with a smile on his lips_

"_It has gone too far, she has become a liability" the master spoke "she has become too talented at what she does and as her hatred for me runs so deep…" the master smirked menacingly "I don't trust her anymore" he added_

"_You have had her for many years now and you have failed to break her" the man laughed and the master's smile dropped as he turned to the vampire with a deadly glare_

"_I treat my people the way I wish. Are you questioning my power?" the master asked and I knew from experience that there was only one answer to that question. The other vampire looked to the ground and shook his head._

"_I was simply wondering how wilful she was" he said trying to dig himself out of a hole_

"_Extremely, I have beaten a lot of it out of her but she is still emotional" the master said shrugging and looking to the fire place._

_I felt my heart speed up, they had to be speaking of me, I was the only one who did not jump when the master said to, and I had questioned him before, something no one else had done. I tensed my body and closed my eyes for a second to slowly my breathing in case they heard me. I opened my eyes when I heard them continued_

"_Well with me she will learn to be obedient or she will pay a painful and gruesome price" the vampire laughed and my master smiled sadistically, I had only seen that smile once before, when I was branded, right before he placed the heated metal on my skin, I could still hear the sizzling of my flesh._

"_Well Darial" The master's smile was almost friendly "I believe we have a deal, you can have the girl as long as you keep to my conditions" master said and I felt myself begin to shake_

"_Yes I remember, I am not to kill her but to mame and I must use emotional torture as well as physical to add to the fun and that she is at your disposal any time you want her" Darial said and my eyes went wide_

"_And…" the master asked stepping forward_

"_It is to be painful" Darial smiled as did the master the last thing I saw was the movement of their hands into a handshake. I didn't see anything else as my legs; seemingly without my control, started to run. I ran past the dining room and my room and into the side courtyard that was completely surrounded by a large stone wall. I stopped and lowered my body to the ground, I was completely silent, not a single noise was coming from my body externally, but on the inside, I was screaming at myself to get out. This was it, if I didn't get out now I was done for, that Darial vampire may not be able to kill me but he was under strict instructions to cause me as much pain as possible. I hated my master more in that moment then I ever had. But he was right about one thing, I had become very good at what I did._

_I moved silently through the moon lit court yard, in my time there I had learnt the position of all his guards. I could feel it a few metres in front of me on the other side of the wall._

_I looked up at the wall, it would be difficult but not impossible, but I didn't have time to climb it, the master would be looking for me at this very moment._

_I glanced around and saw nothing before closing my eyes and forced the power from my hands into the ground, throwing me up into the air. I only just got a grip of the top of the wall as I fell. I felt the impact with the wall all through my body but I ignored it, I had very little time. I lifted myself up and suddenly a loud alarm sounded from all around the manner. Scratch that I was out of time. I dropped down landing on the started guard, I pulled the silver knife from my boot and sliced right through his neck, throwing his head to the side. I could hear the wolves close and started at a run, the entire manner was surrounded by thick woods and swamp that was my chance, it was the best way to cover my scent, but first I had to get there. I ran faster than I ever had, my legs screaming in pain but I didn't stop. I could hear the wolves getting closer, they were howling and in their minds I could feel their excitement at the chase. I was close to the woods but one was right behind me._

_I quickly dropped my body as he jumped towards my, his claws scratching into my back. I jumped to my feet quickly and slammed my foot into its neck, hearing a fatal crack, without breaking stride leaped from its back, only just catching the branch of a tree. I pulled myself up just to hear the snap of jaws inches from my foot. I looked down, the wolves were howling and I knew the vamps would be here soon. I jumped to the next tree, vaulting myself from tree to tree. My body was in agony at the tremendous strain I was putting on myself, but I would have to deal with that that, for that moment I needed to concentrate on my escape, as I pushed myself to limits I never had in the hopes of escaping my personal hell._

"Sookie" I jumped at the sound of Eric's voice, spinning quickly to my feet.

"Eric" I said putting my hand over my chest "you scared me" I said smiling at my fear, I was always a little paranoid.

"Sorry" Eric said looking at me, his face apologetic, he looked like a scolded child and I couldn't help but smile.

"Its fine" I said taking my seat back in front of the fire, I felt Eric join me, sitting beside me and stretching his legs out leisurely. I stared back at the fames of the fire, so harsh and destructive and yet so comforting and giving.

"What are you thinking about sookie?" Eric asked after a few minutes

"My life" I answered truthfully, I turned and looked at him "you actually already know this but I have had an interesting life" I tried to smile like it was nothing but it clearly failed from the furrow of Eric's brow.

"It saddens you?" he asked and I nodded "Why?" he asked and I looked back at the fire sighing

"I have had a lot of pain and suffering in my life and I have not just endured it but I have caused it" I bit my cheek to keep myself from crying, I hated crying.

"How could you cause pain, you are such a kind women?" Eric said and I smiled sadly at him

"I am a lot worse then I seem" I said trying to stay light but not really succeeding

"I already know this yes?" he asked and I nodded at the fire "Have I done anything to help you?" he asked

"No but not because you didn't care, there is nothing to do. What's done is done, I cannot turn back time" I said, it hurt me to know that I could never take back what I had done.

"I guess not" he whispered "but I should be comforting you, you are a kind women to open your house to me. The me with my memories should be taking care of you" he said, he looked angry at himself

"As I told you yesterday, I don't need taking care of" I said looking him in the eyes

He dipped his head but I still heard his whisper "Everyone needs taking care of sometimes" I wanted to say something but I couldn't, he was right. Even the great Sherriff Eric Northman needed taking care of in his weakest moment.

"I guess your right" I sighed "who knew a man without memories could be so wise" I laughed and he smiled at me, but I quickly faded, I could see something was bothering him.

"What is wrong Eric?" I asked looking at him, he looked sad

"I wish I remember what we had… or were to each other" he said looking me in the eyes, for a Viking he had very effective puppy eyes.

"Well we're… complicated, it's hard to explain" I said trying to think of a way to explain my relationship with Eric. He just stared at me "we have been through a lot together" I said in short

"Like what?" he asked, I didn't really want to tell him but I figured that it was his past as well, he had a right to know. So I started at the start, telling him how we met, the blood feeding, Dallas, Godric and right up to Jackson. But when I got to our kiss I was interrupted.

"We kissed?" Eric asked, sliding towards me slightly and looking at me, he was clearly liking that idea

"Ahh yeah" I said looking down, I could feel my cheeks heat up and I could also feel Eric slide closer until he was inches from me. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, I heard him sniff the air.

"I very much regret that I can't remember that" he whispered and I felt myself melt inside. I didn't say anything but I got the feeling Eric didn't expect me to. "What was it like?" he asked and I swallowed thickly, thinking of the kiss. There were so many things I could use to describe that kiss; amazing, hot, earth shaking, none of which I would ever say to Eric wether he was in his right mind or not.

I looked up and he was staring at me intently, he was so beautiful and in his state he had the angelic features that only reached Eric's face in death. He was a truly beautiful man, not vampire, a man. He was staring down at me and I couldn't help but think that this was a way to have Eric without having the responsibility of sleeping with the sheriff, in this state it might mean something, I would be more than just a fuck and feed. But I wasn't right to sleep with this Eric just because I want the other version without the responsibility. I turned away to the fire.

"I need a drink" I mumbled and slid away from Eric. I got up quickly and walked into the kitchen, leaning over the sink; trying to catch my breath. He was still like Eric in all the ways I like but he was sweeter, nicer, and more… human. But he was not Eric in a way that I loved, even in the short time he had been like this, I couldn't help but notice all the things that almost improved on Eric. He was kinder, he was what I imagined Eric would have been like as a human, he was soft and yet strong, with a naïve, charming, boy like smile that held innocence, I would never have thought Eric's face capable of holding.

I felt myself wanting to be closer to him, he wasn't even really Eric any more he was not a vampire in the mind, and he was a man. Even now he showed how he was different from the other Eric, he stayed away, sitting the lounge room where as the other Eric would have followed me, trying to break my resolve. He was so different and yet the same…

I walked back into the lounge room towards Eric.

"I apologise if I offended you with…" that's as far as he got as I through my arms around him and laid my lips on his in a passionate kiss. He was shocked at first but quickly responded eagerly, his strong arms wrapping around my pulling me into his lap and securely against his hard body. I felt the kiss down to my toes, it caused a shiver to run through my body, and Eric's skin was almost warm against me in his shirtless state. Eric tongue ran along my lips and I eagerly granted him access, our tongues slid together, with every touch of his tongue I felt like I was on fire, my body felt like sparks lit everywhere he touched.

"Eric" I mumbled against his lips "bedroom" I said kissing him deeply as I felt us speed though the air towards the bedroom, where I knew that without a doubt I would be giving myself to Eric.


	47. Chapter 47

He felt us drop onto the bed, the great thing about a vampire is that while they are strong and usually quite large they can do things with grace that humans do not possess.

Eric's hands were running all over my body, in my mind I knew I should stop him, send him to the cellar to wait out this whole thing, I should not be kissing him but I couldn't help it. I had finally given in to the urges of my body, the urges I have had since I first met Eric. All my restraint and resistance flooded from my body and I let myself float on the warm and sensual feelings Eric was evoking in me.

I gripped Eric closer to me and relished in the feelings he was creating in me. His hands were warmed from my body and as they travelled over my stomach and breasts I moaned at the feeling.

His hands ran under my shirt and he pulled it up over my head, breaking our kiss quickly before reclaiming my lips.

My skin against his was on fire as my movements became more hurried and desperate, I wanted him, all of him.

I arched my back as he reached around and unclipped my bra, the material disappeared within a few seconds and his mouth latched onto my breast. I moaned loudly, writhing against his body, I was very glad that there were some things he hadn't forgotten.

I ran my hands over the muscles of his back and shoulders; they were so strong and broad. Eric moved to my other breast as his hands travelled slowly over my stomach, caressing the skin before reaching the button of my jeans, all his movements were slowly and sensual but I was burning up. I wanted more, much more.

I pushed on his shoulder and we rolled, I wanted to hurry things up. I straddled his hips and kissed him passionately as I reached down and tugged at the basketball shorts, pulling them down his legs until he could kick them off himself, he was commando and I was so glad that he was.

I couldn't help but take a moment and just look at him, he was big, not that I had much to compare to but the master did have a lot of orgies at his manner and compared to any one I had seen. Eric was very large, it helped me understand his ego a lot more, and he clearly had reason to gloat.

Eric laid there quietly while I stared at him, I lifted my eyes to look at him and he smiled shyly, it looked so odd on Eric's face and I had to shake my head to clear it.

I continued to move down the bed as Eric followed me with his eyes, I stood from the bed and slowly undid the zipper on my jeans and pushed them down my legs. Eric sat up on his elbows watching me with dark eyes.

It was so exciting to be undressing in front of him and seeing the passion and need in his eyes. I moved slowly so he could enjoy the view as I slipped out of my panties as well and stood in front of Eric completely naked.

I half expected some smart ass comment until I remembered that, this Eric would probably not need to like his former self.

Eric slowly inched forward on the bed, he wasn't aggressive but wanting. I let him move closer until his legs hung off the end of the bed and his arms were reaching for me.

I stepped forward and was collected into his lap, straddling his hips. I grinded gently down onto him and suddenly the gentle in him disappeared. He flipped us over, pinning me to the bed with his body and kissing me desperately, like he was a drowning man and I was his air.

His lips were everywhere, moving down my body from my neck to my breasts, pulling my nipple into his mouth. I moaned with pleasure. No one had ever made me feel like this. He continued his assent down to my core. He glanced up at me, meeting my eyes and holding my star as his tongue ran along my most intimate area.

The feel was like little electric shocks running through my body from where his tongue met me and out to all my limbs. My hands fisted the sheets and the groan that left my body was almost inhuman. I spread my legs furthers to give him better entry and he quickly took advantage of it, pushing his tongue deeper, making me squirm for more.

I had lost compete control of my body, it was like I had been possessed and I no longer had control of my movements. But I didn't care; the things that I was feeling were too great. I gripped his hair as I felt something building inside me.

Then suddenly I was hit with a breath taking wave of ecstasy just as I felt Eric bite into my upper thigh. The feeling rose taking me higher and higher. I arched my back and gripped his hair for grim death as I lost myself in the intense feelings of my body.

When I returned to myself, Eric was licking my bite mark gazing up at me. I struggled to catch my breath but once my heart rate had gone back to a semi-safe state; Eric was on me again. Kissing my lips gently, settling himself between my legs.

"Sookie" he pulled back and looked into my eyes with a tender face "you are…" he stopped searching for the right word "pure". I blushed as soon as the word left his mouth and I looked away nodding slowly. He was quiet, too quiet. I finally built up the courage and turned to look up at him, to see him smiling brightly at me, his fangs on full display. "Then I will be the first to have you? The first to touch you in this way?" he asked, his eyes lighting up and his body twitching excitedly.

I nodded slowly, unsure of why he was so happy. Before I could ask he kissed me again. Deep and passionate, his body moving with mine slowly as he rocked himself against me.

I rolled my eyes back at the mere feel of him against me. He leaned down into my ear and whispered softly.

"This will hurt but once the pain is gone you will feel much pleasure" He kissed the side of my neck and I nodded. I felt a little fear creep into my body but I was sure I had felt worst pain.

Eric positioned himself at my entrance and without taking his eyes from mine, he slid in slowly. He hit the barrier inside me and looked apologetically into my eyes before trusting forward quickly. Pain jolted through me and I paused for a second, holding my breath.

Eric was over me, completely still except for the occasional twitch which gave away how badly he wanted to keep moving. I felt the pain ease and slid my hips further onto him.

He took this as his cue and pulled back slowly before trusting back in. His eyes held mine as we moved his body in sync with mine as he pushed into me. I couldn't help throwing my head back and moaning in pleasure.

Eric was speeding up slowly as we moved in me, he was making small growls and noises of pleasure that just seemed to provoke me to grip him tighter, my finger nails slicing into his back and making his growl louder.

I felt that wave of pleasure building again but this time when it hit, it sparked Eric's climax. Eric roared into the air and bit down onto my shoulder hard. But I hardly noticed the pain I was too caught up in the pleasure he was giving me.

As the daze began to fade, Eric laid on top of me lazily licking the bite wound.

"Eric" I said softly "I can't breathe" I mumbled and quickly the weight was lifted from me.

Eric moved next to me and pulled me against his side, his hand resting on my stomach with my chin on his chest.

"Sookie tell me more about me" he said and I had to pause before answering

"There is a lot to say. You're kind of larger than life. You are arrogant and over bearing and obnoxious" I laughed, all those words described Eric perfectly. However This Eric didn't seem to see the humour.

"I sound horrible" he muttered, his face sad.

"No" I said leaning over him, my hair falling onto his chest "are you all those things? Yes. But you have earned the right to be all those things. You are brave and respected in the supe community. You're Eric Northman, sheriff of area five, your one of the greatest vampires living today with the exception of your maker" I briefly wondered if I should call Godric to tell him what was going on. But quickly through against it, I didn't want him mixed up with witches as well.

"If I am so great, then why is it you do not like me?" he asked and I stopped, I didn't want to have this conversation. I didn't even like having this conversation with the Eric with his memories.

"I never said I do not like you. You are… fun and interesting but" I paused I didn't want him feeling bad about all that he had become in a thousand years "we have a complicated relationship" I said lamely

"Complicated how?" he asked looking at me quizzically

"Just… complicated" I said sitting up, the frustration was seeping into my voice.

"You are angry with me?" he asked leaning on his elbows looking at me. I was not facing him I was looking towards my wardrobe at the end of my bed.

"No I just don't want to talk about it" I said my shoulders dropping

"Okay" he said and nothing he could have said would have shocked me anymore, I was so used to a pushing demanding Eric. This was like a completely man "I will not speak of it" he looked at me as if for approval and I nodded, staring down at him.

I laid back down beside him and rested my head on his chest. I could definitely get used to a more compliant Eric.


	48. Chapter 48

I awoke up the next morning alone in my bed, as I laid there I couldn't help but notice how strange it was the both Eric and I fit in my single bed, I guess when you are as close as you physically can be to someone you don't have to worry about the space you are taking up. I laid there thinking about the night before, it was… awesome! But a huge mistake. I rubbed my eyes as I thought of the repercussions of sleeping with Eric. It was sheriff and we could never have a relationship, our lives would constantly be mixed in supernatural business and be… then I remembered I haven't slept with sheriff Eric; I have slept with an Eric without all the baggage. He doesn't know that he has all these problems and yes there could be repercussions when Eric gets his memories but for now I just want to enjoy the feelings of being needed by someone, Eric's survival was in my hands and he trusted me with it and that felt nice.

I finally pulled myself from my bed and got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the lounge room and discovered that Eric had at some point extinguished the fireplace. I smiled at the sentiment and went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I was feeling really good that morning I guess because of the mind blowing sex I had had that night. I had never imaged that sex would be that explosive or I would have done it a lot sooner. Though I knew a fair amount of that explosion was on account of the Viking. He was so meticulous about each move and yet it seemed so passionate and crazy. We synced instantly like we had been doing it for years, it was comfortable and yet there was something off about it. I couldn't figure out what it was, everything about the experience seemed perfect so what was that niggling feeling in my mind that said something was wrong.

As I stood in my kitchen sipping my coffee I shook my head deciding to put those feelings aside and occupy myself. I wasn't working today so instead I chose to do some cleaning; Jason would appreciate coming back to a clean house and it would give me something to take my mind away from the occupant in my cellar.

I cleaned for hours, Jason's house was surprisingly dirty, I scrubbed the floor and vacuumed the curtains as I danced along with the music on the radio. I was shaking my hips at a fast paced Shakira song when I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched. I spun quickly to see someone's head drop from looking into my window. I instantly dropped to the floor and slowly moved into the kitchen, grabbing a knife and moving towards the back door. I opened it with all my years of stealthy experience and crept outside watching my surroundings carefully for movement.

I scanned my yard and house for any signs of anything. I crept around the house, sticking to the walls. Suddenly a brain was coming towards was rapidly. I spun just in time as to see a man suddenly stop behind me and give me a cold smile.

I stepped back hiding the knife against my wrist and offering a fake smile.

"hello?" I asked in my best southern belle accent. This guy was definitely a were and was a large one at that, plus he reeked of magic.

"hello, Mrs Stackhouse is it?" he asked and I took another step back

"who is asking?" I asked politely, I was going to play this safe were's were dangerous but putting magic on top of that creates a very sticky situation for me.

"My apologies for startling you, my name is Mark Stonebrook and we have a mutual acquaintance Mrs Stackhouse" He said smiling in a warm fashioned but it burned me as I tried to even out my breathing.

"Really? And who ma that be?" I asked offering him a warm yet fake smile in return

"I believe you are friends with one Eric Northman and I am also well known by the Northman" He tried to keep the contempt out of his voice when he said Northman but he wasn't successful.

"Well any friend of Eric's is a friend of mine" He smiled "wont you come in" I walked him towards the back door, neither of us wanting to have their back to the other. He sat at my kitchen table and I offered him a drink which he accepted "So why are you here to see me?" I asked preparing him a cup of tea I noticed the sun was slowly going down and I needed to get him out of here before Eric rises.

"Well I find myself in need to contact Mr Northman but it seems his second does not know of his where abouts" He said his eyes narrowing has he watched me with suspicion

"and you believe I may know where he is?" I asked pouring the tea into a cup

"it was a reasonable assumption given you affiliation with him" he said, the warmth was slowly slipping from his voice

"when im sorry but I have not had contact with Eric in quite some time" I said turning to him. Suddenly he stood and moved towards me, his body moving like a lion stalking its prey

"That's a little hard to believe given that you reek of him" he snarled, slamming his hands either side of me on the bench "now I will only ask you once more where is the fanger?" he snarled his face crimpling into a scorn

I looked into his eyes and moved my hand towards the knife draw but he caught my hand. Witht the other hand I grabbed the tea pot and smashed it over his head. He screamed out grabbing his face as the scolding water burnt his skin. I pushed his back and ran around the table and into the living room, looking anywhere for a weapon. I grabbed a letter opener off the desk and turned as he stalked in the door. His face was burnt badly and his body was shaking with the need to change.

"that as not smart bitch" he snapped crunching as he watched me

"Bring it on" I growled gripping the letter opener in my hand

Suddenly his whole posture changed and he started laughing "you think we don't know who you are?" he asked smirking at me evily "we are well versed in what you are capable of so we have prepared fr such an occasion" I stared at him and crouched when he reached behind his back "you maybe a good in hand to hand but how would you survive against this?" my eyes went wide as I took in the hand gun in his grip. He pointed at me and I looked around for any escape. "Now tell me where the fanger is?" he growled

"find him yourself" I growled still looking for my escape, if I was to die I was not giving up Eric "you will never find him, he's too smart for that" I smirked never ceaseing my mental search. All I could think about was the tranquilizers in my desk draw but there was no way I could get to there without his shooting me.

"the sheriff northman may be but right now he is merely and shell of his former self" he smirked coking the gun "well at least I get the pleasure of blowing your brains out before I search the house" he grinned and I braced myself for the shot to hit me, I knew it was coming and I would not be quick enough to get out of the way.

As he went to pull the trigger a blur of blonde hair tackled him, knocking the gun out of his hand and across the room. I ran for the desk grabbing my tranquilizers and ran to where Eric had Mark trapped, holding his neck with his strong hand and crushing slightly

"Eric don't kill him, we may be able to use him" I said taking the needles from their cases and injecting them directly into his veins one by one until all three where empty. I stepped back and watched as the fight left his body and he drooped in eric's grip. Eric let him drop to the floor and stared down at him but only for a minute. Before I could stop myself I threw my body at him and kissed him hard, with or without his memory this guy just keeps saving my life. I pushed as much gratitude as I could through the bond, though I didn't know if he would get it since our bond was fuzzy since he lost his memory.

Eric's arms wrapped around me and kissed me back. Again that feeling that something was wrong returned. I ignored it as I pulled away and smiled slightly at him.

"thank you Eric" I said sincerely

"your welcome sookie" he smiled shyly, shy was not something I had ever seem on Eric's face and it was very strange to say the least.

I looked down at the were and shook my head, he was drooling on my rug. I pulled the desk chair out.

"we have to tie him up, put him here I will be back in a minute" I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a lot of rope out of the cupboard. I looked down at the broken tea pot and sighed, it was Grans. Damn.

Eric had the were placed in the chair when I returned and we restrained him in silence.

"what do we do with him now?" he asked and I smirked, I was about to ask him that.

"I need to make a phone call" I grabbed my phone and hit the familiar number

"Is Eric hurt?" pams voice rang over the receiver and I smiled at her concern

"no he's fine. We were attacked by a were, he said his name was Mark Stonebrook" I said looking at the pathetic looking creature sitting in my living room

"that is the brother of the witch who cursed Eric. Did you kill him?" she asked her voice thoughtful

"no he is just tranquilized" I said watching the were drool on himself "he's drooling" I muttered with disgust

"well he is a were they are all disgusting" I had to laugh at that "I will be there soon" then she hung up

I walked over to Eric and sat next to him on the couch. We sat in silence for awhile until Eric turned to me. I smiled and he took my hand gently in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking me over

"yes I am fine, he didn't hurt me" he smiled

"that is not what I meant. When we kissed you had a feeling that I cannot identify" he said looking at me to answer. I just shrugged.

"I didn't notice anything weird" i lied "we have kissed before and it was always like that" at this rate my nose would start growing. He nodded and smiled warmly at him, which I returned.

"you are very beautiful" he said almost in awe and I blushed

"so are you. Though you already know that" I grinned at how much the real Eric preened over his appearance. Eric was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Pam wandered in.

"please come in" I deadpanned staring at her

"please lock your door" she said in the same voice and I smirked

"touché" i mumbled as she walked over to Mark

She looked at him for a while with a thoughtful expression.

"I will take him back to fangtasia to interrogate. If they know he was here they will come here looking for him so we must speed up our search" Pam said and turned back to us "Eric will have to be more careful about…" suddenly she stopped and looked at me, her eyes wide "sookie can I talk to you?" she suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. Eric was about to follow but I shook my head at him and sat back down on the couch.

Pam dragged me out into the yard and stopped tapping her foot impatiently

"He will not be pleased" she said simply

"what are you talking about?" I asked looking at her, I honestly didn't know

"you had sex with Eric, you reek of him and you are no longer… untouched" She said searching for the right word

"How will he be displeased with that. Eric has wanted me to have sex with him for ages" I said, this is exactly what would make Eric pleased.

Pam paused staring at me for a few moments before shaking her head in frustration (it was the most human this I have ever seen pam do)

"we will discuss this later, I don't know how much longer that tranq will hold" Pam said walking back towards the house with me in tow

"it's designed for weres, he should be out for a few hours" I said

"but he is magic infused so we can't be sure" she said simply but stopped us on the porch and smirked at me wickedly "he's good is he not" she then winked and went inside. Only Pam would speak of Eric's prowess in bed. I laughed as we entered the house to see Eric exactly where we left him. This Eric was good at that.

Pam quickly collected the were over her shoulder and kissed my cheek as she disappeared out the front door. I walked over and closed it and turned back to Eric. He looked so odd sitting on my couch and I laughed at the empty look on his face.

"So where were we?" I asked as I sat next to him "oh I remember now" I grinned down at him and kissed him. I don't know what will happen when Eric gets his memories back but for now I just want to feel beautiful and enjoy the Viking whose whole world is centered on me.


	49. Chapter 49

The next day I awoke late in the morning and had to dress quickly to catch my shift at Merlottes. I showered and changed into my uniform and practically ran out the door to the car.

I only just made my shift and quickly got to work, serving tables and running around like a mad women. Merlottes was busy due to the high school football game that was tonight. The rival team of about 20 high school footballers were in having lunch and being a general pain the ass. I got hit on a lot and had to explain to quite a few why it would be illegal for me to leave with them.

I served lots of soda and by 3:00 I was exhausted and still have an hour left in my shift. I was at the bar getting a serving of drinks when I felt some odd brain signatures enter the bar. I glanced over my shoulder and to Sam who was looking at the new customers with alarm. The magic was vibrating off them and from their brains I knew they had to be weres. Shit.

I moved quickly out the back and into the kitchen where I could watch but stay hidden. Lafayette looked at me strangely but said nothing as I knelt behind the counter. I listened into their brains and found that the main female in the group was in fact Hallow the witch bitch that cursed Eric. Her thoughts were a swirl of anger, deception and evil intent. I couldn't help the shiver that vibrated down my spine. I though the glimpse I got of Eric's mind was scary but this surpassed even that.

I could hear Sam talking with the weres.

"what can I do for you?" he asked his usually friendly drawl gone as he addressed the weres

"We are searching for someone and we would like to know if you have seen him" One of the males asked. Sam said nothing so he continued "We are searching for Eric Northman" this voice held an edge I could not understand.

"what did he do?" sam asked his voice quieter

"He has wronged us and due to our laws we hold the right to deal with him as we see fit" Hallow finally spoke. Her voice was scratchy and hard. I shuddered.

"I have not seen him" Sam stated turning from them and picking up a tray to take to the kitchen

"You may not have but we are here to ask you about an employee of yours; Sookie Stackhouse. She has been seen as an accomplice to the Norse man" Hallow said Sam was walking towards the kitchen and they followed behind. I was ducked behind the counter but as he leant to place the tray down he saw me. I shook my head at him, pleading with my eyes for him to cover me. I didn't want to get him in trouble but if he told them where I was it would be the end of me and Eric and possibly the end of area five and all its vamps.

Sam looked at me for a second before turning and leaning against the counter.

"sookie doesn't work here" Sam stated and I tried to conceal my sigh of relief

"We have been told from a reliable source that she does in fact work here" the man said his voice suspicious

"she did but she was a trouble maker so I fired her and she skipped town" He said and my eyes closed in gratitude.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke

"well if you see or hear from either please contact us. Cooperation between the two of us could be very beneficial for both parties" Hallow said, I heard her walk forward briefly before they all left through the front door.

I slouched behind the counter breathing my relief

"we need to talk" Sam said standing over me and offering me his hand which I took.

We walked into his office and he closed the door firmly before turning to me with an expectant look.

"I am so sorry sam. I did not know they would come looking for me" I said looking at him apologetically

"do you know where Northman is?" he asked his voice closed and guarded

"Yes but I think it would be better for all if you didn't know. It would most certainly be safer for you" I explained dropping into the chair in front of his desk, I felt guilty for his involvement in this.

"what is your connection to Eric?" sam asked and I looked up at him before being resign to my position. He did just save my hide I could at least tell him the truth

"I am at asset of area 5" I said softly, he just looked at me his brows furrowed "I'm the sheriffs telepath"

It was quiet while sam digested this information, I didn't dare look at him until he moved around his desk and sat in his chair leaning back. "I'm sorry sam, I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in this" I was truly sorry for that, sam was a nice guy and didn't deserve this shit.

"Its okay sookie. I just wish you trusted me enough to be honest with me" he said looking at me but I could feel his mind running through a list of questions about what I knew about him

"neither of us has been truly honest about what we are" I said giving him a pointed looked and his eyes widened brightened briefly before shrugging and giving me a lopsided smile

"I want you to know something sookie" He walked around the desk and leant against it, taking my hand "I am here for you, you can trust me" He looked so sincere that I felt bad for not completely believing him.

"that goes for you too. I wont get into it now but I know a lot of things and I have resources that may one day help you. If you need anything please do not hesitate to tell me. I don't have many friends because of my condition but I would like to count you among the few I have" He smiled shyly and I couldn't help but hug him "thank you sam" I mumbled into his flannel shirt. He smelt of beer and brute cologne. I pulled away and looked at him softly.

"well I should get back to work, my boss can be quite the hard ass" I smirked and he laughed as I went out into the bar and continued to work.


	50. Chapter 50

I finished the last hour f my shift in a daze, I couldn't think about anything other than getting home and checking on Eric. If Mark Stonebrook knew where to go then maybe his sister would too. And who knows what kind of witchy tricks they have up their sleeve to reveal and sleeping vampire.

I ran to my car and raced home, carefully watching all around me in case someone was following me. When I pulled into my drive way I put the car in park and turned it off slowly. The grounds looked clear but I couldn't be sure. I threw out a mental signal but felt nothing accept the void of Eric in the cellar still dead to the world. I got out of my car slowly and gripped the knife in my hands, still watching my surrounding carefully. Eric would still be asleep for another hour so I couldn't rely on him to save me, not that I would. I moved up my porch and slid the key into the lock, just as I was about to turn in I felt something come up the steps behind me. Throwing caution to the wind I spun and threw myself at my assailant; slamming us off the porch and onto the dirk. I grabbed my knife and held it to their throat, only then did I realize who it was.

"Damn it Alcide so you want me to kill you" I asked letting out a long breath and rising off him

"sorry sookie" He said standing slowly "You have some quick reflexes" He said looking at me strangely

"yeah well…" I mumbled "what are you doing here Alcide?" I asked to change the subject, picking up my purse from the porch and walking towards the door.

"I wanted to apologize to you" I turned to see his face aimed at the floor in a solemn expression

I wanted to send him away, to tell him to shove it and go apologize to his bitch of an ex-girlfriend but I just sighed. "come on in" I said unlocking the door and gesturing for him to follow.

We walked into the lounge room and I dropped onto the lounge.

"I am sorry sookie, it was just my instinct to protect Debbie, I know she's a bitch but she wasn't always like that, she used to be so sweet and nice. It's the V! She got hooked on the stuff and now she has lost her mind" Alcide sighed, his frustration practically coming out his pours.

"that's an instinct you need to break" I said simply but keeping my face soft, I didn't want to hurt him, I knew deep down he was a nice guy, he was just a nice guy in love.

"I know but its just hard, I feel like if I just try to talk some sense into her I can save her" His eyes were begging me to tell him it was possible but unfortunately for him I knew the truth.

"I have seen many were's hooked on V Alcide but I have never seen one changed. V isn't like other drugs, its effects is a thousand times stronger and no one can fight that sort of need, no matter how strong" I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye, I didn't want to be the one to kick him when she's down but he needed to know, before he went and did something stupid "you need to let her go Alcide. She has chosen her path and it's not a good one but you won't sway her from it. Just try to move on, find yourself a nice girl and just be happy" He had a real chance at being happy if he tried but he would have to move on from Debbie and accept her choices.

He looked at me, his eyes soft and tender. "I want that sookie. I want to find a nice girl… like you" He took my hand in his and I smiled softly, I didn't want to hurt him more but he did not like me, he liked the façade that I showed to others, he has never seen the real me.

"That's sweet but you should aim for better than me. In many ways I'm just as bad for you as Debbie. You need a girl who is away from all this and can just be with you, without a sketchy past or V addiction in her life. I nice, safe girl" I squeezed his hand but saw his eyes become disappointed.

We stayed talking for a while, he told me about his family business in construction and we talked about things we liked and our opinions on different issues. But it was getting late so I told him I had to do some house work and we said our goodbyes.

"I would like to see you again sookie" I was about to tell him we couldn't date but he piped in "as friends, it's easy to talk to you and I would like it if we could be friends" He smiled hopefully and I smiled back

"sure Alcide" I said and leaned in and kissed his cheek "goodnight"

"night" he turned and walked back behind my house where he had parked in car. As soon as his head lights disappeared down the drive way I ran to the bathroom and showered. I didn't need to have Eric question me about the reason why I had were smell on me, the real Eric would flip but I didn't know what this Eric would do. Suddenly I stopped and caught up to my thoughts. I just called the Eric with his memories the 'real Eric', does that mean I saw this Eric as fake, like a fling. I froze in place my hands still holding the towel to my wet hair but he couldn't be a fling because Eric would get his memories back and expect to continue this kind of relationship. I had never considered that, all I thought about was that I would get to have Eric without all the complications, without the repercussions. But there would be repercussions, they are just stalled by the fact that Eric doesn't know who he really is. Would he want to continue a casual relationship or is it possible for Eric Northman to want something more serious or would he just dump me to the curb now that he has had what he wants? Either way I was going to have to face the idea of being with Eric Northman Sherriff of Area 5, not just Eric the lost soul. I stood staring at myself in the mirror. What have I done? Now that I have given Eric what he wants will he leave, never wanting to have anything to do with me? I had become so accustom to having him around but the majority of our interactions were fueled by the fact that he wanted to fuck me. Well now I have technically fucked him, so when he remembers who he is will it all be gone.

I felt myself so conflicted in one hand I wanted Eric to regain his memories because I miss the real Eric but on the other hand I didn't want to lose the feeling of being wanted and not just desired but wanted by another being. This Eric felt like he needed me and I was his entire life. But that will end, Pam will find a way to return Eric's memories and I will lose this and I may lose even more, I may lose everything I have come to cherish over the past few weeks.

"Sookie are you alright?" Eric was standing in front of me looking into my eyes with worry. I looked at him, my expression blank as my mind was a swirl of unpleasant idea and possibilities. He hand reached up and wiped my face; I hadn't even realized I was crying until his finger wiped them away. I looked at him, this beautiful creature who looked so concerned.

"Eric take me to my bedroom" I whispered kissing him gently, he did as I ordered and I spent the rest of the night enjoying the feel of him, the feel of being needed.


	51. Chapter 51

I awoke late the next day, I rolled over and punched my pillow. I was so frustrated, I wanted Eric but I couldn't have him, not the real him and who am I kidding the real Eric is the one I really want. This Eric is sweet and kind and everything a girl should want in a man and et I find myself missing the ego manic jackass he used to be. I miss his humor and the way he always had a plan no matter the situation, he was fun and interesting and he just understood me. I always thought the thing that attracted me to Eric was the sweet and almost human side of him, but now that I have that, I have found I was attracted to the Viking in him as well. The vampire that was so sure of himself and so annoying but had be laughing for ages, he could make me feel better so easily and he knew me in ways I had never let anyone else.

I huffed at my inner monologue knowing I would never be able to figure this out and definitely not before having my morning coffee. I slithered out of bed, I didn't feel as fresh as I usually do, in act I felt exhausted and just wanted to stay in bed and pretend my problems didn't exist. Unfortunately they did exist and I obligated to get up and face them. I grabbed the largest cup I could find in the house and poured myself a cup of coffee.

As I sipped my coffee I noticed that the answering machine was bleeping. I waked over to see if any were for me. The first I skipped past quickly as it was from one of Jason's ex-girlfriends that clearly wanted him back. The next was from the Sherriffs department.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse, this is Sherriff Deerborn from the Bon Temps Sherriffs department. There has been an incident involving your bother and we would like you to come down to the station" I ran to room and dressed quickly, I felt my adrenaline pumping. Something has happened to Jason, oh got what if he's dead, I couldn't lose someone else.

"please be okay Jason" I whispered in pray as I jumped into my truck and sped down Hummingbird Lane at speeds that even Eric would disapprove of. The sheriffs depart was usually a 20 minute drive away, I made it there in 10. I jumped from my truck and hurried in trying not to panic. I thought about non deadly things that could have happened to him. DUI or sleeping with the wrong persons daughter.

As I walked in one of the deputies lifted the phone and whispered something before turning to me. Before I could say anything Budd Deerborn came out of his office.

"What happened to Jason?" I demanded trying to calm my breathing

"please Miss Stackhouse calm down" Budd said ushing me to a seat which I didn't take

"cut the crap and tell me what happened to my brother" I demanded tightening my jaw, losing my temper with the town Sherriff would not get me anywhere.

"Okay just calm down and I will tell you" He said looking at me seriously, I nodded and took a deep breath "your brother has been in some kind of accident. We found his car a few miles from here; it would seem he has had a collision with a tree. The car is totaled and there is no sign of Jason" He explained and I dropped into the chair. I couldn't believe it, I had just gotten him back and I have lost him again. I sat there silently for a few moments just staring at the floor. After a while I slowly began to come back to my senses and remembered, no body meant there was hope he was still alive.

"where was his crash?" I asked looking at Budd who had sat there quietly during my breakdown

"I can take you there if you like" he said and I offered him a small smile

"ill follow you in my truck" I said and walked out the door.

Jason had crashed along the road to Shreveport, the entire side of the road was sectioned off by police tape. I climbed from my vehicle and tried to hold back my hysteria has I saw how badly his truck was totaled, the entire front bonnet was crust and the cab had been caved in my the top of the tree falling. I was becoming emotional but that wouldn't help at a time like this. I needed answers. I turned back to Budd.

" Can I have a moment please?" I asked taking a deep breath

"im ganna head back to the station, don't move anything okay?" he asked his voic soft and I nodded offering him a sad smile. I watched his car disappear before turning to the scene and dropping my bag. I pulled my emotions into my little box and began searching around. The ground around the car has been disturbed significantly by the police but after 20 minutes of thorough searching I discovered disturbance in the dirt that was leading away from the car, it looked like someone had dragged Jason away. I followed the tracks until it stopped dead next to a tall tree a few feet into the woods. I knelt looking down into the dirt, there was a strange track it was light but it was there, a large felines footprint. I traced it gently with my finger noting features it would have to belong to an adult male given its size besides a child were would struggle with the weight of my brother. I stared down at the print, this was a were, without a doubt but that's okay because soon this would be a dead were. I stood up and walked back towards the car looking into the crushed cab. I could see something on the floor of the driver's seat but I couldn't reach it from where I was. I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled as hard as I could but it only opened a fraction, I reached in and grabbed the object. Jasons cell phone, I took it in case it would help me track down the were's. My arm was squeezed in there tightly and has a pulled my arm out I sliced my hand open on a piece of jagged metal.

After looking around for some time but not finding anything else helpful, I decided to head back home, Eric would be up soon and I needed to clean my wound.

Luckily I have had lots of practice driving one handed and I got home in one piece, on my way I slowly let my emotions seep from the box, letting them hit me one by one and by the time I got home I was all cried out. I walked up the steps scanning the yard as usual locked the front door behind me. I dropped my purse and jacket on the chair and went to the sink to clean out my wound. There was a little dirt in it but it washed out easily and I put some disinfectant on it before bandaging it up. I the laid out of the couch and just let myself relax, it was quite a difficult thing to do given by brother is missing; taken by were and I'm harboring a witch hunted memory less vampire but I tried anyway. From the couch I could see outside and I watched as the sun slowly slipped below the trees and I felt Eric wake, within a few minutes he was standing in the living room with me.

"sookie? What is wrong? You are hurt" he was in front of me in a second taking y hand from where it sat upon my stomach.

"im okay, its just a scratch" I smiled at his concern, it was sweet that he worried for me so much

"may I look?" he asked and I nodded sitting up as he unwrapped my bandage slowly. He looked down at the wound, he seemed to be analyzing it "this is very deep please allow me to heal it" His eyes were pleading and for a vampire he had very effective puppy eyes. I nodded and he sliced his finger on his fang and gently rubbed to blood into my cut. It healed within a few second and he leaned down and kissed my palm softly. He had a childlike innocence as he sat at my feet and looked up at me sweetly. It was the perfect moment between us but it was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I smiled at him and stroked his cheek before getting up and answering it.

"Hello?" I answered with my bred in manners

"sookie" Pam greeted "we are having a meeting at Merlottes tonight and I think it would be a good idea if you and Eric came" Pam explained

"a meeting? With who?" I asked

"well it would seem we are not the only ones displeased with the presence of these witch bitches" Pam said "Half an hour, be there" with that she hung up

I turned to Eric to seen him looking at me expectantly

"it would seem we are going out" I said and walked off the change.

When we pulled up at Merlottes the carpark was full of car with some parked out on the street.

"I guess Hallow has pissed off a lot of people" I mumbled and looked over at Eric who just watched our surroundings with caution

We walked in to see several different races all glaring at one another. Sam was there leaning against the bar and he offered me a lopsided smile as I entered. There were a group of missed were's, I scanned and found one to be of cat persuasion. I would have to check that out later. Alcide was also there with a group of were's and he smiled softly at me in greeting. I kept walking past then and stood near Pam who had a mob of vamps with her, some I recognized from the bar, others were strangers.

"I said half an hour" Pam said looking at me

"you try to get Eric changed without him trying to have se with you" I glared and she chucked. I stood next to Eric and waited for the meeting to commence.

"None of us want to be here" Pam announced getting the rooms attention "none of us like each other" Well that's an… interesting start "but we all do have one common enemy and that is the new were witches in town, they have taken from all of us in some way or another" Pam said her eyes subconsciously glancing at Eric "and we must not let them get away with it" there were lots of enthusiastic nods around.

"why don't we just give them the sherriff?" one of the female wolf piped in "that's what she wants, once she has that she will leave" Pam was about to answer probably aggressively when I interrupted

"do you really believe that?" I asked incredulously "They once they have Eric the entire of Area 5 falls, then she has all the power in this area and you think she will just walk away from that" I looked at her and she snarled "would you be able to walk away from that kind of power especially if you were a power hungry snake like her?" I looked around watching their faces take in what I am saying

"You don't have a voice here… Human" a werefalcon sneered

"Human? No honey just because you havn't seen something like me does not make me human" I kept his glared and he snarled but eventually backed away "hallow is fucking with us, she doesn't just want Eric, she wants it all, she wants everything. Eric's just the biggest leader she is going after next it will be one of you"

"Are you threatening us?" the female wolf stepped forward and I leveled her stare

"I don't need too, she is doing enough of that for everyone" I retorted

"what would you know your just a disgusting fangbanger" she snarled, I was about to react when suddenly she was thrown across the room with Eric snarling over her. Everyone was on their feet excited and ready.

"Stop!" I ran to Eric and stood between him and the were "Tearing each other apart is not going to help us now, do that after we defeat the witch" I huffed, seriously they are supposed to be so strong and yet they balk at the smallest things. I turned and looked up at Eric, pushing against his chest. "Eric" I said looking at him. H slowly let me push him back keeping his eyes on the were the whole time.

"Sookie is right" Pam said stepping forward "this is not the time to be bickering amongst ourselves, we need to band together and remove this threat"

"what do you suggest we do?" a distinguished looking wolf said, he seemed to command respect from the other wolves and I knew this had to be there pack master

"I suggest a full offensive attack on their coven" Pam said "a precise, well times attack when they are not expecting us, the opportunity for surprise is our largest asset. They need time to get their magic together, time that we will not allow them" Pam explained, it was a good idea and probably the best chance for survival.

"when should this go down?" And feline presence asked

"Tomorrow night, we cannot afford to give them any more time" the room seemed to agree "tomorrow night we shall all meet at a secret location where we shall go over our plan and then we go to battle" Pam announced.

Soon after every started to leave. Alcide walked up to me and smiled.

"you ready for this?" he asked and I smiled back

"more then you know" I said vaguely

"Well I want you to know, anytime during the battle if you need me just say, I will be there for you" He smiled but suddenly his smiled faded and I knew instantly what is was when I felt Erics arm snake around my waste.

Eric just stared down at Alcide but Alcide smugly

"you don't know who I am do you?" he asked but Eric just continued to watch him with a cold stare

"I wouldn't taunt him" I said simply and Alcide met my eyes "his memories are going to come back some time" I warned and Alcide seemed to think for a minute before nodding and walking away. I tried not to laugh and looked up at Eric who was looking down at me curiously. I just shook my head and took his hand to lead him to the car.

Once home Eric was about to get out when I put my hand on his arm.

"Eric about what happened back there at the bar" I said and he pulled back into his seat

"Which part?" he asked softly

"the part where you backhanded a wolf because she insulted me" he looked at me stubbornly

"she deserved it" he stated

"Yes that true but I was the one that should have handled that. I can take care of myself I don't need you treating me like a fragile child" I huffed and got out of the truck but before I could storm away he was in front of me

"I did not mean for you to think me treating you like a child. I simply could not stand there and listen to that were insult you. You are better then she is and I will not allow your inferiors to speak to you like that, you are too special for that" I went to speak but he placed his finger over my lips "I feel something or you, something that I don't know how to identify" he looked frustrated and I stared up at him, I knew that expression

"its not love… but its something close" I answered and he nodded

"You feel it too?" he asked

'_yeah but for the real you'_ I thought, I could never say it out loud so instead I kissed him, deep and passionate. He responded eagerly and before to lone we were back in my bedroom where we manage to make a single bed; the right amount of room for both of us.

Eric and I laid there in my single bed, wrapped up in each other, I was staring at the ceiling and Eric was beside me holding me against him.

"You know what will happen if we win tomorrow night?" I asked not taking my eyes from the ceiling

"I will get my memories back and go back to the person I was" he stated and I nodded "Will you still be with me when I am me again?" I paused I hadn't expected that question, and I couldn't answer it because even I didn't know but I did not want to hurt him so I turned to him and smiled

"yes I will" I lied and kissed him softly

"whenever we speak of the real me I get the strangest feelings from you, I don't know what they are" Eric stated staring at me for answers but I just shrugged

"That's ll part of the complication that is me and you" my smiled dropped and I looked back to the ceiling. 'and oh how complicate it was about to become'


	52. Chapter 52

As expected when I awoke the next day I was alone in bed, I knew I had to get up and get things ready for tonight but I just didn't have it in me. I had something good in my life, for the first time I have something amazing to call mine but tonight all that changes. Obviously I want us to win and for Eric to get his memories back but at the same time I didn't want to lose this connection I felt. I never felt connected and it was dangerous to become so attached to something but I couldn't it. This was Eric after all (well in a way) just sweeter and more human. A human Eric; now that was something I would have loved to see. I imagine him to be more similar to the Eric currently occupying my cellar; he would be sweet and naïve about the world… a human Eric? Now that was something to see. I groaned as I heard the sound of my phone ringing and pulled myself from my bed and threw on a robe.

"Hello?" I answered with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Hey Sookie" Sam said on the other end but paused "are you okay?" he asked his voice cautious

"What do you mean?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee

"I heard about Jason…"he faded off and I closed my eyes, this was the largest problem I had at the moment even more so than the 6'4 problem in my cellar.

"Yeah I'm fine but I do have a question, who was the cat there last night at the meeting?" I asked. If he had something to do with Jason being gone I would hunt him done and cause him as much pain as he has caused Jason.

"Cat? Oh that's Calvin Norris, he's the leader of the hotshot were panther" Sam explained "why?"

"Just curious" I lied "I have to get dressed and ready for tonight, is there something else?" I also had some research to do

"Oh about that. I won't be there tonight, unlike the rest of the weres I don't have a pack as back up and I have done my best to keep out of were business. I just don't belong there" He said his voice soft, I fought the urge to tell him to grow a pair and fight but it was in the end his choice, he was not heavily involved in this so there was no reason for him to sign his allegiance.

"That's okay Sam" I said and he breathed a sigh of relief before we said out goodbyes.

"So a were panther huh" I mumbled to myself. I quickly finished my coffee and showered and changed into some shorts and a t shirt before climbing into my car.

Bon Temps library was not really a busy place, in fact the women behind the counter was asleep when I walked in. I moved through the stacks until I found the book I wanted. 'Tracker guide to: Wild cats' was scrawled across the front and I quickly scanned the pictures. Until I found a section specifically for panthers. I slowly ran my fingers over the paw print shown on the first page.

"Gottcha" I whispered, it was a perfect match for the one I had found in the woods "I'm coming for you Jase" I said as I left the library. Once in my car I reached into my glove compartment and pulled out a map of Louisiana. I followed each road from Bon Temps that went out into an isolated community; there were at least 6 around Bon temps that were unmarked.

"Fuck" I cursed; I was going to have to check them all. So I had to get started, dark was only a few hours away and I still have a war to get through tonight.

I stopped on what looked like the boarder of an isolated community, my truck was hidden behind a large tree and I climbed into the bay of the truck. I opened the tool box and pulled out a shot gun that was loaded with silver bullets.

I didn't go straight into the main community instead I crept around the woods surrounding them. Despite my thorough search I found no indicators of were behavior, no tracks and the community's brain signatures were completely human. The next three communities were the same, just humans living in small village like communities.

After my third search I climbed back into my truck throwing my gun across the seat and slamming my fists into the steering wheel. I had searched for hours and still no sign of Jason and it was getting on dark which meant I had to get home and get ready for tonight.

"Just hold on Jase" I whispered into the air before speeding back towards my house.

I got back with just enough time to change into black jeans, a black shirt. I clipped on my holsters and loaded myself with weapons. I refused to go into this unprepared. By definition I'm an assassin not a solder so war was not in my comfort zone. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked like I had just stepped out of an action movie. I rolled my eyes at myself; well it was better than nothing. I did a quick weapon count; I had 6 silver knives and two magnum hand guns with silver bullets. I didn't have the strength that the vampires and weres did but I would be damned if I was loaded with enough weapons to even the score.

I stepped out into the living room and watched out the window as the sun sunk below the horizon. I was more nervous than I would like to admit. While I was watching the yard darken I saw Eric enter the lounge room from the corner of my eye.

"Sookie?" He asked, he had taken to announcing himself in a small voice so he wouldn't startle me. I paused for a second staring out at the yard for a moment longer before turning to him and offering a fake smile. I didn't want him to have to burden with the knowledge of the change that was about to happen between us. I didn't know how long it would take Pam to break the curse and to be honest the idea of her failing both excited and terrified me. I wanted this Eric to stay because I wanted to never lose this… this whatever it was but at the same time I wanted the confident and callous sheriff back to make my life both easier and harder.

"Are you ready?" I asked my voice not as strong as I wished it would be.

"I am" he paused looking at me intently, his beautiful blue eyes wide and innocent with worry "are you okay Sookie?" he asked walking towards me and placing his hands on my sides gently. I looked up at him and smiled the biggest smile I could manage which from the look on his face I knew was pathetic.

"I'm okay. I'm worrying about tonight, I don't know what will happen" I said, while it was vague I knew he would assume that I was talking about the battle itself rather than the aftermath.

"Please don't worry beautiful Sookie" he begged dropping to his knees in front of me, holding my hands in his while staring into my eyes intently. To say I was startled by this movement would be an understatement "I will be there tonight, and I will protect you with everything I have in my dead body. I will not let anyone hurt you and I promise you I will lay my wrath upon all who attempt to harm you, my beautiful Sookie. You are the only thing in my life that makes sense and while I know I am not myself, this promise feels like something I would swear to you no matter the situation whether I was bound or blind I will protect you or I will perish trying" he kissed my hand and held them to his chest, closing his eyes tightly.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless (a rare condition for me). I stared down at this powerful, beautiful and larger than life creature; that was devoting his life to my protection. I was at a loss for words but my next actions spoke for themselves. I dropped to my knees and kissed him with everything I had, I kissed him with all my feelings for this Eric, the old Eric and any more that came around. And at that moment I knew what I felt; for the first time in my life I knew exactly what these feelings were; I had without a doubt fallen head over heels in love with Eric Northman, all of him and when this was all done and gone I would keep my word to him and I would stay with him because I had never felt like this, I had never really… felt until this moment.


	53. Chapter 53

When we arrived at Pam's there were cars surrounding her house and I thought I was going to have to park down the street until Eric pointed to a free place right in her driveway, I found it odd that no one had taken it until I saw a sign that pam has placed in front of the spot:

_This space is reserved for__** Sookie Stackhouse**__! _

_If you take it I shall squash your car into a little box that you can carry home_

_Understood?_

I chuckled to myself at how very pam that sounded. Eric looked at me strangely when I chuckled and I just shook my head, he wouldn't understand since this Eric didn't know Pam the way I did.

I stopped before entering the house and did a scan. Several vampire and werewolves but no other weres and there were several brain signatures that were human. What would Pam be doing with humans in her house right before a war? A top up perhaps?

I opened the door slowly and instantly noticed that everyone was congregated in the living room and were all currently staring at me. I looked back at them, I could see Alcide in the back; he offered me a small smile before turning back to Pam.

"Sookie I'm glad you're here" she smiled, suddenly in front of me "Master" she addressed Eric with a head bow but he just looked at her blankly before looking at me. I offered him an assuring smile and he looked back to Pam and nodded his head which sparked a large smile from Pam before she turned back to the crowd "we were going over our game plan for tonight" she explained

"Okay what's the plan?" I asked stepping into the circle and towards a map pam had stretched out on the table.

"This is where our intellect has reported that Hallow is staying, it's a public area perfect for her to stay undercover" Pam explained pointing at the map

"But not good for us" I mumbled leaning over the table and looking at the layout. It was so public, houses just yards away from our target.

"But she has underestimated us" pam grinned and I smiled at her, I was glad they had an out because I certainly couldn't see one "Sookie let me introduce Kathleen, Emily and Darcy" I put out my hands for them to shake "our witches" pam finished and my hand was quickly back at my side, I really disliked witches.

"I understand you trepidation" Kathleen spoke

"no you don't" I retorted, taking a step away from them, I may dislike them but I make sure to never underestimate their power.

"It is witches like Hallow that give us a bad name" she huffed folding her arms "but we are on your side, we are your friends" She offered me a smile that I didn't return

"Allies" I corrected "you are me allies, I don't keep company with witches, your choice of lifestyle offends me. No one should try to force others into anything" I almost growled "Or take anything away" I added and glanced at Eric subconsciously

She followed my eyes and nodded to me "That is fair but I am hoping after tonight you will see us in a better light"

"Not likely" I stated, I didn't want to give her false hope especially when there was no chance, she just nodded her understanding

"Well for tonight we are allies as you say. We are going to use our magic and one cover your disturbances in the area while the other two provide a smokescreen to give the vampires an advantage over their weaker were senses" Kathleen explained before looking over to the weres "no offence" she shrugged

"Smokescreen? Very resourceful" I mumbled looking at the map "if you stand over behind the hedges near the front of the street you will be out of the danger but still able to work your magic" I said pointing to a hedge that followed a neighbor's yard.

"That should work" she stated stepping back to her witches

"Have you decided a vantage point of attack?" I asked turning to Pam but it was the were pack leader who answered

"We believe it will be best if our wolves attack first, entering the house and inviting the vampires in. From there we can also begin with the offensive" he explained but I just looked up at him

"Sookie this is Cornel Flood the were's pack master" Pam introduced with a little of her disgust seeping into her voice

"It's nice to meet you Cornel but I'm afraid I must disagree with your suggestion" I was careful with the word suggestion to not offend him but he looked offended despite my attempt

"Whether you disagree is irrelevant, it is not our decision to make" he said looking above my head at the wall, a clear show of disrespect

"I hate to disappoint you but this is not your pack" I said catching his attention "you are in a meeting of the minds as it were, this" I waves my hand around in reference to the living room "is a democracy. I thought you were a cornel, I didn't expect you to get your panties in a twist over someone else having a better idea, an idea that will save you casualties on your side" I didn't back down from his glare, instead I straightened by back and squared my shoulders, throwing a glare of my own

"Sookie!" Alcide stepped forward giving me an urgent look

"He is not my pack master and I will not accept his disrespect, I am a warrior as much as him and will only be treated as such" The pack master continued to glare before snorting and stepping back motioning for me to talk with an indulgent expression. I just rolled my eyes and looked around the room, catching Eric's defensive stance; ready to pounce. I smiled at him and he relaxed some. "As some of you know I am a telepath, this I'll be much safer if we know what we are up against so I have an alternative suggestion" I turned to Flood "I go in first" I saw some bored gazes turn interested as I surveyed the room stopping on a Pm who looked deep in thought "I'm stealthy pam you know this. I won't be able to out maneuver you vamps but these are weres we are talking about, weres that will not be expecting an attack. I will scan from outside the house. Let you know the number of targets and their species and then I will simply pick the lock on the back door or if that is guarded I will sneak in a window. Once inside I can invite you vamps in and there will be less death with the vamps being able to startle them more effectively" I explained and tried not to smile, as soon as I finished I saw on Floods face that he had resigned to the fact that I was right. I lifted a smug eyebrow at him and he growled softly

"Fine but I want you to be extra quiet, I want to assassin in you to be the one breaking in. Eric will be mighty pissed if he comes back and finds that I have let you be damaged" I smiled at her

"I will be ninja quiet" I smirked but she shook her head

"No I knew ninjas, they were bitter disappointments" she said and I fought the urge to giggle

"You do not have to worry for Sookie" Eric said stepping in behind me and placing his hands on my waist "I will protect her" he vowed and I leant back against him slightly in thanks

"I know you will but we will still have to require on her stealth while in the house, we cannot be there for her" Pam explained looking around "everyone prepared" nods all round always a good sign.

"Well well having a party without me" At that voice my whole body tensed and I pushed away from Eric and turned to see Debbie Pelt standing in the door way leaning against it

"Debbie" Alcide said stepping towards her "you shouldn't be here" he stated his tone covered and I could feel his mind cloud, well he hadn't forgotten I was in the room

"Now, now Alcide, I never like to miss out on a party" She sneered coldly

"You should listen to him" I spoke, I could feel my body wanting to react to the anger in her gaze and rip her head off

"You have no say here bitch" She snarled

"Really? I'm pretty sure the way I bitch slapped you all over the road gave me the right to speak" I smirked back; I was more than prepared to deal with her. She snarled viciously but Alcide stepped between us

"Debbie just leave" Alcide ordered

"I don't take orders from you Alcide" She said folding her arms childishly

"You are far from Jackson in an area run by my pack. You will do as I say" He stated staring at her, the atmosphere of the room had become tense and all in the room were ready for some sort of action. Unfortunately for Debbie her cold composure to Alcide wasn't working for her so she changed her game.

She stepped towards him, placing her hands on his chest and smiling up at him in what I'm guessing was supposed to be sexily "You're not going to send me away are you Alcide. You never have before" She smirked up at him but it fell on a frozen face. He stepped away from her and looked at her coldly

"Then was different. We are over Debbie, in fact" he took another step back "I am abjuring you" my mouth fell open, the only person who looked more shocked then me was Debbie

"Don't say that baby" She said taking his hand only to have him snatch it away

"I do not know you, do not contact me again and stay out of my life. You are dead to me" Alcide looked to the wall above her head. Tears rolled down Debbie's face as he begged him not to do it but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Her tear filled eyes moved to me and the burned with enough hate to evaporate her tears.

"YOU!" She snarled charging for me but she ran right into Alcide's chest, he still didn't look at her but towards the door

"Debbie you should leave" Flood said stepping behind Alcide's shoulder, there was a very clear threat in his voice. Debbie stared at them helplessly before taking one last look at Alcide and turning away and walking out the back door.

"I get the foreboding feeling that this isn't over" I mumbled staring out the door that Debbie had left.

"Not important right now Sookie" Pam said pulling my arm back to the table "what is important is what happens tonight. Everybody must be prepared, Sookie you and Eric will ride with me and other will take their respective vehicles. Everyone must be clear on the plan, it is imperative that this all goes as planned" Everyone started leaving the building but I just stood watching. I had a bad feeling about tonight; it was so rare for things to go well.

"Are you ready Sookie?" Eric asked taking my hand

"Yeah, no better time to die right" I mumbled walking out of the house.


	54. Chapter 54

The ride to the witch's house was quiet. Eric was trying to get my attention from beside me without actually saying anything, it would seem the comment I made about dying tonight was not to his humor. Oh well he can chastise me later and if he gets his memories back he will. I saw his mouth move as he was about to speak but I didn't want to have to deal with him right now so I spoke to interrupt him.

"Hi I'm Sookie" I introduced to the vampire in the front seat next to pam. He was a big vamp, not fat but solid and tattooed.

"I know who you are" he spoke; his disgust was vibrating through his voice "you a parasite to the supe community" at that comment the car almost went off the road as Pam growled viciously.

"It's okay pam" I said as I held a tight grip on Eric's chest "I'm glad you know me" I smirked, watching his expression change in the side mirror "just remember" I leaned close to his ear holding his eyes in the mirror "most parasites are fatal" I grinned my southern belle smile and rested back in my seat. I knew I had won, no matter how hard he tried to hide it; I saw the fear flash in his eyes. You may think me cruel but hey it's either fear or respect and I definitely haven't got his respect.

The car pulled to a quiet stop a few blocks from the house. I climbed out silently but was stopped by Eric's hand. I looked at him expectantly but he was staring at Pam with a look I couldn't quite decipher. Pam hurried from the car and closed the door.

Eric turned to look me softly in the eyes, I I'll never know how someone can hold so much emotion in just two eyes.

"Sookie, I am afraid" I tried to hide my surprise at his words but he felt it "I have come to understand that fear is unusual for me but it does not change how I feel. And if this spell is broken it will not change how I feel about you. I love you Sookie, I don't think I have ever felt like that. I feel something that even in my memory less state I know is more powerful than anything I have ever felt. You make me happy, just being near you makes me feel complete. And I want you to promise me that if I get my memories back, that you will be with me. I can't go into this battle knowing that if we win I will lose you. I refuse to win like that. I love you Sookie and I cannot let you go, ever" His words hit me hard, I felt something deep inside me come to life and I threw myself into his arms.

"I love you too Eric" I mumbled into his shoulder, I knew it was not the time but I couldn't help it. The words he spoke were s honest that I finally understood the feelings within myself. I Sookie Stackhouse love Eric Northman.

"I hate to break up this little party but we have a war to go to" Pam interrupted, knocking on the window rather loudly. I turned to see her not so happy face staring in impatiently.

I turned back to Eric and kissed his lips briefly before we climbed from the car and followed pam and the tattooed vamp down the street.

We stopped a few houses away and wolves crept from the hedges looking at us expectantly. The house that Hallow was stationed in was dead quiet but I could feel people moving around inside. From the signatures I could tell there were at least 5 witches and several more weres, however to make the situation more complicated there were also hostages.

"Pam they have hostages" I said, pam just looked back at me "which you already knew" I looked at her, I could tell she had no plan to save those hostages "let me guess, collateral damage?" I snarled keeping my voice barely above a whisper

"There are always casualties in war Sookie" Pam stated, her face a plaster of boredom

"Right, so am I just a soon to be casualty" I hated that she was using other people's lives for her to win a conflict

"Don't be so dramatic, you know how our world works" Pam growled in a harsh whisper

"Yes I know very well" I snarled back and jumped to my feet, I didn't have much time and I still had to break in.

"Don't do anything stupid" Pam said grabbing my arm

"Nothing is more stupid then letting those hostages suffer for our mistakes" I pulled my hand away and began my ascent.

The house was dark and quiet but the brains insider were on overdrive, from the chanting I was hearing I suspected that they were doing a spell. Shit if I could hear the chanting I could be affected by their spell. This was a problem, this meant I was going in blind, I threw up my shield and crept around the back of the house, I hoped that they were all still in what I was guessing was the living room at the front of the house. I scanned the back wall looking for a way in. there were five window I could see from this angle, four were quite large but one was just small enough to fit through; that could only mean one thing; bathroom. All these industrial area houses had small windows in the bathroom since their neighbors were so close; it gave enough light to see but not enough for other to see it.

The window was a little higher than I am tall but I was able to grip the brickwork, I suspended myself using my legs to brace myself against the brick as I silently pulled the knife from my boot. I gently slid into the window lock and closed my eyes as I slid into firmly to the right.

A breath of gratefulness fell from my lips as I thanked god that the window was silent. Now I'm not a big girl but I'm too small either, I have a solid build which meant trying to fit through a window not much bigger then myself was not an easy task; especially since I had to do it without tipping off the senses of weres. Not easy at all.

Once I was final through the window I dropped to the floor, allowing my body to fold over onto itself and landing solely on my toes to ensure I was noiseless. I slowed my breathing as I crept towards the open door, weres senses were not good enough to hear my heartbeat but they would hear loud breathing if I wasn't careful. As I reached the door I leaned back against the wall. I could hear soft chants and the feeling of power was coursing through the wall of the house. I kneeled and peered out the door. The living room was alight with candles, illuminating the area with an eerie light. I could see several weres lying around lazily, but my main concern was the five standing in the middle, the magic was coming off them in waves. They stood each on the point of a pentagram, this was no play magic. Hallow stood at the top of the pentagram holding a metal bowl that reeked of the metallic stench of blood. Her eyes were closed and she was chanting in an ancient language.

To Hallows left huddled 4 terrified figures, holding candles and chanting with trembling voices. They were definitely the hostages. I needed to know what hallow was thinking if I was going to get those hostages out alive. I slowly lifted my shield and that was my mistake.

I felt a crushing pressure on my throat and Hallow's eyes popped open, smiling viciously at me.

"So nice of you to join us Sookie" She sneered, her smile reminded me that of a jackal looking apron its freshly killed prey with glee. Suddenly I could no longer control my body and I was moving towards the witches. I was trying to fight but the pressure on my throat was getting my severe and the more I fought the pull the more pressure was used. Eventually I had to stop fighting and let it take me; I was running out of air and quick.

As stopped resisting the pressure lightened and I gulped in a large breath of air, holding my hand to my throat trying to release the pressure all together. I was dropped to my knees in front of hallow and she looked down at me gleefully.

"So you're the great Sookie Stackhouse" She laughed condescendingly "you are stuff of legends and from what I see that's all they are. Stories look at you bowed down before your superiors" she laughed

"You are not my superior" I ground out, trying hard to fight the pressure as it tightened

"Whether you believe it or not, it is true, you are kneeled at my feet because of our own stupidity to take us on alone" she laughed but stopped sharply when I laughed back at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think I'm alone" I laughed and while she was interpreting my words I just got in "COME IN!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. Suddenly the house was engulfed in the sound of smashing windows and splintering wood and super naturals swarmed the room.

With Hallows concentration broken the pressure on my throat vanished and I jumped to my feet pulling out my knife and high-tailed it for the hostages. They had begun to scatted but I grabbed the quickly and pulled them into a tight group. The room was becoming chaos and I could see the were searching for their weapons.

"Do something, smokescreen or something to give the vamps an edge" I yelled at the hostages, they closed their eyes and began chanting softly. The room slowly began to fill with fog. I pushed them back into a corner placing myself between them and the rest of the room. I couldn't see anything, not even my own hands in front of my face but I knew I had my knife and that's all I needed.

The room had erupted in shouting and growled the sound of weapons colliding and the screaming of victims. I opened my mind and followed the voids as they attacked, I had trouble distinguishing our weres from there but I just hoped ours were missing.

"I can't do this" One of the witches screamed suddenly and slipped from my hand, disappearing into the fog. Shit.

"Stay here, do not move" I order and pulled a knife from my holster "use this if anyone attacks" I handed over the knife and took off into the fog after the fleeing witch. I didn't get far before I was almost thrown off my feet my someone running into my.

"Sookie" pam's voice echoed and I gripped her arms as she pulled me up "try to stay on your feet" she said a second before she disappeared into the chaos. I moved through the fog, searching for the witch's brain signature but instead of the witch I noticed something else; something was charging at me fast. I spun to the side pushing the creatures in my way. I turned and the void was once again focused on my.

"Well little parasite, just me and you" she snarled and gripped my arm, throwing my off my feet. I glared at where the void stood. I knew this vamp was trouble the second I introduced myself. I did the only thing I could think of, I took off into the fog, moving through the crowds of people. All of a sudden I hit something hard and closed my eyes at the pain in my nose. I placed my hand against the wall and tried to get my bearing but id dint have much time. A fist missed my head by an inch. I spun on my heel and could vaguely make out the figure in front on me. It was definitely the tattooed vamp.

I slid myself against the wall just in time to dodge another punch. He grabbed my throat holding my still.

"I won't miss this time" he snarled, even in the fog I could see his fangs shining, I had to think quickly before my brains became the new wall paper.

I reached out and gripped the original hole in the wall and pull a large splinter of wood from the wall, I felt the wood tear a gash in my flesh but I ignored it. Pull out the wood and plunging it deep into his heart.

His eyes widened with surprise and he looked down at the wood protruding from his chest before he looked back up at me and blew a sudden gust of air from his nose before his body exploded, covering me in his innards. I held my mouth closed tightly to avoid swallowing any and closed my eyes as his guts dripped down my hair and onto the floor in gooey drops.

"Covered in blood" I mumbled picking a piece of flesh from my hand "again" I huffed, I was sick of being covered in other people's blood; it was more disturbing than anyone can imagine.

I looked up to see the fog beginning to clear, various creatures stood sewn around the room some lying dead and other standing over them the victors. I noticed Pam against the wall, holding Hallow by the throat and growing viciously. I smiled a little to myself, we at least we won, even if it was messy. I stepped out of the blood and scanned the rest of the room until I caught eyes with Eric. He smiled genuinely at me and ran to me pulling me into his arms, His cold body was a welcome distraction from the fact that we were standing in a battle ground.

"You survived Sookie, I was so worried" He whispered holding me close against him

"Of course I did" I smiled up at him and he went to kiss me but I pulled away gently, I was still covered in blood "I should get cleaned up" I said offering him an apologetic smile, which he returned with pearly white reassurance.

I took in the room, we had really made a mess, the walls were painted with blood and bodies of weres laid everywhere, some dead and some wounded. I was happy to see Alcide seemingly fine helping a pack member to his feet. I nodded to him and he returned it signally that he was fine. It seemed that our side had minimal damages while all of Hallows coven had been destroyed and the corpses of her were guards laid about.

I walked towards pam and hallow, watching as the witches eyes lite with hatred as I approached.

"The feeling is mutual" I said glaring own at her, I wanted to kill her for all she had done but instead I chose to walk towards the door. I needed to get out of there, it was chaos and I had, had more than enough of chaos. As walked something by the window caught my eye. I looked over to see the body of the young witch that had run away scared, she had a large portion of her stomach missing and blood was dribbling from her mouth. I walked over to her slowing as I got closer. She looked young, no older than 16. I knelt next to her taking in her young beautiful face now tainted with lifeless eyes.

I ran my hand over her cheek, she was still warm, and I had missed her by minutes before the smoke cleared. I sat back on my heels and finally took in the room for what it really was, it wasn't a battle ground, it was a mass grave, where people died thinking they were doing what they had too. And all this death was because of the greed of one little witch bitch.

I thought back over the night we had just had, we had planned this attack out like children playing a game. We attacked people no better than ourselves and we did it for what we thought was right, we may have been protecting ours but they were just protecting theirs. This whole thing could have been avoided by a one on one between the real people at conflict here. We didn't belong here, me and the weres on either side, even the vamps to some extent; this should have been settled between the sheriff and Hallow. All this was not necessary.

I looked back at the girl in front of me, laying hopelessly on the floor, without life, she did not die for a noble cause, he death was unnecessary and a waste of what could be a potentially great future.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this" I whispered and slid the girls eyes closed slowly; I had seen it done any times in war as a sign of respect and life lost. I stood slowly and turned. My eyes fell onto my Eric, standing b Pam; staring down at the witch with a confused look in his eyes. My Eric, but he wasn't mine was he, not anymore. He may love me now and be in my charge now but what about when he comes back to himself. He will once again be the stubborn sheriff. He won't be my Eric anymore. I stopped myself on that thought. My Eric; was he ever really mine. I couldn't deny the feelings I felt for him but I was lying to myself if I thought for a second I was in love with this Eric, he was special and sweet but he was not the man I should love. I was scared going into this battle and I said things I shouldn't but I can't fall for Eric, when he gets his memories back he will regret it all, he actually said he loves me. He will shun me; perhaps even kill me for the vulnerability I have seen in him. As much as I had come to care for Eric I could not forget that he was above all a killer, a powerful, manipulating vampire with a beast waiting just under his flesh.

I looked at Eric as he looked from Pam to Hallow confused. I felt my body almost involuntarily moving backwards, stepping in between the bodies, and never taking my eyes from him. When I reached the door way I took a second to give this Eric one last look before turning and heading towards the street.

Inside the house looked like an atom bomb had exploded but outside looked pristine, nothing was disturbed and the whole was quiet, completely unaware of what had just taken place yards from their front doors.

I pulled my jacket around me tightly and started down the street, walking back towards the road we had taken from Pam's house. It took me a good 20 minutes to get to her house. In that time I had felt Eric's call to me through the bond but it was fuzzy enough for me to ignore without feeling too guilty for abandoning him. I was sure Pam could care for him, besides the threat was gone now so he was where he was meant to be.

After finding my truck and climbing in I took a moment to just breath and relax for a second. I wanted nothing more than to go home and I pulled out of Pam's driveway with that exact intent.


	55. Chapter 55

The car ride home was quiet and I had never been so happy to pull into Jason's driveway. I struggled with thinking of this place as 'home' I had never had a home and it was strange to think of this place as home with all the ideas that come along with that word.

My body felt tired and my mind was exhausted. I trudged up the stairs and opened the front door. The house was dead quiet, Jason was still staying with the girl on my request and I had asked him to take Hero with him. I didn't want him getting hurt. I looked around the darkened house and felt a foreboding feeling of trouble. I watched the darkness of the house, it was unmoving and quiet. Too quiet.

I moved from the front door silently pushing myself against the wall of the hall, I dropped my shields that I had kept up since back at Hallow's coven. I was definitely not alone in this house. It was a Were, a were with a very full mind, it was clouded with thoughts but I felt the malice coming through in waves. It was in the kitchen, the kitchen luckily shared the wall I was currently pushed up against.

I slid along the wall and looked around the corner to see none other than Debbie Pelt sitting at my kitchen table. I let go of my breath and rounded the corner. She was just sitting there with her hands in her lap and when I entered she looked up at me, her eyes told a thousand ways she would like to kill me.

"You have ruined my life" she growled, her dark eyes faltering as she tried to stop the change that was threatening to take her.

"Well you haven't exactly made mine a walk in the park" I glared, folding my arms; I had no idea how I was going to get her out of here without breaking anything.

"I'm going to kill you here tonight and then you will be out of the way forever. Hell I might get a reward for ripping your throat out" she snarled, her teeth were sharp under her lips.

"You tried that before and it didn't end to well for you" I retorted but my whole body tightened ready for her to pounce

"this time I bought a friend" a second later I was staring down the double barrel of a shot gun. I froze in place, I was so used to fighting supes that were more old fashioned, most supes had too much pride to use a weapon but apparently that wasn't a problem for Debbie.

I stared down the barrel and felt my blood run cold, now hand to hand I had a chance but a gun would just blow me away. I looked past the barrel into the eyes of Debbie and remembered something very important; I'm not dead yet.

"So this is the plan; shoot me?" I faked a laugh keeping my eyes on either her trigger finger or her eyes.

"well it seemed like a good idea, otherwise our like a cockroach, you just won't die!" her snarl was vicious

"It won't work" I said feigning confidence

"Let's see how effective it is" she sneered.

As soon as I saw her finger start to whiten over the trigger I dropped to the ground. I felt the burning heat of the bullet skim the top of my head as I only just dodged my death. I jumped to my feet, slamming into the gun and forcing it up into the air. I slammed my fist into her stomach; she vaulted back and crashed into the counter.

I caught the gun as it came tumbling to the floor, pointed it at her chest and before I could even think I pulled the trigger. Her torso exploded, her blood covered me, joining that of the vampire I had eviscerated earlier in the evening.

As if in slow motion I watched her body drop to the floor. I stared down at her as she lay at my feet. What had I done? There were hundreds of ways I could have disarmed her and let her live and yet when that gun landed in my hands I pulled the trigger as if it was nothing. Don't get me wrong I hate Debbie and I think the world will be a much better place without her but it's not her death that is causing a pain in my chest, it's what her death represents. Could this be the end of the last of my humanity, the end of anything human left in me? My first instinct was to kill her despite her without a weapon being a minimal threat. I aimed the gun at her and ended her life purely on instinct. If I had of thought it through and then decided it was best that was one thing but to do it on pure instinct. Was I a true killer now? Had killing become so ingrained in me that is was attached to my most basic reactions to fear or anger? Was I no better than those I killed?

That thought swiftly fell from my mind as I spun around feeling a presence standing behind me. I turned only to meet two blue orbs staring at me curiously. Eric stood a few feet from me, I still had the gun in my hands and the kitchen was covered in blood.

"Eric I thought you were staying with Pam" I said stepping sideways in to block his view of Debbie

"I didn't want to be without you, if this is my last night in this state I want to spend it with you" He said looking sincerely into my eyes, for a second I forgot where we were and smiled at him, that was until his eyes dropped to Debbie and my smile disappeared "Sookie you killed her" He stated cocking his head to the side and staring at me.

I looked down at Debbie and back to Eric, a helpless feeling twisted in my stomach

"she was going to shoot me" I mumbled more to myself "I had to" I looked back down at her, I didn't have to, but I did anyway. Why?

"Dawn will be soon, you need to clean this kitchen, and I will dispose of the body" he stated practically walking over to Debbie's corpse. For the first time I saw signs of the real Eric in this shell. Maybe they had broken the curse

"Eric how do you feel about this?" I asked looking at his seriously

"I am afraid for you" his eyes were soft and I nodded to him. Nup this was still my Eric. The real Eric would either be blackmailing me or trying to assure me right now. I could do with some assuring right now.

Eric leaned down and lifted Debbie's body into his arms and disappeared out of the window. I stared out for a second at nothing before I realized how little time I had. I ran to the hall and grabbed the cleaning supplies from the closet and headed back into the kitchen. I stripped down to my underwear which the blood had thankfully not got soaked into.

That's where I sat for the next hour, scrubbing blood from the kitchen in my underwear. Man my life is weird.

Once I had finished the kitchen I stood in the door way and looked it over, it looked cleaner than it ever has. Unfortunately this is not the first time I have had to clean blood soaked rooms. One of my chores for the master was cleaning his torcher chamber every week. I shivered remembering the smells that lay stagnant in that cold wet cellar.

I put my cloths into a soak and quickly went for a shower. It felt good to wash all the blood off of me and I just let myself marinate under the gentle pulse of the steaming water. When you get in as many messy scrapes as I do, showers become a godsend.

After my shower I slipped into some pajama pants and a singlet and walked into the lounge room. I didn't dare glance into the kitchen. I was so tired and I didn't want to think about what had happened, I have a life time of guilt ahead of me but for now I just want a minute by myself.

Eric arrived back not long after and walked in the back door; he slid off his boots and took off his shirt, which was covered in blood. He walked into the living room and sat down beside me. I didn't want him to say anything; I didn't want to talk about what had happened; I just wanted to sit in silence.

"You left" was all he said, it took me a moment to remember what he was talking about

"It was what was best, you should have stayed with Pam" I said looking at the curtain straight ahead

"Do you not want me here?" there was something desperate in his voice and I knew my answer could break him in his vulnerable state.

"no, I'm glad you're here" I said with all honesty, I slid over to him and cuddled into his side. Having him around was so comforting; I could fall asleep in his arms and sleep the night away and that's exactly what I did.


	56. Chapter 56

I awoke to the annoying feeling of the sun on my face; I slowly opened my eyes holding my hand out to block the sun. I was still in the living room, under a warm blanket with a pillow under my head. I smiled at Eric's thoughtfulness, he was so sweet. I got up and got myself a cup of strong coffee. I was still exhausted from the night before, my whole body was sore from being thrown around by that tattooed vamp. I showered slowly, enjoying the hot water as it helped to sooth my deep bruises that ran in patches over my body. They would heal, I was lucky to just walk out of there last night with my life. And then what happened when I got home… I cut off my internal monologue right there, I was not going to think about that right now. I would at some point have to confront my feelings of what had happened but for now I was content with blissful ignorance. Besides I was already the queen of denial I can continue to be so… I hope.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I glanced out the window, I had slept late and Eric would be up soon. Eric was another problem of mine, how would he wake, who would he be when he awoke. Would he still be my sweet Eric or will he be the real Eric; who I would be lying if I said I didn't miss. I threw on some leather boots and a sweater and took my cup of coffee to walk out to the shed. I couldn't hide from Eric and if he awoke with his memories I was ready to face him head on… I think.

I sat myself down on the work bench beside the floor door and sipped my coffee. I didn't know how he was going to react but I had to face that facts. I had allowed myself to fall for the Eric that was staying with me and now I had to deal with the consequences. I'd be lying if at some level I didn't think it was worth it. The few days I had spent with my Eric are days I will always hold close, he made me feel… well 'feel' which was a miracle in itself.

I watched as the sun dipped lower, I had managed to stay calm but as the sun got closer to the horizon my nerves kicked in. I stood and began to pace back and forth. I was trying to think of mundane things to not freak myself out. It wasn't working too well and by the time I felt the buzz of Eric awake I was a wreck. I couldn't keep still.

I listened to the soft movements inside the cellar until the door lifted and a very disheveled Eric climbed out cautiously. His eyes scanned the room at almost a panic until they stopped on me.

I knew instantly this was the real Eric, his fangs were on full display and he stared at me through slits of suspicious blue. I didn't speak; I just watched him as he took in our surroundings and looked me up and down. After a minute he seemed to relax slightly and cocked his head to the side.

"Sookie what am I doing at your house?" he asked looking out past me into the yard before staring back at me. I held my breath as I tried to put together what has happened, he is definitely the real Eric but why does he not know why he is here?

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked watching as his eyes searched mine as if I could give him the answer

"I was at fangtasia" the breath disappeared from my body in one gush, but he didn't seem to notice and just continued "We had a visit from a witch who was trying to threaten me" he rolled his eyes as if the thought of someone threatening him was ridiculous "I of course declined her requests and then…" he paused, his eyes were previously glazed over but they now stared at me clearly "I awoke here" he mumbled, he stepped forward as he seemed to be analyzing my every movement.

I stared at him, he didn't remember. I felt like this should be a good thing but at the same time it felt like my heart was collapsing in. This should be what I wanted, this meant I was out of any trouble he could have given me and yet the pain I was feeling was so intense, like I have lost something that I really needed.

"So that's it then" I mumbled, turning from Eric and walking out into the yard towards the house. I was suddenly intercepted by Eric who was looking at me very confused

"Sookie explain what is going on" he demanded and I just shrugged

"You have been here for the past few days, completely memory less; you didn't know who I was or even who you were. I was assigned to keep you safe by your highhanded child until the matter could be handled, and clearly it has" I explained carefully keeping my face blank of any emotion.

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment "The witch did this?" he asked and I nodded. Suddenly his whole face changed to emotion I had never seen on Eric's face, I couldn't even identify it. He moved towards me like a predator, his eyes wide. I was very confused until his nostrils flared as he smelled the air. "Sookie your different" he stated advancing slowly, I consciously backed away step for step, to keep some distance between us.

"Eric I have work, I have to get ready" I lied and tried to move around him but he blocked me. Of course he wasn't going to let me just walk away

"You smell" he smiled widely "like me" he ginned as I he looked down at me

"Well you have been living with me for a few days" I mumbled, looking for any out I could grip onto

"No, my smell is all over you" he paused, his lips opened as he gently sucked in air and shook his head at me, his smile had disappeared "every bit of you has my scent and yet I don't remember why" he looked to me for an explanation, but I just looked down. Luckily I didn't have too answer because in the next moment a set of head lights came down the driveway and stopped a few feet from us. I put my hand up to block the light and saw a pair of pink strappy heel step from the car. 'Thank god for pam' I thought as she walked towards us.

Pam's steps were cautious as she approached us, I didn't dare look at Eric but from the bond I knew he was very confused by this behavior.

"Master, how do you feel?" she asked her eyes watching him carefully, glancing at me occasionally

"I feel… like myself" he said testing the answer, a huge smile broke out over Pam's face and she looked to me, her eyes filled with glee until she saw my uneasy expression as I avoided the pull of Eric to look at him.

"I am glad to hear that master, we must get you back to Shreveport, and it had been chaos in your absence" Pam said, and I suppressed a smile, she was saving me

"I still have business here with Sookie" Eric replied, I could see him still watching me in my peripheral vision

"I understand this master but your area has all but imploded in your absence. I would never think to tell you what to do, but as your second I would advise handling that first. Sookie will still be here when you finish" Pam's eyes were glued to her shoes, as she spoke. There was a long awkward silence until I heard Eric huff out a large breath of air.

"fine" he growled but stepped into my line of sight, placing his hand under my chin and lifting it so our eyes met "But we will discuss this when I come back" there was a clear threat in his words and his eyes were as hard as marble, I didn't like threats but I didn't reply I just pulled my chin from his hands and looked to the ground.

He turned and disappeared, sitting in the driver's seat of pam's car. I mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Pam before she sped away as well. I watched the head lights disappear and that's when the panic really set in. When he comes back he is going to want to know everything.

My body seemed to react to this on its own and ran inside, I had formulated a very bad plan in my mind and I quickly put it into action. I wasn't ready for this, I had planned it out if Eric had kept the memories or if it was still sweet Eric but I hadn't expected this and I needed time to think. The idea was actually given to me by pam with her comment "Sookie will still be here when you finish" Well I wasn't planning on it. I quickly packed my duffel bag and left a note for Jason telling him I would be away for a while but I would call when I could. I grabbed my bag and jumped into my truck, leaving a cloud of dust as I sped down the drive way.

In the past Eric had manipulated the bond but what he didn't understand is that unlike having a pet, the bond goes both ways and I have just as much control, as he does and I have used the time with my Eric to its advantage. I had learnt to close off the bond, not for long but just long enough for me to get far enough away. I was not leaving forever, I couldn't do that but I just needed time to think, time to figure things out. I watched Bon Temps disappear into the darkness in my rearview mirror and I made a silent promise to myself that I would be back… I hope.


	57. Chapter 57

The road in front of me was dark and I could barely see by the light of my dinky head lights. I have needed to get a new car for so long but I just couldn't, this car had gotten me through so much and I know it's a silly thing to have an attachment to a car but I couldn't help it, it was one of the few constants in my life and I would keep driving it to its last mile. Which would probably be soon given the rough ride my car is now. When I first got it I can still remember the way it looked parked outside of a café, it was inconspicuous, I'd be lying if I say I hadn't considered stealing the Shelby mustang parked next to it but I needed something that would blend, something that would ensure no one ever looked at med twice. It was not some shiny new truck, it was scratched and clearly had some country miles on it, it was perfect for me and to this day I still believe it was the right choice, no other car would put up with the crap this car has. Once I was fleeing from some very angry witches and I drove my car straight into the Colorado River in the Rocky Mountains. I was able to last 20 minutes before my car started to fill with water, I had to break open a window and swim out, and luckily the witches had stopped chasing me, probably assuming I had drowned in the river. I walked to the nearest town stole a tow truck and pulled from truck from the river, but the most amazing thing was that it started after only 3 turns of the ignition. This is an amazing car; I would not trade it for any good looking sports car or luxury travel car; it's got the same survival instinct as me so I'm keeping it until it can go no longer.

I could feel myself getting weary and knew I needed to stop. A managed to find a road side diner a few miles down the road and pulled in. Since it was late, there weren't many people in the diner other than a few truckers and a young couple sitting in the corner booth. I ordered a strong cup of coffee and took a seat in the booth that would give me the best vantage point of the room.

M coffee came quickly from a graying women who looked about late 40's, when she was younger she had dreamed of being a famous musician and travelling the world but unfortunately she fell for a bad boy in her teens and not only did she spend time in juvy (juvenile detention center) for robbery she also ended up with her daughter, who was currently working as a 36 year old stripper to pay for her own children. On top of that when she found out she was pregnant her boyfriend skipped town and she hasn't seen him since. Despite all this she offered me a weary smile and that didn't reach her eyes. I returned what I imagine was a similar smile.

As I sipped my coffee I listened in on the other minds in the room. A few truckies were thinking about their next drop off and some were thinking about their families. It would seem no one is happy if you're in a diner at 3 in the morning. Except it would seem for the young couple in the corner, they were no older than 16 and whispering quietly to each other about how much they love each other. They had run away from home together because her father was an abusive alcoholic and beat her. Her boyfriend couldn't watch it happen anymore and stole a wad of money from his mum's purse and they jumped on a bus and fled. They were planning to stop at the next city they come across and start a life together. They were naive and young but they loved each other and I couldn't help but hope they made it. I found myself smiling behind my coffee cup, they were so happy just to have each other. My smile slowly faded as I thought about my current 'love life' if that's what you could call it.

I had been a coward and I had run but it wasn't as if I was leaving forever I just wanted some time to think about my next move. I had so much to think about and I couldn't do it under the watchful eye of Eric and his minions. I just needed to some breathing space. Eric would know I'm gone by now but what would he do, he didn't remember our time together and I had closed off the bond so I had no insight into his state. He probably was still cleaning up after the mess that had been the last few days.

I put my cup down and chewed on my lip, curiosity was starting to get the best of me and I knew I was going to give into my urge. I slowly released the bond and peaked into Eric's state. Anger hit me full force, yep he knew I was gone alright. Rage was thundering though the bond and I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. On top of rage were other emotions, worry and something else that I could quite make out but before I could delve any further the whole atmosphere of the bond changed from ager to curiosity. He knew I was there, looking into him, I could feel him probing my emotions and my location. I cut the bond off quickly like cutting a string. I had to keep moving. I left a large tip for my waitress and practically ran out to my car, I jumped in and sped down out of the car park, my wheels spinning madly on the uneven gravel. The thought of Eric finding me when I had a chance to think or get myself in order terrified me. So I didn't what I am best at, I kept running.

I didn't really have a game plan when I started this trip and I honestly had no clue where I was headed that was until I pulled up in front of his house. The house that held the happiest times of my life. I walked up to the large door with my duffel bag and knocked. I have no idea why I came here or if it was a good idea but when he opened the door and greeted me with a somewhat surprised but warm smile I knew it was the right decision.

"Angelus Dulcis" he smiled brightly "what a pleasant surprise"

"Hey Godric, can I stay with you for a while?" I asked all the strength I had been holding the past few days disappeared and I looked at him wearily

"Of course" his smile faulted some "are you okay?" He asked and as I looked into his caring eyes I broke

"No, no I'm not" I felt the warm tears streak my cheeks and he pulled me into his arms, humming softly to me

"Come on, dawn is soon and you are tired, you must rest and tomorrow night we can talk" He said softly and I nodded into his shoulder. He was always so gentle with me and right now that was exactly what I needed.


	58. Chapter 58

I awoke the next day to find myself in my old room, it was exactly how I left it, including the stain I had made in the wardrobe that I had never told Godric about because I was scared I would get into trouble. The whole room still smelt the same and I noticed that the old air freshener I had in there was still working, although I imagine the incense would have had to be replaced quite a few time as since then. As I looked around the room I smiled at all the old memories. On the dresser were pictures I had stuck around the mirror, some of me and Godric and others of things I had seen or thought were cool. Godric had bought me a Polaroid camera but soon regretted it when I insisted of taking a picture of everything I saw. Of all the pictures, one particular photo stood out, it was of me and Godric sitting out in the garden. The moon was full and we were making silly faces, we looked so happy and Godric had never seemed so much like the teenage boy he looked like then in that picture. My smile faded as I thought of how much things have changed, I was no longer that innocent child and I could no longer see him as the teenage boy I once believed he could be. I knew too much now.

I walked out of the room and through the quiet halls. I had run through these halls so many times, doing flips and tricks thinking I was a ninja of some sort. It seems stupid now but it's a happy memory, something of which I am in short supply. I walked down the large stairs that led to the foyer and to my right into the kitchen; I was hoping Godric had something that was eatable for me. As I walked into the kitchen I saw a package and a note sitting on the counter. It said simply:

_You used to love these_

_G._

I smiled sadly at how similar his script is to Eric's. I opened the package and smiled when I saw a 10 pack of chicken 2 minute noodles. When I was a kid I would have lived off them if I could. I heated them in a pan and sat down at the bar to eat them. I was almost done when I felt a familiar void walk into the kitchen.

"Good evening Angelus Dulcis" Godric greeted as he kissed my forehead

"Evening Godric" I smiled and took my dish over to the sink "they are as good as I remember" I smiled indicating to the noodles and Godric laughed

"yes, I seem to recall that was all you would eat" He chuckled and I joined him "now that you have eaten I would like to know what has you so upset that you have travelled all the way here in the middle of the night?" his voice no longer held humor but rather curiosity

"It's nothing" I mumbled looking down into the sink

"Then it shouldn't be a long story" He said taking my elbow and leading me into the living room and to a comfy sofa. I sat there looking at my hands as he waited patiently for me to begin. I honestly didn't know where to start so I chose the beginning. I explained the confusing relationship I have with Eric and for the first time I told someone how confused I really was about Eric. I told Godric about Eric's memory loss and the time he spent in my house (leaving out the details of course).

"I had felt something different in Eric the past few days but when I called, Pam assumed me everything was fine" Godric said thoughtfully

"The witch's had tapped the phone lines" I said and he nodded understandably

"Continue" he motioned and I continued, telling him how Eric woke up and didn't remember and I told him how much it hurt that he didn't remember our time together, how I wanted him to remember but since I had the chance to avoid the mess that could be me and Eric I didn't know whether it as worth the risk.

"He won't want me now. He has got what he wanted and once I tell him I will just be another fuck and feed to add to his bedpost" I said, it wasn't fair of me to assume how Eric feels but given evidence it seems a fair assumption. "I won't allow myself to be used like that, I won't be abandoned again!" I practically yelled. Godric stayed quiet looking at me "this isn't fair, life should not be this hard. I just wish I could simplify it all and just go back, back to when things were easy" I cried dropping my face into the plush cushion of the couch

"Was it ever easy Sookie? Really think about it was it ever simple for you" he paused probably because he already knew the answer "then why would it be easy now?" He asked, he was not being harsh and his voice was soft and caring but the truth struck deep.

I looked at him in the eyes, his eyes were oft and cared so much for me, I just wanted to forget the past and just have one moment where nothing existed, where I didn't have to worry about my past or my present but I had only felt that way once, when I was in bed with my Eric. It was life nothing else existed and it was just us. I wanted that back. At that thought I did the only thing that seemed rational at the time, I leant over and kissed Godric.

Everything was still for a moment and I realized quickly that it was not the same, I still felt everything and on top of that I felt stupid. He didn't pull away but he didn't respond either. When I pulled back he looked at me with sympathy and understanding. He took my hands as I felt the shame run though my body. I felt like the biggest idiot. Godric placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"Sleeping with me will not change anything, you will still feel this way and we would both feel very uncomfortable I imagine" Godric chuckled at that last part

"I know your right" I mumbled looking at my hands "I'm sorry" I added in barely a whisper

"It's okay Angelus Dulcis" he smiled softly at m and I knew from his eyes he knew why I had done it "But I am curious as to why you would take that risk of kissing me but not the risk of telling Eric how you really feel" that was a very good question and I wished he hadn't asked it

"Because I don't know how I feel" I said honestly "I'm scared that what we could have is not worth the risk" I was always honest with Godric but this was hard for me to say

"Love is always worth the risk" Godric whispered, taking my hand and looking sincerely into my eyes.

"It's so complicated with us" I mumbled my thoughts were taking me around in circles and it was almost dizzying

"Do you love him?" Godric asked and I froze, that was such a big and dangerous question and I honestly didn't know how to answer it but apparently Godric took my silence as a confirmation "then fight for what you have. Vampires live such a long time Sookie and we see a lot but very few of us ever experience love. You two will fight and you will be angry and frustrated but it will be worth it if you put work into it. Neither of you are perfect and you're both emotionally damaged"

"That's the understatement of the century" I mumbled and he smiled

"But I have seen you two together and you fit. I know you are scared to risk that Eric may not feel the same and I cannot tell you if he does exactly. What I do know is that he is as confused as you are and that in my thousand years with Eric I have never seen him to entangled by one person and I have never seen him work so hard for someone's attention and affection" Godric's words helped a lot,

"I know I should tell him but I just need some time, to sort myself out" I said looking to Godric for guidance. He smiled at me softly

"You are welcome to stay here and think as long as you like, I love having you here and I will enjoy the time to 'catch up' as you humans say" I smiled as his phrasing and nodded. I did love Godric that was for sure but I loved him in a very different way, he was a best friend, a bog brother and a father all in one. He cared for me and he was a caring shoulder to cry on. I sent so many years angry at Godric but I did have to admit I have been happier since having him back in my life.

I spent the rest of the night watching movies, playing board games and talking with Godric, it was just like old times and I enjoyed every minute of it, right up to when I crashed out of the sofa while we watched 'gone with the wind'.

I awoke late the next day with a new outlook on life. I barely cried until I came to bon Temps and now it would seem it's all I do. But I was done crying, I was done feeling sorry for myself and I was done pretending that my life will ever be easy; I'm a fae telepath who used to be a supe assassin and is highly involved in their world. Let's face facts, I'm pretty much doomed. I was done making things harder for myself by fighting what my instincts tell me too and I was done trying to be the southern belle sister and friend that I wanted to. It was not me, it may have been had I stayed with Jason after that crash but I didn't. I have spent so long fighting the things that have happened in my life that I never embraced the good things that have come from my trauma. I am smarter and savvier due to my experiences; I am strong and stubborn and can protect myself and those I love. I have wanted to be someone else for so long but now I was done, I was going to be me. I am who I am and I have done what I have done and I can't change that but I can change the way I see what I have done. I will always feel a little guilty for the things I have done but now I just have to try to be a better person and in the words that I spoke to Quinn at the Queens compound, I just have to try to do better next time.

I got out of bed feeling better than I had in weeks, I felt like a weight had been lifted, a weight I have carried my entire life. I dressed in some comfy cloths and walked through the house, I went room from room, remembering the things that happened in each of them. Their memories had become lost in the pit of self-pity that had become my mind but that was over. I walked down the stairs and outside, the sun was high in the sky and felt good as it bathed my face. I walked over to the one room I remember down to every detail. I opened the barn looking building to find my old training area. It had all the old toys I used to train myself in precision and strength. Everything looked to be in working order and I smiled and adopted my old training pose before beginning the combinations that Godric had chiseled into me from my first night here. I know it sounds stupid but it felt good to finally feel good about myself.


	59. Chapter 59

By the time I was utterly exhausted from my work out it was close to dark and I headed back to the house. I quickly showered and sat in front of my old dresser to brush my hair.

"A familiar sight" Godric's voice rang from behind me, I looked at him through the mirror as I walked in "you have always had such beautiful hair but this color is exceptional on you" he smiled and ran his fingers over my freshly washed brown hair.

I wanted to complement Godric's hair but since he kept it cut so short it was virtually impossible to say something about it.

"I remember you used to brush it for me" I stated as I continued to untangle the mess my hair was from my shower, despite being done with Jackson I was considering keeping it this color; it gave my face… life.

"for some reason it reminded me of times of my own childhood" he said, a some what confused look on his face as he sat down gracefully on the bed, I turned on the stool and looked at him.

"What does it remind you of?" I asked crossing my legs up under me

"I do not know exactly" he said his eyes slightly glazed as if while he was sitting here his mind was in a whole other time "it reminds me of the smell of bread and a warm, safe feeling but I do not know exactly what the cause is" his eyes focused on me as he continued with a soft smile "living as long as I have it is sometimes difficult to remember the events of your human life. It becomes blurred in the years of blood and darkness. However I do believe it has something to do with my mother" His smile was warm like that of a child hearing their favorite fairy tale

"Why is that?" I asked fascinated

"Because I the few memories I do retain of my mother that feeling of safety and warmth is always there. I believe I loved my mother very much. When I picture her face it reminds me of a kindness that I never saw through the years of darkness" he stopped and smiled brightly at me "until I met you" I smiled back shyly and looked to the ground

"She sounds amazing" I said softly, similar to Godric I had no clear memories of my childhood, and I struggled to recall the faces of my parents

"I believe she was" We sat in contented silence as we both tried to imagine this amazing women he had described "anyway back to the present, the night is young and you must be hungry" He offered me his hand which I took "change into something nice, we are going out" He grinned at me and disappeared out the door, closing it behind him. I dressed into one of the few nice dresses I owned that hadn't been blood torn, it was midnight blue and feel just above my knee, it was flowing and had a halter neck with sequence around the bust. I paired it with some black heels and swept my drying hair to the side with a cute butterfly shaped clip.

I had placed all my cloths in the cupboards and had smiled at the fact that Godric hadn't thrown out any of my old cloths; it would seem other then dusting that this room had remained exactly how I had left it.

When I headed downstairs Godric was waiting in the foyer. He was wearing brown pants with suspenders, a clean white shirt and a brown suit vest without a jacket. It was somehow both formal and casual. He kind of reminded me of a 1950's gangster.

"You look great" I said as I descended the stairs

"As do you. Shall we?" he leaded me through a door to our left into the garage and towards one of his several cars. What most don't know about Godric is that he is a vehicle enthusiast, in a storage unit he has one of the first cars ever invented. And in different garages around the world he has thousands of rare cars. He had shown me pictures and promised once to take me to see his favorites.

Tonight we were taking the ford mustang, it was a true speed car, which made me a little nervous but I trusted Godric not to kill us. Godric held my door open as I slid in and we headed into down town Dallas.

The restaurant Godric drove us too was a supe restaurant I could tell from the various brain signatures inside. As soon as we walked in everyone turned to look at us. The supes nodded to Godric who simply nodded back.

"Sherriff" the manager greeted, coming out from the staff only area "table for two?" he asked, a fangy smile on display

"Yes thank you Mario" Godric said with pleasantly with veiled authority. The manager led us to a secluded table in the back. Which was good, I hated being gawked at by heaps of people especially supes. Mario excused himself not long after we sat down and sent a waiter hurrying in our direction.

"I guess if you want really good service you should go to dinner with the sheriff" I joked earning me a chuckle from Godric

"Yes they do aim to please. Besides it is rare for me to dine out" he explained but paused when the waiter stopped at our table, he was a good looking were, I couldn't tell what I knew he wasn't a werewolf since he was working here serving vamps and he was a very clearly a fang banger from the way his thoughts rang out about Godric. I was thoroughly disgusted.

"What can I get for you?" he asked polity, eyeing Godric lustfully

"Can I get the chicken ptarmigan" I ordered, I was going to order the garlic prawns but considering who I was dining with I thought better

"AB negative" Godric ordered smiling at the boy, Godric was different to most vamps, and he was polite for a vamp. I suppose you can be if you two thousand years old. You don't really have to worry about other vamps accusing you of weakness.

"Of course" the waiter grinned at Godric before scurrying off

"As I was saying, I don't dine out often, I am; how you humans say a hermit" He tested the phrase and I fought back a chuckle "I do the things I am required to do as Sherriff but I prefer to avoid other of my kind"

"Why is that?" I asked sipping my water

"The fight for petty things and as I get older I find I am loosing tolerance for the violence of my race" Godric explained and I nodded, I could understand that.

"Don't you crave socialization?" I asked

"I do occasionally but in short bursts and for that I have Isabel and other that I am close too" I nodded in understanding as our meals were delivered. Godric's blood was placed in front of him in a chalice like glass. My chicken ptarmigan looked amazing and I instantly dug in. It was practically melting in my mouth.

As dinner continued Godric and I spoke of small things that have happened since we last saw each other, laughing about the antics of those around us. While we spoke I ate my food and Godric sipped his blood. Once we were finished I decided to skip desert and we headed back to Godric's house. Godric's house was isolated which worked out well for him. Privacy was something Godric held very dear.

As we pulled into his drive way, I felt something strange.

I grabbed Godric's hand and he slowed down, stopping in the drive way.

"There is something out there" I whispered and peered out into the darkness, I opened my mind and scanned "but I can't quite…" I slowly undid my seat belt and opened the car door; As soon as I stepped out I was grabbed and slammed into the car. Instinctively I already had my silver knife pointed at my assailant's chest.

Godric sped around the car to help but stopped when he realized who it was. Pam's eyes glared at me angry and determined. She kept her hand on my throat and I didn't move m knife.

"Did you think Eric was the only one who cares about you!" she growled gripping me tighter, I realized quickly that her anger was based on her worry for m safety. I lowered my knife and didn't resist her grip which had thankfully loosened

"Pam…" I started but she cut me off

"You just take off, Eric won't talk about what has happened he's been moody and difficult and he is attacking everything that glances in his direction. Which does not work out well when he's sitting in the bar" She growled "and on top of all that I couldn't even complain about him to you because you too off" she snarled, I did feel guilty that I never thought of how this would affect pam.

"I'm sorry pam" I said looking into her eyes trying to convey my apology, we were silent until she finally pulled away, still glaring at me "I just needed to time to think" I explained

"Well are you done thinking?" she asked, I knew there was only one answer she would accept but I was going to disappoint her

"I will be soon. And when I some back I will fix everything" I promised, begging her with my eyes, I just needed more time

"How will you fix it?" she asked her arms folded, tapping her foot

"I am going to talk to Eric, a real talk and get all this sorted out" now that I have said it I hoped that I could keep my word "just a little more time Pam" I begged and watched as her resolution broke

"Luckily for you time is one thing we have plenty of" she sighed "but I will have to tell Eric where you are" I nodded and looked to Godric

"If he calls I will handle it" Godric promised and I smiled at him "Pam do you need a place to stay the day?" Godric asked

"Thank you but no I need to get back, Eric will flip if he knows we have both taken off" Pam said, while she wasn't attacking anymore her tone made it clear she was not happy with me but I would make it up to her when I got back. A few seconds later Pam disappeared into the darkness, leaving me standing there staring into the darkness.

"Are you okay Sookie?" Godric asked, placing his hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him

"Yeah but I think I need to think a little faster" I said as we walked back into the house.

I couldn't sleep until well past dawn that day, I had taken on vamp hours and I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. As I laid there in my bed, I thought about Eric. He would be angry when I get back but we just needed to talk, to get this all out in the open… maybe. But what if he didn't want that? What if Eric liked these games?

I screamed into my pillow as my frustration got the best of me. I laid on my side and slowly let go of the bond, it had been torture keeping it locked down. I figured now would be a safe time since Eric was asleep. Almost as soon as I felt his buzz, both of us seemed to relax. That day I fell asleep to the soft feeling of having Eric's buzz in my conscious and it felt… comfortable.


	60. Chapter 60

I spent the next week at Godric's, I spent my days training and reading in the library, while I spent my nights watching movies or playing games and talking with Godric. Every night I fell to sleep with the safe feeling that I got from Eric's buzz. He didn't try to track me down but he had called Godric to see if I was okay. I wasn't there for the conversation but Godric filled me in briefly. Too briefly and I knew that he was hiding something from me but it wasn't my place to ask.

I awoke that morning to the sound of my phone ringing. I answered it with a croaky voice, it was midday and I hadn't been asleep that long.

"Hello" I said trying to shake the grogginess out of my head

"Sookie! Please I need your help. I haven't got long" it was Jason. I almost hit myself, with everything that has happened; I forgot about his disappearance, how could I? I was so used to taking care of only me.

"Jason! Where are you?" I asked I was wide awake now

"I don't know, they took me, they were animals, like big cats, I know it's hard to believe but they were like us one minute and then they were like big cats" Jason's voice was panic and I started to shake trying to think of something

"Jason can you see anything, where you might be?" I asked, I needed something

"No I have been locked in this shed, he dropped his phone but I remember one of them saying that we were in hotshot. It's off the third exit on the road to Bon Temps" Jason was whispering quickly 'sook please come and get me, I'm scared, and I don't know what's going. I don't want to die" he was crying into the phone. Suddenly rustling sounds came from the other side of the phone

"Who is this?" a gruff voice came through the receiver

"I am coming for you and I will kill you" I promised and hung up. I grabbed my duffle bag and filled it. I changed into jeans and a shirt and ran to my truck. I had left Godric a note telling him I was heading home and leaving my number. I won't tell him what I'm doing, not now. I raced back to bon temps at speeds that would scare Eric. I had become so used to not having Jason that I had forgot about the danger he was in. I felt stupid and when I get him back I will make it up to him. And I will get him back alive for the entire town of hot shot will burn. I felt anger balling in my stomach and I knew that if I didn't get Jason back I would go through with my threat. He's my brother, he's my family.

I got back to Bon Temps much quicker than I had left. I didn't both heading home and drove straight towards Hot Shot. I had been sneaky and stealthy the last time I searched for him but not this time. The person knew I was coming and I would not risk him killing Jason.

I drove straight into hot shot and pulled to the side. I reached into my back cabin and grabbed my shot gun, my silver knife and my bullets. I stepped from the truck, slamming the door. It was clear this place didn't get many visitors from the way people stared at me thought their windows, they probably got even less that were armed.

I aimed the gun into the air and let out a loud shot. The windows filled with people staring yet trying to stay hidden from view, unsuccessfully.

Closer to the end of the street a man stepped out holding his hands up to show he was unarmed. He slowly walked until he was a few feet from me.

"Give me back my brother and I won't repaint your town with your blood" I warned, cocking my gun and glaring at him. I was not going to waste time with niceties. Another man made his way out into the street from the same house. He wasn't holding his hands up or trying to be calm, he was emitting aggression in waves.

"Do you have any idea who we are?" he sneered, he was still coming towards me until I aimed the gun directly at his chest and more the calmer man blocked him from coming closer with his arm.

"Yes I do, Panther. What you should consider is that you have no idea who I am and if you don't return my brother to me right now I will tear this town apart until I find him, killing everything in my path" on the outside I was as still as a rock but on the inside I was a ball of nerves and mixed emotions. I hoped they would just hand over Jason and I could leave. There were children in this town and I didn't want to have to kill someone in front of them. But I didn't mean I wouldn't if they don't return Jason.

"You stand no chance, you think that one gun…" suddenly he was pushed back by the calmer panther who was staring at me

"We do not have you brother" He stated his hands still clearly visible

"Are you the pack leader?" I asked keeping my gun aimed at the guy standing a few feet behind him

"Yes I am Calvin Harris" he introduced

"Well Calvin, if you are being truthful then one of your panthers have gone behind your back. And I don't care if you didn't know; you are the leader so it's your responsibility. I am giving you a very clear warning if I do not get my brother back I will kill every last one of your pack" I stared into his eyes as I said this so he understood how serious I was.

"Okay" he took a deep breath, he was clearly fighting a change at the intensity of this situation "what can I do to help you?" he was very calm considering I was threatening his pack

"Give him back to me, and if I don't have him back in ten minutes I will start my slaughter with you" I turned the gun back to him, pointing it at his chest; he took a step back as he looked down the barrel.

"Daddy, what's going on?" A girl exited one of the houses. I kept my eyes trained on Calvin

"Stay in the house baby" he said "this lady here is just looking for her brother and we are going to help her" he said still meeting my stare

"Why would we know where he is?" she asked and I finally turned my eyes to her and soon after my gun. She was the girl Jason was running around with, I recognized her from Merlottes.

"Whoa!" Calvin yelled "your gripe is with me, I am the pack leader" He said stepping forward

"Yes but she knows Jason, she was with him" I said as calmly as possible

"Jason" her eyes went wide "Your Jason's sister" she stated and I nodded

"Hand him over" I demanded

"we don't have him, he disappeared" She said, I glared at her before turning my gun back to Calvin who had inched closer but stepped back when I stared at him

"How many sheds do you have in your community?" I asked trying a different method as flat out threatening wasn't working. I have a feeling that if Calvin knew where he was, he would have given him back when I threatened his daughter.

"Why?" he asked, he seemed more relaxed now that the gun was pointed at him instead of his daughter

"Jason said he was in a shed" I answered

"Almost every house in the community has one" He answered

"Fine bring every male out of the houses" I demanded, it was a male voice I had heard on the phone. He seemed too hesitated and I lowered the gun to point at the ground "I will not shoot them, I just want my brother back" I tried to make him understand through my eyes and I think it worked.

"You heard her! Every male out!" he yelled and slowly men began leaving the houses, hands in the sky. I kept my gun down but watched carefully for any metal.

"Is that everyone?" I asked and looked at the men

"It is" Calvin confirmed after glancing around

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, watching the crowd as I pressed redial. Almost immediately I head the phone ringing. Suddenly the aggressive panther started running back through the crowd. I lifted my gun but I couldn't shoot because of the crowd. I grabbed my knife, aimed and holding the point threw it into the crowd for it to dart straight into the back of my targets knee. The crowd moved away from him as he lay on the ground cradling his knee. I kicked into his chest and gripped the knife, twisting slightly. He screamed and I was pulled away.

I spun on my captor and put the knife to his throat. Calvin let go immediately showing his hands in a sign of peace.

"We are were's we have our own ways of handling it" Calvin said glaring down at the man screaming on the ground

"You may but I still haven't got my brother" I stated, I was becoming increasingly impatient

Suddenly Calvin's daughter ran to the man on the ground, attacking him viciously. Calvin pulled her off, well I certainly wasn't going to. She fought against Calvin's grip trying desperately to continue to attack. Calvin handed his daughter off to one of the other men and she seemed to calm before he pulled the Jason's captor to his feet.

"where is he Felton?" he asked but the man stared at the ground "fine we will find him ourselves" Calvin started walking, pushing Felton in front of him, forcing him to walk on his injured knee. The crowd followed as we walked down the single streeted community. I watched warily as Calvin and Felton walked in front of me. We approached a shed and Calvin grabbed the lock, ripped it open.

I stepped forward peering inside.

"Sook" a weary Jason called and I ran in, sliding to my knees in front of him.

"Jason" I whispered as I hugged him

"Is that really you Sook?" he asked and I nodded against his shoulder.

"I'm going to take you home" I whispered and pulled away to cut the ropes

Suddenly Calvin's daughter came running in and hugged Jason. I grabbed her and shoved her back into the ground away from Jason and placed my body between the two of them.

"Don't you think you have done enough" I practically snarled and pulled Jason to his feet, putting his arm over my shoulder and taking his wait. Jason wined in pain as we moved but I needed to get him out of here and to my truck. I finally got him to my car and helped him into the passenger seat.

I closed the door and walked towards Calvin.

"He bit him" I said simply and Calvin nodded looking ashamed for his pack "I am not too big to admit that I am sorry for how I did this but I cannot regret it as I have Jason back" another nod "but I need to know, are you going to take on your responsibilities as pack leader and take in Jason? You can hate me for what I've done but that was not Jason's doing, none of this is his fault" I didn't want Jason to pay for my actions. I could help him but if he turns I will be of no use, I don't know how to be a were. He will need them and he will need their guidance.

"I do not hate you" Calvin stated "I would of done the same thing had someone taken my daughter, I respect what you did, it took guts to do what you did and I will take responsibility. I am the pack leader and I owe you for the pain my pack has caused" he said, looking at me apologetically

"Just look after Jason when he turns and we will be square" I said turning to my truck and climbing in. I wanted to get Jason out of there as soon as possible and get him some help. It looks like I'm not the only one in the family that will have a hard life. Jason doesn't have an easy road ahead of him but I will help where I can, in any way I can, it's the least I can do; he's my brother.


	61. Chapter 61

When we got back to the house, I helped Jason out of the car and into the house. I sat him down on the lounge and wrapped him up in one of the old quilts on the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said as I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed my phone and hit a familiar number. As it rang I filled a glass of water of Jason.

"Dr Ludwig's office for the damaged, drained and dismembered" A light voice rang through the phone, I shook my head at her greeting before asking for Dr Ludwig

"Mrs. Stackhouse, injured again?" Dr Ludwig asked

"No, not me. It's my brother" I explained "he has been tortured by were panthers and I fear for his safety"

"Why not take him to a regular hospital?" she asked

"He has been bitten and I think he's going to turn" I said, voicing my deepest fear. I didn't want Jason to get mixed up in the supernatural world like I am

"If he has not turned yet, he is not my concern" Dr Ludwig said, reminding me why she's the bitch of the supe medical profession

"He is my concern, and I will do anything to see that he is okay" I paused I needed to convince her to do this, for Jason so I said the 5 most dangerous words in the supernatural world "I will owe you one" I closed my eyes and knew I would regret it.

It was quiet on the other end "I will come collect him soon" I could hear the vicious smile in her voice and I grimaced at the thought of what she may make me do for her in return. I hung up the phone and took the glass of water in to Jason. He nodded his thanks and sipped from the glass delicately. Now the hard part; to tell Jason what's going to happen

"Jase, you know how in this world there are things that are hard to understand" he nodded "Have you ever thought that with the existence of vampires, that there might be more things out there?" I asked trying to ease into it.

"If you had asked a few weeks ago I would have said no but after those people…" his voice was croaky and he sipped from the glass "I think there is a lot we don't know"

"Well there is Jase, there are things like the people who attacked you and there are creatures like me, that look more like us but there is something different" I said watching his face carefully

"Don't compare yourself with them" he demanded moving slightly with a wince "they are disgusting" he all but growled

"That's what I want you to understand" I took his hand as reassurance "that not all creatures that are in this world are like them. And in the next few months you're going to learn things that are different and that may make you think of the people who took you. But it is important you understand that these creatures are just like us. There are good ones like you and like Eric or me; that just want to live their lives and there are bad ones like the man who hurt you" It felt kind of like I was talking to a child but in the supe world Jason is a child, innocent and naive.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, I didn't know how to tell him so I sat there silent for a second trying to find a comparison

"You know what werewolves are right? Like in movies and stuff" he nodded looking very confused "well the creatures that took you are like werewolves, but their cats. They change into panthers instead of werewolves. Understand?" I asked I never realized how hard this was to explain, I guess because I grew up around it I was just used to it.

"I think so, so they are evil like werewolves" he said and I shook my head

"No not all, they make the choice to be bad people just like we do and many choose to be good. Unlike vampires they don't have to kill or feed. They're main problem is the full moon when they turn a little wild but they keep enough control to avoid hurting people" he nodded taking in the information… I hoped "Do you remember what happens when werewolves bite someone?"

"Yeah they become a werewolf too" He stated

"You remember how that panther bit you?" I was letting him come to his own conclusion and I knew instantly when he did. His eyes went wide and he turned to look at me like a deer in head lights.

"I'm going to become one of them?" he asked panic filling his voice

"Yes but there is nothing to freak out about" I said trying to calm him, from his mind I could hear hysteria building

"I'm going to become one of those monsters, those freaks!" He yelled pulling the blanket away and looking at the bite marks

"Jase please calm down. You don't have to be like the were who took you. You can be good and live the life you have now. The only difference is that every full moon you change into a panther and run through the woods" I said uncertainly, I'm not a were so I didn't know what they did on the full moon.

He seemed to calm some but was running his fingers over the bite marks thoughtfully. I wanted to calm him down but as I went to I felt a void heading towards the house.

"I'll be back" I said quickly and moved quickly to the door, opening it to see a blonde pain in the ass standing on my porch staring at me coldly. I sighed as I opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind me. He just had the worst timing of any vampire I had ever known.

"Eric, hey" I said lamely but he didn't speak he just looked at me. I could feel the anger in the bond and I knew I had to get him out of here in case he exploded "okay, I'm sorry I took off and I will talk to you but I need to do it another time" I begged in a hurried voice

"Really? Because last time I left with the intention of returning to talk, you disappeared for a week" Eric hissed, his chest vibrated with a growl

"Yes I know that was wrong but right now I'm a little busy. I have Jason in there, he is scared and confused and was attacked and locked up by a were panther who tortured him and bit him. So I can't do this right now!" I yelling in a whisper and breathing hard as I finished. Eric stared at me for a second

"Is he going to change?" he asked and I slumped back against the door, defeated, I didn't want this for Jason.

"I hope not but my gut tells me he will" I answered, you couldn't know for sure until the full moon. I stood up straight as I felt three minds pop into my house "I've called Dr Ludwig, Jason is going to go with her, just stay out here and when he is gone I will let you in and we can talk. Okay?" I asked begging him to just let me deal with one problem at a time. He took a minute before nodding and leaning back against the railing. I breathed a thank you and walked back inside.

Dr Ludwig stood there staring coldly at a very startled Jason. I moved over to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Jason this is Dr Ludwig one of the good different people I was talking about" I said smiling at him "she's a doctor and she is going to take care of you" I turned to Dr Ludwig to make it clear that last bit was not a request.

"Shut up and let me get on with my job" Dr Ludwig snapped, pushing me out of the way to examine Jason

"She's a good guy?" he asked staring at the tiny lady

"She's good but lacks bedside manner" I sighed staying out of her way but still in Jason's sights so he didn't freak out or anything

"He will need to come with us" she said simply stepping away

"I had assumed that" I replied looking down at her

"What does she mean sook?" Jason asked eyes wide

"She can help you jase, and she's the only one that can but to do that she has to take you to a special hospital for people in your condition" I explained delicately "somewhere I can't go" I added

"Why can't you come?" he asked sitting up only to have Ludwig push him back down

"Because I'm not one of her kind or injured. It's a very special hospital Jase but I will only be a phone call away. I promise" I took his hand and squeezed it lightly "there's no other option Jase, without her you might not make it" I said softly and he nodded, swallowing thickly before laying back.

I watched sadly as the two goblins with Ludwig lifted Jason onto a gurney, he cried out in pain and I felt myself wince. Hearing your own flesh and blood cry in pain is a hard thing to take. Jason gave me one last worried look which I returned with a reassuring smile before he disappeared to the sound of gentle pop.

"good luck Jase" I whispered into the empty room.


	62. Chapter 62

I stood there for a minute just staring at where Jason laid. It wasn't fair that I had only just got him back and I could lose him for good.

I could have stood there all night just praying to a god I don't believe in that Jason would be okay but unfortunately I had a guest to attend to. I took a deep breath and made my way towards the front door.

Eric was standing exactly where I had left him but walked in when I opened the door. Eric had a strange way of owning a room, the second he walked in, his presence vibrated power and authority. He walked past me and stood in the foyer, looking at me with a guarded expression. I knew this was something I had to do but I didn't want to, I was exhausted and I just wanted to go to bed and not sleep out of worry for Jason.

"You are worried about your brother" Eric stated after several minutes of silence

"More then I like to admit" I said softly, I didn't want to seem weak but in the past few months my brother has come to mean a lot to me "So you wanted to talk" I said changing to subject to an equally uncomfortable one

"I want to know what happened while I was here. I know we had sex, lots of sex I estimate" I nodded with a blush "but I want to know everything, down to every detail of the time I was here" His body was rigid and his eyes were cold

"No warm up huh? Straight to the punches" I mumbled walking into the living room and dropping into a floral chair

"Fine" Eric said walking in and taking a seat on the lounge "why did you run?" still not a great question but it was easier to answer

"I didn't run" I defended and up went that infuriating eyebrow "okay, put your eyebrow down, I admit it I ran" I shrugged pulling my legs up under me "I just needed some time to think" I answered, I was staring at my hands, this was so much more awkward then I had anticipated, I was never good at sharing my feelings. I had become so accustom to lying and deceiving that when it came to telling the truth I was unsure of myself. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was the truth and what was a lie.

"Think about what?" he asked, his voice was guarded and he had a strong lock down on the bond

"About everything that had happened, about me, about who I am and about how I feel…" I paused not being able to say it "about things" I added quietly

Eric was about to speak when my phone rang from my pocket, I stood to answer it, but as soon as I pulled it from my pocket; Eric snatched it from my hand.

"She's busy" was all he said before hanging up on the person on the other end

"That was rude" I scolded looking at him challengingly

"So?" despite his hold on the bond I could feel the anger burning through, he had held a lot of anger in over the past week and I knew any minute he was about to explode. Suddenly his phone rang; he ignored it for a moment before growling and answering it.

"Whoever this is, I am…" he stopped dead; he swallowed thickly before holding the phone out to me. I took it and even before I spoke I knew who it was.

"Hey Godric" I greeted, trying not to laugh at Eric's angry pout, like a child

"Sookie, you left without saying goodbye, I am calling to see if you are okay?" His comforting voice rang through the receiver and I smiled

"I'm fine, just had a little problem with Jason but it was nothing I can't handle" I was careful not to tell him what actually happened

"You are with Eric?" he asked

"I am, we are talking" I knew he would want to hear that

"Good, then I will go, I was just checking in as you humans say" before I could answer he hung up, damn I hated vampire phone manners. I handed Eric back his phone with an awkward smile. We stood there for a second before Eric spoke, I certainly wasn't going to fuel this conversation but what he said both shocked and worried me.

"You don't trust me" those four little words spilling from his lips worried me, mainly because I knew they weren't true

"I do trust you Eric" I said honestly meeting his eyes

"No you don't, you don't trust me with the knowledge of what happened while I was cursed, and you're scared of what I will do with it. I can feel it" His voice was low and his eyes refused to meet mine, I stepped forward placing my hand on his cheek forcing him to look me in the eyes

"That is not it Eric, I just..." now it was my turn to pull away, needing some distance "I just don't want to lose a life where I am finally happy" I had never said it out loud, it was my biggest fear that I could be happy and that I will lose it.

"How would you lose your life?" he asked his eyes swirling in confusion

"I am happy Eric" I stared into his eyes trying to force an understanding "I have never been happy before. For the first time I am able to have an almost human life, I have friends and family that keep me human, while I am also able to hold on the supernatural world where I feel I belong. I am able to do that because of you" his brow furrowed as I spoke "You, pam and the supes around here allow me to still have the connections I need to my old life but it also allows me to have me part of humanity. Something that I want more than anything. And I'm scared Eric, I can admit it, I'm scared that if you find out what happened, if I tell you every detail you will have finally gotten what you want and I will lose everything. I'm scared that I have formed this weird relationship with you, that I like and I'm scared that you will just walk away" He stared at me the bond filled with understanding and not a small dose of anger "you have said it yourself, it's in your nature" As soon as those words left my mouth he exploded. He kicked the coffee table sending it flying into the far wall

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" he roared his fangs down as his eyes burned with fury "you can't seriously be that naïve. In the time I have known you I have taken bullets for you, I have laid my life on the line to protect you and you still don't get it!" his voice was thunderous, the bond had slid open and his anger fueled my own

"Can you blame me!" I screamed back "Since the day we met I have seen you use and abuse women, you have never shown any consideration for them. To you they are just a fuck and feed" I practically snarled.

"I never meant that about you. You asked me about other women. I never said I would treat you that way; your different I could never treat you the same. While you are infuriating and irritating you are also kind, and strong and the only woman on earth with the nerve to challenge me as you do, even the Queen doesn't test my limits as you do and all I can do is want you in every way. I want to fuck you, I want to make you laugh and smile and be the only one you want. I want everything from you but you are too stubborn to see it" His words hit home and before my brain could catch up, I threw myself at him. Kissing him for all I was worth. I wanted him to see the effect his words had and understand how much I wanted him.

Eric responded instantly wrapping his strong arms around me and claiming my mouth. His tongue demanded entry which I granted enthusiastically. I gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him as close to me as possible. Every rational thought left my body and all I could think was; I wanted him.

Eric sped us against the wall pinning me against it with his imposing frame. His hands were everywhere, running over my body. His cold body felt incredible against mine and I wanted more. I tugged at his shirt pulling it over his head. His cold skin met my boiling one, I burned for him. I gripped his shoulders as he lifted me from the floor. I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground onto him through his jeans. I felt him growl against my lips as he moved from my lips down my throat, he left a trail of kisses along my jaw and nipped at the sensitive skin of my neck.

His body was forceful and demanding, he was taking what he wanted and it turned me on more than I thought possible. His hand grabbed my shirt and ripped in from my body. His lips trailed down my chest, nipping at my skin with his fangs.

Swiftly we were in my bedroom, he laid me on the bed and pulled back to look down at me. His fangs glowed in the moon light streaming in my bedroom window; his eyes were two pits of black, staring into my soul. His skin was pale but perfectly matched the beautiful glow of the moon light. He was stunning. And yet he stared down at me as if I was the amazing one.

I leaned forward and claimed his lips again, taking his bottom lip in to my mouth and sucking on it gently, I felt him moan against my lips and his other hand travelled over my back and undid the clip of my bra, he pulled it from me and moved from my lips, he kissed down my neck, his fangs grazing my skin causing me to moan breathlessly. His tongue slithered over my skin before latching onto my nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. I moaned and ran my hands up and down his back, scratching lightly with my nails. Eric moved to my other nipple while he pulled and pinched the first between his fingers. The small noises he was making were sending shivers through my body right down to my core. I lifted my lower body closer to him, wanting more contact but he gripped my hips pushing them back down. I made a displeased huff and felt Eric chuckle softly against my breast.

Eric continued down my chest, over my stomach until he reached my jeans. Eric moved past my jeans and stood at the end of the bed. His jeans and briefs disappeared within seconds as he stood in front of me. I had seen him like this before but he no longer held that innocence that I found off putting. No this time he stood in front of be one hundred percent man. I stared at him, like I was stuck in time. His fangs glistened and his eyes held a wanting that made my whole body jump with anticipation. He moved back onto the bed and within seconds my jeans and panties were gone too. He snuck up my legs never dropping eye contact, he looked like a hunter that had his pray in his sights. He gripped my thighs and stopped when he came to me core. He stared at me and licked his lips before descending onto me. His tongue ran over me, sending little shocks thought my body, the kind that make your hair stand on end at the pure pleasure of it. His fangs would graze against me occasionally causing my hips to jolt closer to him. He gipped my hips holding them down as he took his time, enjoying each flick of his tongue.

His eyes caught mine as he slipped two fingers inside of me. A long moan escaped my lips and my head fell back onto the pillow.

"Look at me lover" he whispered and my eyes instantly returned to his as I watched him kiss and lick every available piece of skin. I felt something building, something amazing. My hands dug into the sheets as a golden wave sensation splashed over my body, sending me spinning into a whirlpool of ecstasy. As I came I felt Eric's fangs piece the skin of my inner thigh which only made the feeling inside me more intense and I cried out Eric's name as I felt my whole body release.

As I recovered Eric moved up my body stopping to kiss strategic areas before meeting my lips once more. Despite being tired from my first climax, my whole body responded eagerly. Eric's lips were amazing, they were addictive and made me want more, as did other parts of his body.

As we kissed I felt Eric place himself at my entrance, he pulled back and stared into my eyes as he pushed into me. My entire body tightened around him and I gripped his back as if I was going to float away. Eric stayed staring into my eyes as he pulled out and pushed back in with more force. I breathed out Eric's name as he continued to pound into me. My body was reacting and I gripped his hips with my knees as my hands clawed at his back hard enough to draw blood. Eric seized my lips and kissed me with more passion then I thought possible. His hips got faster and faster as I felt the sensation building again. I cried out Eric's name again and again as if it were my own personal mantra.

I screamed out Eric's name as I climaxed, however unlike all the other times the sensation kept coming, hitting me again and again with the same intensity. My muscles tightened around Eric pulling his climax and he came roaring my name seconds before plunging his fangs into my jugular.

We stayed like that as Eric pulled from my neck before slowly licking the wound. I was seeing stars and my whole body was floating. After a while in became difficult to breath with Eric's weight, he must of felt it because he rolled off of me and pulled me to lay over his chest. I lay on his chest with my hot cheek against his almost warm chest. He truly was amazing and as my conscious slipped into sleep I couldn't help but notice that the off feeling I had had with my Eric was gone, this just felt… right.


	63. Chapter 63

I awoke a few hours later, the moon light was still streaming in the window but it was clearly very early in the morning. I lifted my weary head to see Eric sitting at the end of my bed, his back was facing to me and he was completely silent.

I stretched and felt a pleasant aching in my muscles that was a good sign of having had a very good night.

"I needed that" I smirked staring up at the ceiling

"It will not happen again Sookie" Eric said standing from the bed, I sat up looking at him thoroughly confused

"What do you mean?" I asked, I felt shame and realized that maybe now that he had got what he wanted as himself he was done with me. I felt so stupid for giving in to him. That was until I saw his face, the only description I would have for it was; hurt.

"I am done Sookie, you have done it, and you have managed to make a vampire tired" His face was sad and I wanted so badly to hug him but I knew right now I couldn't, he had to finish what he had to say. "I want you Sookie, I need you; more then I need blood or darkness but I can't keep playing this game. If you want me you have to make the decision to let me into your life, completely. I can't keep chasing you, I may for all intense be dead inside but every time I put myself on the line and try to show you how I feel just to have you reject me; I feel hurt. Something I haven't felt… as long as I can remember. We could have so much Sookie, we could have an amazing life together but you need to accept that you want it just as much as I do. Until you do that, I won't be here. If you are in danger I will protect you but other than that I will stay away. You need to accept that what we have is real. I'll wait for you Sookie" Suddenly he was in front of me, his soft lips on my forehead, my eyes closed involuntarily "you're worth the wait" in the next second he was over by the door his back to me "I left something for you in the living room" then he was gone, I heard the front door close and sat there completely stunned.

I got out of bed and slipped into a large shirt, I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what to think. Eric Northman had poured his heart out to me and through the bond I could feel the truth behind every word. I walked out into the living room, my eyes turned to the door where Eric had left, maybe for good. I had to decide what I wanted and I had to do it soon. I know he said he would wait but can I really expect him too?

I looked to the TV and found he had paused it on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I recognized it as the musical.

I walked over and pressed play, spike was on the screen looking at Buffy and he started to sing:

"_I died, so many years ago,_

_And you can't make me feel, like it isn't so,_

_Why you come and be with me, I think I finally know,_

_Mmhhmmm_

_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel,_

_And you can't tell the ones you love; you know they couldn't deal,_

_Whisper in the dead man's ear, it doesn't make it real._

_That's great but I don't want to play,_

_Coz being with you touches me more than I can say,_

_And since I'm only dead to you, I'm saying stay away,_

_And let me rest in peace,_

_Let me rest in peace, _

_Let me get some sleep,_

_Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep_

_I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release,_

_So let me rest in peace._

_You know, you got a willing slave,_

_And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave,_

_But till you do I'm telling you, stop visiting my grave._

_And let me rest in peace._

_I know I should go,_

_But I follow you like a man possessed,_

_There's a trader here, beneath my breast,_

_And it hurts me more then you've ever guessed._

_If my heart could beat it would break my chest,_

_But I can see you're unimpressed,_

_So leave me be…_

_And let me rest in peace,_

_Let me get some sleep,_

_Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep,_

_I can lay my body down but I can't fine my sweet release,_

_Let me rest in peace_

_Why won't you let me rest… in... Peace._

I listened to the scene over and over, analyzing every last word. And I pretty quickly got the gist that I had to either be with him or let him rest in peace. And when I think of my life and how I have felt the last few months, I knew instantly exactly what I would do.


	64. Chapter 64

The next night was a chilling night but I was feeling girly so I dressed in a floral sun dress with thigh high tan boots, a light grey sweater and topped off the outfit with my hair down in tresses around my face. I definitely didn't mix with the other patrons that swarmed to Fangtasia on a Saturday night.

I got dirty looks for the pathetic people waiting in line as I passed and walked straight up to Pam who was on door duty tonight.

"My favorite little breather" Pam greeted and gave me a tight hug

"My favorite non breather" I replied, earning me a fangy smile

"So what brings you to fantasia this evening?" Pam asked though her mischievous smile told me she already knew

"I'm here to talk with Eric" I answered and she smiled widely

"About time, he has been a moody bitch since you left" Pam huffed rolling her eyes at Eric's antics

"Yeah about that" I started but am cut me off with a smile

"Forgotten" she smiled which I returned "now go inside, Eric will kill me if I allow you to become ill" she said pushing me towards the door with a smack on my butt. Typical Pam.

The crowd at Fangtasia was as disgusting as ever and I had to reinforce my shields to keep their thoughts out. There were people everywhere grinding against each other and I fought the curl of my upper lip. I walked over to the bar where I got a fangy smile from the bartender

"What can I get you? Or is there something I get from you?" his eyes ran over my neck lustfully

"Just pour me a gin and tonic" I said the politeness leaving my voice, he nodded disappointedly and handed me my drink. As I stood at the bar I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I didn't turn but I didn't need to, to know there was a curiosity in those orbs of blue. I took a sip from my drink and tried to calm myself. On the way over I had given myself several scolding's for even thinking of turning back home. I was doing this and no matter how tonight turned out. We would both have our answers.

I finished my drink quickly before finally turning to meet his gaze. Eric sat upon his throne wearing deliciously tight leather pants and a white unbuttoned dress shirt with black leather boots. He looked good, very good. We just stayed there for a few minutes, just watching each other. His eyes were dark but his fangs were peeking through his upper lip. Eric like this was one of those sights that just take your breath away.

After a good few minutes of ogling him, I moved through the crowd towards his dais (which was completely ridiculous). I stopped when I reached the edge and looked up at him. I knew after the other night I would have to take the most steps towards him tonight. Eric wasn't the sort to pour his heart out and not let you pay for it.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly, the humans around would not have heard me but Eric would have and that's all that matters. He looked down at me for a second but I held my ground, not backing down until he nodded and stepped down. Leading us through the crowd, it was a lot easier to walk with Eric since they parted like the red sea for him. Eric led us back to his office and closed the door behind us.

He sat behind his desk looking very official, every part of him was closed down; his face, the bond and any body language.

"Are you in danger?" he asked his eyes cold, I wanted to slap him to his senses, he was not going to make this easy.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about last night" I was so uncomfortable with him staring at me

"I said all I needed to say" He stood and went to walk towards the door but I stepped in front of him

"Don't make this so hard" I snapped, he lifted an eyebrow but leant back against his desk "You told me to make a decision last night and I have made my choice" Despite his closed down expression I saw apprehension flash in his eyes. I stepped forward and placed my hand on his cheek "I want you Eric; I want to be with you. I am willing to put myself out there and take this risk with you" suddenly the bond opened and Eric had me pinned against the wall, his mouth hovering over mine.

"Do you understand what that means Sookie? What it means to be with me?" He asked, his body was moving in the most hypnotizing way

"Do you understand what it means to be with me?" I retorted. My words clearly stunned Eric; he pulled back and looked at me questioningly. That's what I needed, I couldn't get distracted by his body, we needed to talk this out property "You not the only one with conditions Eric" said lifting my own eyebrow, I watched as Eric fought a smirk "We have to talk about this properly?" I said pushing on his chest, he hesitated but stepped back leaning against his desk.

"What do we need to discuss?" he asked, I like this better, he was no longer closed off and there was a playful tone to his voice and a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Look I'm not going to be another one of your 'girls'" Eric went to speak but I covered his mouth "it's my turn now" his tongue darted out and licked my hand but he nodded "I demand a commitment" his eye brows hit his hair line "If I am to be yours, you are to be mine. I understand that in vampire law I would be yours but I am not a vampire so in our relationship you will be belonging to me as well. Which means; no other women" I folded my arms and stared at him for his response, this is the one area where I would not budge.

Eric smiled and reached out taking my hips in his hands and pulling me towards him. The sexy smile on his lips made it hard for me to not melt into his arms but I needed to be strong right now.

"I would expect nothing less" he grinned "you're the only one I want, it has been a very long time since I was able to have sex with someone else and actually enjoy it without picturing that she was you" I tried not to blush but when his nostrils flared I knew I had failed. I already knew this because of the Yvette incident. Eric's brow furrowed when I pulled away.

"Stop trying to distract me" I smiled to show I wasn't that bothered by it but we still had things we needed to discuss "there are some things I need to tell you, about when you were cursed" The smile left both our lips and Eric nodded taking a seat back behind his desk "I assume that Pam has filled you in on some of what has happened" he nodded but didn't elaborate "But there are things that she doesn't know" I stopped, looking at my hands, this was harder than I thought. Eric must have felt my reservation because in the next second he was kneeling in front of me, looking into my eyes. He took my hands.

"Tell me" was all he said but he was pushing comfort down the bond, I took a deep breath before continuing

"After the witch war, I had left you with Pam and headed home. I figured you were safer with here if you came back to yourself" I explained

"How is that possible when I awoke in your house?" Eric asked but I shook my head

"Please just let me finish" I begged and he nodded squeezing my hands gently "When I got home I was not alone. Debbie Pelt had broken into my house and was waiting for me with a shot gun" I paused to take a deep breath. I had not thought about this is so long. I had avoiding thinking about it. It was scaring to think of myself in that way. Eric was tense at my feet as I continued "we fought and I grabbed the gun. I could have just thrown it to the side but… I didn't. I turned it on her and I shot her" I fought the tears behind my eyes and stared at our joined hands "I didn't have to but I did, I should just beat her down or knocked her out but instead I killed her" If Eric hadn't been a vampire I doubt he would have heard me.

"You had no choice, she was a were, she's stronger then you" Eric said trying to reassure me but it wasn't working

"I could have taken her, I knew I could of but I just reacted and now she's dead" I mumbled, I felt so ashamed for what I had done. I knew deep down that it was a choice, I didn't have to kill her but I did.

"shhh" Eric hushed, placing his forehead to mine and wiping the tears I didn't know were there "Continue with what happened" he said , he was staring into my eyes, looking at him was so comfortable, I felt so safe.

"Well, you had followed me home and when I turned you were standing in the door way. You hid the body while I cleaned the kitchen and we never spoke of it again" I said simply remembering vividly the image of her corpse lying on the kitchen floor, blood covering the white tiles.

"Do you know where I hid the body?" he asked but I shook my head, he had never told me and I never asked "that's probably for the best" he finished thoughtfully "What's done is done Sookie, you can't change the past. And that bitch deserved it" Eric spat the last part and I smiled a sad smile

"I now but it doesn't change the fact that I made a choice of life and death when that isn't my job" I had no right to make that decision

"Sookie this is life. We make choices every day that we shouldn't but we still make them. And in our world it is practically expected" When he said 'our world' I knew he meant the supe community. I nodded and he sat back smiling at me. I knew he was right but I didn't stop the guilt rising in me when I thought of what happened that night. "See Sookie telling me this was not scary" he smirked but I still had more to tell him

"there more" I said looking hi in the eyes "I know your angry at me for sleeping with you when you had no memories" the smiled left Eric face and he stood up, I could feel him closing off and I sighed

"Why would I? I got what I wanted, you still slept with me" He shrugged but his nonchalant attitude didn't breach the surface

"Do you forget that the bond is two sided?" I asked, I could feel the anger in the bond. Eric sighed, a very human act for him

"I am not angry with you" he lied and I lifted an eyebrow to which he snarled "I just don't understand why you could have sex with me when I am a shell but not when I am myself" he dropped into his chair behind his desk, his eyes closed and his head in his hands. I stood and moved around the desk, leaning on it beside him

"It wasn't about you, not being you, it was just. With us, both of us, it's so complicated. We are both stubborn and we have other obligations but when you were staying with me. Those barriers weren't there anymore" He lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes confused and angry "when you were in that state you needed me, it was nice. No one has ever needed me and not just to protect you but it was like I was your lifeline. You didn't exist without me and that's what I needed. I was scared to make the move on the real you because of all the consequences, it's complicated but I thought when you were like that. I could have that same connection with you, without all the baggage that comes with dating a vampire sheriff" I didn't know how well I was explaining but I definitely had Eric's attention. I stared at the wall in front of me "I was wrong" I added, I was so sure that it would be the same with the damaged Eric but it wasn't

"What were you wrong about?" Eric asked staring up into my face; it turned my head and looked at him

"About it being the same. I thought that it would feel like being with you, just without the complication but I was wrong. When we were in bed together it felt wrong. I never realized what the feeling was until last night when I was with the real you. It felt right to be with you like that but without your memories it felt different, like I was betraying you or something. It's crazy but I had you in my house and yet I missed you" I looked at him, trying to make him understand, he looked fascinated by my words "When something bad would happen I would look to you, begging for you to know what to do but you just looked back at me like a confused child. I missed your confidence and your humor and the annoying way you always know what to do. I would lay on the couch with you and just pray that any minute you would make a joke. And when we were at the witch war I just wanted you to take control, to make it make sense. Your good at that, at making everything a joke or making any sized problem seem like an inconvenience. I missed the real you and every night I was conflicted. I didn't want to lose the you that needed me but a large part of me wanted to wake up to you making some inappropriate joke. I know you're angry that I was with you when you weren't you but I am too. I wanted the real you but I was too coward to admit it so I settled for something less and it felt wrong. I missed you and I wanted the real you" now it was my turn to pour my heart out. I had never realized all this until last night and now that I realized it. I felt stupid for not seeing it sooner.

Eric stared at me, I had never seen a vampire speechless until this moment but I didn't feel triumphant, I just wanted him to say something, anything but when he actually spoke I wished he hadn't.

"Do you love me?" He asked and it was my turn to be speechless. I could feel my mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out. After a few minutes I finally got my baring's but the answer was not what either of us wanted.

"I honestly don't know" I answered, I wish I knew but I didn't, I looked at him apologetically but he just smiled softly

"That's better than a no" he smiled and leaned towards me, kissing me. The kiss was slow and sensual; it wasn't the kind of kiss we usually shared, it wasn't demanding or leading to something more. It was just a kiss and it was nice.


	65. Chapter 65

I left Eric's office with one goal in mind; alcohol. It felt good to let all that out, if I'm being honest with myself I have known a lot of that for a long time and have just been to coward to say anything.

I made Eric stay in the office, saying he had work to do and can't let me distract him. He was not happy with it but I didn't give him much of choice. He was to do his work or I would be going home alone. I know right? 3 minutes into the relationship and I am already giving him ultimatums.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. After telling Eric my feelings I felt free, like a huge wait had been lifted off my shoulder. As I sipped my drink I thought about the last year that we had known each other. It was strange to think back and remember the fear I held for him and yet from the moment I met him I had felt free enough to be myself, I didn't change who I was, sure I used an alias but the words coming from my mouth were all me. That was a new feeling; I had never done that before.

"So you finally came to your senses I see" Pam voice rang in my ear, I didn't turn to her but smiled at my glass, here comes the 'I told you so'.

"Yep, I finally got the guts to be honest" I replied and Pam let out a girlish shriek. It surprised me so much I had to turn to her, my face awash with confusion. I wasn't the only one it has startled; the fangbanger beside Pam looked as dumbfounded as I have ever seen anyone. Pam let out a menacing growl and the fangbanger seemed to shake to her senses and disappeared into the crowded dance floor.

"So do you feel like a woman?" Pam asked, her mouth smirking in triumph.

"Shut up" I laughed, pushing her shoulder, she just laughed along

"So I take it you will be around more often now to start trouble" Most would be perturbed by that but not Pam she was positively gleeful.

"I guess so" I couldn't deny it; I was a trouble magnet and as if to prove my point at that moment I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and looked up into eyes I has not seen in many years.

"Sookie" He smiled his innocent smile

"Barry" I said, my voice was not working properly, I had not laid eyes on Barry in years, and he was the only other telepath I had met. He was handsome, not Eric handsome but a good looking guy. Last time I saw Barry we had just escaped from a run in with a deadly anti- reveal vampire group in Kansas. We had kissed, quite passionately before we were attacked and we were taken separately by vamps. I was sure he was dead. "I can't believe it's you" I smiled, hugging him tightly. Barry and I had been through a lot. I first found him when we were quite young, 14 maybe. He was not sure of his power and I explained them to him. After that I went back to visit him whenever I could get away from the master and we began our own little adventures to help his family get free of debt to some vampire mobsters.

"Well it's me" He smiled, pulling me tighter, it was comforting to be around someone like me. Although he is not a fae, I have reason to believe he is a descendant of demon but cannot be sure.

"How did you find me?" I asked I couldn't hide the joy on my face; he was a familiar face to see.

"I have my methods" He smiled putting his finger to his head "besides you have been making quite the ruckus in the supe world" he didn't seem to be judging me, just making a statement. I couldn't really deny it anyway.

"Yes well you know me, always like to make an entrance" I laughed

"And an exit from what I hear" he said joining in on my laughter.

"It's just my style. So what are you doing here?" I asked, I couldn't gleam in out of his head given that I had taught him to make shields, they are kind of two way.

"I had heard you were working for the Louisiana sheriff and thought it would be good to see you again" Barry explained, leaning against the bar. He had an odd innocence about him so even though he is my age he seems so out of place in such a 'grown up' establishment "is this a bad time?" he asked and it was only then I realised where I was standing in fangtasia waiting for Eric with Pam hovering over my shoulder.

"Well… kinda" I said looking at him apologetically, I sort of have unplanned plans with Eric. "By the way this is pam" I said gesturing to the void hanging over my shoulder. He nodded to her and she nodded back, I turned and watched the suspicion on her face as she looked between us "Barry is a friend from my old life" I said not really paying attention, I had to figure out how I was going to do this.

"any friend of sookie is a friend of mine" Pam said her fangs on full display, her voice was flirty but anyone with experience with vampires would be able to see the malice behind her eyes, as per being a vampire she was not very trusting.

"I have plans tonight, is there any way I could raincheck it until tomorrow?" I asked but his head almost immediately shook.

"I am just passing through" his face was sad and I hated seeing him so down.

"Well I guess I can postpone my other plans, it should be a problem" I turned from him and gave pam a questioning look.

"Problem" she smirked and gestured for me to pass her towards the office. I took a deep breath and walked towards Eric's office, leaving pam and Barry at the bar.

I knocked softly and a minute later he called for me to enter.

"Lover" Eric grinned "I am almost done" he grinned mischievously and I gave him an awkward smile

"About that" I said softly, stalling my slowly closing the door "I'm sorry Eric but I have to raincheck tonight" I said apologetically

His smile fell to a look of concern "is everything okay?" He asked worried

"Yeah it's just, an old friend that I haven't seen in years is only in town for tonight and has asked to catch up" I explained, the eye brow went up. I was standing across from him and he was behind his desk. I felt like in high school, about to be scolded by the principal so I continued "h isn't like other friends, we have a lot in common and I missed him" I added in hopes of persuading him

"Him?" Eric asked and I sighed

"Yes he is a male, but only a friend" I said and watched as his face decided what do to. Suddenly it took on a mischievous smirk and I instantly knew he was up to no good.

"Well then let's go meet this 'friend', I assume he is out in the bar" Eric walked past me into the bar

'_Shit'_ I thought as I hurried to catch up with him.

We stopped at the bar where pam was eyeing Barry suspiciously as he smiled at her.

"Sherriff Northman, his is Barry, my friend" I emphasized friend but Eric just looked over my head and gave Barry a cold smile

"It's a pleasure" He said with no sincerity. Suddenly something hit me. Eric doesn't own me.

"So Eric I will see you tomorrow night" I said, my stance challenging and my eye brow up, he's not the only one who can do that eye brow manipulating thing.

Eric looked own at me steely but I wouldn't budge just staring up at him.

"Well, have a good night, lover" he said reluctantly, his jaw tight as he leaned down and kissed me. I could tell the kiss was more for Barry's benefit then mine. But I smiled up at him anyway and gestured for Barry to follow me to the door.

I was careful not to look back as I left the club with Barry. Eric's anger and annoyance rang through the bond but I ignored it and smiled at Barry as I climbed into his car.

As I sat down in his leather seats, I felt a prick in my neck. My whole body went limp and my eyes blurred; I looked over at Barry to see him holding a needle.

"I'm so sorry sookie" was all I heard before it went dark.


	66. Chapter 66

'_Son of a bitch' _I thought as I came back to consciousness. My head was throbbing, suddenly something occurred to me, I opened my eyes and looked around, yep I was in a small dark compartment. Suddenly the whole space jumped and I hit the roof. _'Shit' _I'm in a car trunk. I started kicking at the bonnet. I will kill Barry for this.

"Why can't I ever just listen to Eric?" I whispered to myself '_because your stubborn' _said a little voice in my head, oddly it was in Eric's voice. Great he knows me that well.

I wriggled my hands and quickly realised they were tied; I reached up my skirt and into my thigh holster, gripped my knife and awkwardly pulled it out. I quickly cut the ropes and rolled onto my back. I searched around the trunk floor, looking for anything of assistance. Eureka! My purse! I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial.

"Miss me already lover?" Eric's voice rang over the receiver and I sighed in relief.

"Eric I need your help" I said fiddling with the trunk lock.

"What is wrong? You feel fine lover" He replied

"Are you crazy?" I all but yelled, I reached through the bond and realised it was quite fuzzy. What the hell did he give me? I asked myself "look I don't have time for small talk; I'm in the trunk of Barry's car. He gave me something, it must be blocking the bond" I explained, as I spoke I twisted myself to a better angle and began kicking at the trunk lock.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked all business, just what I needed.

"I think so, I have a killer head ache" I answered, the line was quiet for a while "Eric how will you find me if the bond is blocked?" I asked realising the predicament I had got myself into

"I'm thinking" Eric answered, I stayed quiet as panic started to overtake me. I thought back to the last time I had been in the trunk of a car, this was sadly not the first time, or the second for that matter.

"Hold on for a minute Eric" I said and dropped the phone, I braced myself on the sides of the trunk and kicked with all my might into the back of the taillight. It fell to the asphalt and disappeared into darkness. I grabbed the phone and awkwardly turned myself so I could see out. Buildings, familiar buildings…

"Shit" I muttered

"Sookie what's wrong?" Eric asked, he sounded very frustrated

"I know where I am" I answered and just as I did the car pulled to a stop. I quickly pushed the phone into my bra but kept it on, so Eric could hear.

The next minute the boot got wrenched open and I sneering familiar face looked down at me.

"Telepath" he spat

"Andre" I mumbled, I really hate this bitch of a queen.


	67. Chapter 67

"I will kill you for this Andre and this time there will be no mercy" I snarled as he pulled me through the halls of the palace, gripping my arm tightly while my arms were once again bound behind my back, this time with handcuffs. Andre ignored me while we walked, we had a few vampires 'escorting' us and Barry was walking quickly behind trying to keep up. I would pay him back for this as well.

We entered the doors to the hideous throne room and in the centre the Queen sat entertaining a group of vampires. The vamps were dressed officially and looked quite regal. This was definitely not good.

"Sookie my dear!" the Queen greeted almost sounded kind but I was not fooled. I glared back at her my anger barely contained. "There is no need for those restraints, you human!" she pointed at Barry "Remove those!" she ordered a friendly yet menacing smile on her face. She had something up here sleeve and my guess was that it would be very bad for me.

As Barry undid the cuff, I gripped his wrist and spun him in front of me into his knee, holding his arm at a painful angle with the intent of breakage.

"You traitor!" I practically snarled, yanking the arm upward to intensify the pain

"Now, now dear we are all friends here" The Queen piped in to save Barry, yet her face said she liked the show.

"Not all of us" I snarled, throwing Barry to the ground and glaring until he shuffled away trying to create distance between us, his face was awash in fear and sadness.

I turned my attention now to the gleeful queen.

"Your do have quite the temper" she smiled stepping closer and pushing my hair out of my eyes, I slapped her hand away and her eyes turned deadly "but you will be polite and respectful to my guests" She warned, her fang dropping slightly in a clear threat. She turned back to her guests with a huge smile "Shall we" She indicated for them all to sit and retook her place on the throne.

I watched as they all took their time to evaluate me, looking me up and down, however none of them looked at me lustfully, more with interest and curiosity. Now that I could get a better look I realised that they were all older men, in their 60s or 70s when they were turned. I couldn't help but wonder who would turn one so old. Vampires generally have certain unwritten rules and standards to meet.

"Why am I here?" I asked making no attempt to hide my anger. I had calmed from the stage of wanting to kill Barry, however I was not pleased in the slightest to see her royal bitch, the queen.

"Well since you asked so politely" The Queens eyes flashed a threat "I have a little job for you" She smiled

"I don't work for you" I said coldly, crossing my arms over my chest

"You work for Eric and therefore indirectly you work for me" She snarled before regaining her composure and smiling at her guests. She was definitely putting on a show for them and I had to wonder why "We are being summoned to attend a Summit in Rhodes in a few days and you will join us" There was no question in her statement

"Why do you need me?" I asked thinking it better not to press her too hard in case she felt the need to prove her power to her 'guests'

"Well it would look very good for the state of Louisiana to have a telepath at one of these events. To show we are a force to be reckoned with" The queen explained stilled presenting a fake smile.

"And why would I take an order from you?" I asked challenging her, I was not her puppet to use and I would make sure she knew so.

"Oh you will" She snarled and sat forward, nodding to Andre. Before I could react Andre had grabbed the phone from my bra and put it to my ear. I looked at him curiously before listening.

"You will go Sookie" Eric ordered, and that did not go over well with me. I stared at the ground for a second needing to reign in my anger, it wasn't working too well.

"Well thanks for the support!" I snapped and head-butted the phone from Andres hand and onto the ground, where I stomped on it. I could feel myself losing control and the anger taking over. He may be sheriff but he still does not own me! I have my own free will and I will execute it!

I turned to Barry, glaring menacingly.

"Your nothing but a traitor, you have no idea what you have done. They want to take people like you and me to a summit full of vampires who it would be in their best interest to kill us to stop the Queens advantage! How could you do something so stupid?" I yelled, starting for him but only getting a step before being pulled back my Andre.

"I'm sorry Sookie but I didn't know what they wanted you for. They just knew we were friends and asked for my help" Barry begged, looking to me for forgiveness but he would not get it.

"Well I'm glad all it takes is a request for you to betray me, after all we have been through after I have helped you control your ability and you walk us into a trap!" I yelled back, suddenly the queen was beside me and two guards pounced on Barry.

"Ability?" the queen asked, her eyes filled with interest and suspicion. I stopped and realised quite quickly with a look to Barry that they knew nothing of his telepathy, they just thought he was a friend.

"I… um… I…" I stumbled over my words at a complete loss as to how to get him out of this.

"You mean, he is like you?" she asked her eyes brightening. I didn't speak but I didn't have to, my silence spoke volume and I stayed staring at the ground. Suddenly the Queen got a thoughtful look on her face "you know what we do to those who betray their own kind in our world?" she asked gripping his neck and lifting him off the ground. Barry hung helplessly from her hand as her fangs drop and we went in for the bite

"STOP!" I yelled, he did and turned to look at me, still holding Barry in the air "If you don't hurt him… I'll go without a fuss" I said dropping my eyes to the ground

"Excellent" the Queen cheered, dropping Barry and walking back to her Guests "Inform the Ancient Pythoness that we will be bring the telepath, in fact we are bringing two" The Queen smirked widely as she looked back at us and I felt my head droop as I realised that I am once again, the Queens bitch.


	68. Chapter 68

Andre escorted me to a room in the palace, the smile never left his face while we walked and he glanced at my triumphantly several times. All I wanted to do was rip his head off but I couldn't I had another vampires ass to kick.

The room Andre took me to was similar to the last but there were a few small differences that said it was not the same room. I turned to Andre who stayed standing in the hall.

"Always a pleasure" I said coldly and slammed the door in his face. I felt his void disappear a moment later. I was angry with the queen and I was angry with Andre and I was even angry with Barry but nothing compared to the anger I felt for Eric. He was supposed to support me and protect me from this bitch and yes I made the mistake of leaving with Barry but he is the one who gave permission for me to go to Rhodes, everyone in that room knew that if Eric was really against it the Queen would not dare push him too hard given their age difference, but he didn't even question it. He just demanded I go. He ORDERED me to go! Where does he get off ordering me to do anything? The next time I see him I will put a stake in his heart for this, he is walking me into an ambush where I stand no chance of defending myself. I had been pacing but stopped dead when that thought crossed my mind "I will die on this trip" I whispered into the empty room, I had faced my death several time but never had a faced such determinate odds, I am extremely unlikely to survive this trip and even more so with Barry, since they have two telepaths, I am now… disposable. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I had never been so clearly faced with my mortality. Usually when I think I'm going to die, it's a few seconds away but this is almost premeditated.

I stood there for several minutes all my anger gone and replaced with something akin to self-pity with the thought rolling around in my mind, I could think of nothing else. I will die.

"Sookie" Eric's voice rang through the door, suddenly the anger came back with a bang, almost over taking my.

I pulled the door open and launched myself at Eric, He was startled and I got in three punches to the jaw before he pushed me back into the room, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall.

"Sookie STOP!" he snarled, his fangs protruding from his upper lip

"You asshole! I yelled, fighting his grip, to no avail of course but the fighting helped "You ordered me to go on this, you ORDERED me to my death!" I started fighting harder and Eric flashed away from me taking a few steps back to give me space, I didn't chance him I just stood there heaving my breath as I tried to control the anger oozing from every pour.

"Sookie calm down, I had no choice, this is something that even I cannot fight" Eric said his eyes begging me for understanding but like Barry, he would get now.

"I have no desire to die for your vampire causes!" I snapped my hands fisting at my side

"Die!? What are you talking about Sookie?" Eric asked his eyes lost in confusion

"You really don't get it" I snarled "You are walking me into my death Eric. That building will be filled with all the vampires across America; I have not had a good reputation with any of them. In top of that they will all want me death because I further the Queen. You are ordering me to go to a building where hundreds of vampires will be waiting to kill me. You've ordered me to my death Eric" I felt the fear in myself and while Eric couldn't feel it since the bond was still fussy, I had no doubt that it was written all over my face. Eric didn't say anything he just stared at me. His eyes wide, he had really not realised it. I turned from him.

"you give me something to live for and then you take it away" he went to say something I could feel it but I didn't want to hear it "its time you leave" was all I said as I stared at the red wall. I felt his void step towards, standing at my back

"You are my something to live for too Sookie, I will not let you die there, you will be safe, I will assure it" he whispered into my ear, I felt his fingers run across my back and then he was gone and the door was shut. He had no way to truly assure my safety and I would almost certainly die in that building but one thing was for sure. I would not be going down easy.


	69. Chapter 69

A were escort arrived at my door early the next morning top usher me to the town car that took me to the airport. I was alone given that the vampires were asleep. The drugs blocking the bond had worn off and I could feel turmoil coming from Eric before the say took him. I had barely slept last night due to my own turmoil. That bitch queen wants a telepath so bad I will give her one, but not the one she wants. I smirked out the window as we drove, I didn't have to look over to see the thoroughly confused look on the face of my escort.

The Queen thought she was so smart but she had underestimated just who she was messing with. As Day broke this morning and the vampires fell to rest, I jumped into action. I had only had a few hours until I was to leave so I have to work quickly. While the vamps slept they always left weres to guard them. And while I had no chance against a guard of vampires, weres are easily manipulated and avoided. I picked the lock that they had imprisoned me in my room and started down the hall. They were's were not allowed inside in case they turned on the vampires and that was my advantage. I moved through the palace being very careful to avoid the part with the feline mind. Not only did I not want to be caught but running into him would just be plain awkward.

As I moved I kept an eye out for anything suspicious and I found it. Vampires made very few mistakes, however, of a day they had no choice but to take risks, like leaving information with weres and that was very advantageous to me. I had spent the night gleaming everything I could from the were's in the palace until I discovered where they kept the palace security room. It was a secret room behind a wall. It was not easy to find since they had hidden it well but nothing can be hidden from a telepath.

I looked back down the hall as I gently pushed on the wall, it popped open and I quietly pulled it open and closed it behind me. I needed to be very quiet, while the weres are good for me, they are also supes and every supe has good hearing and enhanced senses.

There were at least 100 monitors fitted into this tiny security room. The were guarding it had his back to me and was listening to his iPod. He was bobbing his head along to the music when I pounced. I gripped the cord of the headphone and pulled it hard against his neck. He struggled briefly kicking the desk in front of him and looking up at me with fear. I almost felt bad for him but at the same time it could be worst. I had no plans to kill him, just to force him to pass out. I knew the vamps would probably kill him when they awoke but if I have any say they will never know what I've done.

Soon he began to fade to slip into unconscious. I dropped him to the ground and got to work. I didn't have much time; he would only be out for a few minutes before he awoke a very angry wolf. I wasn't familiar with this security system but I got the gist, they were all very similar and it wasn't long until I was able to set off an alarm at the other end of the estate. I watched the screen for a moment for my opening and then I saw it, all the weres in the south-east side of the estate evacuated to investigate the alarm. This was my chance, I ran out to room and through the halls, I dragged my feet slightly so they I could be stealthy but still not enough to slow me down. I kept running through the halls until I reached the end of the hall and I threw myself at the window, opening it as I went. I was on the second floor and I knew this was going to hurt. I hit the ground with a thud and rolled several feet. I didn't have any time to nurse my pain and despite my probably broken rib I ran towards the fence. I needed to get over but couldn't touch it without setting off another alarm.

I ran over to the tree closest to the fence, I took a deep breath as I charge at the trunk, using my momentum to run up the side of the tree the launch myself backwards over the fence, I landed on my hands and felt my wrist crack as I landed. The pain jolted through my arm and I rolled back onto my feet. I took a moment to close my eyes and breathe. The pain ran through my body before I opened my eyes, I had pictured the queen and was filled with a determination. I was out and that was half the battle.

I ran off into the busy streets of New Orleans. I did have to thank my faerie heritage for an excellent memory which allowed me to navigate the street with little trouble. And before too long I was standing at her door. I knocked and struggled to keep the smile of my face as she opened the door. As soon as she looked at me her smile fuelled my own and she launched into my arms hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back before she ushered me inside.

I had not seen Amelia Broadway in many years but she was without a doubt one of the best witches I had ever known. As we walked through her magic shop I stopped briefly to pat her cat Bob. Amelia was without a doubt an excellent witch but she still could not figure out how to transform Bob back into her lover from the feline he had become.

"Sookie" Amelia smiled stopping behind the counter "I am so happy to see you but…" the smile fell from her face "you only come and see me when you need help" Her face went serious

"I know and I apologise for that but I don't want to bring you into the mess that is my life, however on the other hand you are the only witch I trust" I offered her a smile and she broke and returned it, Slinging her arm over mine and talking me over to a small table in the corner of the shop.

"It has been so long since the you helped me escape my father" Amelia smiled widely as we sat down. Out of the many rescues I have done in my time, my saving Amelia was one of the most human. She was a witch and a bisexual, two things her father would never accept. He thwarted her every effort to express herself. I had met her at a party while I was observing a target. She was a wild child and we instantly became friends. We got drunk and broke into her father's place, getting all her gear and running away. I took her to a bus stop and sent her to New Orleans to start a new life with a promise to come and see her to see how amazing her new life was. She was the first and only lesbian kiss I had ever had. We were quite drunk and she kissed me before we ran off to break into her father's house. At the bus stop I explained that I could not go with her and she said she understood, while she liked me she knew I had other obligations and that I was not into girls in that way. We agreed to stay friends.

"That was a wild ride" I laughed as I reminisce on that time.

Suddenly Amelia's face turned serious and she took my hand. "You're in trouble aren't you?" She asked and I nodded. Then went on to explain the situation and gave her the brief version of everything that had happened over the last few years. She nodded along with my words and squeezed my hand that the more troubling things.

"So will you help me?" I asked looking to her hopefully

"Of course I will" She smiled brightly and ran off into her shop to collect various items.

I left soon after and made my way back to the palace. On top of my request Amelia had given me a healing remedy and I was feeling much better this time when I jumped the fence and scaled the side of the building. I must say was kind of disappointed at how easy it was to sneak into a vampires nest especially that of a royal.

I had missed Amelia greatly, from the moment I had met her we were kin spirits as she put it. While I had suffered severely from the master for abandoning my mission to help her it was worth it. We were both suppressed my powerful men who believed they owned us and I was more than happy to help her escape hers. It gave me hope that someday I would escape mine and she was what I thought of as I did just that.

The plane took off headed towards Rhoads and now was time to put my plans in action. I excused myself from my escort and went to the bathroom. As closed the door and locked it behind me. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could feel myself doubting my plan. It was dangerous and it would probably just further my assurance of death but I was almost certain to die anyway and at least this way I would go out with a bang.

I pulled the vile Amelia had given me out of my pocket and took a deep breath.

"Here goes" I mumbled before downing the entire bottle. It was done now and there was no going back. I took a long look in the mirror waiting before turning around and walking back to my seat.


	70. Chapter 70

The plane ride was long and boring, and my were escort was certainly not much fun, even after the plane landed we were forced to stay in it until the vampires awoke. They were really starting to get on my nerves. There were several times that I imagined myself taking out the were and just leaving. But he could have a family and people who love him. It wasn't his fault the Queen was a bitch. So I did what I was told and stayed put, reading a book that I somehow knew Eric had planted in the plain for me. The Karma Sutra; he's such a smart ass.

Of all the vamps, Eric was the first to awake. He emerged from a room at the back of the plain that I had assumed was just the engine. I guess I was wrong.

"Evening Sookie" He offered me a soft but hesitant smile, which I returned. I was about to get them all back for this so I might as well forgive Eric for his dickheadery.

"Evening Eric" I answered with a smile before returning to the book. I could feel the suspicion coming off him in waves but chose to ignore it. He was right to be suspicious.

"You in a much more personable mood" He observed nodding for the were to leave and sitting across from me.

"Uh-huh" I answered non-committedly and kept pretending to read. He was getting very curious

"May I enquire as to why? In the short time I've know you, you have never been very… forgiving" he was picking his words cautiously and it took everything I had to keep a straight face.

"I prefer to look on the brighter side to life" I said without lifting my eyes from the book, even turning the page for effect. I as lying and he knew it but the question was did he want to test me or was he content with me being civil.

Eric stared at me for a moment before shrugging and leaning back. He was trying to act like he didn't care but I could feel the suspicion through the bond and his stare into my face. He thankfully chose the latter… for now.

We sat there for quite some time I quiet waiting for the others to awake, Eric was a lot older than them and therefore he could wake earlier. He didn't question me on my mood thankfully but he did explain that we had to stay on the plane until they awoke so that when we arrived in a group we would look solid and intimidating as if nothing could break us. I didn't look up at him but I knew he was considering me the one to 'break' the solidarity of the group.

When the Queen and her guards awoke, I didn't look up from the book. I was intentionally showing disrespect. I had no love lost for this woman.

We got into the limos parted outside the plane, I was unfortunately placed with the Queen and her guards, and she wanted me to look like her pet. However Eric wouldn't let that happen as he insisted on being with me in the limo.

I kept my eyes out the window as we rode. I could feel the vampires in the car watching me with caution but I refused to accommodate them. It wasn't long now until I got my revenge. I was doing something incredibly dangerous and was probably going to get killed but as with most situations my stubbornness outweighed my self-preservation.

"You are very quiet telepath" The Queen said from her seat across from me.

"I'm in a car full of dead things, how talkative am I meant to be? I asked meeting her eyes with a cold glare

"You're still all upset about this arrangement" she stated laughing slightly "You will get over it"

"Will I?" I asked, I let my eyes hold the threat that I couldn't speak in front of her guards. I saw something in them, it was something akin to fear and I smiled to myself, looking back out the window. The rest of the ride was done in silence.

We stopped at the most lavish hotel in all of Rhodes, Vampires don't do anything half way. As we entered hundreds of vampires either turned to look or at least glanced in our direction. Eric placed his arm around me in a possessive manner but I shrugged it off moving closer to Andre.

"I'm here are the Queens toy, not your anything" I mumbled looking towards the crowd that would probably be my damnation.

We were escorted through the lobby quickly and loaded into elevators that took us up to the queen room. We entered what could only be considered a room fit for a queen. There were jewelled colours everywhere and as the vampires came in the guards took their place at the door and every window. It seemed the Queen has something to fear… besides me that is.

It seemed the Queen wanted to go straight to business, people starting entering one by one, greeting the queen and handling their business arrangements with her. I was sat over in the corner of the room by a window, I leant back and rocked on my chair as boring person after boring person came in to tell the Queen how perfect she is. I struggled to avoid my eyes rolling permanently into my head.

Suddenly one of her guards burst in dragging a man by his collar. He looked scared as he was dragged and dropped a few feet from the Queen. Who just looked at the guard expectantly?

"We believe he is a thief, the King of Wyoming is missing some gold talisman and he believes he took them" The guard explained down on one knee in front of the Queen. I felt her eyes move to me and stared, she nodded her head at me as if I was to do something about this. I didn't move.

"Telepath handle this" She ordered and I rolled my eyes, standing to my feet and walking over the pile of frightened man that was sweating on her floor. He was disgusting. I went to place my hand on him before pulling back and turning to the queen, a smirk on my face.

"I can't help" I answered and I felt the whole room come to attention

"You can, I have seen it. Now do as you're told!" She ordered with a hiss

"Threaten me all you want, it will not change facts" I pulled the vile I had drunk out of my pocket "this is a handy little potion I have just drunk. It kind of like an off switch for my telepathy. I can't help you because for all intents and purposes, I'm 100% human" I answered with a sly smile.


	71. Chapter 71

Out smarting a vampire is a hard thing to do, as is getting one over on a vampire but when you have training specifically in it and when you expect their reactions. It increases the odds of surviving.

It seemed I was in luck when I was able to dodge the vase thrown at my head y the queen.

"YOU WHAT!?" the queen bellowed. It made it easy to see the vampires who were younger than her as they all flinched, except for Eric who just stared at me with a pained and annoyed expression "You will regret this you insignificant pest! KILL HER!" the Queen ordered

"Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I was you" I said simply, stepping back and bracing myself for any attack.

"You are not me" She snarled

"Thank god for that" I snapped before regaining my composure and levelling her with a solid stare "But this little experiment I have conducted on myself, is temporary" The snarl left her face slowly as she continued to look at my thoughtfully "You don't really think I'd give up my gift, the essence of who I am. I am simply reminding YOU of who I am" I stood straight and met her eyes coldly.

"And who is that?" she sneered, her fang protruding from her lips

"I am the person who can bring supernatural to their knees, I have killed more vampires and weres then you even have in your employ. I DON'T take orders from you and I am not your asset! I am my own person and occasionally I do favours for Eric and other supernatural I respect. But you do not get to kidnap me and then force me to do your bidding" I stepped forward showing her no fear as the vampires edged towards me "if you want my help you will ASK for it! And if you do not feel that you are able to do that, then let the leash go on your little pit bulls and I will put them down one by one" I snarled viciously making sure to let my sincerity slip into my voice

"You're bluffing" she laughed but uncertainty creeped into her voice

"Am I?" I asked "Test me, I dare you too" I smirked coldly and as I expected she did. I slight nod t vamp behind me, I spun just quick enough for me to duck his arms, slipping the knife from the little compartment in my shoe, and I shoved it up into his chest in on quick movement, puncturing his heart. I slide out from under his decomposing body and stood to level the queen with a confident smirk. The surprised look on her face was almost comical "I don't mean to say I'm good…but… I'm good" I smirked.

I was confident on the outside but I was alert on the inside, waiting for the next attack. Thankfully it never came.

The room was turned to look to the queen for guidance but she said nothing just staring at the body lying in front of her.

"He's the same age as me" she mumbled it what I was guessing was a moment of self-doubt. But I caught it

"Exactly" I smirked "you may not see it because you vampires are all caught up in your own world but I am as much a part of the supe community as you are heel more so giving how often I have disposed of your kind. I don't want your servitude or your friendship" I shrugged, they didn't mean a thing to me and then my eyes hardened looking to her with a stoned expression "but I demand your respect!" I snarled "and until I get it, I am under no obligation to you or your" I looked back to Eric with an icy glare "minion" I spat turning to the queen. And in the ultimate form of protest, I stood up straight and turned leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed I let out a sign of relief. I had never before been so thankful to be able to walk out of a room. I hurried down the corridor and into the elevator. I would have to watch my back while I'm here. I braced myself as the elevator stopped at the lobby and was prepared for any attack. And when the doors opened, instead of an attack, I was greeted by the warm smile of my favourite feline.

"Quinn" I returning his friendly smile

"Sookie" he greeted, I wasn't aware you would be joining us

"Well you know the queen, it wasn't really a voluntary thing" I faked a laugh and he smiled sadly

"Anyway I have an errand to run, your welcome to join me if you'd like" I smiled, secretly hoping he'd say yes and I guess I was in luck

"I would be delighted" he replied moving to the side to let me exit the elevator and following me to the front desk. I was glad that despite our awkward encounter between him me and Eric we could still be civil even friendly.

When I approached the front desk, the human there gave me a cold stare waiting for me to speak.

"Hi, what room was Sookie Stackhouse placed in? She's from the Louisiana party" asked if I was going to do this and freeze them all out, I would have to do it right.

"Mrs Stackhouse is in floor 10 room 32 with Mr Northman" she answered, her expression not changed, I'd say just from looking at her that her brain has been glamoured into Swiss cheese.

"Well the Queen would like to change that" I lied offering a friendly smile

"I'm sorry, only the second in command can finale room changes" she said and I huffed staring at the ground for a second,

"What's wrong Sookie?" Quinn asked and I turned to him

"I need to move floors, I can't be on the same floor as the Queen or Eric" I mumbled still trying to think of a way out

"Have my room" Quinn said suddenly, stunning me

"Thanks but I don't think that's a good idea… after what happened last time…" I faded off giving him apologetic smile but he just laughed

"Chill Sookie, I meant as friends, I work days and you work nights, we won't be sharing the room. I'm part of the day shift security" he explained, I stopped for a minute, it's a good option, he can protect me at day time and staying in his room would be a big 'fuck you' to Eric. "I won't hear another word, miss can I have the spare key to room 26 on floor 7 please" he smiled kindly at him and for a brief second I couldn't help but wonder what was so wrong with me that I couldn't fall in love with a nice guy like him. And then I remember that reason has a name and it's a big Viking pain in my ass.

"Thanks Quinn" I smiled as he handed me the key

"Me Casa, Su Case" he smiled "Anyway I have to check some security stuff, make yourself at home" he smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

I moved through the lobby swiftly and hurriedly to get out of the crowd and headed back to the elevator. I went back up to floor 10 were both Eric and the Queen were. As the doors swung open, there was another face, but this one was much less friendly. I pounced on his as soon as the doors were wide enough.

"Barry you traitor!" I snarled, slamming him down to the ground with my weight crushing down on top of him. I hit him twice in the face before I was lifted off him by someone very strong and very cold. I didn't have to look to know it was Eric.

"Sookie don't, you will regret it later" he whispered, but I pulled from his arms and glared back at him, glaring down at Barry and then stormed off down the hallway. I could feel how apologetic Eric was, he was sending it at me through the bond in waves.

I heard Eric snarl at Barry which I had to suppress a small smile at before he followed behind. He wasn't right behind me but he was a close enough to annoy me.

When I reached the door to 'our' room I stopped and he unlocked it. I stormed in and Eric closed the door behind us,

"Are we going to talk about this?" he asked standing firmly in front of the door

"You said all you needed to when you ordered me to come here to a place where there is like a 90% chance I will die" I said collecting my bags of stuff that isn't even mine but they had packed for me and I walked towards the door.

"Sookie I didn't order you to…" he stopped his brow froing as he looked down at my bags "what are you doing?" he asked somewhat confused

"I found another place to stay where someone isn't going to order me to do things that could kill me because he's scared of his Queen" I said the last bit condescendingly which earned me a chesty growl

"Where?" he asked, his voice short, other than the bond it was the best way to tell if he was angry. I braced myself for the anger to hit the bond

"With Quinn" I said softly, and I wasn't disappointing, in a seconds the bags were thrown from my hands and he was looming over me

"With the tiger?!" he snarled in disgust, his fangs protruding from his lips.

"It seems safer than staying here?" I snarled back my own anger and his melding together in the bond to create something that's sure to be explosive

"You don't think I will keep you safe?" his voice was low and deadly, I hated the way he was looming over me and that's when I lost my temper completely

"I don't know Eric!" I yelled pushing against his chest but al it did was push me backwards "you're such a tittle puppet for your bitch Queen" I snapped, this earned me another growl "she might order you to kill me, and I can't trust that you won't anymore!" as soon as the words left my mouth is regretted them. His snarl feel and his eyes lifted to meet mine. I shouldn't have said it because I did trust him but I was not backing down on this.

He didn't say anything he just stared at me, his face a cover of anger and hurt.

We stood their caught in a stare off of who would give up first until the silence became unbearable. You can't win a staring contest with a vampire.

"How could you do this to me Eric?" I said in a small voice, he stayed silent but his eyes lowed and stared at the carpet. Something akin to shame was coming down the bond "Was it all a game just to get me under your Queens will?" I asked all the fight had left me and I was left with the hurt that he would betray me like this. Suddenly his arms were around me, encasing me.

"Don't think like that" he mumbled into my hair, I'm not sure if the hug was more for me or him but I think we both needed it. "You mean more to me now then anything even has in my 1000 years on this earth. I would kill the Queen at your whim if I didn't fear the brutality of a monarch. A new monarch would kill one of us to solidate their power and I will not risk losing you like that" I pulled back looking up into his soft blue eyes that were a haze with uncertainty

"So instead you risk my life here" I stepped back out of his arms and picked up my bag

"Here I can protect you, I can't protect you if I'm dead" He defends taking the bag again the throwing it behind him. Hope they didn't pack anything breakable in them.

"How are you going to protect me in the day time, they have spies and assassins al around here, you don't have to be a telepath to know that" I argued, did he really not consider any of this

"Stay with me of a day, these rooms are completely safe and the tiger won't be able to protect you either if he's working and he will be useless at night, when you are around the dangers. Stay here, stay with me. We both know that if you walk out the door it's the end for us" he turned to me, his eyes pleading "so stay with me" he took my hands and looked deep into my eyes. I didn't know what to do, I was angry and betrayed and I felt like it was something I would never be able to look past. I just didn't know what to do.


	72. Chapter 72

So there I stood, one hand holding Eric's and the other holding the door handle. I was lost. I slowly opened the door and let go of Eric's hand, I felt the plummet of his emotions through the bond; defeat and pain went through it like knives into my flesh.

The door was open a few inches when it stopped, it wasn't me and it wasn't Eric but something was stoping it.

"Damn what have you done to me" I said in a voice so tiny even his vampire eyes would have being paying close attention to hear "Before I met you, running was the one thing I did well, whether it was running from were's or vamps or my problems, I was good at it. But now…" I trailed off, turning to look at him, his eyes were soft and comforting and then I said something that I never imagined saying to anyone. "I love you Eric" I whispered and suddenly the world became very real again, I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the smile slowly coming over his lips. Without a second thought I ran ti the bathroom door and slammed it shut behind me. I leant back against it and stared at myself in the mirror opposite. But I didn't see me in the mirror; I saw a deer in headlights.

I couldn't believe I just said that, that I love Eric! Was it true? Did I love the monster in the other room? It wasn't completely impossible to think. I mean we have amazing times together, we laugh and joke but can talk seriously if necessary and the sex is … well the only suitable term would be explosive. I clearly didn't want to leave him but did I love him? I guess I did since I said it.

"Sookie" a velvet voice came through the door, I turned slightly, pushing more force to keep the door closed even though I knew if he wanted in, there was nothing I could do "come on out" his voice was smooth like silk but I could hear the faint tell-tale slur of his fangs "Let me show you how much your words mean to me" I a shiver went down my body at the thought of just how well he could show me anything but I was glued to the to this spot.

"I need to handle…" I searched for anything, my eyes darting around the room before I lamely said "human things" I rolled my eyes at my own bad attempt to stall time.

I heard Eric chuckle softly before he answered "Fine lover, your hide in your bathroom" suddenly his voice got a little less playful when he added "But you can't hide from this forever" I felt his leave the door and thankfully leave the whole hotel room.

I stared at myself in the mirror; if I was going to stay around here I was going to have to do the most foreign thing to me. I was going to have to swear fealty to the Queen. I didn't really have a choice, as long as I lived in her area and lov… was with her sheriff I would have to be n at least civil terms with her.

I dropped my head and closed my eyes. Damn!

I stalled everything I could before going to the Queens room, I showered and went to the toilet when I didn't even have to, I even walked about a 5th of my normal pace but eventually I ended up at the Queens door where the two Saxons stood guarding and very alert to my recent behaviour.

I let out my nets as they stood staring at me and caught a few stray thoughts

"_My Queen, the telepath is here"_

There was silence for a little while

"_Good, let her in but watch her" _

I fought at smirk at her order for them to watch me. They opened the doors widely and followed behind me as I entered, firmly shutting the door. The Queen was right where I left her sitting on her throne smirking smugly.

This wasn't going to be easy. Thankfully my rock and the creature I have been avoiding is here. Eric stood in the corner of the room looking bored until he met my eyes, I slight smirk came over his face but confusion was coming through the bond. He was clearly wondering what I was doing here.

"You majesty" I mumbled, I still wasn't going to bow, I never bow. So instead I gave her a firm nod.

"Telepath or should I say human" she said, her eyes glaring daggers into me

"Yes well about that…" I looked down at my feet trying to find the wording before meeting her eyes once more "I don't apologise for the dead vamp, he was an idiot to attack me in the first place but I understand how me temporally misplacing my powers could be a problem for you in this situation" I wasn't sure if I was making any sense but I was determined to get this out "So… I walked over to Eric and reached into his pocket, not once looking him in the eyes "I am willing to make amends" I pulled out his cell phone and walked back towards the queen "it's reversible" I mumbled, I made sure it was since it's my powers I'm playing around with.

I didn't think it was possible for the Queen to get anymore smug but she sat up straight and looked at all the vampires in the room as if to say 'this is why I'm Queen'.

"I see the Northman has finally put you in his place" The Queen smirked, I knew she was trying to get me to bite but I was intent on being the bigger person

I fought an eye roll at her behaviour and started to dial Amelia's number when suddenly a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Eric holding my wrist and looking at the Queen coldly.

"That I have your majesty I have put her in her place" I sent anger down the bond, was he really going to claim credit for this "I have claimed Sookie as my blood-bonded" The room was silent and not human silent but vamp silent. I had never seen anyone collectedly stun speechless and room full of vamps. I looked up at Eric, he seemed almost prideful. I unfortunately was not in on the joke since I had no idea what blood bonding was, I had heard the name somewhere but didn't really understand.

"Northman" the Queen said almost nervously "I think you should rethink this situation" she stared at him with what seemed like begging, well as close to begging as vamps get. I just looked between them trying to figure out what the hell was going on

"I'm afraid, it's too late, we have already completed 2 transfers and the third will be completed tonight, by that time we will be fully blood-bonded and for all intents and purposes Sookie will be mine" his voice deepened to a threat as he stared at the Queen "and only mine" I just looked between them, I thought I already was. "now if you'll excuse us, I have been asked to take part in a business interaction going on downstairs" he bowed "you majesty" and began to walk me towards the door, his hand no longer holding my wrist but my hand. I was just kind of following numbly trying to figure out what had just happened by watching the stunned faces of all the surrounding vamps.

When we got out to the hall, I pulled my hand from Eric's.

"What just happened?" I asked looking at him, his demeanour had changed some, and he was very alert.

"We can't discuss this here" he took my hand again and pretty much dragged me back to our room. Once inside he closed the door firmly and locked it.

"Eric hat is going on?" I all but yelled, he was starting to scare me

He turned to me and gestured for me to sit on the bed. He seemed calmer now we were inside.

"Do you remember the first time I gave you blood?" he asked kneeling in front of me

"Yeah after Rene attacked me" I answered, what did that have to do with anything "Eric what is a blood bond?" I asked and he looking to the side. On anyone else I would say that he looked… nervous. I don't think this was going to be something good.

"It's a vampire thing, it's probably closest akin to what human refer to as marriage" he looked thoughtful as if making the comparison but my mind had just gone completely lost

"Excuse me" I said breathlessly, married, he must be making the wrong comparison

"Marriage, except there is no divorce, once completed it is done, forever" he said looking at me carefully, he was waiting for my expectantly hostile reaction, and so was I.

"Marriage" I said carefully, tasting the word. I had honestly never given it much thought, it never seemed like an option "okay" I wasn't sure how to feel, but voice was quiet and uncertain but my head was a whirlwind of questions "why?" I asked simply looking at Eric; it was a question with so many meanings

"Well we have already started the transition, it wouldn't matter if we did the exchange now or in 10 years, the effect would be the same. After one dose of vampire blood it can wear off but not after two. And given your tendency to get yourself into life threatening situation" I wanted to argue but I couldn't, I just nodded "It was bound to happen eventually" he was so pragmatic about it all and I must say it helped with the panic building in my stomach.

"What did you mean when you said I would be yours and no one else's?" I asked, I didn't mind being his but he had such authority in his voice I knew there was some vamp secret code laying in there somewhere

"that is where the blood bond will become very advantageous for us both, to the vampire world right now you are something akin to a pet" he quickly put his hand on my lips before I could yell my rebuttal to being labelled anyone's pet, I hated that word "you may not like it but since you are understood to be human by the majority of vampires that is how they see you. However with a blood bond, you would be more than that, you would be mine. Meaning the queen couldn't pull the shit she did this time and kidnap you, if she did Queen or not I would be within vampire law to rip her head off" he seemed kind of pleased about that, like he wanted her to try it. I had to admit I did a little too.

"That seems like a good idea but why does it feel like I'm missing something important?" I asked and he stood up walking over to the door with his back to me. I didn't move, I knew he was trying to find the right words. At this point even I have to admit I have a rather volatile temper.

He turned back to me his eyes serious but warm "This is forever Sookie" I looked at him searching for the meaning "this is not a thing that you can ever run from; you will never be able to leave me, not truly. You can leave physically but you won't be able to stay away for long, it will physically draw on your strength and cause quite a bit of pain to be away from me for any length of time. This will be for good, no more other guys involved, you and me for the rest of your natural life" suddenly I saw the scary significance. When he said forever he meant FOREVER!

Now it was my turn to look away "what then?" I asked softly, I too had my knowledge to share but first I needed to know what happens next, to him.

"To me?" he asked and I nodded still looking at my hands "not much is known of those who blood-bond I have only ever heard of 1 happening in my 1000 years but from what I understand. I will no longer wish to continue my eternal life" he was trying to sound pragmatic but when I looked up into his eyes I saw the tremendous risk he was taking

"In that case" I smiled nervously "I have good news, you won't have to die very soon" my nervous smile got bigger in hope he would take this well. He just looked at me confused, even confused Eric looked cute. I stood up to put some distance between us. "Well when I say I'm human… I use the term very loosely" I looked back at him and he was still very confused "The things I can do and the powers I contain they aren't that of a normal Fae or person" I was trying to stall this out "To be specific I'm technically… something akin to…" I didn't know how to say it without sounding completely ridiculous

"What is it Sookie?" he stepped closer but I stepped back, I needed space to think

"In supe terms I'm a _Demi-god_" I said the last bit so fast, I wasn't sure if even his vamp hearing would pick it up.

"A demi-god" he said quietly

"Yeah" I finally looked up at him and he looked at confused as before "Well you see I'm Fae and I'm human and I'm something that I don't know but apparently this little mixture creates a demi-god. It's this part that the telepathy comes in as it isn't my Fae background that creates that" I was going off on a tangent but he didn't seem to mind "there are a few things that come along with being a demi-god" I hated that label it sounded so old and ridiculous, like I'm comparing myself with a god "one I the reason I brought this up in the first place, my lifespan" that got his attention, he was looking at me intently but thankfully stayed quiet "I live a little longer than the average human"

"How much longer?" Eric asked he was creeping forward, not aggressively but out of interest

"Let's put it this way, I'm 25 and I'm still a toddler in my lifespan" I was watching him carefully and I noticed a slight tilt of his lips into a small smile

"So your saying" he started slowly stepping towards me "I have you for at least another century" his movements were predatory but not the kind I'm scared of. No. they caused a completely different reaction in my body

"and then some" I said softly and his smile widened, he was getting closer and closer but I had nothing I could or wanted to do but stand there and watch him. He looked as if he was stalking his prey.

And then he pounced.


	73. Chapter 73

Eric slammed me against the wall, pinning my body with his, his hands were everywhere. All I could think was thanks the heavens for vamp speed.

His lips trailed my neck and his fangs gently grazed the skin. I let out a soft moan. There was something so erotic about the ways his fangs ran along my skin. He was licking my neck gently, it was soft and slow but it was the only thing slow and soft about him. The rest of him was hurried and urgent, he wanted what he wanted and I was more than willing to give it to him.

Suddenly we were on the bed, his body over mine, he was heavy but it wasn't unpleasant, it felt safe and sexy.

"Bite me" he whispered seductively, his breath tickling my ear. And he didn't have to ask me twice. I kissed his neck softly before biting hard into the exposed flesh, feeling the cool liquid fill my mouth. He tasted so good.

Eric moaned as I bit him but before biting me he moved his lips to my ear.

"I love you Sookie" he whispered breathlessly before plunging his fangs into my neck.

The first two times we exchanged blood it was hurried and we were in such a dangerous situation but even then it was hot. But now this was something different, this was passionate and primal and… euphoric.

I stopped sucking on his neck and licked the wound until it healed, I could feel him do the same but as soon as our wounds were gone, it was game on.

Eric gripped my top, pulling in mercilessly from my body; I loved it when he did that. He was being gentle or careful with me as he had when he was without his memories. No this was different, this was animalistic and she showed the beast inside him. I loved it. He didn't hold back, he let the beast inside him out and I was more than grateful.

I wasn't as soft and fragile as I looked, I had an animal side too and I planned to let him know it.

With my knew found vamp blood strength, I pushed him back, rolling us so I was on top. I gripped the edges of his shirt and heard the fabric rip as I tore it from his body. As I was straddling I could feel his excitement at this new side of me.

I kissed him viciously and possessively and he gave it back just as hard. I reached down between us and undid his belt, reaching into his pants and wrapping my hand around his enormous manhood.

He tried to roll us to put him back on top but I wasn't having any of that. I bit his lip and he stopped. I pulled away and looked down at my gorgeous Viking and that's what he was, mine, all mine.

He stared up at me, his body tense with the need to keep going but I was going to enjoy this new found empowerment. I bit my lip and held his eyes as I moved down his body. Nipping at his nipple and down his stomach. I reached his pants and undid them, pulling them off until I was standing at the end of the bed looking at a very frustrated and turned on vampire but he didn't move, he was letting me run the show. I slid of my pants but left my sexy black lace underwear on before crawling back onto the bed.

His eyes were dark and predatory as he watched me crawl up his body and stopping over his cock, which to be honest was almost too much for me to take but that wasn't going to stop me. I lent down and licked the head gently, his body jolted towards me but I pulled back. Looking up at him and shaking my head. He groaned and dropped his head onto the pillow. But he shot right back up to watch me as I took him into my mouth.

To be honest I wasn't too sure about this part but I was going to give it all I had. Eric's moans and groans only further encouraged me as I took him more and more into my mouth, I had to swallow him down my throat so I could take him all but I did it.

I couldn't watch Eric from my angle but I knew he was enjoying it; the bond rang with lust and pleasure, as did Eric's voice.

"You will be the death of me woman" he moaned and I smiled slightly as I continued to pleasure him. I kept going, faster and faster until he released into my mouth and I swallowed down everything he gave me.

I sat up and looked at him with a triumphant smile; his expression can only be described as satisfied.

I crawled up him and sat on his waist, looking down at him.

"Enjoy that did you?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could fathom in that time.

Eric looked up at me with glazed eyes and a content smile.

"More than you can imagine" he replied taking my hips in this hands "but I have much more to enjoy tonight" he gave me a wicked grin as he flipped us. I let out a squeal and laughed in surprise before my laughter turned to moans as I let my big strong Viking take me.

A couple of hours and a lot of orgasms later I laid in Eric's arms completely content and comfortable. I would hurt tomorrow but it would be more then worth it.

"You amazing" Eric whispered against my hair, I was lying over his chest listening to the silence of his heart. I looked up at him and moved so I was looking down at my Viking, my legs and body still entwined with him.

"I'm amazing?" I laughed "you not to bad yourself" I smirked down at him as he chuckled

"I must amend my words, you are more than amazing you are" he stopped searching for the right word "surreal" he finished and I felt myself blush

"Thank you" I mumbled hiding my face in the crook of his neck. Eric lifted my chin so I was once again looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"It is I who should be thanking you; in my a thousand years I never imagined finding someone I would ever want to be this close with. It wasn't even something I wanted but then you came walking into my bar with your sass and your attitude and suddenly I realise the reason I have lived so long against insurmountable odds" he stopped and I smiled softly at him

"Probably because your one kick ass warrior" I said provoking a laugh from Eric

"well there is that but I have come to believe that the reason I have survived all I have and the reason I'm still here is because I was waiting for you" he was looking at me so warmly and so curiously "I never knew what I was waiting for until I first laid eyes on you and I knew I had to have you and not just fuck you, although I do enjoy that immensely" he gave me a wicked smirk, which incited another blush from me "but I wanted you in every way. I have been thinking of ways to get my blood into you, I never realised that this was what I was aiming for, having you, to myself completely for as long as I possibly can but now that I have it. I can see that everything we went through, all the danger and drama it was all worth it just to be here now. Holding you in my arms" I was completely and utterly speechless. He was perfect and yes I knew that for the next few centuries we would fight probably every night and I would fight against him and he against me but this, the way we are now is right, this is how it should be.

"I love you Eric" it was the only thing I could say but it was just enough

"I love you too Sookie" Eric leant in the kissed me softly, but soon the kiss was less soft "now let's make a new record, this time I want even the lobby to hear you screaming my name" He smile was wicked and turned me on more than I would ever admit. He was just so damn irresistible!


	74. Chapter 74

SCREAMING, POUDING TELLING, NOISE!

I shot up in bed, gripping my head as the binding noise infected everything. The sound was unbearable; I couldn't make anything out, it all blurred together in an invasion of my mind; screaming at me in unearthly tones. I felt as if any second my head would explode from the pressure on my skull, it was so intense, too intense.

I opened my mouth in a scream but I couldn't even hear myself over the pounding in my head.

The pain has been so intense it woke Eric up from his dead rest. He looked at me, holding my wrists to pull my hands away but they were glued to my head, I couldn't take it. His eyes were worried and alert.

I pulled myself from him and scrabbled towards the bathroom, grabbing Eric's shirt to wear and his cell phone as I did. I was lucky Eric let me go.

I closed the bathroom door and collapsed on the ground, over the screaming in my mind, I could vaguely hear Eric banging on the door, begging me to let him in but I couldn't.

"Its fine Eric, don't worry, I'll be okay. I just need some time" I wasn't sure if the words had been said, I couldn't even hear my own voice but the banging stopped.

I curled up on the bathroom floor, my hands still holding my head begging for the pain and screaming to stop. When someone screams in your ear it's annoying but when thousands of indiscriminate voices are screaming inside your head, it's unbearable.

When the screaming had eased off a bit, I grabbed Eric's phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Sookie, how are you?" Amelia's cheery voice rang through the receiver

"Not so good right now. What did you give me?" I asked still gripping my head with my spare hand

"Why what is wrong?" She asked, her voice concerned

"The noise, the screaming" I all but wined but heard Amelia sigh

"Sookie, you're a powerful telepath, you had to know that when your powers returned that they would come back with a bang" Amelia explained.

"So this is my telepathy returning" I asked half relieved that it wasn't something too serious but also dreading the thought of having done this to myself.

"I'm afraid so. What you have now is the voices of thousands of people in your city, possibly your state all inside your head. When you suppress something as powerful as your gift, it makes it a little sensitive when it first returns" Amelia explained as I stared at myself in the mirror

"So it will pass?" I asked hopefully, it had died down some but who knows how much longer it will last

"It should pass in the next few hours and you should have your powers back under their normal restraints, however, as I told you when you asked for this potion. It's very subjective and with the strength of your telepathy… well its unpredictable" She sounded upset that she couldn't offer me anything more concrete but I didn't blame her, I asked for this.

"It's okay Amelia, but could you suggest something to ease it until it passes?" I was hoping she had some sort of magical painkiller

"not that I can think of although since Vampires are silent to you, I would suggest trying to bury yourself in their mind as it were" Amelia knew a lot about my gift, I told her all I knew and she helped me discover a lot I didn't know.

Thankfully I had just the thing for my headache in the next room.

"Thanks Amelia, I'll see you soon" I always said that, although it was rarely true.

"Good luck Sookie" Amelia's added before hanging up.

I left the bathroom slowly, my head still aloud with unneeded voices.

"Sookie are you…" I put my hand over his lips, I couldn't take any more noise and took his hand and walked us back over to the bed. And there I curled up with my vampire and let myself fall into his beautifully silent abyss. So serene and quiet, and I wished I could just stay there forever but for now a couple of hours would have to do. And with the voices finally quiet, I was able to slip back into sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

When I awoke, the voices had died down significantly. I laid there in the arms of my dead lover and couldn't help but feel content. It never felt right being without my powers for so long, it felt like I was me again, and being me wasn't always so bad. Like right now, I'm laying in the arms of a man so beautiful he could be a model for ancient Greek sculptures… hell he probably was. I gently pushed the hair from his face and smiled slightly, it was still day time and my Viking was still at rest, but no matter what he was doing, he always look beautiful.

As I laid there I felt something unusual hit my mental field. It was awake in the day time so it definitely was not a vamp, but its brain was sketchy and strange. Too strange to be a were. This was new and I didn't like new. No one was supposed to be on our floor, it was restricted of a day for the vamps safety, even the security wasn't allowed up here. I felt as the mind moved through the corridor, I couldn't read its thoughts but I could read a very clear intention, and that intention was evil.

I slowly pushed the blankets back and slid from the bed, silently moving my way over to the door. Suddenly the figure stopped, whatever it was, it was standing on the other side of our door. I stared down at the handle seeing if they would try the lock but apparently they didn't have to as the light next to the door went green, meaning someone had used the key card.

My eyes swept the room searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. The door slowly slide open and in walked or should I say snuck, a very tall women, her hair was long and black and pulled back into a tight pony tail. She could be a model, if not for the fact that her eyes were not that of human eyes, they were like lizard eyes. She was dressed in a yellow, leather jogging suit like something from Kill Bill.

Before she could react I pounced, slamming my body against hers, vaulting us both into the floor. She gripped my arms, throwing me over her head. I spun towards her, never taking me eyes off her. She was quick, very quick.

She pulled a long silver blade from her leather sheath and jumped at me, her blade narrowly missed my arm and I grabbed her hand holding the blade, and then slammed three quick kicks into her stomach. She pulled back, spinning me into the wall hard, my body screamed at me from the impact but I didn't have time to listen. She was on me in a second, holding the blade to my neck with only my hand keeping it from slicing my throat. I shoved my elbow back into her ribs, or where her ribs should have been, instead it was like a hard piece of spiked metal. I did this repeatedly until I felt the plate crack beneath my arm, causing her to step back, grabbing her chest I used this time to turn on her, knocking the blade to the floor and hitting her with as many jabs as I could, as hard as I could. Her whole body was covered in this hard spiked plating. I couldn't see it but I could feel it, it was as if it was in her bone, even her face was like hitting stone.

She pushed me back, and in one lightening quick movement, grabbed her blade and sliced across my stomach, it was barely a scratch on my skin but Eric's shirt was destroyed. She grabbed me, slamming me against the wall and tried forcing the blade into my throat, I used all my strength to try to stop her, my hands gripping the blade, slicing deep into my skin. I looked for anything and that was when I saw a lamp on the table next to us. In one last desperate try, I grabbed the lamp and hit her in the face, hard. While she recovered I grabbed the blade from her hands and pushed it into her chest through the hole I had already made in her armour.

Her eyes widened as she stared at me, utter shock written across her face.

"This is only the beginning" her voice mumbled as dark blue blood like liquid dripped from her mouth.

I stared back at her, twisting the blade and that was all it took. Her body fell to the ground.

I stood there against the wall for a second, needing a moment to regain my composure, I had almost just died and even worse was that I was almost killed by a creature I had never even heard of. I knelt beside her body and pushed up her sleeve. Her skin was not soft like human skin but more rough, like the scales of a lizard. The scales sat over a hard plate of spiked bone under her skin. I had never seen anything like it.

Now that I could breathe again, I took a moment to take in her appearance, her teeth were filed and half of her face was scar tissue from what I would guess would have been a very bad burn.

I couldn't help but think of her final words 'this is only the beginning'. What did that mean?

I stood and closed the door, taking the blade form her chest and walked over to my sleeping vamp. He still looked peaceful. I sat beside him with my legs cross on the bed, facing the door. I was ready.

I didn't know what 'this is only the beginning' meant but for the rest of today, no matter what comes through that door. My Viking WILL be safe.


	76. Chapter 76

I couldn't have been happier when I felt Eric stir beside me. I had sat in the same position for hours, my hands were painful as the blood dried and the wounds became hard and sticky. It hurt, a lot. He moved slowly at first but before I knew it he was on his feet beside the bed, his fangs drawn and his eyes wild… oh and he was also butt naked.

"Sookie your hurt" he said taking my hands in this, looking at the open wounds. Soon his eyes moved across the room to the body lying on the floor. He sniffed and growled low in this stomach.

"I'm fine Eric but could you help with these please, they are quite painful" I asked moved my palms towards him.

"Of course lover" he whispered, taking my hand in his and pricking the end of his finger with his fangs before rubbing the blood along the wound. The wounds were much too deep for him to lick closed. It hurt but not for long, soon the wounds were healed and my hands were back to good as new. There were lots of perks to dating a vampire.

Eric grabbed a pair of black jeans and his phone, dialling a number and staring at the wall like he was trying to make it explode. He was pissed but still naked, the whole scene was almost comical.

"Andre, I want you to tell me why I have the dead body of a Dragoll laying on my floor, when you assured me you had organised a restricted floor" his voice was icy, but there was a fire of anger under the surface. "I don't care what you have to say, you're just the Queens bitch. Deal with this!" he hung up.

"What did you call her?" I asked standing from the bed and stretching my sore muscles.

"She's a Dragoll, derived from the word Dragon. They are a Lizard type Demon. I'm guessing you noticed the tick bone plate and scales?" I nodded "I know what it is but what I don't know is why she is here. Dragolls used to be a proud nation but as the world modernised they became nothing but assassins and easily bought information" Eric was staring down at the body in deep thought.

"what does that mean?" I asked moving to beside him

"I means, any number of our enemies could be responsible for this" Eric looked worried but being the disturbing person that I am. I was feeling proud of myself for killing something so iconic. I hate to blow my own horn but I pretty much just killed a dragon.

I smiled at the floor until I noticed Eric watching my curiously, smirking.

"what?" I asked innocently, looking up at him.

"How much you've changed" he smirked at me, it was getting annoying.

"what do you mean?" I asked looking at the ground, I was scared he knew what I was thinking about. And because he has to be an infuriating pain in my ass, he did know.

"It was not that long ago that you were yelling at me about how you're a monster for the things you've done and now…" he looked down at the body "now you see it for what it is, survival" he met my eyes once more "something to be proud of"

I looked down at the body. Maybe he didn't know what I was thinking.

"Maybe… or maybe I've just embraced my inner monster" I didn't meet his eyes but I could feel his curiosity as he tried to decipher my words. Luckily at that moment, The Queen burst in followed my Andre and a posse of vamps.

I moved behind Eric, suddenly becoming very aware of my lack of appropriate clothing, there I stood in nothing but Eric's ripped shirt.

Eric was usually very comfortable with nudity but when he noticed one of the Queen's posse eyeing me. He growled low in his throat, meeting the vamps eyes and successfully staring him down.

"Northman, what happened here?" the Queen demanded, looking around the room in a bored fashion.

"You tell me, your majesty" Eric almost growled "I was assured by your second that this room was secure and yet while I was at rest, this filthy Dragoll made its appearance" His voice was deadly, and even the queen was taking notice. Threatening a vamp while they are in their day rest is the worst thing you can do.

"Calm down Northman, we shall figure this out" The queen said looking at the body on the ground.

"You better" Eric's voice was pushing the limit to talk to Queen, but his age allowed him some leniency.

"That's not all" I mumbled from behind Eric.

"Well stop hiding Telepath and enlighten us" the queen droned, clearly displeased with my hiding.

"Well…" I stepped out from behind Eric, trying to pull the shirt down as much as I could without pulling the hole over the more private areas of my body

"Dear god telepath, what did you get yourself into this time" The queen said rolling her eyes as she took in my appearance. Her words made me just angry enough to forget my modesty

"When she attacked, you know because your security is incompetent" that earned me a growl "Eric was at rest so I had to take care of the problem" I was about to continue when I was interrupted

"You killed the Dragoll?" the Queens eyes were wide and not a little bit worried

"Yes, it wasn't easy and I'm not exactly unscathed but I did what had to be done" I explained, who else was going to do it. I couldn't let her kill Eric and he was dead for the day. The Queen looked down at the body at her feet with new interest.

"You killed it" she mumbled to herself looking back at me, her eyes unreadable.

"Yes… Anyway, as she was dying, she mumbled something, she said 'this is just the beginning'" the words had troubled me for hours. It worried me that something could happen to Eric. I had become very attached to him and I refused to lose him.

"I'm sure it was nothing telepath" the Queen dismissed my comment about to walk out

"No" I said in a louder and much stronger voice. The Queen met my eyes challengingly, but I was not backing down on this "In my opinion last words tend not to be passing thoughts, they are important" She just rolled her eyes, and I did everything in my power to keep from staking her on the spot. Eric sent calm through the bond as well.

"Nonsense, we shall handle this Northman" With that the Queen disappeared, her vamps grabbed the body and followed their queen.

"I hate her" I mumbled, balling my fists at my side

"I know the feeling" Eric growled from my side, staring holes at the empty space where the Queen had stood.

"Eric" I grabbed his wrist turning him to me "We can't stay here" My voice was pleading

"Lover we have no choice, we are part of the Queens party" Eric was looking at me apologetically

"No, Eric please, can't we just like secretly stay at another hotel, please Eric, I can't lose you when I only just got you" yep I was begging but I needed him to give in to me, just this once. Eric stared at me for a second, pushing the hair from my face.

"Okay lover, I know of a vamp friendly hotel, not far from here. We will get a room there under an alias" Eric smiled at me sweetly and I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him.


End file.
